


Die Expansion der Botmutter

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmutter [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: (But doesn't admit it), Action, Allspark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Arena, Bayverse AU, Blood, Bureaucracy, Ceres, Cybertron, Decepticon Radio, Deception, Dirty Fighting, Donnager, Fights, Flashbacks, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Lies, Lockdown is Badass, Mars, Megatron likes Babies, Near Future, Olympus Mons, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Pain, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Starscream is Evil Prankster Villain, Virtual Reality, not evil just misunderstood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 81,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Nachdem sie mit dem Allspark verschmolzen ist und von den Decepticons nach Cybertron verschleppt wurde, ist Seldra genannt "Botmutter" entflohen und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zur Erde. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich die Menschheit bis zum Mars ausgebreitet. Wo sind die Decepticons nun und warum ist die menschliche Zivilisation voller neuer cybertronischer Technologie?





	1. TEIL I - Ceres 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Expansion of the Botmother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464313) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra landet auf Ceres.

Ich stand wieder am Fluss, zurück an dem Abend, der mein letzter im meinem normalen Leben sein würde. Es war schummrig. Ein rauher Wind fuhr über das Wasser. In den dunklen Wolken über der Stadt betrachtete ich die Blitze, doch dies war kein normales Gewitter. Ab und an sah ich ungläubig, wie so etwas wie gigantische Roboter in einem Kampf aus den Wolken hervorkamen und wieder darin verschwanden. Ich konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden und versuchte, eine logische Erklärung zu finden für das, was ich sah und was nicht sein konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie verschwanden, überlegte ich, ob meine Nerven mir einen Streich gespielt hatten und es nichts Anderes als Blitze und Wolken waren, die ich gesehen hatte, doch sobald sie wieder auftauchten, belehrte mich der Anblick eines Besseren.

Ein heftiger Schlag teilt mir mit, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit in der Realität gebraucht wird und ich verlasse die Simulation. Meine Sensoren zeigen an, dass sich außerhalb der Kapsel kein Sauerstoff befindet: Wo bin ich? Meinen Berechnungen zufolge muss ich mich im Asteroidengürtel zwischen Mars und Jupiter befinden. Ich habe irgendwie auf ein Wunder gehofft und dass ich sie einfach passieren würde. Nun gut, muss ich damit klarkommen.

Ich suche mit Hilfe meiner Datenbank und einigen Berechnungen das größte Objekt in der weiteren Nähe - es ist Ceres. Ich könnte in ein paar Wochen dort sein - leider hat mein Impakt mir meine Geschwindigkeit genommen. Ceres hat nur wenig eigene Gravitation. Ich kann es nicht nutzen, um auf meine alte Geschwindigkeit zu kommen, doch wenigstens wird es meine Reise zur Erde insgesamt verkürzen. Ich transformiere notgedrungen in meine Botgestalt - ich kann nicht leiden, wie ich darin aussehe, wie sie meine Gefühle unterdrückt und meine Gedanken verändert und vor allem bin ich darin anhand meiner Energiesignatur auffindbar, die sonst größtenteils von meinem menschlichen Fleisch abgeschirmt wird. Ich halte es kurz: Klappe meinen Antrieb aus, beschleunige mich in Richtung Ceres auf einer kalkulierten Bahn, bei der ich nicht mit anderen Himmelskörpern zusammenstoßen werde und transformiere wieder in meine Kapselform.

In meiner Kapselform ist mein menschliches Fleisch in Hibernation und braucht weder Nahrung noch Schlaf. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit mit Simulationen und versetze mich zurück nach Cybertron. Wie so oft.

"Siehst du das?" 

Wir standen am Rand einer metallenen Straße - wie unnötig zu erwähnen, denn alles war aus Metall hier - darunter ging es hunderte Meter abwärts bis zur nächsten Ebene der Stadt, mit eigenen Straßen und Häusern und weiteren Abgründen - mir wurde angst vor der Tiefe und ich hielt respektvollen Abstand von der Kante. Doch es war kein schönes Metall, es war stumpf und hässlich.

Viele der Häuser und Straßen zierten Rostflecken. Neben mir stand ein zehn Meter hoher, grauer, humanoider Roboter. Er zeigte auf einen Stadtteil, der besonders stark verfallen war. Unter seinem eigenen Gewicht war das Gebäude unten eingesackt, die Straße an den rostigsten Stellen hinabgebogen bis zur Ebene darunter, wo das schiefe Gebäude, das über mehrere Ebenen erwuchs, nur noch von den Straßen selbst am endgültigen Einstürzen gehindert wurde.

Mit leuchten roten Augen - ich meine optischen Sensoren - schaute mich der Roboter an. "Das ist alles deine Schuld. Jetzt gib mir den Würfel, damit ich den Schaden begrenzen kann."

"Ich ... ich kann nicht." Und etwas leiser: "Und ich sehe nicht, warum ich es versuchen sollte, wenn du damit meine Heimat zerstörst."

"Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch!", brüllte er wütend, packte mich und schleuderte mich fort.

In hohem Bogen flog ich durch die Luft, zerstörte Straßen und Häuser sausten an mir vorrüber.

Kurz vor dem Aufprall, der meinen menschlichen Körper zerschmettert hätte, erwachte ein neuer Überlebensinstinkt und ich transformierte in meine Botgestalt - ich sollte "Congestalt" sagen, doch ich weigerte mich, mich als Decepticon zu bezeichnen. Metall umschloss meinen menschlichen Körper, formte lange Klauen und Hinterbeine mit hohen Sprunggelenken - das hatte sich an diesem Ort als nützlich erwiesen. Da ich viel auf allen Vieren lief, weil ich so schneller war, schob sich als Ausgleich ein langer Schwanz.

Megatron hatte mich zur Strafe in die Arena geworfen, eine große Halle, deren Dach schon eingestürzt war und in Trümmern herumlag. Die Wände wurden von den Zuschauertribünen gesäumt - schräge Rampen führten von den Eingängen hinauf zu riesigen Stufen, sodass Cons jeglicher Form und Größe Zutritt und Sitzplatz fanden. Ein Decepticon etwas größer als ich erwartete mich bereits mit gezogenem Schwert im Ring und griff an.

Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Ich hatte keine Waffen, keine Antriebe, keine besonderen Funktionen. Ich duckte mich auf alle Viere, um einem Hieb auszuweichen, sprang weg, lief um ihn herum. Zumindest verschaffte es mir Zeit, mir einen Plan zu überlegen. Leider war ich vollkommen uninspiriert.

Der Con trieb mich schließlich - wie hatte ich das übersehen können? - in eine Ecke und versetzte mir ein paar gewaltige Hiebe, der meine Hülle zerbeulte und meine Mechanik beschädigte, sodass mein Botkörper mir nicht mehr gehorchte. Wenigstens hielt sich der Schmerz, den ich fühlte, im Vergleich mit der Beschädigung stark in Grenzen. Für einen Cybertronier war das nichts. Dann ließ er von mir ab. Sie waren alle angewiesen, mich leben zu lassen.

Völlig benommen kam ich teilweise zu Bewusstsein als sie mich über die Straße schleiften. Dunkel hörte ich Megatrons Stimme mit Abscheu: "Du kannst es nicht mal mit dem schwächsten meiner Untertanen aufnehmen. Du betteltst darum, dass ich das Leben von Würmern verschone. Sie sind nichts wert im Vergleich zu uns. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dein Egoismus das Fortbestehen unserer Spezies gefährdet. Zum Dok."

Sie schleiften mich zum "Labor" des Doktors, einem Raum voller Schrott eines kniehohen Cons, der auf seinen sechs spitzen Beinen herumlief wie ein widerliches Insekt.

"Auf den Tisch mit ihr", befahl er und die anderen beiden Cons verließen die Hütte. Anders als der Name vermuten ließ bestand seine Aufgabe nicht darin, mich zu reparieren - mein Gesundheitszustand, meine maschinelle Unversehrtheit waren ihnen vollkommen egal.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, lief mit seinen pieksigen Beinen über mich - ohne mich zu treffen, aber schon der Gedanke war schmerzhaft - und riss ein paar der am meisten beschädigten Teile ab. "Vollkommen kaputt!"

Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Sensoren. Um ein paar aussagekräftige Messwerte zu bekommen, versuchte ich meinen menschlichen Körper aus der Hibernation zu wecken und er antwortete mit Schmerz, daher ließ ich ihn wieder schlafen. Mein menschlicher Körper war stark verletzt, aber am Leben. Es war mir nicht möglich, in meine Menschengestalt zu transformieren, wenn ich zu sehr verletzt war. Ich fand das gruselig und fragte mich, was wohl wäre, wenn mein menschlicher Körper starb. Würden meine Sensoren dann das verrotende Fleisch messen ...

"Könnte besser sein", antwortete ich schließlich auf seine Frage danach, wie es mir ging. Einfach nur, weil ich wusste, dass es ihn nicht interessierte.

"Halt den Mund", erwiderte er und begann, irgendwelche Kabel an meinem Oberkörper anzuschließen. "Hier, mach dich nützlich und wirf deine Messungen auf den Bildschirm."

Er wollte meine Lebensfunktionen überwachen, damit ich nicht aus Versehen starb, solange sie nicht an den Allspark gelangt waren. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen. Da Roboter nicht schliefen und ich nicht ertragen konnte, wie er an meinem Körper herumbastelte, schaltete ich meine Außensensoren ab und speiste eine Simulation in mein Gehirn, um mich wie mit einem Traum selbst zu beschäftigen.

Als ich nach dem nächsten Aufschlag meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart richte, wundere ich mich - Sauerstoff? Eine für Menschen annehmbare Atmosphäre und Temperatur? Ich transformiere in meine Menschengestalt und staune nicht schlecht, als ich über mir Meter um Meter Stein und Metall entdecke, Tunnel und Rohre, die ich durch meine Landung beschädigt habe, eindeutig menschlich. Nur in großer Ferne über mir sehe ich einen dunklen Fleck, was der Himmel sein könnte. Wie ist das alles möglich? Hm, meine Uhr sagt, dass seit meiner Flucht von Cybertron über 300 Jahre vergangen sind. So lange ... Es sieht aus, als hätten die Menschen mittlerweile persönlich den Gürtel erreicht. Gut, dann muss ich nicht selbst zur Erde fliegen, sondern kann bequem per Raumschiff reisen.

Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch meine Muskeln sind noch nicht auf Betriebstemperatur erwärmt - ich bewege sie so gut es geht, um die Erwärmung zu beschleunigen. Schnell, ich höre oben bereits Stimmen von Leuten, die den Schaden begutachten, den ich verursacht habe. Und das Zischen von entweichendem Sauerstoff. Ich schiebe ein paar Trümmer von mir herunter und kratze mich dabei an einem Rohr, das halb aus der "Wand" schaut. Schnell zwänge ich mich in den nächstbesten Spalt und mache mich kriechend aus dem Staub, bevor mich jemand hier findet und unangenehme Fragen stellt.

Nach einigem Gezwänge, Geschiebe und Gelaufe durch Gänge mit Rohren, Schrott und Trümmern gelange ich schließlich durch eine Tür in den Tunnel eines Eisenbahnsystems, von dort wandere ich weiter und schleiche mich in einem unbeobachteten Moment auf den Bahnsteig. Mit Erleichterung stelle ich fest, dass die Menschen noch aussehen wie früher und die meisten sind genauso dreckig wie ich, weswegen mich niemand beachtet - auf Ceres ist das Wasser wohl knapp bemessen, natürlich. Allerdings verstehe ich kein Wort von dem, was sie sagen, höchstens vereinzelt. Aus den Augenwinkeln entdecke ich Kameras und versuche, mein Gesicht von ihnen abgewandt zu halten, nur für alle Fälle. Ich erreiche die "Straße", wo sich Leute dicht gedrängt zwischen Häusern mit Reklameschildern und Marktständen tummeln.

Ich bin überglücklich, wieder unter Menschen zu sein und grinse über beide Ohren. Hier bin ich normal, alle ignorieren mich, niemand starrt mich an. Ich tue, als würde ich mich nach den Waren umsehen, betrachte aber eigentlich die Stadt an sich und mache mich mit den Gegenbenheiten vertraut. Viele Leute haben elektronische Geräte dabei - ach, das ist nur weiterentwickelte menschliche Technologie, so wie unsere Smartphones von damals, nur noch fancier mit dem durchsichtigen Gehäuse und mit den Hologrammen, die sie in die Luft projezieren können. Es wird oft damit bezahlt, doch auch Münzgeld wird noch verwendet, außerdem sehe ich recht wenig Überwachungskameras - gut, gut.

Ich betrete ein Elektronikgeschäft und tue, als würde ich mich für diese Smartphones interessieren. Aufgeregt surfe ich zu einem Musikshop, um die neuen kulturellen Errungenschaften zu bewundern und vielleicht ein paar alte Perlen von der Erde wiederzufinden - mal schauen, ob meine notdürftigen Rekonstruktionen sehr weit vom Original entfernt liegen. Doch die aktuelle Musik klingt mehr oder weniger wie früher, nur irgendwie noch langweiliger. Was für eine Enttäuschung.

Dann suche ich nach Informationen über die lokale Sprache - okay, das lateinische Alphabet wird noch verwendet und an die weiterentwickelte Form von Englisch werde ich mich gewöhnen. Ich öffne ein Wörterbuch über Gürtler Kreol, das auf Ceres weit verbreitet ist. Ich finde keine Möglichkeit, das W-Lan auszuschalten - wie auch immer das heutzutage heißt und welche Technologie dahintersteht - also muss es auf den langsamen Weg gehen. Ich scrolle durch das komplette Wörterbuch und leite die visuellen Informationen direkt an mein internes System weiter, wo ich sie abspeichere. Sofort setze ich mein System auf die Daten an und lerne die Sprache. Genau genommen haben nun meine maschinellen Teile die Sprache gelernt - mein Gehirn ist nach wie vor menschlich und sehr langsam dagegen im Lernen, doch da beide gut miteinander vernetzt sind, macht das keinen Unterschied. Auf die gleiche Weise eigne ich mir die moderne Variante des Englischen an.


	2. Ceres 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra richtet sich ein und verlässt Ceres.

Noch völlig demoliert, aber wenigstens bewegungsfähig verließ ich in meiner Botgestalt das Labor. Die Cons waren so viel stärker als ich und mir haushoch überlegen. Das war einfach nicht fair.

Nun vertrieb ich mir die Zeit, bis mein menschlicher Körper soweit genesen war, dass ich zurücktransformieren konnte und erkundete Cybertron, unter den wachsamen Blicken verschiedener Decepticons, die gerade in der Nähe beschäftigt waren. Solange ich nicht versuchte zu fliehen, interessierte sie nicht, was ich tat. Ich besuchte ein Gebäude auf der untersten Ebene, gemeinhin "Fabrik" genannt. Hier entstand der Nachwuchs.

Ich ging zu einer der "Schoten", die im Gebäude wohlbehütet aus hausgroßen Pflanzen wuchsen und legte meinen Servo drauf. Energon verstand ich als eine Art von Strom, eine Energie, die die Cybertronier brauchten, um zu funktionieren. Einst kam es aus dem Boden, doch nun nicht mehr und der Planet verfiel. Doch ich besaß reichlich davon und gab der Schote etwas. Sie öffnete sich und ein annähernd humanoider Con - erkennbar an den rot glühenden optischen Sensoren und dem initialen Misstrauen mir gegenüber - fiel heraus. Nachdem er mich für ein paar Sekunden anstarrte, lief er davon.

Ja, ich war mir dessen bewusst, dass diese Protoformen eines Tages teil der Armee sein könnten, die die Erde überfiel. Daher gab ich ihnen nur genug Energon, um zu leben, nicht genug, um stark zu werden. Ich wollte sehen, was sie taten. Etwa jeder zehnte Cybertronier lief mit blauen optischen Sensoren vom Stapel und jeder weitere zehnte reagierte weniger aggressiv auf mich als die anderen. Ich redete mir ein, ich könnte etwas zum Frieden beitragen.

Der Nachwuchs, eine Gruppe von im Moment neun Protoformen, die sich in der Fabrik aufhielt, verbrachte die Zeit damit, einander zu verschrotten. Ob im Spiel oder Ernst war mir nicht ganz klar. Manchmal probierten sie auch andere Technologien aus, wenn ihnen solche gewachsen waren, doch bei den Cons waren es meistens Waffen. Die mit blauen Optiken waren tendenziell zurückhaltender, doch man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen.

Gerade hatten sich zwei Cons im Nahkampf ineinander verkeilt. Unter Kreischen und Funkengestüber riss der eine dem anderen einen Servo ab.

"Das reicht jetzt", entschied ich und trennte die Streithähne.

Vielleicht war eine hohe Jugendsterblichkeit bei denen mit roten Optiken natürlich. Doch das hieß nicht, dass ich das akzeptieren musste.

Ich brachte den Beschädigten in eine Ecke und sah mir die Bescherung an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tat, aber setzte ihm den Servo wieder an, steckte mit einem Klicken die Gelenkhälften wieder zusammen und verzwirbelte die lockeren Drähte. Heimlich gab ich ihm ein wenig Energon.

"Schone dich und es wird sich von selbst reparieren", erklärte ich.

Ich wusste, dass sie es prinzipiell konnten, aber so stümperhaft zusammengesetzt? Egal, Hauptsache er ließ das mit der Prügelei bleiben. Spoiler: Nein, bis zu meinem nächsten Besuch war er komplett verschrottet worden, mehr erfuhr ich nicht. Sie ließen sich nur begrenzt erziehen.

Als ich die Fabrik verließ, wurde ich wieder von verschiedenen Seiten angestarrt.

"Bist du jetzt eine Decepticon-Mutter?"

"Ja, Conmutter, so nennen wir dich."

Sie lachten mich aus, was ich ignorierte. Ich verstand die Bedeutung, doch ich konnte den Namen nur in meiner Botgestalt aussprechen. Mit sehr viel Fantasie klang der Name in menschlichen Lauten ausgeprochen wie Se'eldra Sadr'khor. Nun gut, ich war jetzt eine andere Person, da machte es Sinn, einen neuen Namen anzunehmen. Dann hieß ich von nun an so. Ich musste ja niemandem sagen, was der Name in Wahrheit bedeutete.

Auf meinem Erkundungsgang durch Ceres erregt ein Laden plötzlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. "Simulationen" lese ich auf dem Schild. Interessant. Wie weit die Technik wohl ist. Ob sie mit meinen vergleichbar sind? Kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Mir kommt eine Idee: Wenn ich Simulationen sowohl bei mir selbst als auch bei Cybertronianern einspeisen kann, kann ich es höchtwahrscheinlich auch bei anderen Menschen. Damit kann ich mir ein paar Taler für die Reise verdienen - wie auch immer die Währung hier heißt. Ich möchte nur vorher herausfinden, welches Niveau die Simulationen hier haben und welche Preise sie hier nehmen.

Ich betrete den Laden und frage den jungen Mann hinter der Theke: "Sind Simulationen Gott?"

"Ähm, wie bitte? Sie wollen Simulationen von Gott?"

"Gott ... Gott ..."

Warum versteht er mich nicht?

Peinlich berührt merke ich, dass ich zwar die Wörter kenne, jedoch weiß mein Mund nicht, wie man sie richtig ausspricht.

Mit rotem Kopf verlasse ich den Laden ohne ein weiteres Wort und suche mir eine ruhige Ecke, wo ich die richtige Aussprache übe.

Als ich das Labor verließ, stand draußen ein großer Con in einem tiefen Orange, so als würde er warten. Mit seinen verschränkten Armen erinnerte mich seine Pose an einen Türsteher.

"Wo ist Megatron?", fragte ich in der Absicht, einen erneuten Überredungsversuch zu wagen. Ich würde es wieder und wieder versuchen, bis ich es schaffte, eine Einigung mit ihm zu erzielen.

Der Con antwortete: "Er hat Wichtigeres zu tun. Ich bin von nun an für dich zuständig. Mein Name ist M-426237."

Ich seufzte und versuchte mir die Zahlen zu merken. Behelfweise speicherte ich sie ab, damit ich nachschauen konnte, wenn mein menschliches Gehirn sie vergaß. Vor allem brauchte ich in der menschlichen Sprache gefühlt eine halbe Stunde, um ihn auszusprechen. Und wie sollte es aussehen, wenn ich nach ihm rief: Feuerte ich dann Zahlenreihen in die Gegend. Dann hatte ich eine geniale Idee.

"Weißt du was? Ich nenne dich einfach Margret."

Ich lachte. Es war so passend, so grandios.

Er erwiderte: "Das ist nicht mein Name."

"Doch, siehst du."

Ich erklärte ihm, wie die Zahlen die Buchstaben formten. Leider fand er es immer noch nicht lustig, nein, er reagierte jedesmal leicht genervt, wenn ich ihn so nannte. Banause.

Was die Menschen für Simulationen von mir verlangen ist ... unbeschreiblich. Was habe ich erwartet? Meistens wollen sie sexuelle Sachen erleben, die zumindest zu meiner Zeit noch illegal waren - hier vermutlich auch - oder sie wollen wissen, wie es ist, zu sterben. Oder wie es ist, jemanden zu töten. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sich manche damit auf Überfälle vorbereiten. Manchmal möchten sie mit Verflossenen sprechen, doch ohne eine genaue Vorstellung von der Person kann ich ihnen nicht helfen. Ich kann alles simulieren, was ich mir vorstellen kann, aber die Leute wollen immer das Gleiche. Ich fühle mich so schmutzig, hoffentlich verblassen diese Eindrücke schnell wieder. Nun gut, wenigstens verdiene ich genug Geld, dass ich mir ziemlich bald eine Reise leisten kann. Da es sich von der Konstellation her anbietet und da ich ihn unbedingt sehen will, beschließe ich, erstmal zum Mars als Zwischenstation weiterzureisen.

Mein Prozessor analysierte die Richtungen, in die die Kanonen meiner Gegner zeigten, sodass ich reagieren konnte, bevor sie feuerten. Ich wich den Schüssen aus, so gut ich konnte, doch es war aussichtslos, ich kam nicht dichter heran, um etwas auszurichten. Ich wünschte, ich wünschte ich könnte auch schießen.

Da nahm er die Waffe herunter, transformierte den anderen Servo zu einer anderen.

Im Reflex hob ich meinen Arm, aus dem sich eine Waffe erhob und schoss. Überraschenderweise. Langsam sah ich die Kugel im hohen Bogen fliegen - Moment mal, das war keine Zeitlupe hervorgerufen durch meine Anspannung.

Die Kugel fiel zu Boden, rollte auf meinen Gegner zu und stieß ihm gegen den Fuß, wo sie ruhig liegen blieb.

Der Con senkte den Kopf. Starrte auf die Kugel. Dann fing er an zu lachen.

Hastig zog ich meine Waffe wieder ein, doch zu spät. Die Cons auf den Zuschauerrängen hatten es auch gesehen und stimmten in das Gelächter ein. Wie peinlich. Dann wurde ich wütend.

Das Gelächter schallte durch die Arena nach draußen und einer der Cons rief durch einen Riss in der Wand hinaus: "Hey Leute, der Mensch hat geschossen, das müsst ihr sehen!"

Weitere Cons betraten die Zuschauerränge und platzierten sich johlend an der Brüstung. "Hey, Mensch, mach das nochmal, wir wollen das auch sehen. Splinter, mach dass der Mensch das nochmal macht."

"Ich bin nicht euer Spielzeug!", schrie ich dem Con zu und widerstand der Versuchung, ihn einfach abzuknallen.

"Was willst du tun?", rief der Zuschauer. "Auf mich schießen? Schieß doch, na los!"

Ich ballte die Fäuste und wollte ihn in Stücke reißen. Ich lief auf ihn zu und begann, die Wand zu den Zuschauertribünen hochzuklettern, indem ich meine Krallen in die Ritzen zwischen den Platten rammte. Ihnen würde ich es zeigen. Damit würden sie nicht durchkommen.

Auf halber Höhe schlug mit einem Beben eine tennisballgroße Kugel neben mir ein. Meinen Gegner hatte ich ganz vergessen. Und dass ich an der Wand nicht beweglich genug war, um auszuweichen. Ein Sausen im Ohr drehte ich mich um, sah die nächste Kugel auf mich zurasen und hob meine freie Hand in dem Willen, mit einer eigenen Kugel das heranfliegende Geschoss zu zerteilen. Ich musste gut zielen. Ein roter Punkt erschien auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Arena und das Gelächter brannte erneut auf.

"Haben Sie Waffen dabei?", fragte der Wachmann.

"Waffen? Nein, nein, wieso?"

Ich weigere mich, eine Erbsenpistole und einen Laserpointer als Waffen zu betrachten.

"Der Körperscanner scheint kaputt zu sein, ich kann nichts darauf erkennen. Kommen Sie mal her." Er tastete mich ab. "Haben Sie Metall dabei? Ein künstliches Hüftgelenk?"

"Ja, ich hab zwei künstliche Hüftgelenke und noch mehr künstliche Gelenke seit meinem schweren Unfall vor ein paar Jahren. Sehen Sie." Ich hebe mein Oberteil und zeige die Narbe an der linken unteren Rippe. "Da ist mein Brustkorb so auseinandergebrochen." Ich untermale das mit einer theatralischen Bewegung. "Zum Glück ist jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung."

Der Sicherheitsmann bemerkt: "Ich kann hier in der Mitte absolut nichts auf dem Bild erkennen."

"Das ist mein Herzschrittmacher, der mit Nuklearenergie betrieben wird. Ich finde das auch nicht gut, aber es gab ihn nicht in Bio. Vermutlich können Sie wegen der Strahlung nichts sehen."

Er schaut mich zweifelnd an. "Davon hab ich noch nie gehört."

"Es ist wirklich ganz neu, noch ein Prototyp. Sie werden sehen: bald laufen alle mit sowas herum."

Nein, das ist nicht meine Decepticon-Erziehung. Das ist einfach notwendig.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, sich einer Leibesvisitation zu unterziehen, damit wir sichergehen können, dass Sie keine Waffen dabeihaben." Ha ha, natürlich. Ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang, aber wenn sie unbedingt wollen.

Als ich den Hangar betrete, atme ich schneller. Mein Blick schweift über die Raumschiffe groß und klein. Ich bleibe stehen. Hier sind sie in meiner Reichweite. Sollte einer von IHNEN hier sein, könnte er sich jeden Augenblick bemerkbar machen.

Nichts. Schon rempeln mich andere Passagiere an, denen ich im Weg stehe und verlangen, dass ich weitergehe.

Zögerlich gehe ich voran und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie sie auf mich reagieren würden nach all der Zeit. Sicher nicht sehr freundlich. Nicht, dass sie jemals freundlich gewesen wären. Ich will die Begegnung so weit hinauszögern wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Bald habe ich mein Ziel erreicht und betrete das Passagierschiff, das mich zum Mars bringen wird.


	3. Reise zu Mars 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra erwacht auf einem Schiff der Marsflotte.

Ich transformierte in meine Menschengestalt.

"Warum läuft du immer in diesem abscheulichen Körper herum?", fragte der Doktor. "Als Maschine könntest du unsere Sprache sprechen."

Es stimmte - mit dem Maschinengehirn verstand ich Cybertronisch, doch meine menschliche Kehle konnte diese Laute nicht bilden. Also sprach ich weiterhin meine Muttersprache, die die Cons in ihrer Zeit auf der Erde gelernt hatten, während sie auf Cybertronisch mit mir sprachen.

"Erstens finde ich mich nicht abscheulich, im Gegenteil. Zweitens: Ich werde mit euch auch so fertig. Drittens: Dich stört meine menschliche Form, mich nicht, warum sollte ich DIR einen Gefallen tun?"

"Du wirst mit uns fertig!" Er lachte. Und funkte hörbar für mich in den Äther: "Hey Leute. Der Mensch wird mit uns fertig!"

Draußen hörte ich fernes, schepperndes Gelächter aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Mit rotem Kopf trat ich nach draußen.

"Ja, und mit deinem kleinen Maschinenverstand wirst du niemals an den Allspark gelangen", pfefferte ich dem Doktor entgegen und knallte die Tür zu.

M-426237 erwartete mich draußen und nahm stumm seinen Aufsichtsposten in meiner Nähe ein. Ich fragte ihn: "Wo ist Megatron?"

"Lord Megatron befiehlt, nicht von dir wegen Kleinigkeiten von seiner Arbeit abgehalten zu werden."

"Was, die Zukunft unserer Rassen ist eine Kleinigkeit?"

"Deine überflüssigen Diskussionen stören unseren Fortschritt. Solange du nicht ... Hey, bleib hier!"

Als Con sprintete ich zum nächsten Gebäude, kletterte zu einem winzigen Fenster, transformierte und passte als Mensch gerade hindurch. M-426237 war zu groß, um mir zu folgen. Und er wusste nicht, ob ich auf dem Weg nach oben oder unten war. Ich auch nicht.

Still wartete ich in einer Ecke bis ich sein Rufen von oben her hörte, dann lief ich nach unten - als Mensch waren meine Schritte geräuschlos im Vergleich mit dem Gestampfe der schweren Maschinen. Nicht, dass Cybertronier für ihr feines Gehör bekannt waren. Unten transformierte ich wieder - als Con konnte ich schneller laufen - und huschte im Schatten von Straßen und halb zerfallenen Gebäuden davon.

Ich suchte die Orte ab, wo ich Megatron die letzten Male gesehen hatte: Im Besprechungsraum beim Aushecken von Plänen mit seinen engsten Untergebenen - beziehungsweise sie durften bei der Ausführung seiner gedanklichen Prozesse anwesend sein - in der Nähe der Baustelle, wo Decepticons versuchten, verfallende Gebäude zu flicken, im Gefängnis, wo er gefangene Autobots ausquetschte - wörtlich - und vaporisierte - es gab nicht mehr viele davon - oder auch in irgendwelchen Kontrollräumen.

Diesmal fand ich ihn auf einer Plattform eines hohen Gebäudes, von wo aus er die Stadt überblicken konnte, dort stand er regungslos. Ich vermutete, dass er nachdachte, oder wie der korrekte Term bei Cybertroniern lautete.

"Megatron", sprach ich ihn an und legte mir meine Worte zurecht.

Er drehte sich um. "Was willst du? Wo ist M-426237? Ich verlange, dass du dich zuerst an ihn wendest, bevor du meine Zeit mit Belanglosigkeiten verschwendest."

"Ja, wegen den Belanglosigkeiten ... Ich finde, die Methoden des Doktors funktionieren nicht. Ich möchte mit dir über die Möglichkeit reden, ein paar menschliche Methoden zu versuchen. Durch eine politische Beziehung könnten wir den Frieden wahren und Informationen austauschen, wie auch medizinisches Wissen, was dir hilft, den Allspark ..."

"Unsinn. Ich kenne genug der menschlichen Methoden."

"Im Internet der Erde stehen zwar viele Informationen, aber nicht alles. Ich spreche von ..."

"Ich spreche nicht davon, weißt du denn gar nichts!" Schon schimpfte er wieder wie ein Rohrspatz. "Weißt du nicht, dass die Menschen all diese Technologien entwickelt haben, indem sie mich erforschten? Die Menschen wissen nichts, was mich interessiert. Ich werde niemals, niemals mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und ich befehle dir, mich nicht mit dem Vorschlag zu belästigen. Verschwinde jetzt."

Hm, wenn die Menschheit dank der Cybertronier so weit entwickelt war, konnte ich nichts Schlechtes daran finden. Es war sogar ein Vorteil - nur deswegen konnten wir die Technologien der Erde aus dem Stegreif benutzen. Ich fand, er sollte sich geehrt fühlen.

"Okay, verstehe. Du bist wütend, weil die Menschen Taschenrechner nach deinem Bild gebaut haben ..."

"Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Oh, oh, er schob sein Schwert aus dem Servo und stürmte auf mich zu. Ich war wohl zu weit gegangen. Ich hob abwehrend die Arme.

"Tut ... tut mir leid."

Er schlug nach mir. Ich duckte mich weg und sprang zur Seite wie so oft in der Arena.

"Komm her, ich reiß dich in Stücke!"

Er war schnell und schlug weiter nach mir. Er drängte mich an den Rand der Straße zurück.

"Es war nicht so gemeint!"

In der Ecke war kein Platz mehr zum Ausweichen. Panisch sprang ich über den Rand - und blickte hunderte Meter nach unten. Ich sah schon meinen menschlichen Körper vom Aufprall zerschmettert am Boden liegen, eine blutige Pfütze zwischen Schrottteilen. Doch der Boden kam nicht. Aus meinem Rücken transformierten zwei Antriebe wie Jetpacks, die mich in der Luft hielten - ich war auch ganz erstaunt. Doch die Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer. Hinter mir transformierte Megatron in einen mächtigen, wütenden Jet, dessen Antriebe brüllend Feuer spuckten als er hart beschleunigte.

"Nein!"

Ich ließ mich fallen und wich ihm nur knapp aus. Mit überraschend großer Wendigkeit drehte er nahezu auf der Stelle um und schoss auf mich zu. Ich flog auf ein halbzerstörtes Gebäude zu und wollte mich ins Innere retten - da ergriff mich seine Hand und seine Füße stampften gegen die Fassade, als er zurücktransformierte und sich dort festhielt. Seine Hand presste meinen Botkörper gefährlich zusammen, sodass sich das Metall in mein weiches Fleisch darunter drückte.

"Du hast kein Recht mit mir so zu reden, du Wurm!"

"Es tut mir leid", jammerte ich, während die Sensoren mir zeigten, dass sich mein Gesundheitszustand rasch verschlechterte.

Er drückte mir Rippen und Lunge ein.

"Bitte, denk an den Allspark ..."

Das schien ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen, zumindest teilweise, und er lockerte seinen Griff. 

"Du wirst eine Woche lang Arenadienst leisten."

"Ja, ja."

Er warf mich zu M-426237, der unten auf der Straße bereitstand und mich auffing.

Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich zu rühren.

Megatron befahl: "Scalpel soll ihr die Antriebe abmontieren. Und du pass besser auf sie auf oder ich verschrotte dich persönlich."

Ich erwache aus der Hibernation, als meine Sensoren melden, dass es wieder Sauerstoff gibt. Es ist kalt, so kalt und ich sehe nur verschwommen. Meine Hände umklammern immer noch den Sitz, an dem ich mich festgehalten habe, damit ich nicht ins All gesaugt werde, als ich das Notrufsignal aktivierte. Puh, ich hatte den Angriff überlebt, ohne mich zu transformieren. Doch wer hat das Passagierschiff aufgesammelt?

Ich sehe die Umrisse von Leuten in Raumanzügen. Das Licht blendet mich. Schwach hebe ich eine Hand, um das Licht von meinen Augen abzuschirmen. Nein, das sind Kampfanzüge. Das sind Soldaten.

Sie starren mich wortlos an.

Meine Sensoren zeigen, dass meine Körpertemperatur auf unmenschliche 20 Grad gesunken ist und die Muskeln sind in dem Zustand nicht zu gebrauchen. Meine Uhr sagt, dass ich mehrere Tage gewartet habe, bevor sie gekommen sind. Uff, na hoffentlich hab ich dafür eine gute Erklärung parat.

Ich bleibe erstmal sitzen und warte. Die Menschen um mich herum sind genauso überrascht, mich zu sehen. Stumm drehen sie einander ihre Helme zu. Ach nein, sie sind nicht stumm. Ich höre ihre Stimmen gedämpft wie aus weiter Ferne.

Schließlich tritt einer der Soldaten auf mich zu und kniet neben mir nieder: "..."

Ähm, was? Ich brauche ein paar Momente, um zu verstehen, was er sagt.

Er fragt: "Wie geht es Ihnen? Können Sie mich verstehen?"

Ich nicke zaghaft und versuche, seine Augen zu finden. Ich gebe meinem System ein paar sinnlose Aufgaben zur Berechnung, um mich schneller von innen heraus aufzuwärmen.

Er sagt etwas zu mir und erhebt sich dann. Bald verstehe ich: "Ich hole ihnen einen Arzt."

"Oh nein, keinen Arzt!" will ich sagen, doch es kommt nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel aus meinem Mund. Ich bin so ausgekühlt, meine Körperfunktionen sind so weit runtergefahren, dass ich nicht mal mehr zittere.

Bald - es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber sind nur einige Minuten - tritt der Arzt zu mir und beginnt, mich erstaunt zu untersuchen. Er legt mir einen Medi-Scan um den Arm, leuchtet mir in die Augen und wundert sich, wie ich am Leben sein kann. Immer wieder schüttelt er den Kopf in Unglauben, murmelt vor sich hin, nimmt den Medi-Scan ab, überprüft ihn und legt ihn erneut an.

Mittlerweile kann ich wieder durch zusammengebissene Zähnen sprechen: "Ich war in Hibernation. Ich muss warten, bis meine Körpertemperatur sich wieder normalisiert", erkläre ich als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt.

Ich hasse es, dass er mich so anstarrt, also gebe ich mein Bestes, ihm es soweit wie möglich zu erklären. "Ich hab ein Modul dafür, das schaltet sich bei Sauerstoffmangel automatisch ein. Es ist noch in der Testphase, vielleicht haben Sie deswegen noch nicht davon gehört."

"Es ist trotzdem nicht möglich. Ich arbeite schon seit zwanzig Jahren in diesem Beruf", beharrt er. "Der Mensch kann diese Körpertemperatur nicht überleben, dazu kommt der Unterdruck des Weltraums und der Sauerstoffmangel, dem Sie ausgesetzt waren. Das ist ein medizinisches Wunder."

"Sie wissen doch, was man sagt: Unkraut vergeht nicht, ha ha", lache ich und ernte ein missbilligendes Augenbraue-Hochziehen. Schließlich gibt er unbefriedigt Ruhe. Sie helfen mir zur Krankenstation, wobei sie sich beschweren, ich würde mich schwer machen. Dort darf ich mich auf einer Liege niederlassen. "Sie wärmen sich erstmal auf", bestimmt der Arzt. "Und ich gebe Ihnen eine Injektion gegen die Strahlung." Welche Strahlung? Oh, er hält die radioaktive Strahlung meines Sparks bestimmt für Kontamination aus dem All oder dem beschädigten Schiff oder keine Ahnung woher. Er verpasst mir eine Injektion in den Hals - ja ja, als ob das irgendwie helfen würde. Dann lässt er mich in Ruhe und kehrt regelmäßig zurück, um meine Werte zu überprüfen.

Noch halb im Eimer wegen noch nicht verheilter Blessuren stand ich in meiner Menschengestalt im Labor.

"Ich hab eine Idee, diesmal wird es gelingen", säuselte der Dok und lief aufgeregt um mich herum. "Los, Mensch, auf deinen Platz!"

Ich transformierte wie üblich in meine Botgestalt, ließ mich wieder auf seinem Tisch nieder und verschwand in das Universum meiner Simulationen.

"Ich trenne den Allspark von dir ohne dich zu töten. Oh, ich bin so genial", hörte ich ihn noch am Rande meines Bewusstseins sagen. Was auch immer du sagst, Dok.

Dann schaltete ich mein reales Körperempfinden so weit wie möglich ab.

Am Rande des Bewusstseins bemerkte ich irgendwann, dass sich an meinem Körper nichts tat, also nahm ich an es wäre für heute vorbei und kehrte zurück. Der Dok stand neben mir auf einem Beistelltisch und blickte angestrengt nachdenkend auf mich herab.

"Was ...", wollte ich fragen und bemerkte, dass ich in meine Menschengestalt transformiert war und fühlte mich zerschlagen, noch ganz blau vom letzten Kampf. Ich streckte mich gedanklich nach meinen Maschinenteilen aus und überprüfte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Dann versuchte ich zu transformieren. Nichts.

Ich beugte mich vor und griff nach dem Doktor.

"Bleib weg mit deinem ekligen Menschenkörper!"

Doch ich war schneller und packte ihn dort, wo bei biologischen Wesen die Kehle wäre.

"Du blöde Blechdose, ich kann nicht mehr transformieren!", schimpfte ich.

Panik durchfuhr mich. Das war eine Katastrophe.

"Ich hab noch zweimal Arenadienst vor mir, wie soll ich das als Mensch überstehen?"

"Halt, lass mich los!", röchelte er, selbst in Panik geratend. "Ich stehe unter dem Schutz von Megatron, du darfst mir nichts tun!"

M-426237 kam herein, um nachzusehen, warum der Doktor ein Notsignal sandte. Er ergriff uns mit jeweils einem Servo und trennte uns. Er schaute mich vorwurfsvoll aus rot glühenden optischen Sensoren an.

"Der Doktor hat meine Transformationsfähigkeit blockiert."

"Du bist einfach unfähig, nutzlos", erwiderte dieser.

Ich forderte: "Er soll es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sonst sterbe ich in der Arena und ihr seht den Allspark nie wieder."

M-426237 sagte nichts. Wortlos setzte er den Doktor ab und trug mich hinaus. Dort blieb er stehen. Ich vermutete, dass er über Funk kommunizierte.

Wenige Minuten später schoss Megatron als Jet heran, transformierte in seine bipedale Gestalt und ließ die Straße erbeben, als er mit vollem Gewicht ungebremst auf dem Boden landete.

Seine optischen Sensoren funkelten mich wütend an, dann Richtung Labor: "Scalpel, was ist hier los?"

Der Doktor kam aus der Tür.

"Der Mensch ist Schrott, völlig unbrauchbar, reif zur Entsorgung."

Ich warf ein: "Das ist deine Schuld."

"Ruhe!", fuhr Megatron mich an. "Scalpel, du hast eine Aufgabe. Kannst du erfüllen, was ich dir befohlen habe oder kannst du es nicht?"

"Ich fasse dieses widerliche, weiche Fleisch nicht an!"

Er verschwand im Labor.

Megatron schaute wieder zu mir und ich fühlte mich von seinem Blick wie von Lasern durchbohrt.

"Wenn das ein Trick ist, um zu fliehen, lösche ich deine gesamte Spezies aus."

Er transformierte in den Jet und schoss mit Getöse davon, wobei das Feuer seiner Antriebe einen schwarzen Rußfleck auf der Straße hinterließ.

Und ich wusste jetzt, dass ich mich auf meinen Maschinenkörper nicht verlassen konnte und gut daran getan hatte, weiterhin so oft wie möglich als Mensch herumzulaufen.


	4. Reise zum Mars 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra wird von Lopez befragt.

Ich sehe, wie einer der Soldaten die Station betritt und mit dem Arzt spricht, dann tritt er auf mich zu. Ich erkenne das Logo der Marsmarine auf seiner Uniform. Damit ist die Frage schon mal geklärt.

"Wenn es Ihnen soweit besser geht, möchte Herr Lopez mit Ihnen sprechen", teilt er mir mit.

Ich nehme das als Aufforderung, hebe die Beine von der Liege und richte mich auf. Sofort klappe ich ein und lande auf dem Boden. Meine Temperatur liegt bei 25 Grad.

"Es geht noch nicht", murmle ich enttäuscht. "Nur mit Unterstützung."

Mühsam mache ich mich daran, zurück auf die Liege zu kriechen und er eilt mir zur Hilfe - so überraschend und ungewohnt, Leute die höflich sind und mir helfen? - und lacht: "Eigentlich meinte ich, dass Herr Lopez zu Ihnen kommt."

Ich bin einverstanden. Der Soldat entfernt sich und kurz darauf bekomme ich wieder Besuch.

Dieser Herr Lopez ist ein Mann Ende Vierzig mit einem wachen, aufmerksamen Blick, der mich verunsichert, so als könne er mir in die Seele sehen, alle meine dunklen Geheimnisse. Trotzdem wirkt er freundlich.

Er lässt sich an meinem Bett nieder und holt ein kleines, schwarzes Etui hervor, dem entnimmt er eine kleine, durchsichtige Perle, die er sich in den Mund schiebt.

Das finde ich merkwürdig.

"Was ist das?", frage ich leicht verunsichert.

Ich erinnere mich dunkel an Geschichten vom Mars, die ich gehört habe, dass sie oft Drogen für alle möglichen Anwendungen konsumieren. Ich suche in meiner Datenbank nach Informationen, doch es ist zu viel, was in Frage kommt.

"Das muss Sie nicht kümmern", erwidert er und fährt ungerührt fort. "Erzählen Sie mir einfach, was passiert ist. Sie waren mit dem Passagierschiff auf dem Weg zum Mars, richtig?"

Ich bejahe. "Nach einigen Tagen wurde die Besatzung plötzlich unruhig, aber sie sagten uns nicht, was los war. Das Schiff wurde erschüttert und ich dachte, es wäre von Schüssen getroffen worden. Dann dockten sie an und schweißten ein Loch in den Rumpf, vermutlich Piraten, sie kamen in Rüstungen herein, erschossen ein paar der Leute, die ihnen zu nahe kamen, es war das reinste Chaos, überall Schreie."

Ich sehe es noch lebhaft vor mir, als wäre es gerade passiert - was für mich zutrifft - und rede mich in helle Aufregung. "Schnell verschwanden sie wieder und durch das Loch im Rumpf entwich der Sauerstoff. Ich fuhr meinen Stoffwechsel runter und lief zur Steuerkonsole, um das Notsignal abzusetzen, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich ... ich konnte den anderen nicht helfen, es tut mir leid."

Ich habe in der Tat darüber nachgedacht, das Loch mit meinem Körper zu verstopfen. Genau genommen habe ich die Situation mehrfach simuliert und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es aussichtslos war. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht sagen sollen. Ist es merkwürdig in dem Fall zu bedauern, dass man nichts hatte tun können? In meiner Zeit auf Cybertron bin ich den Menschen ferner geworden - die Gefühle, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, der Decepticons, sind viel simpler.

"Sie haben getan, was sie konnten", beruhigt er mich. "Wie war Ihr Name?"

"Se'eldra Sadr'khor."

Soll er nur nachsehen: Ich bin offiziell als Passagier gemeldet.

Vielleicht hat er das bereits getan, denn er fährt fort: "Warum wollten Sie zum Mars reisen?"

Ich nehme an, dass er meine Glaubwürdigkeit testet - warum soll er sonst fragen, das hab ich doch alles vor der Reise angegeben, das muss in den Datensätzen stehen, die er über mich abgerufen hat. Oder versucht herauszufinden, ob ich mit dem Überfall etwas zu tun habe. Soll er doch, dafür gibt es null Anzeichen. Ich habe nur Pech gehabt.

"Wie es im System steht: Ich bin auf dem Rückweg zur Erde und der Mars ist nur eine Zwischenstation."

"Warum sind Sie nach Ceres gekommen?"

"Ich wollte mal fort von zu Hause und etwas vom Sonnensystem sehen."

Seine Augen blicken tief in meine. Ich frage mich, worauf er hinaus will.

"In Ihrem Lebenslauf steht, Sie hätten in Den Haag auf der Erde studiert."

"Ja, ich bin Softwarespezialistin."

"Wer war Ihr Professor?"

"Ich ... hatte verschiedene."

"Wovon handelte Ihre Abschlussarbeit?"

Ich werde nervös. Auf diese Fragen bin ich nicht vorbereitet. Mein Herz schlägt etwas zu schnell für meine Körpertemperatur, es kribbelt schmerzhaft in meinem Fleisch, wo das warme Blut wieder in die kalten Adern fließt. Ich fange an, meine Hände zu reiben, damit wenigstens dort das Kribbeln nachlässt.

"Von ... von ... von der Verknüpfung von Simulationen mit den für's Träumen zuständigen Bereichen des Gehirns, um die Simulationen besonders realistisch zu machen."

Ich merke, dass ich zu wenig atmete, um den Bedarf der erwachenden Zellen nach Sauerstoff zu decken und nehme ein paar japsende Züge.

Lopez schweigt und starrt weiter. "Sie waren nicht wirklich auf der Erde, nicht wahr?"

"Doch, war ich. Analysieren Sie meine DNA selbst, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben."

Er lehnt sich vor: "Ich hab Ihren Lebenslauf gelesen. Geburt, Schule, Studium in Regelzeit, Reise nach Ceres. Alles sehr geradlinig, als wäre außer diesen Ereignissen nichts in Ihrem Leben vorgefallen. Ich hab noch nie einen so schlecht gefälschten Lebenslauf gesehen."

Mir entgleisen die Gesichtszüge. Ich hab meinen Lebenslauf mit den nötigsten Informationen gefüllt, auf die geachtet wird, wenn jemand draufschaut. Ich kann nicht zu viele Details hinzufügen, die nachprüfbare Spuren hinterlassen würden und daher nicht stichhaltig waren. Den Lebenslauf hatte ich in die offizielle Datenbank gehackt, damit war er sozusagen echt. Wie konnte er behaupten, er wäre gefälscht??

Ich atme ein paar Mal tief durch, um mich zur Besinnung zu bringen und komme zu dem Schluss, dass er nichts gegen mich in der Hand hat. Dann muss ich lächeln. Oh, er ist gut dieser Mensch, er könnte mir auf die Schliche kommen, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, doch das werde ich nicht zulassen. Schon deshalb nicht, weil ich nicht weiß, wo die Informationen landen werden oder bei wem.

"Ich hab Ihnen genug gesagt. Das ist mein Lebenslauf und kann nichts dafür, wenn er Ihnen nicht gefällt. Oder wenn andere Leute weniger zielstrebig sind als ich, oder weniger Glück haben. Wenn Sie einen Beweis brauchen, geben Sie mir einen Computer und eine anspruchsvolle Aufgabe."

Ich nehme an, dass ihm das den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen würde, doch stattdessen lächelt er. "Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab. Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie die einzige Überlebende des Angriffs sind? Eine unmögliche Überlebende?"

"Ja, wegen meines Hibernations-Moduls."

"Und dass außer uns niemand weiß, dass Sie überlebt haben?"

Ich schaue ihn an, doch sein Blick ist unergründlich. Was soll das heißen? Gelte ich als tot, nur weil mein Schiff zerstört wurde?

"Wollen Sie mich erschießen lassen?"

Das würde meinen Instinkt zum Selbstschutz wecken. Ich würde transformieren. Sie würden mein Geheimnis erfahren. Und die Strahlung des Allsparks würde verraten, dass ich hier bin.

"Sie bluffen doch. Sie können mich nicht einfach erschießen."

"Wir können Sie nicht gehen lassen, solange wir nicht sicher sind, dass Sie keine Gefahr für den Mars darstellen."

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen bei seinem Anblick nicht verkneifen. So sehr mir die Lage missfällt, so sehr bewundere ich seine Taktik. Ich versuche, freundlich auszusehen.

"Ich gebe es zu: Ich bin ein politischer Flüchtling und bin nach Ceres geflohen, um mich zu verstecken. Aber mit dem Überfall der Piraten habe ich nichts zu tun."

Mit sichtlicher Genugtuung setzt er sich aufrecht hin. Ja, triumphiere du nur, es hilft dir doch nicht.

"Wie ist Ihr richtiger Name?"

"Se'eldra Sadr'khor ist mein richtiger Name."

"Mit welchem Namen wurden Sie geboren?"

Ich reibe meine eisigen Finger aneinander. Das Gespräch wärmt mich schneller auf als erwartet - ein hitziges Gespräch. Diesen Namen gibt es auf der Erde nicht. Ich wurde ohne Namen auf Cybertron geboren, falls man das so nennen kann. Nun ja, für die meisten Cons hieß ich "Mensch". Das funktioniert als Name, wenn man der einzige Mensch auf dem Planeten ist. Aber das kann ich doch nicht sagen? Meinen Namen würden sie mir nicht glauben. Ich schaue schweigend hinab.

Lopez drängt: "Ich brauche Antworten. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Sara Lea Choregsweg."

"Danke, ich werde das überprüfen."

Er erhebt sich und verlässt mich. Ich bin froh, diese Anspannung überstanden zu haben - und gleichzeitig bedauere ich sein Gehen? Er ist eine interessante Person, aber auch gefährlich. Vielleicht sollte ich mich aus dem Staub machen. Aber wo soll ich hin? Die Informationen, die ich habe, können alle in Gefahr bringen, ich darf nicht zulassen, dass er sie mir entlockt. Nicht, ohne sicherzustellen, dass nichts davon nach außen dringt.

Als er wiederkehrt, hat mein Kern bereits Betriebstemperatur erreicht. Ich meine menschenfreundliche 32 Grad. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung - vor Aufregung oder Angst, ist schwer zu sagen. Ich zittere und hab wieder Gefühle in den Gliedmaßen, menschliche Gefühle.

"Ich hab Ihre Angaben überprüft. Eine Person dieses Namens existierte auf der Erde und wurde als vermisst gemeldet. Vor über 300 Jahren."

"Ich hab eine Weile geschlafen."

"Ihre Geschichte wird ja immer abenteuerlicher."

"Ich kann Ihnen auch ein Hibernations-Modul besorgen, dann können Sie es nachvollziehen. Es könnte ein paar Monate dauern, mit dem Papierkram und so, aber es ist möglich."

Davon bin ich nur halb überzeugt. Ich überlege schon, wie ich so ein Modul entwickeln könnte, mit dem er das tun könnte. Ich könnte meine Transmitter kopieren und eine zentrale Steuerung programmieren, dann müsste ich die Einheiten noch irgendwie in seinem Körper verteilen.

"Das erklärt noch nicht, wo Sie die 300 Jahre verbracht haben."

"Es wird nicht glaubwürdiger, egal wie viel ich Ihnen erzähle."

"Ach ja?" Er sieht mich provozierend an. "Stellen Sie mich auf die Probe. Erzählen Sie diesmal alle Details."

Ich überlege und sehe kaum einen Ausweg. Er wird nicht locker lassen, sich nicht mit Andeutungen abspeisen lassen. Ich ersinne einen Plan in meinem Kopf. Es gibt einen Ausweg: Die Flucht nach vorne.

"Wissen Sie, ich stecke da in ein paar Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann nicht abschätzen, wie gefährlich diese Informationen sind. Wenn ich jemanden hätte, dem ich vertrauen könnte, mit dem ich darüber reden könnte, jemand der mir mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten hilft, die beiden Seiten nützen - dann könnte ich entscheiden, ob ich es Ihnen sage oder ob es besser für alle ist, wenn ich mich erschießen lasse."

"Sie können mir vertrauen. Wenn Sie keine Gefahr für den Mars darstellen, haben Sie nichts zu befürchten und ich werde mich um die notwendigen Formalitäten kümmern."

Nun gut, besser als nichts. Ich seufze, gebe mich geschlagen.

"Okay. Wenn wir miteinander alleine unter vier Augen sprechen können in einem Raum ohne Kameras, dann werde ich es Ihnen zeigen."

"Was zeigen?"

"Alles."

Er sieht mich an, wartend was da noch käme - interessiert? - oder vielleicht überlegend, was ich damit meinen könne. Schließlich erhebt er sich.

"Danke, ich werde Ihr Angebot überdenken."

Als er fort ist, stehe ich auf und beginne, kleine Schritte zu machen, um die Erwärmung meines Körpers zu beschleunigen. Unter missbilligendem Blick des Arztes schleppe ich mich durch den Raum, selbst als ich es ihm erklärt habe - sie alle glauben mir kein Wort, schon verstanden.

Als er kurz in einem Schrank kramt, schleiche ich mich an seinen Schreibtisch, wo es einen eingebauten Computer geben muss, um den Abstand, den ich kabellos überwinden muss, möglichst kurz zu halten. Ich manipuliere zuallererst die Kameras, auf denen ich zu sehen bin, dann prüfe ich, ob ich die Anwesenheit von "Verwandten" feststellen kann - nein - und lade alles an Daten auf mein inneres System, was ich finden kann. Als er sich einmal kurz umdreht, tue ich, als würde ich mich nur geschwächt auf seinem Schreibtisch abstützen, während ich vorwärts tappse und mich darauf vorbereite, die Strecke bis zur nächsten Liege zu überwinden.

Ich habe reichlich Daten über das Schiff erbeutet, Sensordaten und private Kommunikation unter den Crewmitgliedern. Das meiste interessiert mich nicht. Vorrangig will ich wissen, mit was für Waffen sie ausgestattet sind.

Als Lopez später zurückkehrt, habe ich normale Körpertemperatur erreicht und kann mich wieder normal bewegen. Ich spiele mit meinen Fingern, wackele mit den Zehen und mache ein paar Gymnastikübungen. Bei seinem Erscheinen messen meine Sensoren einen kleinen Sprung in Temperatur und Puls.

"Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an", lässt Lopez mich wissen.

"Oh, wirklich?"

Ich bin überrascht. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, er ist halt was Besonderes. Eigentlich bin ich schon am Schmieden von Fluchtplänen.

Vor der Tür warten zwei bewaffnete Soldaten, die uns begleiten. Am Ziel angelangt öffnet Lopez die Tür.

"Hier können wir uns ungestört unterhalten", erklärt er, während er mich zuerst hineingehen lässt. "Die Wachen bleiben vor der Tür."

"Das ist okay."

"Die Tür wird nicht abgeschlossen. Sie können hineinkommen, sollten die Umstände es erfordern."

Ich lächele schelmisch: "Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir? Kommen Sie, ich bin bestimmt die einzige Person an Bord ohne militärische Ausbildung, nicht wahr?"

Er antwortet nicht und drückt einen Knopf, der die Tür schließt. Dann setzen wir uns an den Tisch und er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus, unter dem Tisch, unter seinem Stuhl hindurch, hinter seinem Rücken hinauf. Feinste Enden der Spitzen durchstoßen seinen Nacken, nehmen Kontakt mit seinem Nervensystem auf und ich projeziere die Simulation direkt in seinen Geist, noch bevor sein Kopf hinabfällt und ich aufspringe, um ihn aufzufangen und sanft abzulegen, dann springe ich hinterher.


	5. Reise zum Mars 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra zeigt Lopez vergangene Ereignisse in Simulationen.

Wir fanden uns an einem Strand wieder. Die untergehende Sonne glühte schwach durch den Nebel hindurch, der uns umgab. Lopez schaute sich überrascht um, schaute mich an, schaute ehrfürchtig zum Himmel hinauf. Dann entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte, tastete durch die Luft, wo die Wand des Raums wäre, doch dort war nichts.

"Haben Sie in meinem Lebenslauf gelesen, dass ich auf Ceres mein Geld mit Simulationen verdient habe? Dies ist meine Haussimulation, die ich direkt in Ihren Geist projeziere", erklärte ich.

Er kniete nieder und hob etwas Sand auf, den er durch die Finger rieseln ließ. "Faszinierend, es wirkt so real."

Ich konnte nicht ausdrücken, wie glücklich mich seine Bewunderung machte. Gut, dass er gerade nicht schaute.

Ich erzähle: "Ich hatte einst einen Traum, in dem die Welt eine Insel war und jemand mir sagte, dass es nichts dahinter gäbe. Doch ich glaubte ihm nicht, ging durch das Wasser und fand eine weitere Insel, eine weitere Welt, und schließlich fand ich diesen Strand. Glauben Sie, dass es noch etwas hinter dem Horizont gibt?"

Er gab keine Antwort.

Ich wartete, bis sein Erkundungstrieb nachließ.

"Ich bin etwas überrascht, dass Sie zugestimmt haben und hab mir keinen Plan gemacht, wo ich am besten anfange. Ich dachte, ich gebe Ihnen am besten ein unauffälliges Äußeres, dann können Sie sich frei bewegen und umsehen." 

Im nächsten Moment fanden wir uns auf Cybertron wieder. Es war dunkel. Die Straßen waren blau erleuchtet, doch nur schwach, um Energie zu sparen. Wir standen auf einer größeren Fläche, über uns erstreckten sich Stockwerke von breiten, wabenförmigen Straßen und den Gebäuden darauf. Alles war aus Metall. Alles war hier und da mit Rostflecken besudelt. Manche der kleineren Straßen waren stellenweise durchgerostet und bogen sich unter ihrer eigenen Last. Auch manche der Gebäude wiesen bei genauerem Hinsehen Makel auf: aufgebogene Verkleidung und heraushängende Schrauben. Dies war eine sterbenden Welt.

Ich war ein Mensch und trat auf den riesigen Roboter zu, der anderen, weniger großen Robotern auf den Straßen vor und über ihm Befehle zubrüllte. Es sah aus, als versuchten sie diese Welt zu reparieren: Sie befestigten Abdeckungen auf den größeren Rostflecken oder ersetzten gebrochene Teile durch andere, nicht annähernd ähnliche, die aber in die Lücken passten und dem Ganzen ein skuriles Aussehen gaben. Das erschien mir aussichtslos und überflüssig.

"Megatron", erhob ich meine Stimme.

Erst beim zweiten Rufen hörte er mich und drehte sich zu mir Krümel um. Er ragte hoch über mich hinaus. Wenn die Sonne geschienen hätte, hätte ich sagen können, dass er mich weit in den Schatten stellte.

"Was willst du?", blaffte er. "Du Wurm, wie kannst du es wagen mich zu stören. Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin, den Untergang meiner Art zu verhindern? Geh zum Doktor und mach dich nützlich, widerwärtige Kreatur."

Ich sandte meine Stimme stumm an Lopez, der als M-426237 in der Nähe stand und zuhörte: "Ich versuche seit langem, die Antwort zu finden, die ihn überzeugt, die Menschen nicht auszulöschen. Haben Sie einen Vorschlag?"

Doch es kam keine Antwort.

Realitätsgetreu simulierte ich Megatrons Reaktion. Ich kannte ihn gut genug dafür. Nichts, was ich sagte, hatte ihn umstimmen können, jetzt war es egal, also sagte ich das erste, was mir einfiel: "Ich finde, wir sollten darüber reden. Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung, bei der keine unserer Rassen ausgelöscht wird. Das ... fände ich besser."

Megatron griff nach mir, umklammerte meinen zarten Menschenleib.

"Das wird dich lehren, meine Pläne zu hinterfragen."

Er warf mich davon als wäre ich nichts. Im hohen Bogen flog ich durch die Luft, Straßen und Gebäude flogen an mir vorbei. Ich schrie vor Angst. Wenn ich auf dem harten Metallboden aufschlüge, würde mein Körper zerschellen und meine Eingeweide in alle Richtungen spritzen.

Ich transformierte.

Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor ich durch ein Dach stürzte und mit einem hellen Klang auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mittlerweile hatte ich gelernt, meinen Menschenkörper zu schützen und würde nur ein paar blaue Flecken davontragen. Naja, und einen stark demolierten Botkörper.

Die Halle, in der ich mich befand, gehörte zu einem Gebäude namens Arena: Hier trainierten die Decepticons, indem sie gegeneinander antraten. Oft taten sie es auch draußen - dann bekämpften sie einander oft aufgrund kleiner Meinungsverschiedenheiten, das war geduldet. Aber in der Arena bestand nicht die Gefahr, mit Geschossen unbeteiligte Cons oder Gebäude zu beschädigen, außerdem gab es die Tribühnen für die Zuschauer. Vor allem aber konnte ich hier nicht so einfach verschwinden.

Vor mir betraten drei Cons die Arena, die alle mindestens doppelt so hoch aufragten wie ich, wenn ich in meiner Botform aufrecht stand. Vor allem aber war die Arena als Strafe für mich gedacht und als Training für meine Gegner, die mir auch an Waffenkraft weit überlegen waren. Sie waren als Krieger aufgewachsen und vertrieben sich hier die Zeit. Ich war das Gespött mit meiner Erbsenpistole und meinem Laserpointer und verließ die Arena immer als Schrotthaufen. Doch heute nicht, heute hatte ich einen Plan.

Hinter mir betrat Lopez/M-426237 den Zuschauerbereich.

Ohne ein Signal griffen meine Gegner plötzlich an - niemand von den Cons scherte sich groß um Regeln. Sie fuhren ihre Kanonen und Schwerter aus und stieben auseinander, um mich einzeln anzugreifen - auch Zusammenhalt war nicht gerade ihre Stärke.

Ein paar fußballgroße Energiebälle flogen mir um die Ohren, ich wich aus. Wenn mein Botkörper auch sonst zu nichts gut war, wenigstens war ich wendig.

Ein paar Kugeln trafen mich aus einer anderen Richtung - sie warfen mich zurück und hinterließen Dellen in meiner Hülle. Mein menschliches Fleisch darunter schrie vor Schmerzen, doch ich blendete es aus. Das würde ein paar heftige Blutergüsse geben. Wenigstens war mein Botkörper widerstansfähig genug, um meinen menschlichen Körper vor dem Gröbsten zu bewahren.

Der erste Con kam in Reichweite und holte mit einer Art glühendem Schwert aus.

Ich wich aus, sprang hinter ihn und rammte ihm das Ende meines Schwanzes in den Nacken.

Dies war mein Plan: Wenn ich mich selbst in eine Simulation versetzen konnte und wenn ich kraft meiner Botfähigkeiten natürlicherweise mit allem Verbindung aufnehmen konnte, das einen Mikrochip besaß, konnte ich es auch mit Cons.

Feinste Enden meines Schwanzes verbanden sich mit dem System des Cons. Ich spürte seine Verwunderung, dann seine Wut und er begann, gegen mich anzukämpfen. Schnell überspielte ich ein paar Daten in sein System und löste mich von ihm.

Er fiel reglos zu Boden.

Auf der Erde gab es einen beliebten Streich, bei dem man unter falschen Angaben jemanden dazu brachte, auf einen Link zu klicken, der auf ein bestimmtes Video führte. Nach diesem Video wurde das Spielen dieses Streichs Rickrolling genannt. Das fand ich witzig. Das war es, womit ich den Con außer Kraft gesetzt hatte: Eine zehn Stunden Schleife von "Never gonna give you up", danach würde er wieder aufwachen. Schade, dass außer mir niemand den Witz verstand.

Der zweite Con näherte sich, er hatte wohl nicht verstanden, warum sich der andere nicht mehr rührte oder es war ihm egal und er glaubte, es würde bei ihm besser laufen. Ich sprang um ihn herum und ließ ihm das gleiche Kulturerlebnis zukommen.

Der dritte wirkte leicht verunsichert und schoss aus sicherem Abstand auf mich. Ich unterlief die Geschosse und stürmte auf ihn zu - er war zu groß, um schnell zu reagieren, auch er ging zu Boden.

Ich blickte mich um - das war es, keine weiteren Gegner, Zeit die Arena zu verlassen. Ich transformierte wieder in meine Menschengestalt und summte die Melodie vor mich hin. Autsch, mehrere Stellen meines Körpers brannten vor Schmerz - nicht schlimm, das würde heilen. Ich riss mich zusammen und versuchte, einigermaßen normal zu gehen.

Bis ich wieder bei Megatron war, gelang mir das auch ganz gut.

"Megatron", rief ich.

Er drehte sich verwundert um.

Ich amüsierte mich. "Vielleicht hättest du mir ein paar stärkere Gegner schicken sollen."

"Mach, dass du zum Doktor kommst", blaffte er und stampfte mit lautem Getöse ein paar Schritte weiter, um besser Cons auf der anderen Seite Befehle zubrüllen zu können.

Ich seufzte und tat wie mir geheißen. Es war eine seltene Gelegenheit, aus eigener Kraft zum Dok zu gehen.

Eigentlich war er auch kein Doktor, aber "Quacksalber" wäre wohl kein guter Name für einen Decepticon?? Seine Aufgabe war es, einen Weg zu finden, den Allspark von meinem menschlichen Körper zu trennen. Beim ersten Versuch hätten sie mich beinahe getötet und den Allspark mit mir ausgelöscht - der einzige Grund, warum ich hier war. Aber auch alle weiteren Versuche waren wenig erfolgversprechend gewesen. Ich hielt ihn einfach für einen Trottel.

Ich betrat nach einem kurzen Weg sein Labor - in meinen Augen eher eine Rumpelkammer für Fundsachen, die nichts miteinander zu tun hatten.

"Gut, dass du da bist", säuselte er als ich eintrat und lief auf mich zu.

Hinter mir betrat Lopez/M-426237 den Raum. "Darf ich zuschauen?", fragte er.

An dieser Stelle bog ich den Realismus meiner Simulation, auf den ich so stolz war und er antwortete: "Meinetwegen, aber fass ja nichts an!"

Tz, Lopez fiel aus dem Charakter. M-426237 fragte nie um Erlaubnis.

Und an mich gewandt sagte der Doktor: "Ich hab eine großartige Idee, diesmal wird es klappen. Nimm deine Congestalt an und leg dich auf den Stuhl."

Ich transformierte und ließ mich vom Dok auf dem Tisch-Stuhl-Ding festschnallen. Für gewöhnlich verschwand ich dann in eine Simulation und beschäftigte mich damit, bis der Dok mit seiner neusten Ausgeburt eines Experiments fertig war - diesmal nicht, diesmal war ich ja schon in einer Simulation und wusste, was passieren würde.

Er brachte eine Maschine in Position, die aus ein paar Kreissägen an mechanischen Armen bestand, die durch Hebel an einem Pult gesteuert werden konnten - wo auch immer er es her hatte, war es am Ende auch ein Con? Hatte es einen Namen? Lebte es noch?

"Wir schneiden den Spark einfach aus dir heraus, aber es muss sein, wenn du ein Con bist! Wie hatte ich das bisher nur übersehen können?", erklärte der Dok begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee.

Merke, dass er "Spark" sagte, nicht "Allspark". Lopez musste nicht alles erfahren.

Der Dok sprang auf das Steuerpult und setzte eine Säge in Bewegung. Sie näherte sich meinem Brustkorb im Bereich der linken, unteren Rippen. Sie grub sich in meine Hülle, Metallspäne stieben glühend davon. Dann sägte sie noch tiefer, erwischte meinen menschlichen Körper und mit der Metallspäne stieben feinste rote Tropfen davon und besprühten Wand und Boden.

Ich schrie.

Mit einem Knall brannten die Kabel der Maschine durch und sie flog zurück - ein Stoß Energon aus meinem Spark hatte ihr den Rest gegeben.

Ich riss mich vom Stuhl los, sprang zum Doktor und legte ihm meine Hände um den Hals: "Du blödes Stück, du Pfuscher, du Quacksalber!"

Blut lief an mir herab, tropfte mir auf den linken Fuß. Würgen machte ihm nichts aus, aber die Kabel und Schaniere, die sich dabei lösten, schon.

"Nein, lass mich los, ich sag es Megatron!", keuchte er, bevor ein Energonstoß von mir ihm mit einem Knall das Leben aushauchte und ihn schlaff und tot zurückließ.

Dann wurde mir gewahr, was ich getan hatte - ich hatte den einzigen Con mit zumindest einem Hauch medizinischem Wissens getötet, den einzigen, dem sie zutrauten, die wichtigste Aufgabe von allen zu lösen. Ich hatte ihre Hoffnung zerstört und vor allem den, der unter dem direkten Schutz von Megatron stand. Ich saß in der Klemme. Ich musste von hier verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich. 

Doch nun hob ich diese Simulation auf und wir fanden uns am Strand wieder. Ich hob mein Oberteil und zeigte zum Beweis die breite, weiße Narbe an meiner linken, unteren Rippe.

"Dann hab ich Cybertron heimlich verlassen und mich wieder auf den Weg zur Erde gemacht", erklärte ich. "Bis ich im Gürtel aufschlug und Ceres betrat. Ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt: Dass ich von der Erde bin und ein politischer Flüchtling. Ich verstecke mich unter Menschen und will nur in Frieden leben."

Die Simulation basierte zwar auf meinen Erinnerungen, aber ich hatte mehrere Ereignisse zusammengezogen, um ein zusammenhängendes Geschehen zu zeigen.

"Bitte zeigen Sie mir den Moment, als die Piraten Ihr Schiff überfallen haben."

Er hatte sich wieder gefangen. Ohne Verunsicherung, professionell führte er das Gespräch fort, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Keine weiteren Fragen über das Gesehene? Na so was. Vermutlich musste er das erstmal verdauen.

Ich zweifelte: "Ich kann Ihnen in der Simulation alles Mögliche zeigen. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann können Sie der Simulation auch nicht vertrauen."

"Tun Sie es einfach."

Ich dachte nach, wie ich das am besten anstellte. "Okay. Ich gebe Ihnen meinen Körper, dann können Sie das Geschehen bis zum Ende verfolgen."

Wir fanden uns im Passagierschiff wieder, beziehungsweise nur mein Körper, aber mit zwei Bewusstseinen. Natürlich gab ich ihm nicht Zugriff auf all meine Features.

Es war ein billiger Flug, es war stickig und eng, roch nach Schweiß und am Licht wurde auch gespart. Ich saß eingezwängt zwischen einer alten, ungewaschenen Frau, die mit hängendem Kopf schnarchte und einem jungen Mann mit gelblichen Haut.

Lopez sah an mir/uns herunter und betrachtete meine/unsere Hände, dann schaute er sich im Raum um. Ich konnte keine Gedanken lesen. Auf Cybertron hatten die Cons Cybertronisch mit mir gesprochen und ich konnte Lopez die Bedeutung verstehen lassen. Umgekehrt wusste ich jedoch nicht, was er sah. Ob er den Schiffstyp identifizierte konnte ich nicht sagen. Zumindest schien er niemanden der Passagiere in meinem Blickfeld zu erkennen, dafür schaute er sie zu kurz an.

Ein Mitglied der Crew stürmte plötzlich aus der Pilotenkabine. Der junge Mann rief zu uns: "Bitte schnallen Sie sich an. Wir müssen ein paar Ausweichmanöver fliegen. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge."

Er lief an uns Passagieren vorbei und stellte sicher, dass jeder die Anweisung befolgte.

Kaum war der Mann wieder in der Pilotenkabine verschwunden, traf ein heftiger Stoß von der Seite unser Schiff. Ich wurde zur alten Frau geworfen, die seelenruhig weiterschlief, doch andere Frauen schrien und ein Baby fing von irgendwoher an zu weinen, dann begann aus der gleichen Richtung eine Frauenstimme beruhigend auf das Baby einzureden. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt gedacht, dass das Schiff wohl von einem Asteroiden getroffen worden war.

Eine Weile passierte nichts, die Gäste beruhigten sich allmählich wieder.

Dann wurde das Schiff von einem zweiten Stoß getroffen.

Im Gang erschienen Lichter an der Wand, die eine rechteckige Form aus glühenden Linien hinterließen.

Ein Fußtritt schleuderte den Teil der Hülle nach innen auf den Boden.

Unheimliche Gestalten in Raumanzügen mit Gewehren betraten das Schiff, der erste wandte sich zur Pilotenkabine, der zweite kurz hinter ihm wandte sich uns um und eröffnete das Feuer.

Von den vorderen Reihen spritzte Blut auf uns, ich duckte mich hinter den vorderen Sitz, oder vielmehr konnte ich nicht sagen, ob Lopez oder ich das steuerte, vielleicht war es unser beider Instinkt.

Der Kopf der alten Frau war nach vorne gefallen und hing nun neben mir - ich sah sie an und merkte, dass sie nicht mehr atmete.

Die Schüsse hörten auf - mit einzelnen Kugeln brachte er Schreie zum Verstummen.

Ich schaute vorsichtig zwischen den Sitzen hervor und sah, wie der Mann mit der Laufmündung über uns hinwegfuhr, bereit wieder zu schießen, wenn ihm danach war.

"Stop. Können Sie das anhalten?", sagte Lopez plötzlich mit meinem Mund.

Im Zuge der realistischen Simulation und des Automatismus richtete der Mann sein Gewehr auf uns. Ich hielt tatsächlich an bevor er abdrückte - sowas hatte ich noch nie gemacht.

Oh, ich sah, was er meinte. Zwei der Angreifer hatten gegenüber von ihrem Einstieg eine Tür aufgebrochen und trugen eine kleine Kiste heraus. Das war mir vorher nicht aufgefallen, doch mein Unterbewusstsein hatte es registriert und zeigte es in der Simulation.

Lopez öffnete unseren Gurt. Wir waren das einzige, was sich in dieser zeitlich eingefrorenen Welt bewegte. Er stand auf, zwängte sich durch die Sitzreihe hindurch an den Leuten vorbei und ging zu den Männern, die die Kiste trugen.

"Können Sie die öffnen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was darin ist und würde irgendwas improvisieren."

Er schien nachzudenken, zumindest passierte für eine Weile nichts. Vielleicht prägte er sich auch das Aussehen der Kiste ein.

"Okay", sagte er schließlich. "Bringen Sie mich zurück."

Ich brachte uns zurück an den Strand. Das fand ich als Bruch angebracht. Wenn ich Leute von der Simulation eines Orts an einen ähnlichen realen Ort brachte - von einem Raumschiff in ein anderes Raumschiff beispielsweise - reagierte sie manchmal verwirrt und desorientiert.

Er stand nun vor mir und lächelte mich an. Mein Herz machte einen Satz.

"Ganz zurück, bitte."

Sein Wunsch war mir Befehl.


	6. Reise zum Mars 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lopez' Weitergabe von den Informationen, die er von Seldra erhalten hat, bringt sie in Schwierigkeiten.

Es dauerte kaum eine halbe Stunde, da erschien Zelda, die Soldatin, die mich in eine Zelle gebracht hatte, wieder vor meiner Tür, um mich abzuholen. Sie brachte mich auf die Kommandobrücke, wo mich Lopez und die Kapitänin erwarteten.

Lopez wandte sich an mich: "Kapitänin Yao wünscht, die gleiche Simulation der Roboter auf dem Alienplaneten zu sehen."

"Nein", sagte ich knapp und sehe mich im Raum um, als wäre die Sache damit erledigt.

"Das ist ein Befehl", fügte die Kapitänin hart hinzu.

Ich versuchte, einen versöhnlichen Ton aufzusetzen. "Die Simulationen sind etwas sehr Persönliches. Ich speise sie aus meinen Erinnerungen und meinem Unterbewusstsein. Das teile ich nicht mit jedem." Und schon gar nicht ohne finanzielle Gegenleistung.

An Lopez gewandt füge ich hinzu: "Betrachten Sie sich als privilegiert."

Die Kapitänin ließ nicht locker: "Ich habe hier das Sagen und ich befehle Ihnen, Ihre Informationen mit mir zu teilen."

"Sie können mich nicht zwingen. Ich hab Lopez alles Wichtige gezeigt, das muss reichen."

Nun versuchte Lopez mich wieder mit seinem Charme zu überzeugen: "Bitte tun Sie, was die Frau Kapitänin verlangt. Sie möchte sich selbst ein Bild machen. Sie sind hier zu Gast auf ihrem Schiff. Sie hat das Recht, Ihnen die Gastfreundschaft jederzeit zu entziehen."

Hm, da kam mir eine bessere Idee. "Okay. Am besten, wir lassen gleich alle teilhaben. Ich brauche einen Bildschirm."

Ungefragt trat ich zur nächsten Steuerkonsole - ein Soldat trat mir in den Weg, doch ich stand schon nah genug, fuhr meinen Schwanz aus und nahm Kontakt mit der Konsole auf.

Das Licht ging auf der gesamten Kommandozentrale aus. Rote Warnleuchten untermalten das Geheule der Sirenen und auf allen Bildschirmen erschien die Meldung, die aus den Lautsprechern angesagt wurde: "Achtung, Achtung. Selbstzerstörung aktiviert. Das Schiff wird sich in zwei Minuten selbst zerstören. Das Schiff wird sich in einer Minute, siebenundfünzig Sekunden selbst zerstören. Das Schiff ..."

Ich löste meinen Schwanz von der Konsole und der Soldat trieb mich mit vorgehaltener Waffe ein paar Schritte rückwärts, doch der Countdown hielt an.

Die Kapitänin gab Befehle, die Sequenz zu unterbrechen, doch das Schiff reagierte nicht.

"Was haben Sie getan?", fauchte sie mich an.

Ich erklärte lächelnd: "Lopez sagte, dass ich offiziell beim Überfall auf das Passagierschiff ums Leben gekommen bin. Dass Sie die einzigen sind, die von meinem Überleben wissen. Wissen Sie was: Sie sind auch die einzigen, die um meine zweite Natur wissen. Sie wollen den Mars beschützen? Es wäre das Beste für die gesamte Menschheit, wenn niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin, damit sie mich nicht mehr finden."

Der Soldat fuchtelte mit dem Lauf vor meiner Nase herum: "Deaktivieren Sie die Sequenz!"

"Schießen Sie doch. Ich überlebe Kugeln, ich überlebe die Explosion. Schießen Sie nur, es ist mir egal."

Doch er schoss nicht und Lopez versuchte erneut sein Glück. Er kam mir so nah, dass ich seine Körperwärme spürte und wurde nervös, als er mir gedämpft ins Ohr sprach: "Die Zerstörung der Donnager ist ein kriegerischer Akt. Das könnte einen Krieg zwischen Erde und Mars auslösen. Bitte, tun Sie das nicht."

Es war interessant, wie unterschiedlich die Leute auf das drohende Ende ihres Lebens reagierten. Manche fingen an zu weinen, manche beteten, manche fielen in eine ungläubige Starre. Es waren Soldaten, aber sie waren nicht so hart, wie sie sich gerne gaben.

Als wir die letzten zehn Sekunden erreichten, stürzte sich die Kapitänin auf mich und bearbeitete mein Gesicht mit ihren Fäusten.

Ich wehrte mich nicht, es spielte keine Rolle.

Ein Schlag - mein Hinterkopf knallte auf den Boden. Ein Schlag - meine Lippe platzte. Ein Schlag - ich spürte warmes Blut aus meiner Nase laufen.

Der Countdown erreichte null.

Alle Lichter, Bildschirme und die Sirenen gingen aus.

Da ertönte eine Melodie aus den Lautsprechern und ein Video erschien auf allen Bildschirmen, in dem ein rothaariger Mann tanzte.

Ungläubig hielt die Kapitänin mit erhobener Faust inne und starrte auf den nächstbesten Bildschirm vor ihr.

Unter Schmerzen fing ich an zu lachen, doch das war es wert, da begann auch schon die erste Strophe: "We're no strangers to love ..."

Auch hier waren die Reaktionen so verschieden wie die Menschen, doch außer mir lachte keiner.

Die Kapitänin erhob sich und rieb sich die Knöchel. "Schalten Sie das Ding ab."

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch dann lief mir das Blut nur so aus der Nase. Ich versuchte es mit einer Hand aufzufangen, während ich mich mit der anderen am Boden abstürzte und mir wurde bunt vor Augen. Ich musste mich wieder auf den Boden legen und warten, bis die Blutung aufhörte.

Sie mussten "Never gonna give you up" bis zum Ende ertragen.

Als der Song vorbei war, gingen die Lichter an und das Schiff nahm seine normalen Funktionen wieder auf.

"Wollen Sie immer noch eine Simulation von Cybertron sehen?", fragte ich provozierend. "Keine Ahnung, warum Sie denken, es wäre eine gute Idee, mir Ihr Gehirn anzuvertrauen."

"Bringen Sie diese Kreatur fort", blaffte die Kapitänin zur Soldatin, die mich hergebracht hatte.

Lopez kam mit. Ich wurde wieder in meine Zelle gebracht, wo der Intelligence Officer noch ein paar Worte an mich richtete: "Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen. Die Kapitänin ist sehr sauer."

"Was will sie denn machen", antworte ich. "Mich nach Hause schicken? Zum Mars oder nach Ceres? Sie hätten ihr nicht von mir erzählen sollen. Sie wird mich nicht mehr wie einen Menschen betrachten und behandeln."

"Naja, Sie haben sich nicht gerade menschlich verhalten."

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich wollte einfach wie ein Mensch unter Menschen leben, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn sie wissen, was ich bin."

"Ich finde, Ihr Verhalten spielt sehr wohl eine Rolle darin, wie Sie behandelt werden."

"Ach ja? Ich war vorher auf Ceres. Die Marsianer betrachten Gürtler als niederwertige Menschen, ohne dass sie etwas dafür getan haben, ist es nicht so?"

Er seufzte und wandte sich von der Tür ab. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Zeichen der Zustimmung, doch bevor er ging, sagte er noch: "Die Taten spielen immer eine Rolle. Auch die Gürtler könnten sich entscheiden, mit dem Mars zu kooperieren."

Ich döste gerade gelangweilt auf der Liege in meiner Zelle, da hörte ich Schritte auf dem Flur, die Besuch ankündigten und erhob mich erwartungsvoll. Und erstarrte.

Es waren Lopez und die Soldatin. Sie trug eine Waffe in Bereitschaft vor sich.

"Was soll das werden?", fragte ich. Warum sollten sie mich mit erhöhter Sicherheit eskortieren. Ich hätte schon längst etwas anstellen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Jemanden töten, mich aus dem Staub machen ...

Lopez öffnete die Tür. "Sie sagten, mit unseren Kalibern könnten wir Sie nicht erschießen. Können Sie das meiner Kollegin bestätigen?"

"Naja, schon, aber ..."

Die Soldatin legte auf mich an und drückte ab - ich transformierte automatisch. Die Kugel traf meine Brust und schleuderte mich zurück an die Wand, wo ich wieder transformierte und um Luft ringend meinen Brustkorb hielt. Die Kugel war abgeprallt und hatte ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen. Das war gefährlich.

Ich war ... aufgebracht. "Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie weh das tut?"

Ich wollte ihm erklären, dass die Maschine nur eine dünne Hülle über meinem menschlichen Fleisch war, das nach wie vor verwundbar war - doch ich brachte keinen Ton mehr raus und röchelte.

Die Soldatin sagte frech: "Wir brauchen wohl ein größeres Kaliber." Ich hustete: "Dann werde ich nur sauer! Hören Sie mit dem Quatsch auf."

Lopez gab der Soldatin ein Zeichen die Waffe zu senken, dann kam er zu mir, kniete neben mir nieder und begutachtete sanft den lila-schwarzen Bluterguss, der sich auf meinem Dekolletee bildete - in dem Moment hätte ich ihm alles verziehen.

"Machen Sie das nie wieder", sagte ich und fragte mich, ob ich schnell genug zurücktransformiert war, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. "Und Sie sollten das Schiff bewegen. Wir sollten nicht das nächste Objekt an diesem Ort sein."

"Wieso?"

"Sie suchen nach mir. Sie können mich anhand meiner Energiesignatur orten, wenn ich im Botmodus bin."

Er schenkte mir ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. "Keine Sorge. Niemand nimmt es mit unseren Waffensystemen auf. Aber ich gebe Ihre Anregung gerne weiter."

Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es mir prinzipiell gut ging, ließ er mich wieder alleine.

Bald schon wurde ich wieder aus meiner Zelle geholt und auf die Kommandozentrale gebracht. Sie haben dazugelernt und nun passen vier Soldaten auf, dass ich den Steuerkonsolen nicht zu nah komme.

Na nu, warum wollte mich die Kapitänin nochmal hier sprechen, nach allem, was ich getan hatte? 

Sie sprach ruhig und sachlich zu mir, stellte mir eine einfache Frage: "Uns folgt seit geraumer Zeit ein Schiff. Sie bleiben stets außerhalb unserer Reichweite und reagieren nicht auf unsere Funksprüche. Kennen Sie es?"

Es wurde auf den Bildschirm geworfen.

Ich erschrak. "Das ... das ist Rage."

Rage, das Raumschiff der neuen Generation von Megatron, war mein größter Albtraum damals auf der Erde. Unermüdlich hatte er die Signatur des Allsparks in mir verfolgt. Vor seiner Größe konnte ich mich nirgendwo verstecken oder ihm entkommen. Er war mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes haushoch überlegen.

"Sie wissen, dass ich hier bin."

"Was haben sie für Waffen?"

Was ... was für eine Frage? Es waren lebende Maschinen. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, ob sie Plasma oder Kugeln mit dem Durchmesser eines Fußballs verschossen?

"Rage ist ein lebendiges Raumschiff. Er denkt mit. Er passt auf, dass er nicht getroffen wird. Ich hab ihn seit Jahrhunderten nicht gesehen, was weiß ich, über was für Waffen er inzwischen verfügt."

Ich wunderte mich, warum er nicht schon angegriffen hatte. Vielleicht sondierte er die Lage. Vielleicht war er sich nicht sicher, ob ich hier war. Die Donnager hatte sich seit meiner letzten Transformation weiterbewegt, das ließ Raum für Unsicherheiten. Nein, auf die Entfernung spürte er mich genau - es gab einen anderen Grund für sein Zögern. Er dachte bestimmt an unsere Zeit auf Cybertron zurück, überlegte, ob ich einen direkten Angriff überleben würde oder ob er subtiler vorgehen musste.

Da endlich erreichte uns eine Übertragung und eiskalt wurde mir gewahr, dass auf dem Raumschiff alles voller Überwachungskameras war, alles voller kleiner Spione, auf die Cybertronier von Natur aus Zugriff hatten.

Megatrons Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. "Menschen. Unter euch befindet sich jemand von uns, der nicht zu euch gehört. Gebt Conmutter heraus und ich lasse euch am Leben."

Ich sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme zur Kapitänin: "Er hasst Menschen. Er wird alle an Bord töten, wenn Sie mich ausliefern."

"Ruhe! Ich hab Sie nicht nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt."

Megatron drehte das Gesicht zu mir. "Conmutter."

Erst da realisierte ich, dass ich im Sichtwinkel der Kamera stand. Ich erschrak unmerklich.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach hier herüberkommst. Und wir reden. Ich bin bereit, dir zu vergeben, dass du meinen besten Mechaniker getötet hast."

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da fiel die Kapitänin dazwischen: "Niemand geht irgendwo hin ohne meine Erlaubnis."

Sie wandte sich an Megatron: "Sie haben meine Crew bedroht. Das ist inakzeptabel. Ziehen Sie sich zurück oder wir sehen uns gezwungen, das Feuer zu eröffnen."

"Deine Crew bedroht? Und was habt ihr mit Conmutter gemacht, dass sie so aussieht?"

Oh ... Meine Hand wanderte zu meiner geschwollenen Lippe und dem Veilchen. "Das ist was ganz Anderes!"

Megatron wandte sich an die Kapitänin. "Du Wurm hast damit den Angriff begonnen. Wenn du Conmutter nicht rausrückst, werde ich sie mir holen!"

Das Bild wurde schwarz als die Übertragung abbrach. Für eine Sekunde war es still im Raum, abgesehen von dem leisen Piepen der Instrumente.

Dann meldete einer der Männer, der seinen eigenen Bereich von Steuerinstrumenten und Monitoren überwachte: "Fünf Einheiten verlassen das feindliche Raumschiff und beschleunigen in unsere Richtung."

Ich wurde kreidebleich. Ich wollte nicht zurück, niemals. Nochmal würden sie mich nicht davonkommen lassen.

"Torpedos bereitmachen und Feuer", befahl die Kapitänin.

Die Männer machten sich an die Ausführung und gaben den jeweiligen Status durch.

"Fünfzehn Torpedos abgefeuert."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden.

Der Mann meldete: "Ziele sind ausgewichen. Keine Treffer."

Verzweifelt ließ ich mein Gesicht in meine Hände sinken. Ich suchte den Fehler bei mir, überlegte, was ich hätte tun können, was ich ihnen hätte sagen können, um diese Situation zu vermeiden. Was sie hätten besser machen können, als Megatron auftauchte. Mir fiel nichts ein.

Die Kapitänin brüllte: "Feuert aus allen Rohren!"

Die Männer drückten auf ihren Konsolen herum und riefen Statusmeldungen.

"Ziele zu nah für Torpedos." 

"Setzt die Railguns ein."

"Die Ziele sind zu schnell. Sie weichen auch den Railguns aus."

Da traf eine leichte Erschütterung das Schiff. Was war geschehen?

"Feindliche Ziele haben am Schiff angedockt. Sie ... reißen ein Loch in die Außenhülle." Kurz darauf: "Feindliches Eindringen durch das Loch in der Außenhülle."

Die Kapitänin: "Schicken Sie Fußsoldaten dahin. Werft ihnen alles entgegen, was wir haben."

Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und Adrenalin schoss in meine Adern. Ich bereitete mich auf den Kampf vor - meine Freiheit sollte sie teuer zu stehen kommen.

Ich wandte mich an einen der Soldaten, die mich bewachten: "Geben Sie mir Ihre Waffe."

Er ignorierte mich.

"Ich kann mich mit ihnen anlegen, aber ich verfüge über keine eigenen Waffen ..."

Er stieß mich mit der Mündung von sich weg.

In mir stieg Wut auf. Dann sollte er doch schießen, warum ließ ich mich überhaupt von ihm aufhalten?

Gerade wollte ich transformieren und ihm die Kanone entreißen - sie war zu schwach, um Megatrons Hülle auch nur anzukratzen, aber vielleicht fiel mir irgendwas ein - da riss Megatron mit bloßen Händen ein Loch in die Wand der Kommandozentrale, um sich den Weg freizumachen.

Er brüllte meinen Namen.

Durch das Loch und der Weg hinter ihm, den er und seine Schergen sich freigegraben haben, saugte die Leere des Alls Luft und Menschen hinaus, direkt in seine Richtung.

Ich transformierte, fuhr meine Antriebe aus und beschleunigte in entgegengesetzte Richtung. Das hielt mich zumindest an der gleichen Stelle.

Die Soldaten, die Steuermannschaft, die Kapitänin und Lopez flogen auf ihn zu. Bevor sie ihn erreichten, hob er mit angewidertem Blick die Kanone und pulverisierte sie.


	7. Reise zum Mars 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra flieht von der Donnager.

Lopez erwacht sichtlich überrascht auf seinem Platz am Schreibtisch. Er schreckt hoch, keucht und schnappt nach Luft. Erstaunt schaut er sich um.

Ich kann nicht anders und lache herzhaft. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste prüfen, ob die Waffensysteme der Donnager stark genug wären, einem Angriff ... standzuhalten."

Nein, es tut mir nicht leid. Ich hätte es trotzdem getan. Solche Gelegenheiten muss man nutzen. "Vielleicht sollten Sie es sich gut überlegen, wem sie was über mich erzählen."

Er richtet sich auf, tastet über seinen Körper.

"Schmerz existiert nur in unseren Köpfen, deswegen ist Schmerz immer real", kommentiere ich.

Er schaut auf mich, dann geht er zur Wand und streicht drüber. "Und woher weiß ich, dass es diesmal keine Simulation ist?"

"Oh, wenn ich das öfter mit Ihnen mache, kommen Sie schnell dahinter. Ich speise sie aus meinen Erinnerungen und meiner Fantasie. Zum Beispiel wenn ich Ihnen eine Simulation vom Mars zeigen würde, den ich noch nie gesehen haben, würden Sie sofort einen Unterschied sehen, einfach weil Sie ihn besser kennen. Oder wenn Sie mit genügend Leuten sprechen, die Ihnen nur sagen können, was ich weiß. Vorerst müssen Sie mir einfach glauben."

Mit ernster Stimme füge ich hinzu: "Ab jetzt gibt es keine zweite Chance mehr, keinen Raum für Fehler."

Als würde er ihn das erste Mal sehen, lässt er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dann geht er an seinen Computer und wischt mit den Händen in der Luft durch das Menü. "Das ist unglaublich."

Ich lache. Als würde er zum ersten Mal einen Computer bedienen. Klienten, die eine Simulation der realen Umgebung sehen wollen, berichten von vermehrten Déjà-vus, wenn ich meine Aufgabe zu gut mache. Teilweise ... kommen sie nicht mehr zurück. Und leben weiter in dem Glauben, das Leben wäre eine Simulation. Zum Glück kommt das nur selten vor. Vielleicht ein oder zweimal. Ich hab nicht alle meine Klienten wiedergetroffen, es könnten auch mehr sein.

Lopez bemerkt erstaunt: "Ich hab auf genau die gleichen Daten in der Simulation zugegriffen." Dann verharrt seine Hand in der Luft und er starrt mich wieder an.

Ich sehe förmlich, wie ihm ein Licht aufgeht. Ja, mein lieber, ich kenne all deine Daten. "Ja, sorry, Sie müssen die Arbeit der letzten Tage nochmal machen."

"Die Kapitänin hat mit mir die weiteren Pläne besprochen."

"Ach?", mache ich theatralisch überrascht, als würde ich nicht alles wissen, was in meiner eigenen Simulation passiert ist. "Das war doch naheliegend."

"Zelda hat mir von ihrem kleinen Bruder erzählt."

"In ihren privaten Mails steht alles über seine Krankheit."

"Oman hat die Kette wiedergefunden, die er vor einer Woche verloren hatte. Im Lüftungssystem."

Ich stütze gelangweilt den Kopf auf. "Ist auf den Überwachungskameras zu sehen."

"Woher wissen Sie das alles? Sie können unmöglich an diese Daten gelangt sein oder sie in der Zeit ausgewertet haben."

Ich grinse schelmisch. "Interessant. Erzählen Sie mir mehr über die Sachen, die ich nicht kann."

Ich lehne mich selbstsicher zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich lieber Ihren Job machen."

In meiner Neugier hab ich mir auch Lopez' Daten angesehen. Mit einem leichten Stich realisiere ich, dass er verheiratet ist. Naja, was habe ich erwartet.

Ich werde wieder ernst. "Sie können elektronische Notizen über mich machen, aber Sie sollten sie verschlüsseln. Ich meine nicht kryptografisch, sondern in Metaphern."

"Was ist mit Ihrem Namen?"

"Solange Sie ihn in menschlichen Alphabeten schreiben ist alles in Ordnung. Oh ... aber Se'eldra Sadr'khor ist mein Name. Nicht der andere."

Ich hab all das vollbracht, obwohl ich nur ein halber Cybertronier bin. Man stelle sich vor, was passiert, wenn eine ganze Fraktion hier anrückt. Ich mag es mir nicht vorstellen. Das Schiff scheint sauber zu sein.

"Sie haben bestimmt viel aufzuarbeiten. Kann Zelda mich zurück in meine Zelle bringen?"

Lopez starrt noch einige Momente auf den Bildschirm, dann nickt er und ruft Zelda.

Ich beobachte den Timer auf meinem inneren System, den ich gestellt habe, als Lopez beschäftigt war. Als er Null erreicht, gehen sämtliche Lichter in der Donnager aus und die Systeme fahren herunter, bis auf einige wenige. Diesmal bin ich schlau genug, nicht meine Handschrift zu hinterlassen und der Ausfall wird nicht von Musik begleitet.

Ich verlasse meine Zelle - den Wächter vor meiner Tür betäube ich mit meinem Schwanz an seinem Nacken, ohne ihn in eine Simulation zu versetzen, nur bis ich an ihm vorbeigegangen bin.

Ich gehe zum Hangar, nehme mir ein kleines Schiff und verlasse die Donnager. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass mir einige Stunden genügen würden, um Land zu gewinnen, doch als ich das Schiff erkunde, muss ich feststellen, dass der "Käfer" ein kleines Beiboot ist und nicht für lange Strecken ausgelegt. Oh je. Es wäre so peinlich, jetzt wieder von der Donnager aufgesammelt zu werden und Lopez in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

"Nun gut, kleiner Käfer", sage ich laut im Selbstgespräch zur Steuerkonsole. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was wir aus dir herausholen können."

Ich hatte gerade Cybertron verlassen und flog in meiner neuen Kapselform durch das All. Ich hatte Angst und betrachtete besorgt die Sensoren meiner Außenhülle, ob sich irgendetwas, irgendjemand näherte. Was sie mit mir anstellen würden, nachdem ich den Doktor getötet und geflohen war, mochte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Jeden Moment konnten sie mich finden. Je weiter ich mich von Cybertron entfernte, desto sicherer fühlte ich mich.

Da empfing ich Megatrons Funkspruch aus weiter Ferne. "Conmutter, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst. Ich befehle dir, auf der Stelle zurückzukommen."

Das ignorierte ich. Ich würde nicht mal antworten, da er dann einschätzen könnte, in welcher Richtung und wie weit entfernt ich mich befand.

Nach einer Weile sendete er wieder: "Conmutter, ich weiß genau, was du vorhast. Du willst zur Erde zurückkehren, zu deinen sogenannten menschlichen Freunden. Doch ich sag dir eins: Du gehörst nicht mehr zu ihnen. Du bist nun halb Mensch, halb Maschine. Sie werden dich nicht als ihresgleichen ansehen. Für sie sind Maschinen nur Werkzeuge, nur Sklaven und Forschungsobjekte. Sie werden dich aufsägen, so wie mich einst. Sie werden dich erforschen und an dir experimentieren. Vielleicht werden sie versuchen, deine Fähigkeiten für sich zu benutzen. Du kannst auf der Erde nicht mehr in Freiheit leben, nicht wie du auf Cybertron leben konntest. Ich hab dich gehen lassen, wohin du wolltest und ich hab nur wegen des Allsparks an dir experimentieren lassen. Die Menschen werden dich einsperren und sie werden niemals genug haben. Du wirst dir wünschen, du wärst bei mir auf Cybertron geblieben. Du wirst zu mir zurückgekrochen kommen und einsehen, dass ich recht hatte. Es gibt nur einen Weg, dem zu entgehen. Kehre jetzt um und gib mir den Allspark."

Ich verschloss mich seinen Worten. Ich wollte nichts davon hören. Und doch brannten sie sich in mein Gedächtnis ein.

"Nun gut, wie du willst", fuhr er schließlich fort. "Dann werden wir dort auf dich warten. Du entkommst uns nicht. Megatron out."

Angenehme Stille hüllte mich ein. Seine Worte hatten mich zutiefst erleichtert. Sie zeigten, dass er nicht in der Lage war, mich Krümel in den Weiten des Alls zu finden. Und ob er mich mit seinem aussterbenden Gefolge fand und ob nicht meine Menschengestalt ausreichte, um als Mensch zu akzeptiert werden, das wollten wir doch erstmal sehen.


	8. TEIL II - Mars 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra findet auf dem Mars eine Verbündete und eine Unterkunft.

Es gibt ein Problem: Die Erhitzung meines Körpers beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre. Und es gibt eine einfache Lösung: man greift sich einen Schild, beispielsweise einen Asteroiden, und hüllt sich darin ein. Oder einen Satelliten. Irgendwas, was groß genug ist, um als Hitzeschild zu dienen.

Ich achte darauf, irgendwo einzuschlagen, wo es möglichst wenig Schaden verursacht - in einer Kuppel, die wie ein Lager aussieht. Dort laufen keine Menschen herum und es passiert nicht viel wenn etwas Sauerstoff in die Atmosphäre entweicht. Okay, ich zerstöre ein paar Werkzeuge und Lebensmittelvorräte, aber man muss Prioritäten setzen. Wenn ich auf freier Fläche landen würde, wie käme ich dann in die Städte? Draußen gibt es keinen Sauerstoff. Ich kann ja nicht in Botform herumlaufen.

Ich schleiche mich hinaus. Endlich kann ich mir Zeit nehmen, mich umzusehen. Durch die Glaskuppeln, die die Städte einhüllen, kann ich die rote Landschaft draußen sehen. Der Mars ist wunderschön. Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn Megatron ihn zerstören würde.

Ich knie mich hin und hebe etwas Sand auf, den ich durch die Finger rieseln lasse. Roter Sand, wunderschön.

Kurzerhand gehe ich zum Bahnhof, dort führen die Gleise durch einen Glastunnel hindurch zur nächsten Stadtkuppel. Ich mache mich auf den langen Weg.

Die Sonne brennt auf den Tunnel und lässt die Umgebungstemperatur stark ansteigen. Ich schwitze und wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nach einigen Stunden erreiche ich die Stadt, die mir im Vergleich mit dem Tunnel angenehm kühl erscheint.

Nun ist es Zeit, wieder Geld für einen Flug weiter zur Erde zu sammeln, doch es eröffnen sich neue Probleme: Ceres ist ein einziges Chaos mit den vielen übereinandergestapelten Gebäuden, Tunneln und Müllhaufen. Der Mars hingegen ist aufgeräumt, mit viel freier Fläche, viel ebenerdig. Ich sehe keine Stellen, wo ich ungesehen meinen Kunden Simulationen einspeisen könnte. Der Abfall hält sich in Grenzen. Es wird viel recycelt und ich finde kaum zu essen. Und es gibt mehr Überwachung. In Ceres' dunklen Ecken tummelt sich ein reger Schwarzmarkt und es wird viel mit Bargeld gehandelt. Hier bezahlen alle elektronisch. Auch sehe ich keine anderen Obdachlosen. Vielleicht soll ich meinen Plan verwerfen und mich gleich an Bord eines Raumschiffs schmuggeln. Doch in dieser Kuppel gibt es neben einigen Wohngebäuden und Geschäften keine Möglichkeit, den Planeten zu verlassen. Ich muss mich erst orientieren. 

Mein Blick fällt auf eine uralte Frau, die ihren Rollator mit Einkäufen beladen hat und ihn mühevoll vor sich herschiebt.

Kurzerhand trete ich auf sie zu. "Entschuldigung. Darf ich Ihnen die Einkäufe nach Hause tragen?"

Sie dreht sich in meine Richtung. "Danke, Kindchen. Ich dachte schon, alle anderen wären aus Sympathie auch erblindet."

Da erst sehe ich, dass sie anstelle von Augen ... das sieht für mich nach einem Unfall aus. "Das sind sie offensichtlich. Du bist nur die einzige, die es zugibt."

Sie lacht wie eine Hexe. "Du versuchst wohl, lustig zu sein, Schätzchen?" Hey, was soll das heißen.

Ich nehme ihr die am schwersten aussehenden Tüten ab. Oh, die sind wirklich schwer. Wir machen uns auf den Weg. 

Sie stellt sich vor: "Ich bin Margret. Nicht Maggie oder so, das hasse ich. Einfach Margret."

"Unglaublich, das ist der allerbeste Name!"

"Wirklich?", fragt sie ungläubig.

"Ja, so heißt auch ein übler Typ, den ich einst kannte ... Beziehungsweise ich hab ihn Margret genannt, um ihn zu ärgern."

"Aber der Name ist doch kein Grund, sich zu ärgern. Da gibt es Schlimmere."

"Ich konnte mir seinen richtigen Namen nicht merken geschweige denn aussprechen und 'Margret' kam dem am nächsten", erkläre ich.

Sie fragt: "Wie heißt du?"

"Se-eldra."

"Stotterst du?"

Ich seufze. "Seldra reicht."

"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Du bist nicht von hier, oder? Du hast so einen antiken Erden-Dialekt."

"Oh, wirklich?" Ich grinse mit Verwunderung und höre an meiner Aussprache nichts Besonderes. Man kann alten Leuten nichts vormachen.

"Du kannst bei mir übernachten", sagt sie dann wie aus heiterem Himmel.

"Ähm, was? Wieso?" Niemand schlägt wildfremden Menschen eine Übernachtung vor.

"Der Geruch." Oh ... die Entbehrung von ausreichen fließend Wasser und das Durchsuchen des Mülls hinterlässt wohl seine Spuren.

"Dir kann man wohl nichts verheimlichen, hm?" Ich sage das mit einem Hauch Ironie. 

"Wenn man so alt ist wie ich, dann hat man alles schon mal gesehen." Das klingt wieder wie eine Anspielung. Oder zumindest wie eine Überleitung. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, fährt sie fort: "Bevor du fragst: Nein, ich wurde nicht so geboren. Es war ein Unfall vor zehn Jahren. Ich war schon zu alt. Das Risiko, dass ich die OP nicht überlebe, ist mir zu groß. So schnell werden sie mich nicht los."

"Oh, ich wollte nicht ..."

"Es ist okay. Das fragen mich alle."

Wir erreichen ihr Wohngebäude und nehmen den Aufzug zu ihrem Apartment. Es ist stickig dort und riecht nach alter Frau. Ich helfe ihr, die Einkäufe in die Küche zu bringen, wo ich beim Ausladen sehe, warum die Tüten so schwer sind: Sie enthalten Bier. Viel Bier. Und Schokolade.

"Ich trinke abends Bier, da brauche ich kein Abendessen", erklärt sie mir ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten. Ich bin geschockt. So spartanisch hab ich mich nicht mal auf Cybertron ernährt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Du sagst ja gar nichts."

"Ja, alles gut." Ich versuche, meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Das hört sie bestimmt. Ich versuche, es zu überspielen. "Ich bin nur überrascht, wie du so viel Bier transportieren kannst."

"Muss ja, muss ja."

Nach dem Ausladen zeigt sie mir die Wohnung und schickt mich zum Waschen ins Bad. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer komme, drängt sie mir Schokolade auf. "Wage es ja nicht, abzulehnen." Sie schmeckt gut, aber gefühlt bekomme ich schon nach wenigen Stückchen Diabetes. 

"Ich hab auf Ceres mein Geld mit Simulationen verdient", erzähle ich ihr. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich damit wieder sehen lassen."

"Ha!" Sie lacht mit schriller Stimme. "Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe."

Ich trete hinter sie, nehme mit meinem Schwanz Kontakt mit ihrem Gehirn auf, ohne ihre Muskeln und ihre anderen Sinne zu blockieren und speise eine Simulation der Umgebung in ihr Sehfeld, so wie es hier wirklich aussieht.

Mehrere Minuten lang steht sie stumm da und betrachtet jedes Detail im Raum.

"Oh, hier sieht es aber dreckig aus."

Dann tritt sie ans Fenster - wobei ich ihr folgen muss - und schaut auf die Straße. Sie dreht sich zu mir um und schaut mir mit ihren Narben gefühlt tief in die Seele. Ein Detail habe ich verändert. Meinen Schwanz sieht sie nicht und ich achte darauf, dass sie ihn auch sonst nicht bemerkt.

"Tja, das ist Pech für dich", sagt sie schließlich. "Du musst nun jeden Abend dabei sein, wenn ich Verliebt in Ares gucke, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich auf die Straße setze. Meine Lieblings-Telenovela. Es geht um ein Terraner-Mädchen, das zum Mars zieht und sich in einen Marsianer verliebt."

Ich lache über die Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Erlebnis mit Lopez. "Kommt das oft vor?"

"Natürlich. So ähnlich bin ich auch damals zum Mars gekommen. Sofie versucht, sich in das Leben auf dem Mars einzufinden, dabei werden die Unterschiede zwischen Mars und Erde humorvoll dargestellt. Natürlich kommt der Mars grundsätzlich besser dabei weg. Ich schwöre, unsere Regierung versucht, die Serie zur Erde zu exportieren, um junge Mädchen anzulocken. Pass auf, dass dir nicht das Gleiche passiert."

Ich lache wieder. Zu spät, ich bin schon hier.

M-426237 brachte mich in eine Halle wo etwas Schrott herumlag und befahl mir zu warten. Er ging hinaus. Ich ließ mich müde und erschöpft auf dem Boden nieder, doch das Metall saugte jedes bisschen Wärme aus mir heraus und ließ mich frösteln, also wartete ich in der Hocke. Mir war elendig zu Mute und ich lenkte mich mit Simulationen ab. Vielleicht döste ich auch dabei ein.

Nach gefühlten Stunden öffnete sich das Tor wieder. Eine metallene Gestalt mit auf dem Rücken fixierten Servos stolperte herein, angetrieben vom Tritt eines doppelt so großen, militärischen Decepticon, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte. War das etwa - ein gefangener Autobot? Er war humanoid, so braun als hätte jemand sämtliche verfügbaren Farben zusammengemischt. Er war verhältnismäßig breit und wirkte eher schwerfällig, wie ein Teddybär. Ich erkannte das Abzeichen der Autobots, aber was sollte das werden?

Der Con schob etwas wie einen übergroßen, elektrischen Schraubenzieher und öffnete die Fesseln des Bots, verpasste ihm einen weiteren Tritt und richtete eine Kanone auf ihn. "Repariere den Menschen. Keine Tricks, das Gebäude ist umstellt." Dann ließ er uns alleine.

Der Bot rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. Dann kam er auf mich zu. "Heiliger Primus, bist du der Mensch, der mit dem Allspark fusioniert ist?"

Mein Ruf eilte mir wohl voraus. "Kann man so sagen."

Aufgeregt fragte er: "Sind die Geschichten wahr, die man sich über dich erzählt? Hast du auf der Erde als Mensch Rage mit nichts als einem Schraubenzieher besiegt?"

"Ach was." Ich lachte. "Das erzähle ich nur, um ihn zu demütigen." Wäre aber cool gewesen.

Er reichte mir einen Servo zum Gruß. "Ich bin Patchwork. Sanitäter der Autobots. Soweit ich weiß einer der letzten auf Cybertron."

Ich erwartete fast, dass er mich gleich nach einem Autogram fragte. Zögerlich griff ich nach seinem Servo. "Ist es nicht unangenehm, mich zu berühren?"

"Was? Nein, warum?" Er überlegte, doch es war wohl nicht wichtig genug, um es weiterzuführen. "So, worum geht es genau. Haben dir die Decepticons übel zugesetzt?"

"Der Doktor versucht, den Allspark aus mir herauszuholen, aber er ist ein Stümper. Nun kann ich nicht mehr transformieren und er will meinen menschlichen Körper nicht berühren."

"Zeig mal her."

Mangels eines besseren Platzes transformierte Patchwork seine Beine in einen Operationstisch - zwar aus Metall, aber lächelnd bemerkte ich, dass er die Fläche mit seinem Spark beheizte. Wie nett von ihm. Ein Con würde niemals etwas für mich tun - zumindest nicht ohne dass er selbst einen Nutzen daraus zog.

Patchwork schob diverse Instrumente und begann mich zu untersuchen. Vorsichtig, um mir nicht wehzutun, schob er die Instrumente in die kaum sichtbaren Schlitze auf meinem Oberkörper, wo bei der Transformation die Maschinenteile herauskamen. Weitere hatte ich auf den Armen und am Rücken.

"Wir haben Pläne gemacht, dich zu befreien", erzählte er. "Es wäre ein Leichtes. Durch den Allspark wissen wir immer, wo du bist."

"Wie das?"

"Wir können ihn orten. Wenn du ein Mensch bist, dämpft dein Fleisch einen Teil der Strahlung. Aber wenn du ein Cybertronier bist, scheinst du durch den Äther wie ein Leuchtsignal."

Interessant. Die Info könnte noch nützlich für mich sein. "Wie weit genau?"

"Wie weit wir dich orten können? Als Mensch nicht so weit, vielleicht ein paar Hics. Kommt drauf an, wo du bist. Als Cybertronier. Hm ... Ich hörte Megatron hätte den Allspark damals auf der Erde geortet, als wir das Universum nach ihm abgesucht haben. Also vielleicht um die Länge eines Sonnensystems."

Das hieß, es war vorstellbar, mich als Mensch zu verstecken. Wenn keine Cons in unmittelbarer Nähe wären, wäre ich relativ sicher.

"Aber Optimus ist dagegen, dich rauszuholen. Er befürchtet, dass du bei der Aktion aus Versehen getötet wirst. Es ist zu riskant."

Ich prustete los. Die Cons wollten meinen Menschenkörper töten und den Allspark retten, die Bots wollten den Allspark zerstören und meinen Menschenkörper retten. Diese Ironie.

Patchwork sah mich fragend an.

"Schon gut, nicht so wichtig."

Nach einiger Untersuchung sagte er: "Das sieht aus, als wäre hier ein kompletter Stümper am Werk gewesen."

"Sag ich doch." Ich grinste und wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Kannst du es reparieren?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen!", antwortete er zuversichtlich. "Das Energon aus dem Allspark kann jede Beschädigung von selbst reparieren. Ich sehe hier die Ansätze von nachwachsenden Antrieben, haben sie dir sie auch abgenommen? Du musst nur warten und alles wird wieder wie vorher. Das ist wie der Heilungsprozess bei Menschen. Ich werde es aber trotzdem selbst machen, dann musst du nicht so lange warten."

Er begann mit einer Art Lötkolben in mir zu arbeiten. Das Metall meines Körpers begann sich zu erhitzen.

"Sag Bescheid, wenn es zu heiß wird."

Als er Pause machte, damit ich abkühlen konnte, fragte er: "Wie ergeht es dir bei den Cons? Kommst du klar?" Er deutete auf die vielen Blessuren, Schrammen und ehemals blauen Flecken, jetzt gelb und verblasst, die schon gut abgeheilt waren.

"Ich versuche, mit Megatron zu reden, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er nicht versucht, die Erde auszulöschen. Aber er bestraft mich jedes Mal mit Arenadienst. Ich verliere jeden einzelnen Kampf."

Er nickte mitleidig und flüsterte: "Du kannst nicht mit ihm verhandeln. Er lässt sich von niemanden in seine Pläne reinreden. Am besten du verschwindest, sobald du kannst. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber verlasse Cybertron. Es wäre das Beste für alle. Wir werden gemeinsam einen Weg finden, den Allspark aus dir zu entfernen und ihn zu zerstören."

Ich war nicht überzeugt. Das hatten sie auf der Erde schon versucht und keine Möglichkeit gefunden.

Zügig beendete er die Reparatur und ließ mich testweise transformieren. Mit gedämpfter Stimme fragte er: "Du hast öfters die Kraft des Allsparks eingesetzt, oder?"

Ich nickte.

"Seine Energie verwandelt alle Materie in Metall, auch dein Fleisch. Je öfter du ihn einsetzt, desto mehr schreitet die Transformation voran."

Ich schluckte. Das hieß, dass ich irgendwann komplett als Maschine endete.

Er sah mein Gesicht. "Nun guck nicht so traurig, es ist toll ein Cybertronier zu sein. Du kannst dich in alles transformieren und lebst quasi ewig, solange du nicht rostest. Ich kann dich mal zu einer Partie Asteroidenkegeln einladen."

Er grinste mich freundlich an. Das wirkte ansteckend. Er war so lieb.

Ich grinste schelmisch. "Eigentlich war es cool - bis sie angefangen haben, mich aufzusägen. Okay, ich denke drüber nach sobald ich den Allspark los bin."

M-426237 schaute herein. "Seid ihr endlich fertig? Ich höre euer Gequatsche bis draußen."

Patchwork sprang auf und stand stramm: "Ja, alles fertig, dem Menschen geht es gut, siehst du?"

Er zeigte auf mich und ich transformierte flüssig hin und zurück wie abgesprochen.

"Ich hab außerdem ein paar Sicherungen repariert, die wohl im Kampf beschädigt wurden. Diese im Menschen gewachsene Maschinenteile sind äußerst faszinierend. Wenn ich noch ein bisschen Zeit ..."

"Nein, das reicht jetzt", unterbrach M-426237 ihn schroff und legte Patchwork die Handschellen wieder an. Servoschellen. Er rief den großen Con wieder herein, der Patchwork mit seiner Kanone vor sich her zum Eingang trieb.

"Ich ... ich kann euch helfen."

"Halt die Klappe." Sie verschwanden hinaus.

Als ich aufsprang, ergriff mich M-426237. "Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?"

"Er hat versucht, dich zur Flucht zu überreden. Das ist Verrat."

"Aber er hat nur versucht, mich aufzuheitern!"

M-426237 seufzte. "Vergiss es einfach."

"Ihr habt keinen eigenen Mechaniker mehr. Was, wenn ihr seine Hilfe nochmal braucht?"

"Dann werden wir irgendeine Lösung finden."

"Das ist nicht fair! Er hat doch nichts getan!"

"Halt einfach die Klappe."

Ich transformierte, entwand mich seinem Griff und sprang zum Eingang, wo ich mich an dem schweren Tor abmühte und es Zentimeter um Zentimeter nach oben zog. M-426237 schaute meinem Treiben genervt zu, die Arme verschränkt in seiner üblichen Pose.

Als ich versuchte, unter dem Spalt nach draußen zu schlüpfen, fiel das Tor wieder hinunter und machte die Mühe meiner letzten Minuten zunichte. Ich war verzweifelt und wollte Heulen, doch als Con hatte ich keine Tränendrüsen. Gedemütigt trat ich ein paar Schritte zurück und suchte nach einer anderen Lösung. Warum war ich nur so schwach.

"Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte M-426237, doch zur Antwort sprang ich nur auf und versuchte das Gleiche nochmal, diesmal mit noch weniger Erfolg, da ich zu demotiviert war, um mir Mühe zu geben.

Ich trat wieder von der Tür zurück, setzte mich und starrte wütend das Tor an.

"Bist du jetzt fertig?"

Ich grummelte etwas und nickte niedergeschlagen. Unter meinem Blick trat M-426237 neben das Tor. Schaute zu mir. Und gab der Steuerkonsole einen Schlag, woraufhin sich das Tor von selbst öffnete.

Wie hatte ich das nur die ganze Zeit lang übersehen können.

Ich lief hinaus und suchte Patchwork, doch weder er noch der andere Con waren irgendwo zu sehen und ich gab die Suche schließlich auf.

Noch heute, über 300 Jahre später denke ich noch an ihn zurück. Patchwork, dieser liebe Roboter, mein einziger Freund in jener Welt, in der mich alle anderen hassten. Diese Zimtschnecke, ich hab ihn nicht mal eine Waffe schieben sehen, als sie ihn abführten. Es ist einfach nur unfair.


	9. Mars 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra wird von Margret zum Einkaufen geschickt.

Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer - ich habe Margret versichert, dass das vollkommen unnötig ist, aber sie hat mich dazu genötigt, auf der Couch zu schlafen. Mir ist speiübel und ich fühle mich so müde und zerschlagen, als hätte ich die ganze Nacht lang Arenadienst geleistet. Das Licht brennt in meinen Augen. Ich höre Margrets schrilles Gelächter und rieche abgestandenes Bier, ekelhaft.

"Du hälst ja gar nichts aus, Schätzchen."

Aus Sympathie hatte ich mich ihrer Abendroutine angeschlossen und ein Bier als Abendessen getrunken. Um mich den lokalen Gepflogenheiten anzupassen, sozusagen. Ein einziges, verdammtes Bier. Irgendwas stimmt mit meinem hybriden Stoffwechsel nicht. Ich dachte, die Maschinenteile würden den Alkohol verarbeiten, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Stattdessen muss ich mich zusammenreißen, damit mein betäubtes menschliches Gehirn dem verwunderten Maschinenprozessor nicht ständig sinnlose Aufgaben zum Durchrechnen gibt.

Ich setze mich auf und halte mir den Kopf. Das Licht verursacht Kopfschmerzen. In meinem leeren Magen brennt Hunger und ich greife ein Stück aus der offenen Schokoladenpackung auf dem Tisch.

"Du gehst dir gleich was Vernünftiges zum Abendessen kaufen."

"Oh, danke."

"Das ist purer Eigennutz. Ich konnte gestern kaum etwas von der Serie sehen. Alles war verschwommen und bei der Hälfte wurde das Bild schwarz."

"Oh ... äh ... für mich sah es scharf aus. Dann hab ich wohl ungeschickt ein paar Kabel abgerissen."

"Wer benutzt denn heutzutage noch Kabel?"

Ja, ich sehe schon, die Menschen benutzen alles kabellos. Ich könnte mithören, was die Nachbarn treiben wenn ich wollte. Wann hat die Menschheit die Entscheidung getroffen, cybertronischen Mithörern alles offen zu legen? Haben sie keine Angst? Ist es Absicht? Naja, vielleicht macht es auch keinen Unterschied. "Man kann ja nicht alles kabellos machen."

Ich jedenfalls werde mich hüten, irgendwas selbst in den Äther zu senden solange ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass keiner mithört. Ohne eigene Anfragen kommen Daten nur mehr oder weniger zufällig bei mir vorbei. Genug, um zu entscheiden, dass mich das Fernsehprogramm der Nachbarn, ihr Wetterbericht und ihre Privatnachrichten nicht interessieren.

"Als du eingeschlafen warst, hab ich einen fremden Mann durch die Wohnung schleichen gehört, aber als ich nachsehen war, war da keiner. Deine Maschine scheint kaputt zu sein, Schätzchen. Solltest du dir mal ansehen."

Oh ... wenn ich in einer Simulation einschlafe und mein Gehirn Daten aus meinem Unterbewusstsein an die Simulation sendet, kann alles Mögliche passieren. Wie bei normalen Träumen erinnere ich mich manchmal, eher selten. Oder ich bekomme eine leise Ahnung, wenn ich plötzlich auf einem fremden Planeten mit sumpfigem, roten Boden und merkwürdigen blauen und lilafarbenen Pflanzen erwache und feststelle, dass es sich um eine Simulation handelt, die ich aber niemals bewusst initiiert habe. Keine Ahnung, wer dieser Mann war, ich könnte nur raten. Sofern ich ihn überhaupt kenne und mein Gehirn nicht einfach mehrere Personen zu einer neuen kombiniert hatte.

"Ähm, er ist sowas wie eine ... Überwachungsroutine."

Ich versuche mein Bestes, alles aus meinem früheren Leben auf der Erde zu vergessen. Doch manche Erinnerungen leben in meinem Unterbewusstsein weiter. Ich kann nichts tun als zu warten, bis sie von selbst verschwinden.

Ich saß am Strand, blickte auf das Meer hinaus und dachte nach. Maschinen waren den Menschen körperlich haushoch überlegen. Ihre harte Außenhülle machte sie für Fäuste nahezu unverwundbar. Sie fühlten nicht so leicht Schmerz und weniger intensiv. Wenn ein Mensch einen Arm verlor, hatte er Pech, eine Maschine konnte man wieder reparieren. Es war einfach unfair. Als halbe Maschine besaß ich noch immer das menschliche Schmerzempfinden und mein menschliches Fleisch nahm den Maschinenteilen den Platz weg. Megatron hatte recht - ich war so schwach. Ich musste einen anderen Weg finden, mich in dieser Welt zu behaupten.

Ich erhob mich und ging ins Wasser, dabei ließ ich ein paar Wolken aufziehen. Als ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und weiterschwamm, warfen sie Schatten auf mich. Der Wind blies stärker. Die Wellen hoben mich merklich auf und ab. "Ein paar Wolken" war stark untertrieben - schon prasselte starker Regen aus den dunklen Wolken auf mich herab. Ha ha, Regen konnte mir nichts, ich war ja schon nass. Dachte ich zumindest bevor er mir ständig in die Augen schlug und in die Nase lief, wenn ich atmen wollte. Doch als die Wellen so hoch wuchsen, dass sie sich über mir überschlugen, war das mein kleinstes Problem. Schnell paddelte ich an die Oberfläche, zurück zur Luft und zum Regen.

Als mich die nächste Welle unter sich begrub bevor ich einen Atemzug nehmen konnte und ich orientierungslos einen Lichtschimmer der Oberfläche suchte, wurde mir eins klar: Man konnte den Sturm nicht besiegen. Man konnte ihn nur überleben. Man konnte sein Bestes tun und warten, bis er vorbei war.

Die nächste Welle begrub mich wieder. Rings um mich herum sah ich nur dunkles Wasser. Solange ich lebte, konnte ich kämpfen. Es war noch zu früh, um aufzugeben. Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte.

Kurz bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor und aus der Simulation geworfen wurde, fügte ich hinzu: Und wenn alles nicht reichte, konnte man dem Sturm wenigstens den Tag versauen.

Ich gehe den Weg zurück, an den ich mich von gestern noch erinnere und finde das Geschäft. Irgendwie hab ich einen Supermarkt voller geschäftigem Treiben erwartet, stattdessen bin ich die einzige Kundin und trete zu dem Tresen, hinter dem sich unscheinbare Dosen stapeln. Keiner ist da.

Nach einigen Minuten Warten drücke ich auf die Klingel. "Ich hätte gerne die Dinge von dieser Liste", sage ich dem Mitarbeiter, der gerade kommt und halte Margrets Pad hoch.

Er schaut mich befremdlich an. "Sie können sich die Sachen auch liefern lassen, wissen Sie? Das machen alle. Ist doch viel einfacher."

Ich fühle mich etwas unwohl. Eigentlich will ich mich anpassen und mich verhalten wie die anderen, aber Margret hat mich doch geschickt und gestern kam sie auch vom Einkaufen und das war kein Problem?

"Ähm, es ist für Margret, sie kauft hier wohl öfter ein. Sie hat mich geschickt."

Der Mann verdreht die Augen. "Dann sagen Sie ihr, dass sie sich die Sachen schicken lassen kann, das wäre viel einfacher. Vielleicht hört sie ja auf Sie."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nur zu Besuch." Als ob sie dann auf mich hören würde. Sollten sie es ihr selbst sagen.

Während er die Liste ans System schickt und die per Fließband angelieferten Dinge in Einkaufstüten verpackt, fange ich an zu grinsen. Oh, verstehe. Margret geht absichtlich selbst einkaufen, um den Leuten Arbeit zu machen. Mich hat sie ohne mein Wissen zu ihrer Mittäterin gemacht. Wie hinterhältig.

Ich hatte eine meiner üblichen Sitzungen beim Doktor. Nachdem er letztes Mal meine Transformationsfähigkeit blockiert hatte, wirkte er diesmal äußerst vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Er schaute sich ein paar Maschinenteile an, ohne irgendwas zu verändern. Ich fragte: "Dok, warum wachsen mir keine vernünftigen Waffen?"

Er antwortete: "Die Technologien entwickeln sich in der Jugend. Du bist zu alt. Aus dir wird nichts Vernünftiges mehr."

Das ergab für mich keinen Sinn. Was hieß denn alt für mich? Auf meinen Menschenkörper bezogen? Was wusste er denn von Menschen? Technisch gesehen war ich erst seit wenigen Monaten ein Con. "Aber mir sind zwei schwache Waffen und Antriebe gewachsen."

"Na und? Ich hab Wichtigeres zu tun als mich damit zu beschäftigen."

Er war verrückt. Ich fand es wichtig, meinen hybriden Körper zu verstehen, um an den Allspark zu gelangen. Aber für ihn zählte nur der direkte Weg. Eigentlich wusste ich nicht, was für ihn zählte, er schien nur irgendeinen unverständlichen Blödsinn zu machen. Vielleicht lag es an mir, aber ich glaubte eher nicht. Es ergab wirklich keinen Sinn, was er sagte.

"Woher weißt du, dass sich die Technologien in der Jugend entwickeln und dass sie nicht schon mit deren Ansätzen geboren werden?"

"Stell nicht so dumme Fragen."

Also, was war es. War die Sache so kompliziert, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machen wollte, mein menschliches Gehirn mit den Fakten zu überfordern? Oder speiste er mich nur immer ab, wenn er selbst etwas nicht wusste? Ich vertrat da eine starke Meinung. Musste ich mich wohl selbst um meine Antworten kümmern.

Ich betrachte die merkwürdigen Dinge, die Margret mich einkaufen geschickt hat: Proteinpulver, Vitaminflüssigkeit, selbstaufgehendes Thunfisch-Imitat - ist das hier ein Lebensmittelgeschäft oder eine Apotheke?

Zuhause, als wir zusammen die Einkäufe ausräumen und sortieren, fragt Margret beiläufig: "Ich hoffe, du magst Thunfisch."

"Wieso?", frage ich gespielt verwundert. "Hier gibt es keinen Thunfisch."

"Du Schlaumeier", sagt sie, "wo sollen wir das Wasser abziehen, um die vielen Sorten Fisch aufzuziehen? Wo sollen die Mikroorganismen und Wasserpflanzen herkommen, die sie brauchen? Wo sollen wir die Teiche hintun? Und warum sollen wir so viel Platz verschwenden und uns die Mühe machen, wenn wir Fisch einfach selbst herstellen können?"

Dazu weiß ich nichts mehr zu sagen. Vermutlich macht es so wirklich mehr Sinn.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Schätzchen", fügt Margret hinzu. "Du bist noch von der Erde verwöhnt."

Wurde Fisch heutzutage noch auf herkömmliche Weise auf der Erde hergestellt oder hab ich totalen Unsinn geredet? Ich weiß es nicht.

Als mich Margret fragt, was ich heute noch vorhabe, antworte ich: "Ich gehe ein paar Formalitäten erledigen, damit ich wieder Simulationen für Geld anbieten kann."

"Viel Spaß, Schätzchen."

Da hier kein Bargeld mehr genutzt wird, sehe ich keinen anderen Weg, um mich legal auf meine Heimreise zu machen. Der illegale Weg bleibt mir ja immer noch, sollte das nicht klappen.


	10. Die Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra erlebt die Arena auf Cybertron von einer anderen Seite.

Ohne traumatisierende Erlebnisse verließ ich diesmal bei bester Gesundheit und intakt das Labor und transformierte in meine Menschengestalt. Wie üblich wartete M-426237 draußen auf mich.

"Sag mal, warum lasst ihr mich eigentlich frei herumlaufen?", fragte ich ihn.

Er antwortete: "Du darfst gehen, wohin dich deine kleinen Füßchen tragen und von wo du zurückkehrst, wenn der Doktor dich ruft."

"Das ... ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage?"

Er erwiderte nur: "Ich hinterfrage meine Befehle nicht."

Meine Vermutung war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie sich um einen Menschen kümmern sollten, den sie eingesperrt hatten, also ließen sie mich herumlaufen in der Hoffnung, dass ich mich selbst um mich kümmerte.

"Okay", sagte ich und entschied: "Dann lass uns zur Arena gehen." Ich wollte sie mal aus der anderen Perspektive betrachten, das hieß aus Zuschauersicht. Zwar legte ich den Weg dorthin für gewöhnlich im Flug zurück und verließ sie nur bei halbem Bewusstsein, doch ich fand den Weg auch so. M-426237 folgte mir stumm und emotionslos. Solange ich nicht irgendwas Nerviges machte, war es ihm meistens egal.

Die Arena zog ein buntes Treiben an und war leicht zu finden. Ich fand es merkwürdig, sie von außen zu sehen. Als ich hineinging und die Zuschauerränke betrat, war mir als würde ich jeden Moment hineingeworfen werden, als würde ich jeden Moment angegriffen werden. Ich war klein und hielt mich im Schatten an der Seite, damit mich niemand sah.

Doch M-426237s Aufgabe hatte sich wohl herumgesprochen. Ein paar Cons drehten sich nach ihm um und entdeckten kurz darauf auch mich, starrten mich für einige Sekunden an und wandten sich dann wieder dem Geschehen in der Arena zu. Gerade fochten es ein klobiger Con mit Raketenmagazinen und ein silberner, etwas beweglicherer Roboter, der im hohen Bogen glühende Kugeln verschoss, die einfach liegenblieben, miteinander aus.

"Was genau passiert hier?", fragte ich M-426237.

Er antwortete mir, den Kopf seitlich von mir weggedreht, ein übliches Zeichen dafür, dass er die Frage leicht nervig fand, aber nicht genug, als dass er irgendwas dagegen tun würde. "Wir trainieren hier. Die Mauern sorgen dafür, dass Passanten und andere Gebäude nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden. Es gibt nur wenig Platz zum Manövrieren, so wie es in einem echten Kampf passieren kann. Außerdem kann man hier den anderen beim Kämpfen leichter zuschauen."

Die beiden Cons in der Arena hatten sich auf Unentschieden geeinigt, nachdem der Klobige den anderen mit seinen Raketen nicht hatte treffen können und der andere den Boden um den ersten mit seinen glühenden Kugeln bedeckt hatte, welcher aber nur auf einer Stelle stand und die Kugeln daher einfach ignorierte. Sie schlugen freundschaftlich die Fäuste gegeneinander, sodass ein lautes "Klong" ertönte, dann verließen sie die Arena. Ein großer Con, der mich an an eine Mischung aus Straßenkehrer und Müllschlucker erinnerte, fuhr im Fahrzeugmodus in die Halle und schob sich herumliegende Geschossreste und Schrotteile in den Schlund.

Zuschauen, um von den Kämpfern zu lernen, klang nach einer guten Idee. Mit Spannung erwartete ich den nächsten Kampf. Als das Aufräumfahrzeug fort war, betraten ein dunkler mit grünen Rauten und ein Hubschrauber mit drei Rotoren die Arena, die sich ein Gefecht mit einer Art Plasmakanone beziehungsweise einem Maschinengewehr lieferten. Das sah schon spannend aus, trotzdem war ich leicht enttäuscht. Ich ließ den Blick über die Zuschauerränge schweifen und entdeckte nur humanoide Roboter mit schweren Waffen. Ich sah niemanden, von dem ich mir etwas abschauen könnte. Niemanden, der nach Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit aussah.

"Gibt es hier jemanden, der mir ähnlich ist?", fragte ich.

M-426237 antwortete: "Einen Schwächlich ohne Waffen, ohne irgendwelchen sinnvollen Funktionen? Nein."

Ich überhörte den Seitenhieb: "Ich meine, jemanden, der wie ich auf Wendigkeit setzt. Jemanden wie Ravage?"

Er schien kurz nachzudenken. Vielleicht was er antworten sollte, vielleicht ob er überhaupt antworten sollte. "Es gibt einige mit Tierformen. Sie haben Besseres zu tun."

Was für eine Enttäuschung. Dann musste ich mir irgendwas Anderes überlegen, um meine Kampffähigkeiten zu verbessern. Nur einmal wollte ich einen Kampf gewinnen, nur um es ihnen zu zeigen. Einmal gewinnen, das wäre doch was. Oder wenigstens ein Unentschieden.

"Wie finden die Kämpfer zusammen?"

"Jetzt sind freie Übungsstunden, da kann jeder trainieren, der einen Trainingspartner hat. Oder einen Streit beizulegen. Manchmal finden geplante Veranstaltungen statt, da müsstest du mal auf dem Plan im Eingangsbereich gucken." Er klang leicht verstimmt. Was sollte das heißen. Es klang für mich so wie: "Dafür hab ich keine Zeit, weil ich mich um dich kümmern muss."

Aber das brachte mich auf eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn ich hier wie die anderen üben würde? Vielleicht konnte ich mit jemandem trainieren, der nicht darauf aus war, mich zu verhauen.

Ich fragte: "Kann ich jeden zum Kampf auffordern?"

M-426237 sagte: "Du schon mal gar nicht. Du kannst ja mal freundlich fragen, so wie sich das für eine zivilisierte Kreatur gehört."

Zwei Cons in unserer Nähe verließen die Tribüne, um nach unten zu gehen, dabei hörte ich den einen zum anderen sagen: "Du Arsch, ich hau dir so richtig schön in die Fresse."

M-426237 zeigte keine Reaktion, doch ich meinte zu wissen, was in seinem Prozessor vor sich ging und kicherte leise. Er reagierte immer noch nicht.

Ich ging einfach zu einem hell blau-grauem Decepticon ein paar Reihen weiter, der ein wenig kleiner und schwächer aussah als die, die ich in der Arena gesehen hatte. Er ging mir nur bis zur Brust, hatte relativ kurze Beine und sah aus, als würde er einen Tornister auf dem Rücken tragen. Ihn fragte ich: "Hallo, hast du Lust mit mir zu trainieren?"

Er starrte mich ein paar Sekunden lang an. Dann lachte er blechern und stuppste einen anderen Con ein Stück weiter an. "Ey, Conmutter hat mich zum Kampf herausgefordert."

"Was, echt?"

Sie schauten zu mir und lachten.

Ich wurde sauer. "Was gibt's da zu lachen? Ich mach euch platt."

Sie lachten wieder. Langsam bekamen auch andere Cons in der Nähe mit, dass hier irgendwas im Gange war und schauten zu uns. Ich hörte das leise Klicken von Metall auf Metall, als M-426237 hinter mir einen Facepalm machte.

"Conmutter, wir haben dich oft genug kämpfen sehen. Du bist keine Herausforderung. Du hast keine Waffen und hüpfst nur herum. Die einzige Herausforderung, die du bietest, ist dich zu erwischen und dein Gelabere zu ertragen."

"Ja, genau. Du hüpfst nur herum und versteckst dich."

"Du hast nicht mal richtige Waffen. Komm wieder, wenn du was drauf hast." Sie lachten wieder. Die anderen Cons, die uns gehört hatten, hatten weniger Humor und schüttelten in einem Akt des Fremdschämens ihre Köpfe, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen in der Arena zuwandten.

Ich war noch nicht fertig. "Aber jedes Mal, wenn Megatron mich in die Arena wirft, kommt fröhlich jemand an, um sich mit mir anzulegen. Also wo finde ich jemanden, der sich freiwillig auf mich einlässt?"

Der Kleine antwortete nun in einem Ton erregter Diskussion: "Dir ist wohl nicht klar, dass wir auf Megatrons Befehl hin handeln, nicht wahr? Guck mal, Conmutter, ich erkläre dir, wie das läuft."

Er erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz und zeigte in einer theatralischen Rednerpose auf das Treiben in der Arena. "Hier, die beiden dort hauen sich gerade fröhlich die Schrauben aus der Rübe. Angenommen Megatron kommt genau in diesem Moment auf die Idee, dich zu bestrafen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wofür er dich bestraft, ist mir auch egal. Wir bekommen den Befehl, dir einen Denkzettel zu verpassen und du fliegst hier herein, während gerade dieser Kampf im Gange ist, okay? Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Was dann passiert ist, dass die beiden dort ihren Kampf unterbrechen, ihre Waffen einklappen, die uns Megatron verboten hat, gegen dich einzusetzen und dich verhauen, okay? Wie gesagt, wir haben dich schon öfters gesehen und du bist langweilig. Wir sitzen dann also hier, machen das Beste aus der Sache und warten, dass der normale Kampf weitergeht, okay? Was nicht immer passiert, wenn du die Kämpfer so gelangweilt hast, dass sie keinen Bock mehr aufeinander haben. Kapiert?"

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. "Also tu uns allen einen Gefallen und sei artig. Du wirst nicht mehr verhauen und wir müssen dir nicht mehr dabei zusehen, wie du verhauen wirst."

Man, das machte mich so wütend, das zu hören. Ich war also in ihren optischen Sensoren sowohl ein Schwächling als auch ein Langweiler und sie wollten mir nicht mal die Gelegenheit geben, mich zu bessern. Das war einfach nicht fair. Musste ich sie erst dazu zwingen, mit mir zu trainieren? Ich ... ich war so wütend, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich noch sagen sollte.

M-426237 wartete geduldig, zumindest hörte ich aus seiner Richtung nichts mehr.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg zu einer höheren Sitzreihe machen wollte, damit ich das Geplappere und Gekichere der Cons nicht mehr hören konnte, drehte sich der Zweite nochmal zu mir um.

"Hey, Conmutter. Kleine Frage: Würdest du vielleicht nicht heute Abend Megatron provozieren? Shockwave tritt im Übungskampf gegen seinen Partner Driller an, das wollen wir unbedingt sehen."

"Wer ist Shockwave?"

Der Con starrte mich einige Momente lang an. Dann lachte er und wandte sich wieder ab.

M-426237 nahm mich kurz zur Seite. "Shockwave ist einer der ranghöchsten Decepticons und direkt Megatron unterstellt", erklärte er mir. "Er ist sehr stark und ein Vorbild für viele von uns. Solltest du ihm mal persönlich begegnen - was ich nicht glaube je passieren wird, da er Besseres zu tun hat - dann zolle ihm den nötigen Respekt und knie nieder. Du musst nicht ihm gegenüber auch noch einen schlechten Eindruck machen."

Interessant. Wie spät war es jetzt? Das ließ sich bestimmt leicht herausfinden, wenn ich auf dem Weg nach draußen einen Blick auf den Plan warf. M-426237 hatte gesagt, jetzt wären die Übungszeiten und auch so erwartete ich, dass der Plan die aktuelle Zeit anzeigte.

Als ich genug gesehen hatte, machte ich mich gefolgt von M-426237 wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. "Interessant", sagte ich im Rückblick dessen, was ich heute alles erfahren hatte.

M-426237 bemerkte: "Das Leben hier ist viel schöner, wenn du nicht ständig provozierst."

"Darf ich daran erinnern, dass ich provoziere, weil ihr mich hierher verschleppt habt? Weil mich keiner ernst nimmt, keiner zuhört, weil ihr versucht habt, mich aufzusägen und ständig irgendwelchen sinnlosen Quatsch an mir ausprobiert?"

M-426237 erwiderte trocken und emotionslos wie immer: "Weil du den Allspark genommen hast und ihn nicht zurückgeben willst."

"Ich will nicht, dass eure Rasse ausstirbt. Aber erstens kann ich den Allspark nicht einfach zurückgeben und zweitens sieht euer Plan vor, dass ihr mit ihm die Menschheit auslöscht, also sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich überhaupt versuchen sollte, ihn zurückzugeben."


	11. Mars 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra schlägt sich mit der Bürokratie auf dem Mars herum.

Ich gehe zur Bank, beziehungsweise zu deren Firmengebäude und melde mich an der Rezeption. "Guten Tag, ich möchte ein Konto eröffnen."

Die Dame schaut mich befremdlich an. "Warum erledigen Sie das nicht online?"

"Das hat für mich nicht geklappt. Der Vorgang verlangt einen Wohnsitz, aber ich bin nur zu Besuch hier."

Ohne den Wohnsitz hab ich es nicht mal geschafft, mir das Konto selbst anzulegen. Das System hat es einfach wieder rausgeworfen. Irgendwie ist auf dem Mars alles miteinander verzahnt. Ich kann auch nicht zu penetrant sein, solange ich nicht weiß, ob meine Aktion nicht jemandem auffällt, von dem ich nicht will, dass derjenige von meiner Anwesenheit hier weiß.

"Geben Sie mir mal Ihren Namen."

"Se"eldra Sadr'khor."

Ich hab eine Weile darüber nachgedacht, wie man die IT am besten herausfordern kann. Ob ich meinen Vornamen mit einem Gradzeichen oder einem Emoticon schreiben soll, hab mich dann aber doch für einen Klassiker entschieden. Abgesehen davon ist die Transkription von Cybertronisch nicht trivial. Ich weiß nicht, welches Zeichen diesen Laut am besten repräsentiert. Ich buchstabiere ihr den Namen.

Sie schaut mich verwundert an. "Sie haben ein Anführungszeichen im Namen?"

"Nein, das ist ein Scurikje, ich schreibe nur Anführungszeichen, weil es den Buchstaben in Ihrem Alphabet nicht gibt."

Sie findet mit dem Namen nichts im System.

"Dann versuchen Sie es mit einem Apostroph oder mit einem Bindestrich. Ich weiß nicht, wie die aktuellen Transkriptionsrichtlinien dazu sagen, die ändern sich ständig."

Witzig, ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Nächstes Mal sollte ich es mit einem Punkt oder Sternchen versuchen. Vielleicht benutzten die Systeme eine Wildcard-Suche.

"Ich finde Sie nicht im System. Seit wann sind Sie denn auf dem Mars?"

Will sie wissen, wann ich angekommen bin oder wann mein Schiff hätte landen sollen? "Weiß ich nicht genau. Letzte Woche oder so."

Auch damit fand sie mich nicht im System. "Gehen Sie zur Einreisebehörde. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Ihre Einreise nicht ans System übertragen. Ohne Ihre Identifizierung und Bestätigung Ihres Hauptwohnsitzes können wir Ihnen kein Konto einrichten, tut mir sehr leid."

Ich bedanke mich für ihre Mühe und gehe.

Nach dem Umhergerenne zwischen verschiedenen Behörden stehe ich vor einem weiteren Schalter. Langsam bin ich genervt.

"Also ... um Geld zu verdienen brauche ich ein Konto. Um ein Konto zu eröffnen brauche ich einen Wohnsitz. Um einen Wohnsitz zu bekommem brauche ich entweder eine Geburtsurkunde oder eine Migrationsbescheinigung. Dafür brauche ich erstmal eine Einreiseerlaubnis. Die ich nicht bekomme, weil das Schiff, mit dem ich angereist bin, verunfallt ist, richtig?"

"Sie können mit Ihrer ID nachträglich die Einreise beantragen. Lassen Sie sich die von der Erde zuschicken."

"Und wie würde ich sie ohne Geld kontaktieren?"

"Nehmen Sie einfach Ihr Pad."

"Das hab ich auf dem Schiff verloren!"

Natürlich hab ich nur die gefälschte ID auf Ceres. Aber warum müssen sie hier alles so kompliziert machen? Ich will doch nur arbeiten gehen, meinen Beitrag zur Gesellschaft leisten, da sollten solche Kleinigkeiten kein Hindernis darstellen.

Was soll's, ich werde meinen Willen bekommen, früher oder später. Für heute endeten die Bürozeiten und ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu Margret.

Nach dem Abendessen bediene ich meine neue, treuste Kundin vor dem Fernseher, falls man das Bild, das direkt auf der Wand entsteht, so nennen kann.

"Das ist die Folge, in der Sofie eine Nachricht über die Beerdigung einer ihrer drei Väter erhält und zur Erde reist, ihres Lieblingsvaters. Sie wünscht sich, sie hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht und überlegt, auf der Erde zu bleiben, um sein Grab besuchen zu können. Auf dem Mars werden die Toten zu Dünger verarbeitet, hier gibt es keine Gräber. Dann wird sie mit dem komplizierten Papierkram konfrontiert, der nötig ist, um auf der Erde ein Kind bekommen zu dürfen, während sie auf dem Mars einfach so viele bekommen darf, wie sie will. Das gibt schließlich den Ausschlag, dass sie am Ende zum Mars zurückkehrt. Ups, damit hab ich das Ende schon verraten."

Die Erde hat sich ja ziemlich stark verändert. Ich erkenne sie kaum wieder. Das macht mich traurig. Vermutlich werde ich meine Heimat nicht mehr wiedererkennen.

"Gibt es auch eine Folge, die die Formalitäten auf dem Mars erklärt, wenn man dort arbeiten will?"

"Du migrierst und verpflichtest dein Leben dem Mars, dann erledigen sie alle Formalitäten für dich."

Hmpf. Ich will doch nur Geld verdienen und dann zur Erde weiterreisen, nicht einwandern.

"Megatron."

Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Wo ist M-426237? Er sollte doch aufpassen, dass du mich nicht störst."

"Er ist a-f-k."

Ich konnte nahezu sehen, wie er seinen Speicher über Wissen der Menschheit nach diesem Ausdruck durchsuchte.

"Was?"

"Hast du mal in Erwägung gezogen, die Menschen einfach leben zu lassen, weil du Besseres zu tun hast, als sie zu vernichten?"

Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. "Besseres zu tun? Du meinst, du kannst beurteilen, wie ich meine Zeit am sinnvollsten nutze?"

Eigentlich wollte ich vorschlagen, einfach zu warten, bis die Menschen sich gegenseitig vernichteten, immerhin hatten sie dafür bereits genug Potenzial bewiesen. Doch irgendwie ... klang mir das im Moment zu vernünftig. "Naja, irgendwie schon. Ich bin jetzt schon mehrere Monate auf Cybertron und du bist dem Allspark kein Stück nähergekommen. Ich finde durchaus, dass du mal etwas Anderes ..."

"Du hast hier nichts zu melden!"

Ich versuchte, mein Grinsen zu verbergen, als er nach mir griff und mich im hohen Bogen davonwarf. Ich hatte mich nach wie vor nicht daran gewöhnt und schrie spitz den ganzen Weg entlang, bis ich transformierte, in der Arena aufschlug und nach ein paar Rollen liegenblieb. Dann erhob ich mich und klopfte mir theatralisch den Staub von der Hülle.

Mein Blick schweifte über einen zehn Meter hohen humanoiden Con mit einem einzigen großen roten optischem Sensor und zwei Hörnern auf dem Kopf, außerdem einen Con, der aussah wie ein gigantischer Wurm, der U-Bahn-Schächte in den Boden graben konnte. Das mussten Shockwave und Driller sein.

Ich hörte entnervtes Gestöhne von den Zuschauerreihen.

Shockwave legte den Kopf schief. Ich meinte, das wäre seine Version eines müden Lächelns. "Dann räume ich mal das Feld für deine Peiniger." Er wandte sich zum Ausgang.

Ich rief: "Hey, bleib hier, ich bin extra gekommen, um dich platt zu machen."

Er drehte sich halb zurück. "Megatron befiehlt, dass ich das Feld räume."

"Weil er Angst um dich hat. Dass ich dich zerstöre. Das wäre echt peinlich."

Er erwiderte. "Du hast keine Waffen. Du könntest mir nicht einen Kratzer zufügen, selbst wenn ich nur dastehen würde."

"Wollen wir wetten? Du wärst überrascht."

Er zeigte keine Reaktion, außer dass er sich kurz umwandte, sagte: "Zeitverschwendung" und weiterging.

Ich lief auf Shockwave zu, stellte mich ihm in den Weg und machte Männchen. Ich schaute an ihm herauf, machte mir einen Plan, wie ich am besten an ihm heraufklettern konnte.

Er sah auf mich herab. "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Mensch."

Ich sprang vor, meine Krallen fanden Halt an überlappenden Rüstungsteilen, ich kletterte beobachtet von seinem großen roten optischen Sensor geschwind an ihm hoch auf seine Schulter, wo meine Schwanzspitze an seinem Nacken, der Stelle, wo das größte Kabelbündel durchlief, sich fein aufsplittete und mit jedem einzelnen Kabel Kontakt aufnahm. Ich unterbrach den Stromfluss und sein Körper blieb einfach stehen wie er war.

Ich erinnerte mich an das, was ich beim Dok gelernt hatte. Wenn ich mich recht entsann, musste ich gleiche Stromstöße an diese Stellen geben.

"Total kaputt!", schimpfte ich theatralisch und riss ein Stück von der Hülle ab.

Das Publikum ging durch einen Regenbogen an Emotionen, die ich Maschinen nie zugetraut hätte. Waren sie erst verärgert über mein Erscheinen, so waren sie beschämt und ängstlich, als ich Shockwave herausforderte, jetzt schwankten sie zwischen Überraschung und Unterhaltung.

Neben mir richtete sich Driller bedrohlich auf. Ein Tentakel von seinem Kopf schnellte nach vorne - ich war vorbereitet und tauchte hinter Shockwave ab, ohne den Kontakt von seinem Nacken zu lösen und riss ein weiteres Bauteil von dessen Bein ab. 

Jetzt griffen sämtliche Tentakeln nach mir.

Ich kletterte wieder an Shockwave hoch und sprang von dort auf Driller. Er bäumte sich auf.

Mist, wo war bei dem Ding der Nacken, wo liefen die Kabel entlang?

Die Tentakeln drohten mich einzuschließen, ich musste meinen Griff lösen und herumspringen.

Leider hatte ich Shockwave loslassen müssen, der wieder funktional war. "Hierher, Driller", rief er.

Bevor ich mich fragen konnte, was das hieß, bockte Driller und warf mich direkt auf Shockwave zu.

Oh, Mist.

Shockwave fing mich gekonnt am Hals und packte mit der anderen Hand meinen Schwanz kurz vor der Spitze, sodass ich ihn damit nicht erreichen konnte.

"Bitte mich um Verzeihung", verlangte er. "Sofort."

"Ich mach dich platt."

Sah ich einen Moment der Überraschung, als er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nichts tat?

"Dafür wirst du teuer bezahlen." Er quetschte meinen Hals zusammen, dass sich das Metall unter seinem Griff verbog.

"Eh ... Ah ..." Ich versuchte ihn an den Allspark zu erinnern, doch ich brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Er kam wohl selbst darauf und stoppte, dann riss er meinen Schwanz ab und warf mich achtlos davon. Er bückte sich nach den Teilen, die ich abgerissen hatte und steckte sie sich mit einem Klicken wieder an.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mit dir fertig bin. Ich werde Megatron davon unterrichten." Er stieg auf Driller und verschwand mit ihm im Boden der Arena.

Das war doch gar nicht schlecht gelaufen.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen und fiel mangels Gleichgewicht sofort wieder hin. Ich versuchte es nochmal mit gleichem Ergebnis. Dann beschloss ich, stattdessen zu meinem Schwanz zu kriechen und schob mich vorwärts, eine Schleifspur im Sand hinterlassend.

Vereinzeltes Gelächter aus den Zuschauerreihen verriet mir, dass es die meisten schon nicht mehr interessierte, was hier geschah. Sie hatten mich schon so oft in demütigenden Situationen gesehen.

Plötzlich hob mich M-426237 auf - ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. "Du machst dir mit diesem Verhalten keine Freunde."

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass mich hier alle hassten, egal was ich tat, doch ich brachte noch immer keinen Ton hervor. Dann dachte ich: Gut, drehen wir den Spieß um.

"Warum sollte ich mit euch befreundet sein wollen?", funkte ich ihm zu. Das würden die anderen in der Umgebung auch hören. "Wir haben vollkommen unterschiedliche Hobbys, Interessen und Ansichten." Sollten sie sich doch um mich bemühen, nicht umgekehrt.

Er klemmte mich unter den einen Arm und nahm meinen Schwanz in die andere und trug mich hinaus.

Kaum waren wir draußen, empfing ich eine Nachricht von Megatron. "M-426237. Wenn du den Menschen nicht unter Kontrolle bringst, wird das Konsequenzen haben."

M-426237 hielt inne und funkte zurück: "Jawohl, Lord Megatron."

Er blieb noch eine Sekunde in Demutshaltung stehen. Als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, sagte er: "Ich dachte, Menschen wären mitfühlende Wesen. Kannst du es mit deinem menschlichen Gewissen vereinbaren, mich in Gefahr zu bringen?"

Ich antwortete mit kratzender und bruchstückhafter Stimme, da Shockwave meinen Stimmprozessor beschädigt hatte: "Das hab ich wohl verloren, als ich ein halber Decepticon geworden bin."

"Wenn du unserem Plan nicht folgst, bist du kein Decepticon."

"Ich bin nicht gegen euren Plan, nur gegen ein paar Details."

"Davon merke ich nichts."

Keine Ahnung, was das heißen sollte. Meiner Ansicht nach waren die Wesenszüge der Decepticons angeboren, angebaut.


	12. Mars 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra überwindet ihren Kampf gegen die Bürokratie mit Margrets Hilfe.

"Ich brauch doch nur ein Konto, um arbeiten zu gehen", jammere ich. "Damit ich meinen Flug zur Erde bezahlen kann. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

"Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt. Gib mir mein Pad."

Ich beuge mich vor zum Tisch und gebe Margret verwundert ihr Pad.

Während ihr das Gerät mit so hoher Geschwindigkeit vorliest, was dort zu sehen ist, was ich nur mit elektronischer Hilfe entziffern könnte, navigiert sie durch irgendwelche Menüs.

Dann hält sie es mir hin. "Leg dein Händchen hier drauf, Schätzchen."

Ich lege meine Hand auf die markierte Fläche und warte gespannt auf die Auflösung, was das zu bedeuten hat.

"Ich hab dir ein Konto angelegt, auf das du vollen Zugriff hast."

"Oh, danke. Das läuft dann noch auf deinem Namen, oder?"

"Ja, anders geht es nicht. Du kannst die Reise natürlich auch mit deinem Körper bezahlen, wenn du mir nicht traust."

Sie zieht mich nur wieder auf.

"Och, dafür gebe ich nicht genug Dünger ab", erwidere ich.

Sie lacht schrill.

Ich einige mich mit Margret, dass ich meine Kunden bei ihr zu Hause bedienen darf. Ich biete ihr einen Anteil meines Verdienstes dafür an, dass sie mir Unterkunft und Essen gewährt, doch sie sagt, wenn ich ihr nochmal Geld anbiete, setzt sie mich vor die Tür. Also sage ich nur danke und belasse es dabei. 

Ich betreue gerade einen Kunden in einer Simulation, da kommt Margret ins Wohnzimmer. "Hat er die Schuhe ausgezogen?"

Ich überlege hastig, da ich mich nicht erinnern kann - darauf hab ich nicht geachtet - dann schaue ich nach unten. Sie kann es riechen, oder? Es bringt nichts, zu schwindeln. "Nein?"

"Aber ab!" Ich beuge mich hinunter und streife sie ihm ab.

Die Vormittage verbringe ich wieder auf irgendwelchen Ämtern und versuche den Vorgang zu verstehen, wie ich legal arbeiten kann, das heißt wie ich Steuern zahlen kann, wofür ich wohl ein Gewerbe anmelden muss, wofür wieder irgendwelche anderen Voraussetzungen erfüllt sein müssen, die mich in lange Ketten von Prozessen führen, die in irgendwelchen Sackgassen ändern. Da verfüge ich sowohl über ein hochentwickeltes biologisches Gehirn als auch über einen flexiblen maschinellen Prozessor und bin doch angesichts der komplizierten Bürokratie auf dem Mars nicht mehr als eine Schlammschnecke mit einem Taschenrechner. Lächerlich.

Ich sprach wieder mit Megatron, brachte ihm irgendeins meiner sinnlosen Argumente vor, doch diesmal, mitten in der Bewegung, nach mir zu greifen, hielt er inne und ballte die Faust in eiserner Selbstbeherrschung.

"Nein", sagte er. "Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht von dir provozieren."

Was war das? Megatron und Selbstbeherrschung? War meine Karriere als nervigster Decepticon der Geschichte schon vorbei?

Ich fragte, was mir zuerst in den Sinn kam: "Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du eine Therapie angefangen? Hat dir dein Therapeut neue Medikamente verschrieben?"

Er explodierte förmlich und schoss vor.

Ich fuhr die Antriebe aus in einem kläglichen Fluchtversuch, noch in Menschengestalt. Megatron war schneller und wendiger als ich. Er packte mich und schleuderte mich davon.

Ich trudelte durch die Luft, versuchte meine Bahn zu stabilisieren, was mir für kurze Zeit gelang, doch da kam auch schon die Arena in Reichweite und es wurde Zeit für die Landung. Ich transformierte beim ersten Aufprall auf den Boden und flog mangels Kontrolle über meine Flugfähigkeiten gegen die nächste Wand.

Als ich noch dabei war, meine Gliedmaßen zu sortieren und aus der Wand zu befreien, hörte ich schon jemanden: "Oh, Primus" seufzen. Moment mal, das war nicht die Wand der Arena. 

Ich schaute mich um und grinste. "Was ist das hier? Paintball?"

Sie hatten ein paar niedliche Häuser in der Arena aufgestellt. Zwei Teams, die sich farblich markiert hatten, standen einander in den Ecken gegenüber. Tja, da wurde jetzt nichts mehr draus.

"Zu schade, dass ihr das verschieben müsst. Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen." Ich hatte mich extra vorbereitet, um meinen Kampf möglichst in die Länge zu ziehen.

Die Laute kompletter Enttäuschung waren Musik in meinen akustischen Sensoren. Doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut.

"Wartet, ich regle das." Einer der Cons - ich glaubte, er erledigte Organisationsaufgaben in der Arena - verschwand kurz im Mitarbeiterbereich.

Kurz darauf kam ein Con heraus, der aussah wie eine fünf Meter hohe Metallspinne, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zukrabbelte.

Ich machte mich bereit, auszuweichen, doch der Con schob keine Waffen. Mehr noch, je näher er kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Ich starrte ihn an. Dann war er direkt über mir, seine langen dürren Beine standen wie Stangen um mich herum, weit auseinander. Was sollte das?

Während ich mich noch wunderte, zogen sie sich zusammen, bis sich die Füße zentral unter mir berührten. Oh, ein Käfig. Der Con hob mich an und trug mich aus der Arena.

Hinter der Arena stand der Orga-Con und sagte: "Stell sie einfach hier hin bis sie dran ist."

Ah, ich verstand. Sie bestraften mich nicht sofort, sondern später. Zumindest dachten sie das.

Ich flüsterte der Spinne zu: "Du lässt mich besser raus, oder ich zeige dir eine Welt des Schreckens."

Die Spinne ignorierte mich.

Ich reckte meinen Schwanz in die Höhe und nahm Kontakt mit ihrem System auf. Ich schaffte es nicht, sie zum Öffnen zu bewegen, doch sie musste bis zum Beginn meiner Strafe in einer Endlosschleife "Never gonna give you up" anschauen.

Das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass jemand versuchte, mein Gefängnis zu sein.

"Was können Sie für Simulationen erzeugen?"

"Alles, was ich mir vorstellen kann und was ich besser kenne als Sie", erwidere ich verschmitzt lächelnd.

Er holt sein Pad hervor und zeigt mir Bilder von einem Haus.

Bevor ich frage, was ich damit anfangen soll, fragt er: "Hier wohne ich. Können Sie mir zeigen, wie es aussähe, wenn wir 50 Kubikkilometer Wasser in dieses Tal hier füllen würden?"

Der Mann erklärt mir, dass er Terraformer sei und daran arbeitet, den Mars besser bewohnbar zu machen.

"Es geht mich ja nichts an, aber ... können Sie nicht selbst solche Simulationen erzeugen?"

"Schon, aber es ist was Anderes, sie betreten zu können, als wären sie echt."

Ich realisiere bald, dass sich die Wünsche der Marsianer grundsätzlich von den Gürtlern unterscheiden. Die Leute hier kommen mit Wünschen, Vorstellungen, Träumen. Sie wollen, dass ich ihr ihre Ziele zeige, als Ansporn, dass sie härter dafür arbeiten. Sie wollen Wiesen, Wälder, Strände, Ozeane sehen. Oder Gebäude und Raumschiffe. Einer plant ein Wohnprojekt und holt sich bei mir eine bessere Vorstellung vom Ergebnis, um zu überprüfen, ob seine Pläne Sinn ergeben. Auf Ceres kam ich mir wie eine Unterhaltungsmaschine vor. Hier habe ich den Eindruck, zu etwas Wichtigem beizutragen.

Ich rühre mich verschlafen und öffne meine müden Augen. Ich bin in Margrets Abstellkammer. Oh, und da ist mein Kunde - oh nein. Ich bin wohl während der Simulation eingeschlafen. Der Mann tobt. Schnell hole ich ihn zurück.

"Das wurde auch Zeit! Was fällt Ihnen ein! Sie sollten sich was schämen."

Oh je. Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich an den Traum nicht erinnern. Wie spät ist es? Wie lange war ich weg? Hm, etwa zwei Stunden. Das hieß für eine Traumsimulation überhaupt nichts.

"Es tut mir leid. Sie müssen selbstverständlich nicht zahlen."

"Zahlen? Sie können froh sein, wenn ich nicht die Polizei rufe. Sie sind abartig. Kommen Sie mir nie wieder unter die Augen."

Ich starre ihm hinterher, als er geht und die Türen hinter sich zuknallt. Ich fühle mich schlecht und verunsichert. Was hat er nur gesehen? Wie schlimm war es? Ich erinnere mich nur selten an meine Träume, ich weiß nicht, was dort vor sich geht. War es irgendwas mit Cybertron? War es irgendwas Abartiges, wie die Leute auf Ceres von mir verlangt haben? Irgendwas von meiner Zeit auf der Erde? Diese Ungewissheit nagt an mir.

Margret tritt vor die Tür der Abstellkammer. "Schätzchen, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich bin bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen." Ich bin noch total im Wachkoma und reibe mein Gesicht, um die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln, doch es hilft nicht. Ich arbeite zu viel. "Das hätte nicht passieren sollen."

"Läuft die Simulation nicht einfach weiter, auch wenn du einschläfst?"

Ach, jetzt muss ich mir wieder irgendwelche Erklärungen ausdenken.

"Natürlich, aber ich muss trotzdem aufpassen für den Fall, dass mein Kunde nach mir ruft. Er war die letzten Stunden unbeaufsichtigt. Sowas darf mir nicht passieren."

Ich versuche mich selbst zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hat er nichts Schlimmes gesehen und ist nur wütend, weil die Simulation nicht nach seinem Geschmack war und ich nicht auf seine Wünsche reagiert habe.

"Du solltest weniger arbeiten", empfahl Margret. "Ich würde dir ja ein paar Koffeintabletten geben, aber von diesem neumodischen Zeug halte ich nicht viel. Komm. Ich hab dir Abendessen übrig gelassen."

Ich versaute wieder die Landung in der Arena und rollte ungeschickt über den Boden, bis ich liegenblieb. Daran musste ich arbeiten.

Ich erhob mich. Und schaute die Cons der Reihe nach an, die mit erhobenen Waffen bereits auf mich warteten. Heute hatte ich eine neue Überraschung für sie vorbereitet.

"Nö", sagte ich und transformierte in Menschengestalt. "Ich bin nicht einverstanden."

Ich machte mich unter erstaunten optischen Sensoren auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Aufgeregtes Getuschel hob an - vielleicht wagten sie nicht, sich die Nachrichten zuzufunken. Vielleicht wegen mir, vielleicht wegen Megatron.

"Ähm, der Mensch hat transformiert."

"Das sehe ich auch."

"Dürfen wir jetzt angreifen?"

"Wir dürfen den Menschen nicht töten, du Trottel."

"Aber wir haben extra die Erlaubnis bekommen, weil unsere Waffen nicht tödlich sind."

"Hey, bleib hier! Transformier und stell dich mir!"

Ich wiederholte: "Nö, ich bin nicht einverstanden. Ich akzeptiere die Strafe nicht."

Ein Einschlag riss mich von den Füßen. Im Affekt hatte ich aus Selbstschutz transformiert. Mist. Damit wussten sie auch, wie sie mich zum Transformieren zwingen konnten.

Sie griffen mich gemeinsam an. Kreisten mich ein. Ich überlegte, ob ich sie dazu bringen konnte, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen, wenn ich geschickt auswich.

Da fiel mein Blick auf einen meiner Angreifer. Den hatte ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen.

"Ah, ich erinner mich an dich. Du hast auf der Tribüne gestanden und mich ausgelacht, als mir meine Waffen gewachsen sind. Du hast meinen Angreifer noch angestachelt."

"Ja, haha, das war witzig."

Das war es. Er hatte es verdient, dass ich mein Exempel an ihm statuierte. "Ich rate dir, aufzugeben. Oder du wirst es bereuen."

Er lachte und griff erst recht an. Er schob sein Schwert. Oder vielmehr seinen Knüppel. Bei den Cons war ich mir nicht immer sicher, welchem Zweck welche Waffe diente.

Den Geschossen der anderen wich ich aus, indem ich konstant die Richtungen ihrer Waffenläufe analysierte und fort war, bevor sie abfeuerten. Ein paar kleinere Geschosse trafen mich von hinten, trotzdem beschloss die Gruppe nun mehrheitlich, auf Nahkampfwaffen umzusteigen.

Ich hielt mich in der Nähe meines auserkorenen Opfers auf und ließ mich zurückdrängen. Schon fing ich mir einen heftigen Schlag ein und flog rückwärts an die Wand.

Er trat auf mich zu. "Du bist so lächerlich." Er fixierte mich an der Wand und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus.

Ich transformierte in meine Menschengestalt.

Vor Überraschung oder Ekel vor meinem menschlichen Körper zögerte er. Insbesondere, da mir durch Aufhebung der Hibernation nun das Blut aus der Nase lief. Ich fing es mit einer Hand auf.

"Wusstest du, dass menschliches Blut stark oxidierend wirkt?" Ich schleuderte ihm das Blut entgegen. Es besudelte seine Hülle und tropfte ihm ins Gehäuse.

Mir wurde bunt vor Augen, daher transformierte ich wieder und sprang weg, als er gerade abgelenkt war.

Er fing sich schnell wieder, wurde wütend und setzte mir nach. Der Kreis zog sich zusammen.

Sie droschen auf mich ein, bis ich ganz verbeult war. Mein Opfer lachte wieder. Das würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er mich auslachte.


	13. Mars 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Bürokratie holt zum nächsten Schlag aus.

Ich räkel mich erwachend auf der Couch und fühle mich, als wäre ich aus einem Koma erwacht. So als hätte ich sehr lang und tief geschlafen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Warum ist es schon neun? Mist. Ich hab meinen Termin bei der Behörde verschlafen.

Ich setze mich auf. Margret sitzt im Sessel, hat den Fernseher laufen und löst Kreuzworträtsel.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", begrüßt sie mich.

"Morgen."

Ich gehe zur Küchenecke und suche mir irgendwas, das als Frühstück herhalten könnte.

"Du hast lange geschlafen", erinnert mich Margret. "Ich bin überrascht, wie eine erwachsene Person wie du jeden Tag zehn, elf, zwölf Stunden schlafen kann. Bist du krank?"

Ich reagiere nicht. Sie zieht mich nur wieder auf. Bestimmt.

"Du hast deinen Behördentermin verschlafen."

"Ich weiß. Ich gehe nachher irgendwann hin und regle das." Damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt.

Ich höre wieder das Gelabere ihres Kreuzworträtsels. Dann sagt sie: "Da du heute Zeit hast, kannst du mir beim Hausputz helfen."

Ich seufze. "Wieder das Bad? Die Toilette?"

Sie lacht zur Antwort.

Diesmal war ich fast stolz auf mich. Ich entdeckte den unelegantesten Weg, in der Arena zu landen, bei dem ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte, versuchte, den Fall mit einer Rolle zu retten und mir beim Hochkommen den Kopf an einem Trümmerteil stieß.

Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich nach meinen Gegnern um. Zwei Cons, etwas größer als ich, schauten mich unschlüssig an. Sie hatten ihre Schwerter ausgefahren. Sie sahen einander an und dann wieder mich.

"Was ist nun?", fragte ich. "Greift ihr mich an oder nicht?"

"Nach dem, was du mit Deadpole gemacht hast? Nein danke."

"Er hat einen riesigen Rostfleck auf dem Gehäuse, der nicht mehr weggeht."

Ich lächelte ihnen freundlich zu. "Das hab ich doch nur gemacht, weil er mich ausgelacht hat. Ich bin jetzt hier, um meine Strafe anzutreten und verspreche, dass ich das mit euch nicht mache. Ihr könnt doch auf mich schießen, dann seid ihr in sicherem Abstand von meinem menschlichen Blut."

Sie tauschten wieder kurz Blicke aus. "Das ist es nicht wert."

"Genau. Verschwinde einfach." Sie funkten die Arenaleitung an. Ich hörte sie darüber diskutieren. Megatron hatte meine Bestrafung befohlen, doch niemand war bereit, den Befehl auszuführen.

Die Arenaleitung sandte mir ihre offizielle Entscheidung: "Conmutter, verlasse die Arena."

Ich antwortete: "Ihr habt Megatrons Befehl auch empfangen, oder nicht?"

Sie erwiderten: "Conmutter, verlasse auf direktem Weg ohne weitere Diskussionen die Arena."

"Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

Ich hielt Ausschau nach jemandem, der es noch wagte, sich mit mir anzulegen. Ich wurde neugierig, was als Nächstes passierte. Würde sich noch ein mutiger Con finden? Würden sie ihren normalen Arenakampf fortsetzen und mich ignorieren?

"Lasst mich mal, ich kümmere mich darum", rief plötzlich jemand aus dem Publikum. Heute war mein Glückstag: Es war der Kleine mit dem Tornister. Er sprang über das Geländer in die Arena.

Ich war sehr gespannt darauf zu sehen, was er drauf hatte und machte mich bereit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er eine Art Fernbedienung aus seinem Tornister, die über Kabel weiterhin mit ihm verbunden blieb, richtete sie auf mich und drückte auf einen Knopf.

Ich transformierte in meine Menschengestalt. Verwundert schaute ich auf meine Hände, von denen sich das Metall zurückzog, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Dann schaute ich wieder zu dem Con.

"Du ... ziehst wohl blanke Fäuste vor?" Ein Wunder, dass er diese Gestalt von mir bevorzugte.

Doch er sagte: "Das war nur ein Test. Verlässt du nun die Arena?"

Ich lachte. Herrlich. Nein, ich wollte sehen, was er noch konnte. Ich transformierte und sprang auf ihn zu.

Er drückte einen weiteren Knopf. Ich erstarrte mitten im Sprung, landete in derselben Haltung auf dem Boden und rutschte durch meine Trägheit noch ein Stück durch den Sand.

Ich versuchte, meinem Maschinenkörper irgendeinen Befehl zu geben, doch meine Gliedmaßen rührten sich nicht. Wie ungelegen. Ich war vollkommen hilflos.

Mit kleinen Schritten kam der Con auf mich zu. Er ging vor mir in die Hocke, um mir ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwarten sollte.

"Erkennst du mich nicht, Mutter?", fragte er.

Mein Stimmenprozessor funktionierte noch. "Du warst neulich auch im Publikum. Ich hab dich herausgefordert. Du hast abgelehnt und mich ausgelacht."

"Ich bin kürzlich der Protogruppe entwachsen. Die Gruppe, die du regelmäßig besuchst. Du hast meinen Bruder ausgeschaltet, bevor er mich zerlegt hätte. Immer noch nicht?"

Ich wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch musste auf ein "Nein" umsteigen. Ich hatte das so oft gemacht.

"Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie du das gemacht hast. Du, die ein halber Mensch ist und sonst nichts kann. Eines Tages konnte ich es selbst. Ich bin enttäuscht, wie schwach du bist. Es ist bitter, dass wegen jemandem wie dir unsere Spezies stirbt. Nicht ehrenvoll im Kampf gegen einen übermächtigen Feind oder so."

Er rief zu den anderen. "Ihr könnt sie jetzt wegbringen."

Und wieder leise zu mir: "Du kannst freiwillig machen, was man dir sagt oder wir zwingen dich dazu. Deine Entscheidung."

Ich gluckste. Das war echt witzig. Da wollte ich sie so aufziehen, dass sie nicht gefährlich wurden, indem ich ihnen nur wenig Energie gab. Und was machten Sie? Sie entwickelten energiesparende Methoden, um gefährlich zu werden.

Einer der anderen Cons war herübergekommen und packte meinen Schwanz, um mich an ihm durch die Arena zu schleifen und klopfte dem Kleinen auf die Schulter. "Danke, Bolt."

"Kein Problem."

Bolt war zu unbeweglich und musste einen Umweg laufen, um wieder zu seinem Sitzplatz zurückzugelangen. Als wir eine halbe Arenalänge zwischen uns hatten, spürte ich, wie die Wirkung seiner Fernbedienung nachließ.

Als ich mich am Ausgang regte, ließ der Con erschrocken meinen Schwanz los und wich zurück. Oh nein, ich war noch nicht fertig.

Ich funkte direkt an Megatron: "Lord Megatron, die Leute missachten deinen Befehl. Niemand will mich bestrafen."

In der Arena erstarrte nun alles und es wurde totenstill. Alle drehten sich nach mir um. Hatte sie das gerade tatsächlich getan? Ja, hatte ich.

Dann brach eine Art Panik aus. Die Cons aus den Zuschauerrängen und in der Arena verließen den Bereich und brachten sich in den Hinterräumen und Aufstiegen in Sicherheit.

Schon kam wütend brüllend der Megatron-Jet angeflogen, stürzte transformierend durch das Dach und landete in der Arena. Ich meinte jetzt zu wissen, warum sie sich nicht die Mühe machten, das Dach zu reparieren.

"Decepticons!" brüllte er und schaute jeden der Reihe nach aus glühenden optischen Sensoren an, der ihm ins Blickfeld kam. "Ich hab euch etwas befohlen!" Er brüllte zum Raum der Arenaleitung. "Was ist hier los?"

Einer der Organisatoren schaute vorsichtig heraus und sagte: "Lord Megatron, der Mensch kämpft mit unfairen Mitteln. Niemand will sich mit ihr anlegen."

"Unfair? Unfair!? Seid ihr Decepticons oder nicht? Muss ich sie erst selbst bestrafen?"

Betretenes Schweigen schlug ihm als Antwort entgegen. Er drehte sich wieder von einem zum Anderen um.

"Mensch, wo bist du?"

Ich meldete mich aus dem Eingangsbereich: "Hier."

"Trete vor und nimm deine Strafe an."

"Nö."

Ich fuhr meine Antriebe aus und verschwand nach draußen.

Wenn ich in meiner Menschengestalt wäre, würde mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Megatron war schneller und wendiger als ich. Sein Umweg über das Dach nach draußen verschaffte mir einige Sekundenbruchteile. Ich tauchte ab auf die unteren Ebenen, da würde er mich nicht sofort sehen. Ich hörte sein wütendes Brüllen weit über mir und verschwand im Labyrinth von Cybertrons Eingeweiden. Dort suchte ich mir eine passende Stelle zum Verstecken.

"Mensch, wo bist du, komm her, ich mache Schrott aus dir."

"Hier, in der alten Lagerhalle."

Als er hereinkam, ließ ich mich von der Decke fallen, wo ich mit meinen Krallen Halt gefunden hatte - nachdem ich bei der Landung ungeschickt in die Decke gekracht war. Doch ich hatte seine Geschwindigkeit unterschätzt und verfehlte ihn. Oh, Mist.

Er drehte sich um. Erkannte mich und schlug nach mir.

Ich sprang zwischen seinen Beinen nach vorne, lief zwischen seinen Füßen herum, als er versuchte, sich zu mir umzudrehen und kletterte an seiner Rückseite nach oben. Mit Erleichterung erreichte ich seinen Nacken und versenkte ihn in einer Simulation.

Am Nachmittag mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg ins Bürgerbüro. Ich bin die einzige Person, die persönlich hingeht und melde mich am Empfang. "Guten Tag, Se'eldra Sadr'khor, ich hatte heute morgen einen Termin, den ich leider verpasst habe."

Sie starrt mich eine Sekunde lang an. Was ist los, habe ich noch Dreck im Gesicht? Ich schaue fragend zurück.

"Bitte nehmen Sie einen Moment platz." Sie greift zu ihrem Pad.

"Danke", erwidere ich. "Wenn es zu viele Umstände macht, können wir gerne einen neuen Termin ausmachen. Ich verspreche, dass ich mir nächstes Mal einen Wecker stelle."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment. Es wird sich gleich jemand um Sie kümmern."

Oh, was für ein Service. Wenn sie immer so zuvorkommend gewesen wären, hätte ich mir ein gutes Stück Lauferei sparen können.

Ich hab gerade keine Lust auf Simulationen, deswegen lege ich mir nur etwas Musik auf die Ohren, während ich warte.

Als zwei Polizisten eintreten und auf mich zukommen, lasse ich die Musik abrupt verstummen.

"Seldra Sadrkhor. Sie sind festgenommen wegen Schwarzarbeit. Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand."

Ich bin wahrlich überrascht. Hätten sie mich früher festgenommen, hätte ich mir ebenfalls viel Lauferei ersparen können. 

"Ich schwöre, ich wollte meine Steuern zahlen, ich hab nur nicht herausgefunden, wie das geht. Die Bürokratie auf dem Mars ist undurchschaubar."

"Zur Kenntnis genommen. Hände auf den Rücken."

Handschellen, lächerlich. Ich lasse mich von ihnen abführen.

Bei nächstbester Gelegenheit bitte ich darum, telefonieren zu dürfen. Ich rufe Margret an.

Sie geht sofort ran. Vermutlich löst sie gerade Kreuzworträtsel.

"Hallo Margret. Ich komme heute nicht nach Hause. Die Regierung hat mich festgenommen, weil sie befürchten, dass ich ein hässliches Alien-Viech bin, das gekommen ist, um die Welt zu zerstören."

Sie lacht schrill, wie eine Hexe aus einem Märchen. "Sei froh. Es wäre schlimmer gewesen, hätten sie dich bei Schwarzarbeit erwischt."

Ich werfe dem Telefon einen zweifelhaften Blick zu und frage mich, ob sie das ernst meint. "Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. Es ist wegen Schwarzarbeit."

"Oh. Dann leb wohl, Kleine. Wegen dir werde ich wohl das Serienfinale verpassen."

Ich schwöre, diese alte Frau ist ein Troll, es fällt nur keinem auf. Die anderen Leute halten sie für verschroben oder konservativ. Mein Seelentier. Ich ... werde sie vermissen. Bedrückt lege ich auf.

Ich blockierte sein System noch für eine Minute, damit ich Zeit hatte, nach draußen zu laufen, bevor er erwachte. Draußen drückte ich mich an die Wand der Halle und lauschte, bereit in die andere Richtung zu verschwinden. Ich hörte, wie die Motoren die Masse aus Metall bewegten.

"Conmutter, komm her."

Ich rührte mich nicht.

Er stöhnte genervt. "Komm einfach her. Ich tu dir nichts."

Mit leisem Klicken meiner Krallen auf dem Boden erschien ich in der Tür und näherte mich vorsichtig. Vor ihm richtete ich mich auf, um ihm in die optischen Sensoren zu sehen.

Er zeigte drohend mit dem Finger auf mich. "Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen, hörst du. Niemals. Kein Wort zu keinem."

Ich antwortete: "Ja, sonst löscht du meine Spezies aus."

Er gibt das Knarzen einer wütenden Maschine von sich. "Mach, dass du wegkommst."

Ich zog mich unterwürfig, rückwärts gehend zurück und verschwand zum Eingang hinaus.


	14. Olympus Mons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra arbeitet ihre Haftstrafe ab.

"Seldra, Seldra Sadkor, sind Sie da oben?"

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe das Licht einer Taschenlampe von unten in meinen Tunnel scheinen. Ich hab mich zu einer unerreichbaren Stelle vorgearbeitet, wo ich meine Ruhe habe und wo ich im Cybertron-Stil schlafe. Wann war ich das letzte Mal in der Zentrale? Mich interessieren ihre Pläne für unsere Tagesabläufe nicht. Ich arbeite - dank mechanischer Hilfe - viel schneller als die anderen, da sollen sie sich nicht so haben.

"Was ist denn?", murmle ich. Sonst interessiert es die anderen Insassen auch nicht, was ich treibe.

"Du hast Besuch."

Besuch? Was für Besuch? Margret? Das kann nicht sein, sie ist zu alt für so eine Reise.

Ich erhebe mich und bedanke mich bei dem Arbeiter. Da ich mir weder Gesicht noch Namen der Leute hier merke, kann ich auch die Stimme nicht zuordnen.

Ich warte, bis der Arbeiter weg ist, dann klettere ich in Botgestalt hinab. Eine gute Sache hat die Gefangenschaft hier: Die Millionen Tonnen Gestein über meinem Kopf schirmen meine Energiesignatur ab und ich kann als Bot herumlaufen, ohne Angst vor Besuch aus dem All haben zu müssen.

In der Nähe höre ich weitere Menschen arbeiten und transformiere wieder in meine Menschengestalt. Auf dem Weg zur Zentrale komme ich im Tunnel an ihm vorbei - ich erkenne ihn an der Stimme.

"Wasch dir das Gesicht. Könnte wichtig sein", fügt er hinzu, bevor er fortfährt, an ein paar Kabeln herumzufummeln.

Ja, ja, als würde ich so gesehen werden wollen. Im Affekt reibe ich mir das Gesicht und mache es vermutlich noch schlimmer.

"Wie können Sie eigentlich auf dem Boden schlafen?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?"

"Naja, Sie ... Die Leute reden über Sie. Sie benehmen sich merkwürdig."

"Ihr Marsianer schlaft in weichen Betten und euer Essen wächst im Labor. Ich soll merkwürdig sein? Nach drei Tagen auf C... in einem kleinen Raum mit nichts als kahlem, kalten Boden lernt man sowas. Gut, dann bin ich eben merkwürdig."

Diese Menschen. Ich hab mich für sie bei Megatron eingesetzt und dann sperren sie mich ein, wegen Schwarzarbeit. Das ist echt nicht nett. Wenn sie mal den Boden der Zivilisation unter den Füßen verlören, wären sie aufgeschmissen. Und dann dieser Papierkram erst, als wäre das was Wichtiges.

Ich laufe weiter durch die erst engen, dann immer weiter werdenden Gänge, je näher ich zum Zentrum komme und folge den Gleisen, auf denen Loren Steine Richtung Ausgang befördern. Ich bringe mein Äußeres in Ordnung, bevor ich mich bei einer Wache melde, die mich in den Besucherbereich bringt. Er weist mich an, einen Raum zu betreten. Wie ungewöhnlich, normalerweise werden Besucher nur unter Aufsicht empfangen. Zumindest haben andere Gefangene das so berichtet.

Erwartungsvoll schiebe ich die Tür auf, wunder wer es sein kann ... Lopez?

Ich spüre, wie mein Herz einen Satz macht. Ich freue mich, ihn zu sehen? Mist, ich bin immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg. Dummes, menschliches Herz.

Ich bemühe mich um ein relativ ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Ich schließe die Tür und setze mich ihm gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch zum Verhör, wie in guten alten Zeiten. Diesmal, diesmal wird er mich nicht manipulieren. Ich sage nichts, warte darauf, dass er anfängt. Doch er beherrscht das Spiel besser als ich.

Wortlos zieht er ein Pad aus der Tasche, drückt darauf herum und schiebt es zu mir rüber. Ich sehe ein Foto eines anderen Pads, das so gar nicht nach menschlicher Technologie aussieht. Darauf zwei Bilder von mir: Eins ist mein Gesicht als Mensch, eins ist mein Gesicht als Bot. Daneben stehen Texte in drei verschiedenen Sprachen: Der erste sagt mir gar nichts. Der zweite ist auf Cybertronisch und der dritte ist in der gewöhnlichen menschlichen Sprache geschrieben. Dort steht sinngemäß, dass ich im Tausch für eine hohe Belohnung gesucht werde. Auf Cybertronisch lese ich noch, dass ich ein Menschenfreund sei und mich wahrscheinlich bei Sol verstecke. Für mich sieht der erste Text aus wie die Alien-Version von ägyptischen Hieroglyphen. Wie viele Zivilisationen gibt es eigentlich noch da draußen? Erst denke ich, Megatron würde mich suchen lassen, aber Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Spezies ist nicht seine Art und die Unterschrift ist definitiv nicht cybertronisch.

Gedanken wirbeln mir durch den Kopf. Wenn nun das gesamte Universum hinter mir her ist oder auch nur eine andere Spezies mit höher entwickelter, mir überlegener Technologie, was soll ich tun? Wo soll ich hin? Ich muss Angst haben, dass die Menschen, bei denen ich mich verstecke, dadurch ausgelöscht werden. Oder kann ich mit meiner Taktik, mich unter den Menschen zu verstecken und meine Energiesignatur abzuschirmen durchkommen?

Ich versuche, mich in den Griff zu bekommen und lächle Lopez an. "Also sind Sie gekommen, um das Kopfgeld einzustreichen? Kann ich Ihnen nicht verübeln. Das Kopfgeld ist so hoch, damit könnten Sie die Erde kaufen. Nicht, dass sie viel wert wäre mit ihren gestohlenen Technologien."

Ich mache nur Witze. Natürlich sind selbst gestohlene Technologien einiges wert. "Das war ein Witz. Das ist ein Umrechnungsfehler."

Ich zeige auf eine zufällige Stelle im cybertronischen Text. "Die cybertronische Wirtschaft liegt am Boden. Sie haben vergessen, die unterschiedlichen Inflationsraten von menschlichen und cybertronischen Credits zu berücksichtigen. Lachen Sie doch mal."

Doch Lopez bleibt regungslos. "Ein großer, grüner Roboter ist auf dem Mars gelandet und hat mit dem Steckbrief nach Ihnen gesucht."

Ich hab nur von einem grünen Roboter gehört, der mit Steckbrief Leute sucht: Lockdown, der Kopfgeldjäger. Unglaublich stark, unglaublich erfolgreich. Niemand ist ihm je entkommen. Mit dem verdienten Geld leistet er sich die beste Ausrüstung, die im Universum zu haben ist, dadurch wird er noch erfolgreicher.

"Wir fanden, es wäre das Beste, ihm zu sagen, Sie wären beim Angriff der Piraten umgekommen. Und dass wir Sie, wie auf dem Mars üblich, zu Dünger verarbeitet und auf den Feldern verteilt hätten. Eventuelle Metallrückstände darf er selbstverständlich gerne dort suchen gehen."

Ach du meine Güte, ich fühle mein Gesicht erstarren. Was haben sie getan? Lockdown könnte den gesamten Planeten auslöschen, würde er je erfahren, dass sie gelogen haben. Warum haben sie das getan? Warum gehen sie dieses Risiko für mich ein?

Lopez lehnt sich vor, sieht mir tief in die Augen. "Wir dachten, wir wüssten vorher gerne selbst, was so wertvoll an Ihnen ist?"

Ich zögere. Nein, dieses Kopfgeld ist so lächerlich hoch. Entweder es ist eine Falle. Oder es ruiniert die komplette menschliche Wirtschaft. Was soll man nur mit so viel Geld anfangen. Trotzdem stehe ich in seiner Schuld und fühle mich ausgeliefert. "Wenn Sie mir versprechen, mich nicht als Batterie zu missbrauchen?"

"Warum sollten wir das tun?"

Ich seufze. Oh, dieser Mensch, er weiß gar nichts, soll ich sein Weltbild zerstören? Ja, auf jeden Fall.

Ich lächle schelmisch. "Wissen Sie, wer den Mikrochip erfunden hat?" Ich warte nicht auf seine Antwort. "Das ist cybertronische Technologie. Sie glauben, der Eps-Antrieb wäre vom Mars entwickelt worden? Ich erkenne cybertronische Technologie, wenn ich sie sehe. Ihre selbstzerstörende fünffach-Verschlüsselung? Woher sollen ein paar Bits unterscheiden, in welcher Weise auf sie zugegriffen wird? So etwas kann man nicht konstruieren. Das ist cybertronische Technologie."

Lopez lächelt amüsiert - er glaubt mir wohl nicht und fängt an, Einspruch zu erheben, ich unterbreche ihn: "Hier, ich zeige es Ihnen. Darf ich?"

Ich greife nach seinem Pad, fahre meinen Schwanz aus und bringe ihn zu dem Gerät. Als ich sehe, dass er mir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwendet, öffne ich die Schwanzspitze wie ein Maul in seine Richtung und gebe Fauchgeräusche von mir. Er schreckt minimal zurück. Ich lache, dann nehme ich Kontakt mit dem Gerät auf.

Auf meinem inneren System lasse ich eine Simulation laufen: Megatron tiefgefroren in der Forschungsstation der Menschen. Wegen der Kälte hat er eine Art Yeti-Form angenommen. Gerade wird er einigen Besuchern vorgestellt - den Allspark lasse ich außen vor. Der Leiter erklärt, dass sie Megatron untersucht haben und darauf basierend den Mikrochip und alle darauf aufbauende Technologie entwickelt haben. 

Ich mach mich gerade an den Ton, richte meinen Blick auf das Pad und erschrecke: Was ist das, das Bild ist voller schwarzer Kästchen? Aber in meiner Simulation sieht alles normal aus. Verstehe ich das Format falsch?

Peinlich berührt steigt mir Hitze ins Gesicht. Hoffentlich sieht er es nicht.

"Moment", sage ich, drehe mich von Lopez weg und hämmere intern am System herum. Wie ich es auch drehe und wende, ich bekomme die Kästchen nicht weg. Vor Verzeiflung fange ich schon an, sie manuell zu korrigieren, doch es sind zu viele.

Es dauert mir zu lange und ich spüre Lopez' Blick im Nacken brennen, höre wie er sich ungeduldig umwendet. Ich kann so nicht weiterarbeiten. "Ähm, kann ich mal die Spezifikation des Hologrammformats sehen?"

Er seufzt. "Die bringe ich Ihnen gerne nächstes Mal mit. Können Sie einfach die Frage beantworten?"

Schade. Ich wollte meinen Punkt so schön mit diesem Video untermalen. "Meine Antwort ist, abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht so wertvoll bin und das Kopfgeld offensichtlich ein Fehler ist. Abgesehen davon sind Cybertronier wertvoll, weil sie natürlich gewachsene Technologien enthalten, für die biologische Spezies wie Menschen erst jahrzehntelang forschen müssen."

"Darf ich mir selbst ein Bild davon machen?"

"Sie ... wollen, dass ich transformiere?"

Er nickt. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Ein menschlicher Bewunderer.

Ich stehe vom Stuhl auf und transformiere - langsam, sodass er möglichst viele Einzelheiten dabei beobachten kann. Wie sich das Metall aus meinen Knochen durch die verschiedenen Schlitze in meiner Haut nach außen schiebt und meinen menschlichen Körper bedeckt. Während der Transformation wachse ich durch die langen Hinterbeine um mehr als einen halben Meter - und stoße mir den Kopf an der Decke. Wie peinlich.

Ich lehne mich vor und stütze mich auf dem Tisch ab. Ich reiche Lopez eine Klaue zum Betrachten - die langen, dünnen Unterarme beugen sich in den Klauen nach vorne, sodass ich wie auf den Fingerspitzen laufe, wenn man es anatomisch betrachtet.

Ich schrecke leicht zurück. Seine Berührung brennt leicht, so als würde sein Schweiß mein Metall rosten lassen. Nun verstehe ich, warum die Cons mit Abscheu auf meinen menschlichen Körper reagiert haben.

Lopez erhebt sich und tritt um mich herum - in der Simulation hat er keine Zeit gehabt, mich eingehend zu betrachten. Er berührt das glänzende Metall meiner Flanken.

"Machen Sie mir keine Tapsen auf die Hülle!" In gespielter Empörung schlage ich seine Hand weg.

Die Haltung ist unbequem und ich lasse mich auf alle Viere nieder. Da meine Hinterbeine länger als meine Vorderbeine sind, wird auch das schnell unbequem. Dieser Körper ist einfach nicht für langes Stillstehen gemacht. Außerdem ist mein Kopf nun in Höhe von Lopez' Brust, wie unwürdig.

Lopez' Betrachtung erreicht meinen Schwanz, der sich flexibel ständig leicht bewegt. Ich verzichte darauf, den Witz mit der fauchenden Schwanzspitze nochmal zu machen, auch wenn es mich danach juckt.

Er geht wieder nach vorne und setzt sich. "Ich kann in der Tat nichts erkennen, was diesen Preis rechtfertigt."

Ich transformiere zurück und lasse mich ebenfalls nieder. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder beleidigt sein soll. "Seh ... Sehen Sie. Sage ich doch."

"Dann stellt sich mir doch die Frage, warum gerade Sie gesucht werden und nicht einer von den anderen?"

"Werden sie nicht? Keine Ahnung." Ich lächle beschämt. "Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich als einzige halb Mensch, halb Maschine bin. Meine Maschinenteile haben sich irgendwie so angepasst, um mit meinem menschlichen Nervensystem zusammenzuarbeiten. Wenn sie mich fragen ist das nichts Besonderes, da beide elektrische Ströme weiterleiten, aber vielleicht sieht das jemand anders."

"Gut, das wär's dann erstmal. Keine Sorge, ich gebe diese Informationen nur an wenige, ausgewählte Personen weiter und unter Anwendung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die Sie mir genannt haben."

Hab ich das? Es ist schon wieder so lange her. Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles, was ich so daherrede.

Er fährt fort: "Wegen Ihrer Haft kann ich leider nichts tun. Ich kann nicht zu sehr in die offiziellen Prozesse eingreifen. Gegebenenfalls komme ich nochmal mit Folgefrage auf Sie zurück."

"Ähm, okay, kein Problem."

Er verabschiedet sich und ich werde zurück in den Steinbruch gebracht.

Als der Doktor mich das nächste Mal rief, ging ich freiwillig und bei voller Kraft zu ihm. Mal schauen, was er sich diesmal für mich überlegt hatte. Meine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Neugier und Langeweile.

"Hallo Mensch", begrüßte er mich mit einer gruseligen Freude an der Tür seines Labors und ließ mich eintreten. "Du bist mit dem Allspark verschmolzen, als du einen Stromschlag bekommen hast, nicht wahr?"

Ich sah schon, wo das endete - in einem langen, enttäuschten Robotergesicht. "Zumindest nehme ich das an. Ich war mit dem Allspark in den U-Bahn-Versorgungsschacht mit all den Kabeln geflohen, wo ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war der Allspark verschwunden."

"Mein genialer Plan sieht vor, dass ich den Allspark mit Stromschlägen aus dir heraushole. Auf den Tisch mit dir!"

Diesmal wollte er mich in Menschenform haben. Er ließ mich mich selbst anschnallen und an den Stromkreis anschließen.

"Fangen wir mit was Leichtem an", entschied er und stellte an seiner Maschine herum, was ich aus dem Liegen nicht sehen konnte.

Ich beobachtete meine Sensoren. "1,2 Volt, 150 Milliamphere", meldete ich. Ich hatte selbst schon angefangen, die Stärke meiner Energonstöße zu messen, damit ich wusste, wieviel ich den Protoformen geben konnte. Energon war stark mit Elektrizität verwandt. Oder eine Form davon. Mit den genauen Details war ich überfragt.

"Laber nicht! Ich weiß, wieviel ich eingestellt habe. Sag mir, ob sich der Allspark regt."

"Nein." Abgesehen davon tat sich auf meinen anderen Sensoren rein gar nichts.

"Okay. Nächster Versuch."

8 000 Volt, 1,2 Amphere. Nichts passierte, obwohl ich als Mensch etwas hätte merken sollen. Meine Theorie dazu besagte, dass die Elektrizität vom Allspark absorbiert wurde anstatt durch mich hindurch in den Boden zu fließen. "Nichts", meldete ich.

"Hm. Und jetzt?"

50 000 Volt, 4 Ampere. Jetzt wurde es interessant. Ich nahm einen leichten Anstieg meiner Körpertemperatur wahr, als sich das Metall minimal erhitzte. Es fühlte sich fast an, als wenn ich den Protoformen etwas Energon gab. Nur irgendwie rückwärts. Ein paar Mal konnte ich das aushalten, doch nicht zu oft hintereinander.

"Nein, und du solltest nicht sehr viel höher gehen. Das Metall erhitzt sich sonst zu sehr und verbrennt mein menschliches Fleisch."

"Reiß dich zusammen. Du kannst sterben, wenn wir den Allspark haben."

Er gab mir den nächsten Schlag. Ich spürte, wie die Nervenenden begannen, die Hitze wahrzunehmen. Ich starrte auf meine Hand und es war mir, als würden die Knochen in mir anfangen, wie Lava zu zerfließen. Ich fing an zu schreien.

Ich arbeite gerade fröhlich in meinem Tunnel vor mich hin. In Botgestalt kann ich mich austoben und die Krallen am Gestein wetzen. Am liebsten projeziere ich mir Simulationen auf die Augen und kämpfe gegen die Wand - realistischer kann ich kein Aufeinandertreffen mit einem Gegner simulieren. Das lässt meine Erinnerungen an die vielen Male in der Arena wieder aufleben. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich, obwohl jedem Menschen haushoch überlegen, die Schwächste unter allen Cybertroniern bin. Das muss nicht so bleiben.

Als ich die Simulation abschalte, bewundere ich einen großen Riss, der sich von der Wand vor mir über die Seitenwand bis zum Boden durchzieht. Wenigstens etwas bekomme ich hin.

Ich spalte meine Schwanzspitze auf und greife Bruchstücke, die ich aus der Wand ziehe.

Da höre ich Lärm, den ich erstmal nicht zuordnen kann und Schreie. Die Menschen mit ihren kleinen Sorgen wieder. Bestimmt ist es ein Streit um Werkzeug. Oder Rationen.

Ich ignoriere es erst, doch der Lärm hält ungewöhnlich lange an, da gehe ich besser einmal nachsehen.

Ich springe den Tunnel hinab und transformiere.

Auf dem Weg sehe ich schon einen Hinweis auf das Problem: Eine Pfütze Wasser auf dem Boden, vor einem abfallenden Tunnel. Aufgeregte Arbeiter kommen spritzend aus dem Tunnel heraus und laufen um Hilfe rufend Richtung Zentrale.

Ich schaue in den Tunnel und entdecke im schwachen Schein, der aus dem Hauptunnel hineinfällt, weitere Arbeiter an dessen Ende. Und noch mehr Wasser, das aus der Decke in den Tunnel läuft.

Ich wundere mich: Warum kommen sie nicht einfach heraus?

Dann dämmert es mir: Auf dem Mars gibt es nur wenig Wasser. Marsianer können nicht schwimmen. Und Gürtler wohl auch nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Wachen machen würden, die vermutlich alle Marsianer sind, und ob sie rechtzeitig hier wären bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Wasser steigt.

Ich steige in das eiskalte Wasser, laufe so weit es geht und schwimme weiter. Das kommt mir recht langsam vor.

"Ich bringe Sie hier raus", erkläre ich einem alten Arbeiter und weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es anstellen soll. "Halten Sie sich an mir fest. Keine Sorge, Ihnen passiert nichts."

Doch in seiner Angst legt er sein Gewicht auf mich und drückt mich unter Wasser. Es hilft nichts. Ich transformiere. Als Bot bin ich kräftig genug, ihn hochzuheben, außerdem bin ich wieder groß genug, um den Boden zu erreichen.

Er schreit mich panisch an, doch ich bringe ihn auf die andere Seite, als wäre nichts passiert.

"Gehen Sie zur Zentrale", sage ich überflüssigerweise mit blecherner Stimme.

Doch als ich zurückkehre, reagieren die anderen weniger panisch auf mich und lassen sich von mir tragen. Ich bringe sie so schnell ich kann rüber, doch das Wasser steigt weiter, sodass ich den Boden nicht mehr erreiche und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, in diesem langen, dünnen Körper zu schwimmen, daher versuche ich eine andere Taktik: Ich lasse den nächsten Arbeiter sich an mir festklammern, während ich die Krallen in die Spalten der Wand ramme und an ihr entlangklettere.

Wieder zurück und ich hole den nächsten Arbeiter, gleich habe ich es geschafft.

Da bricht das Stück Wand vor mir, in der noch meine Krallen stecken, heraus und fällt nach hinten in die Dunkelheit. Es stößt irgendwo an, dreht sich, der Arbeiter auf meinem Rücken schlägt gegen Felsen, dann brechen von oben weitere Felsen heraus.

Ich ziehe die Krallen aus dem Felsen, als mich der Steinschlag trifft und mich mit sich in die Tiefe reißt, zusammen mit dem Wasser, dass durch das Loch abläuft.

Angeschlagen und halb benommen finde ich mich schließlich in einem Teich in einer Höhle wieder, wo der Steinschlag zur Ruhe gekommen ist und taste mich zu einem trockenen, erhöhten Fleck vor.


	15. TEIL III - Olympus Mons 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra arrangiert sich mit ihrer Einsamkeit.

Ich wachte auf kaltem Metallboden auf, mein Körper war so ausgekühlt, dass ich stark zitterte. Ich wollte aufstehen und ächzte - jede kleine Bewegung schmerzte. Eine Transformation würde jetzt helfen, doch meine Systeme reagierten nicht und die Sensoren waren offline.

Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wo ich war. Es war dunkel, abgesehen von einem schwachen, nichtssagenden Lichtschein. Ich war auf Cybertron, aber wo genau und wie ich hier hergekommen war, wusste ich nicht.

Langsam kam ich auf alle Viere, wobei ich nur bewegte, was unbedingt bewegt werden musste. Dann zog ich mich langsam zur Hocke zusammen. Es war unerträglich meine eigenen Beine zu berühren. Ich versuchte, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, doch es ging nicht.

"Margret?", rief ich und krümmte mich unter den Schmerzen, die die Bewegungen der Lunge und meines Kiefers mit sich brachten.

In den Schatten der Dunkelheit bewegte sich etwas. Er sagte etwas auf Cybertronisch, das ich nicht verstand.

"Ähm, kannst du das nochmal in meiner Sprache wiederholen?"

"Ich hab gefragt, ob es dir besser geht. Sind deine akustischen Sensoren offline?"

"Die sind in Ordnung, ich bin nur zu angeschlagen für Cybertronisch", knurrte ich zitternd durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?"

"Du hast drei Tage lang geschrien. Wir dachten schon, du stirbst. Ich hab dich hier runtergebracht, weil die anderen dein Geschrei nicht mehr ertragen haben."

Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich mit der Information anfangen sollte. Normalerweise hätte ich ihn damit aufgezogen, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatten. Doch mir war nicht danach.

"Soll ich dich nach oben bringen?", fragte er.

Ich zog es in Erwägung. Wollte ich Licht und frische Luft? Ich wollte Wärme. Aber dafür musste ich mich bewegen. Dafür müsste er mich berühren und hochheben und tragen und jeder Schritt würde mich quälen. Und die Wärme würde in meinen Knochen brennen.

"Ich weiß nicht."

Am liebsten hätte ich ein Schmerzmittel, doch bis ich eins auf Cybertron gefunden hätte, bräuchte ich es schon lange nicht mehr.

"Gut. Sag Bescheid, wenn du soweit bist."

Ich hörte das Kratzen seiner Metallteile, als er wieder seine Wartehaltung einnahm.

Ich hielt den Schmerz aus so gut es ging, immer nur von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, bis der Schmerz irgendwann nachließ und die Kälte überwog. Keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte.

"Margret? Bring mich bitte nach oben. Irgendwohin, wo es warm ist."

Ich konnte mich langsam erheben, doch wenn ich mir vorstellte, die gewaltige Strecke aus eigener Kraft zurückzulegen, um einen warmen Flecken zu finden, wurde mir schlecht.

M-426237 hob mich auf und klemmte mich wie üblich unter seinen Arm.

"Nicht so! Trag mich auf zwei Armen."

Die Büchsenbirne wusste natürlich nicht, wie man einen Menschen möglichst sanft trug.

"Kannst du transformieren?", fragte er.

"Natürlich! Mir ist nur grad nicht danach. Mein menschlicher Körper muss sich erst erholen."

Nach dem, was mit Patchwork geschehen war, hielt ich es für das Beste, keine weitere Hilfe anzufordern, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war.

Ich sitze alleine, ganz alleine in der Dunkelheit. Ich versuche angestrengt, Stimmen von oben zu hören, doch es ist totenstill.

"Hallo?", rufe ich. "Hört mich jemand?"

Ich warte, lausche, nichts.

Ich versuche es mit aller Kraft: "HALLO?"

Wieder warte ich und lausche angestrengt, doch alles, was ich höre, sind meine Atemgeräusche und mein Puls in den Ohren. Langsam bekomme ich Angst. Ich bin alleine, so alleine, gefangen in dieser Höhle. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie den Weg freiräumen und mich bergen?

Ich nehme meine Botgestalt an. Wenigstens werde ich so nicht verhungern oder verdursten und kann lange ausharren, sehr lange sogar.

Ich lege eine Simulation über meine Augen, die die Grenzen der Höhle enthält, wie sie mir bekannt sind, im Moment nur der Boden unter meinen Füßen. Wenigstens kann ich mich damit besser orientieren und ich taste herum, um den Raum zu erkunden und die Simulation zu erweitern.

Ich klettere den Weg entlang, den ich gestürzt bin und finde ihn durch Felsen verschüttet. Hier läuft ständig Wasser nach und sammelt sich in einem kleinen See, den ich mir später ansehen werde. Mein Standort ist ein etwa eiförmiger Hohlraum, von dem einige größere und kleinere Gänge abzweigen. Vielleicht wird mich einer von ihnen wieder zum Zentrum führen. Ich überlege, ob ich einen anderen Ausgang finden oder ob ich mir einen notfalls selbst freimachen kann - doch als Mensch kann ich auf der Marsoberfläche nicht atmen und als Bot würde man mich anhand meiner Energiesignatur finden. Mir bleibt nur der Weg zurück zum Zentrum, doch der ist versperrt.

Ich öffnete die Haustür des Vorstadthäuschens. Die Sonne schien auf den liebevoll mit roten Rosen und Vergissmeinicht bepflanzten Vorgarten. Ich ließ den Sommerduft hinter mir und trat in den aufgeräumten, lichtdurchfluteten Flur. Neben den ordentlich aufgereihten Schuhen - sechs an der Zahl, ein großes Paar und zwei kleine - stellte ich meine eignen und meine Handtasche ab. Bunte Bilder mit Kindergekrakel schmückten die weißen Wände.

Ich trat durch die linke Tür in den Raum, der Wohnzimmer und Küche in einem war. In der Küche rechts stand Lopez am Herd - mit nichts bekleidet außer einer Schürze.

Er drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um. "Hallo, Schatz. Essen ist gleich fertig."

Aus dem Wohnzimmer links kam unser Sohn angelaufen. Er ergriff meine Hand und zog daran. "Guck mal, Mama, was ich gebaut habe" und zeigte auf einen Roboter in seiner Größe, der dort in der Ecke stand.

Meine Tochter, die daneben auf dem Boden saß, rief stolz: "Und ich hab ihn programmiert. Schau mal." Sie drückte auf den Knopf einer Fernbedienung und befahl dem Roboter: "Los, tanze!"

Er richtete sich auf, stand stocksteif da. Dann öffnete er die Beine, ließ den Kopf zur Seite fallen und den rechten Unterarm baumeln - Robotertanz.

"Super gemacht!", lobte ich und trat zu Lopez, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

Da fiel mein Blick aus dem Fenster. Ich sah den roten Himmel, die rote Erde des Mars' und ein braunes Meer, das sanft an den Strand brandete. Das Meer, das mich an etwas Wichtiges erinnerte.

Lopez hatte sich mir erwartungsvoll zugewandt und sah mich fragend an.

Nein.

Ich löse die Simulation auf und finde mich wieder in der ewigen Finsternis. Ich kann mir ein Paradies erschaffen und den Rest meines Lebens glücklich in einer Fantasiewelt leben. Alles tun, was ich will, alles erleben, so lange und so oft ich will.

Doch ich will nicht. Ich will mich der Wirklichkeit stellen. Ich will Menschen mit eigenem Willen treffen, die tun, was sie wollen, was nicht meiner Kontrolle unterliegt und ständig für Überraschungen sorgt. Das macht das Leben aus. Ich will neue Horizonte entdecken, die meine Vorstellungskraft übersteigen. Hier zu bleiben hieße aufzugeben. Ich werde einen Weg hinaus finden.

Werden die Menschen so lange an mir festhalten oder ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass sie aufgeben, wenn sich abzeichnet, dass meine Rettung meine menschliche Überlebensspanne übersteigt? Eine Simulation bis dahin würde mich nur ablenken oder mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich kann nicht einfach warten. Ich will nicht warten. Ein Plan formt sich in meinem Kopf. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, die Kräfte des Allsparks weiter zu erkunden, hier an diesem Ort, wo sie keinem Menschen gefährlich werden können.

Ich überlege mir eine Reihe kleiner Roboter, forme sie aus Metall meines Botkörpers und gebe jedem von ihnen einen kleinen Spark. Das Metall wird langsam nachwachsen.

Ich hab es mir sehr schön vorgestellt: Ich als Botmutter mit meinen kleinen Kindern, die mir helfen sollen, den Weg freizuräumen und die Höhlen zu erkunden.

Doch ich werde schnell enttäuscht.

Gerade höre ich Metall, das scharf übereinander schabt und Gekreische.

"Hey, hört auf damit!", rufe ich.

Doch sie hören nicht auf.

Spitze Schreie ertönen, als ein Con den anderen halb zerreißt.

Ich stürme zu ihnen und reiße sie auseinander. "Hört auf hab ich gesagt!"

Sie halten inne, so wie sie es immer tun.

Ich gebe ihnen Stöße aus Energon, um sie zu reparieren. "Ihr solltet nicht kämpfen. Ihr solltet zusammenhalten", sage ich und setze sie ab.

Sie halten wieder kurz inne, wie immer, wenn ich ihnen eine Anweisung gebe, dann schleichen sie auseinander. Ich weiß, dass sie es wieder tun werden, wenn ihnen danach ist.

Ich bin sehr bemüht, sie zu erziehen. Manchmal setze ich mich in die Haupthöhle und nehme meine Menschengestalt an. "So sieht ein Mensch aus", sage ich und erinnere mich daran, dass sie blind sind. "Fühlt mal."

Sie zögern. Keiner rührt sich.

"Kommt schon, ihr müsst in der Lage sein, einen Menschen zu erkennen."

Sie zögern wieder. Dann tippen mich einige mit ihren dürren Beinchen an, das absolute Minimum, um meine Anweisung auszuführen.

Ich weiß, dass die Berührung von menschlicher Haut für sie unangenehm ist, aber das ist auch alles. Es schadet ihnen nicht. Manchmal rufe ich sie zu mir und erzähle Geschichten von der Erde. Von Kindern und Erwachsenen, Festen und Feiertagen, Wohnen, Arbeit, Essen, Sport, was auch immer mir einfällt. Ich finde es wichtig.

Sie hören geduldig, fast schon teilnahmslos zu, stellen niemals Fragen und wenn ich einige Zeit still bin und sie annehmen, dass ich fertig bin, wenden sie sich wortlos wieder ihren letzten Aufgaben zu. Weder weiß ich, wie sie es finden, noch ob sie überhaupt irgendwas davon aufnehmen.

"Hissy, wo ist Izzy?", frage ich einen von ihnen.

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin so unglaublich kreativ bei der Namensfindung und habe zufällige Wörter genommen, die niedlich klingen.

Hissy zögert - es stört mich. Es ist, als würden sie jedes Mal nachdenken, ob sie auf mich hören wollen oder nicht. Dann gibt er mir als Antwort ein paar Koordinaten, die in unserer Haupthöhle ihren Nullpunkt haben.

Ich habe sie in Arbeitsgruppen unterteilt: Manche bewachen die Haupthöhle, in der ich gelandet bin. Manche erkunden die Gänge. Und manche von ihnen räumen den Spalt frei, den ich hinabgestürzt bin. Aber sie tun es zögerlich, langsam, ungeordnet. Als wüssten sie nicht, warum sie es tun oder als wäre es ihnen egal. Sie kommunizieren nur das Nötigste mit mir und bekämpfen einander oft aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen. Ja, sie sind agressiv. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es Decepticons sind. Egal, wie ich sie mir ausdenke, sie bleiben klein, entwickeln mehrere Beine, die sich gut zum Klettern eignen und verlieren ihre optischen Sensoren. Wie Fledermäuse orientieren sie sich mit einer Art Echolot. Ich nenne sie die Cavecons. Mittlerweile sind es fünfzehn und ich habe keine Lust, weitere zu erschaffen, solange sie solche Probleme machen. Die Arbeit würde es ja doch nicht beschleunigen. Warum erschafft der Allspark hauptsächlich Decepticons? Das ist mir ein Rätsel.

Ich finde Izzy in einer kleinen Spalte eingeklemmt und kann nicht sagen, ob es ein Versehen ist oder ob er einen Kampf verloren hat.

Es macht mich wütend, dass sie nicht auf mich hören. Aber dann geht mir auf, dass ich ihre Mutter bin und für sie verantwortlich und wenn mir ihr Verhalten nicht gefällt, dann liegt es an mir, daran was zu ändern.

Ich befreie Izzy und repariere ihn. Dann frage ich: "Sag mal, warum zögert ihr jedes Mal, bevor ihr einen Befehl befolgt?"

Da ist es wieder das Zögern, diesmal besonders lange. Ich habe den starken Eindruck, dass er überlegt, ob oder was er sagen soll.

"Nur zu, ich bestrafe dich nicht", füge ich hinzu.

Er antwortet: "Mutter, wir spüren die Macht des Lebens in dir."

Er spricht Cybertronisch, was für Maschinenkehlen viel einfacher ist und da mein Name "Mutter" bedeutet, ist es in Wahrheit keine achtungsvolle Anrede.

"Aber dieser Menschenkörper ist ... abstoßend."

Er wartet, wohl auf eine Strafe, die nicht kommt. Ich schimpfe manchmal, aber ich bestrafe sie nie richtig, wie es andere Decepticons tun würden, wie ich immer bestraft wurde.

"Es ist nicht richtig, dass diese Macht in einem Menschenkörper steckt. Außerdem bist du so schwach. Du kämpfst nie. Du bestrafst uns nie."

"Okay, danke, ich habe verstanden", seufze ich.

Doch Izzy fährt fort: "Das meine ich. Ich sage böse Sachen und du bedankst dich. Und du erzählst uns immer diese Menschensachen, nutzlose Geschichten von diesen abstoßenden Kreaturen."

"Ist gut, ist gut." Ich verziehe verärgert das Gesicht.

Auf dem Weg zurück denke ich darüber nach und beruhige mich: Das ist ein wichtiger Hinweis und ich habe wohl ein paar Dinge versäumt.

Ich sende eine Nachricht an alle Cavecons und rufe sie in die große Höhle.

Ich warte, bis sie alle da sind und verkünde: "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr meinen menschlichen Körper abstoßend findet, dass ihr mich weich und schwach findet, dass ihr nutzlos findet, was ich euch über die Menschen erzähle. Aber hört zu: Die Menschen leben dort oben hinter dem Ausgang und sie sind viel stärker als ihr. Eure einzige Chance zu überleben besteht darin, sie kennen zu lernen. Von nun an werde ich euch einzeln in Simulationen unterrichten, damit ihr seht, was ich meine. Danke, das war's, ihr könnt weiter arbeiten."

Wieder zögern sie. Wenn ich meine Menschengestalt hätte, würde ich nun seufzen, doch mein Botkörper atmet nicht und ich seufze rein virtuell. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.

Ich rufe Fuzzy zu mir und nehme Kontakt mit seinem System auf, in das ich eine Simulation projeziere. "Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, den Gang zu überqueren, hast du verstanden?"

Ich brachte ihn in ein Gebäude, wo Wachen auf dem Flur patrouillierten.

Fuzzy lief leise vor. Als eine Wache sich zu ihm umdrehte, erstarrte er.

"Was ist das?", rief der Wachmann und schoss.

Fuzzy fliegt kreischend aus der Simulation.

"Der Wachmann hat dich gesehen", sage ich.

"Wieso? Ich war doch leise."

Ich seufze. Das kann noch sehr anstrengend werden.

"Menschen gucken. Enweder du sorgst dafür, dass sich ein Gegenstand zwischen dir und den Augen des Menschen befindet oder du siehst selbst aus wie ein Gegenstand. Nochmal."

Ähnliche Prozeduren wiederhole ich mit allen von ihnen, wobei sich einige besser oder schlechter als andere anstellen.

Manchmal sende ich spontan einen Befehl an alle Cavecons: "Verstecken!"

Das ist der einzige Befehl, bei dem ich sie so weit habe, dass sie nicht ewig zögern, bevor sie ihn ausführen, indem ich ihn immer wieder wiederhole, bis sie es schon aus Reflex tun, wenn ich den Befehl gebe. Dann laufe ich herum und kontrolliere sie. "Mitzy, so sieht kein Stein aus, das ist viel zu gerade."

In einer Simulation fällt mir die Kontrolle leichter. "Mitzy, das ist die falsche Farbe. Ein Stein in der Höhle muss rot und matt sein."

"Was ist Farbe?"

Ich seufze und muss mir was einfallen lassen. In der Simulation zeige ich ihnen ihre Oberflächenstrahlung als Parameter an. "Das ist das Licht, das du gerade zurückstrahlst. Und so soll es aussehen."

Mit dieser Rückmeldung gelingt es ihnen einigermaßen, ihre Farbe anzupassen. Wenn das klappt, lasse ich sie wieder durch eine Simulation laufen.

"Fuzzy, wenn du dich in einer Höhle befindest, dann ist ein Stein eine gute Tarnung. Aber wenn du dich in einer modernen Küche versteckst, dann ist ein Stein auffällig. Du solltest in irgendwas transformieren, was es dort schon gibt. Aber nicht alles geht. Ein zweites Radio direkt neben dem ersten kann merkwürdig sein."

Mittlerweile verstehen sie den Sinn hinter meinen Kulturlektionen. Sie müssen wissen, welche Orte oder Gegenstände sich zur Tarnung eignen. Sie müssen wissen, welche Gegenstände für was verwendet werden, wie sie sich verhalten sollen. Ich gebe ihnen so viel Wissen von der Erde mit, wie ich kann. Ich bringe ihnen auch bei, in neuen Situationen zu beobachten, um zu lernen, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Ich konfrontiere sie mit allem, was mir an menschlichen Verhaltensweisen einfällt: Unterhaltungen, Dates, Einkaufen, Bus fahren, Prügeleien. Das Zögern nach Anweisungen lässt nach, verschwindet jedoch nicht ganz. Auch ihre Herkunft kommt nicht zu kurz und ich erzähle ihnen von Cybertron. Meine Kinder, wie ich sie empfinde, wachsen mir ans Herz und ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich sie dorthin bringen werde, wenn wir hier raus sind.


	16. Olympus Mons 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra wird gerettet.

Ich hörte das Kratzen und Knirschen von Metall und beachtete es nicht. Nach einer merkwürdigen Pause wurde ich gewahr, dass ich angestarrt wurde. Noch mehr Kratzen und Knirschen.

M-426237 sagte: "Er sagt, er löscht deine gesamte Spezies aus, wenn du seine Frage nicht beantwortest."

"Klar, was auch sonst", erwiderte ich und tat weiter, als würde ich Megatron ignorieren.

Das Geräusch sich bewegenden Metalls identifizierte ich zu spät. Schon hatte Megatron mich mit seinem Servo gepackt und hob mich vor sein Gesicht.

"Ich hab gefragt, ob es stimmt, dass du nicht transformieren kannst. Ob du einen Mechaniker brauchst."

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Natürlich kann ich transformieren, es ist mein menschlicher Körper, der sich erholen muss."

"Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du stirbst, oder?"

"Ja, ich muss deine ständigen Versprechen, dass du die Menschheit auslöscht, nicht mehr ertragen."

"Vorsicht. Du solltest mich nicht reizen, wenn du zu schwach bist, die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

"Ich hab keine Angst vor dir. Du tötest mich doch sowieso irgendwann. Ich bin der Mensch, den du am meisten hasst."

Er kämpfte sichtlich mit seinen Impulsen. Doch ich hatte ihn schon so oft provoziert, dass er langsam gut darin wurde. "Du ... tust auch nichts, um daran irgendwas zu ändern!"

Er setzte mich grob ab, sodass ich hinfiel.

Meine Audienz war damit beendet. Megatron trat mit Riesenschritten zum Labor.

Ich fand, dass es besser war, wenn ich und M-426237 den Ort verließen.

Dabei hörte ich Megatron schimpfen: "Scalpel, du hast eine einzige Aufgabe und scheiterst seit Monaten, daran, auch nur irgendeinen kleinen Fortschritt vorzuweisen. Ich verliere langsam meine Geduld mit dir."

"Lord Megatron, der Mensch ist sehr tief und auf unnatürliche Weise mit dem Allspark vereint. Diese Verbindung zu erforschen, damit ich sie lösen kann, dauert seine Zeit."

Den Rest des Gesprächs bekam ich nicht mit, da M-426237 mich ansprach: "Kannst du dich mit der Heilung beeilen? Mein Planet stirbt."

"Na und? Ich hab Zeit. Menschen leben bis zu hundert Jahre."

"Das ist ja lächerlich. Weißt du, wie lange wir Maschinen existieren können?"

"Oh, wie traurig. Dann verrottet mein menschliches Fleisch und lässt noch Jahrtausende lang meinen metallenen Kern hier stehen, der euch noch ewig an unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier erinnert."

Der Schmerz hatte soweit nachgelassen, dass ich wieder lachen konnte.

M-426237 erschauderte."Du würdest sterben, nur um uns eins auszuwischen? Mach das nicht."

Ich lachte wieder. Als würde es irgendeinen Unterschied machen, was ich jetzt sagte.

Er fragte mich: "Was siehst du, wenn du dich umschaust? Willst du all das wirklich vernichten?

Ich schaute nicht hin. Ich hatte das alles schon so oft gesehen. "Cybertron sieht so aus, wie ich mich fühle."

Eines Tages meldet Lissy per Kurznachricht: "Durchbruch, Menschen."

Ich schicke an alle den Befehl: "Verstecken!", dann klettere ich den Spalt hoch, den die Cavecons freigeräumt haben.

Ich höre Stimmen. Das muss die Höhle sein, wo die Arbeiter verschüttet waren! Halb glücklich, halb fassungslos taste ich mich durch das Wasser, bis ich auf der anderen Seite einen Lichtschimmer in der Ferne sehe und transformiere.

"Hallo! Hier bin ich!", rufe ich und die Stimmen kommen mir entgegen. Eine Taschenlampe wird mir blendend ins Gesicht gerichtet.

"Es ist Seldra!", ruft der Mann zurück und die Arbeiter stürmen mir entgegen, um mich zu umarmen und mir zu danken.

Vor Freude über den Empfang breche ich in Tränen aus.

Ich sende den Cavecons: "Bewegt auch unauffällig nach draußen und versteckt euch dort. Erwartet weitere Anweisungen. Jetzt geht es ums Ganze, zeigt, was ihr gelernt habt."

Dann lasse ich mich von den Arbeitern zum Zentrum führen.

"Wir haben die ersten Wochen damit verbracht, die Felsen wegzuräumen, die hinter dir hinabgestürzt waren", erklärt einer der Arbeiter lachend und weinend. "Doch es war aussichtslos. Wie hast du überlebt?"

Ich erkläre, dass dieser geheime Rüstungsprototyp über ein Hibernationsmodul verfügt, das sich in Notfällen automatisch aktiviert und ich dann weder Nahrung noch Sauerstoff brauche. Sie beteuern mir, mein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Am Zentrum bringen sie mich zu einem Wachmann und die Arbeiter lassen uns allein. Sie lassen mich in die Vorräume, wo ich Essen bekomme und mich zurechtmachen darf. Einen Besuch beim Arzt lehne ich ab und beteuere, dass es mir gut geht. Die Wachen scheinen nichts von meinem Geheimnis zu wissen.

"Meine Haftzeit ist vorrüber, wann darf ich raus?", frage ich mit Blick auf meine innere Uhr, doch ich muss warten.

Ich hockte auf einer Stufe in der Arena und schaute dem Kampf zu, während ich überlegte, was ich machen sollte. Jedes Mal kam ich zum gleichen Ergebnis: Warten. Patchwork hatte gesagt, dass sich Beschädigungen von selbst wieder reparierten. Das hätte es damals getan, als ich das erste Mal meine Transformationsfähigkeit verloren hatte. Allerdings hegte ich auch Zweifel, denn damals hatte der Doktor meine Teile mechanisch beschädigt. Diesmal war es etwas Anderes. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung der Strom sonst noch auf mich gehabt hatte. Doch auch hier fiel mir kein besserer Weg ein, es herauszufinden, als zu warten.

Es war seltsam, ich fühlte mich wie abgeschnitten. Um mich her hörte ich all die Maschinengeräusche, wenn die Cons Cybertronisch miteinander sprachen, doch ich verstand kein Wort. Von den kabellosen Übertragungen ganz zu schweigen.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz: Es gab eine Lautkombination, die ich erkannte.

Ich drehte mich zu den Cons um, die neben mir miteinander tuschelten. "Hey, ich kann euch hören."

Sie schauten mich irritiert an und verstummten.

Dachte ich's mir doch. Sie hatten eindeutig meinen Namen gesagt. Da ich dessen Geräusche mühsam und mit viel Fantasie meines biologischen Gehirns in menschliche Sprache transkribiert hatte, war er das einzige Wort, das ich noch heraushörte.

Ich konnte mir denken, wie sie über mich tratschten. Dass sie überlegten, ob ich nicht mehr transformieren konnte. Wenigstens hatte ich ihnen bereits genug Respekt eingeflößt, dass sie mich in Ruhe ließen.

"Hallo, Mutter."

Oder auch nicht. Das war Bolt, der Kleine mit dem Tornister. Er sprach mich in menschlicher Sprache an.

"Ist es wahr, dass du nicht mehr transformieren kannst?"

"Oh Primus", stöhnte ich threatralisch. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich das schon gefragt wurde. Es reicht langsam. Du kennst meine Antwort vermutlich eh schon."

Er fuhr fort: "Wollen wir deine Aussage testen? Falls du in der Lage bist, zu transformieren, kann ich das per Knopfdruck auslösen. Wie wär's?"

Ich antwortete: "Du kannst mir mal den Nachbrenner runterrutschen" und wendete mich ab.

Bolt sagte: "Okay" und drehte sich im Kreis, um sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Cons zu sichern. "Na, Leute, wollen wir gucken, ob Conmutter transformieren kann oder uns allen was vormacht?"

Er war noch in der Bewegung, seine Fernbedienung aus dem Tornister zu ziehen, da stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Autsch. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich gegen eine Wand laufen, doch da er bipedal war und unvorbereitet, genügte das, um ihn umzuwerfen. Das würde ein paar schöne, blaue Flecken ergeben.

Ich griff nach der Fernbedienung. Mit einem Knie stieg ich auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu blockieren, das andere Bein legte ich über seinen Kopf, um ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Ich versuchte, ihm die Fernbedienung zu entwinden, doch so viel Mühe war nicht nötig.

Bolt wehrte sich nicht, sondern schrie nur vor Angst und vermutlich Ekel, ich solle von ihm fernbleiben.

In dem Moment schritt M-426237 ein und hob mich auf. Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass er sich heimlich hinterher reinigte, wenn er mich angefasst hatte. Damit musste ich ihn noch beizeiten aufziehen, diesen Spielverderber.

"Margret, lass mich runter!", schrie ich, zappelte und wand mich in seinem Griff. "Ich mach ihn fertig!" Natürlich würde ich das nicht. Ich schindete nur Eindruck.

Bolt rappelte sich auf und prüfte den Zustand seiner Fernbedienung, bevor er sie wegsteckte. "Tz, ich brauch nicht mehr zu drücken. Du hast die Antwort damit schon gegeben."

M-426237 trug mich in einen anderen Bereich der Zuschauerränge, wo er mich absetzte, damit ich weiter den Kämpfen zuschauen konnte und beobachtete mich scharf, damit er mich aufhalten konnte, bevor ich zurück zu Bolt lief.

Nach einigen Tagen bekomme ich Besuch und setze mich Lopez gegenüber.

"Schön, dass Sie wieder wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt sind", sagt er mit einem diplomatischen Lächeln. "Wie ich hörte ist die Arbeit im Steinbruch viel schneller vorangeschritten als vorhergesehen und auch noch in eine Richtung, in die nicht hätte gearbeitet werden sollen, sodass das Gestein nicht rechtzeitig auf Sicherheit geprüft wurde. Ein bedauerlicher Unfall."

Ich hab wohl mit meinem Spieltrieb und meinen Überstunden etwas übertrieben. Ups.

"Ich hab meine Haftstrafe abgesessen und möchte endlich nach Hause."

Lopez erklärt mir: "Das Recht, sich hier frei zu bewegen, wird durch genau definierte, bürokratische Vorgänge erworben. Leider sind Sie in ein Schlupfloch geraten, für das es keinen offiziellen Weg hinaus gibt. Sie befinden sich illegal auf dem Mars, ohne Identität oder Herkunft oder irgendeine andere Möglichkeit, Sie zurückzuschicken."

Ich frage provozierend: "Also komme ich nun legal nach Hause oder muss ich mir wieder den Weg freihacken?"

Er fährt einfach fort: "Die Umstände Ihrer Ankunft haben das Interesse gewisser Leute geweckt. Wir möchten ergründen, inwiefern Sie über Informationen verfügen, die für die Sicherheit des Mars' bedeutsam sind." 

Ich schlage vor: "Sagen Sie Ihren Freunden, dass ich den Prototypen eines Kampfanzugs von der Erde teste. Ich bin nicht befugt, Auskünfte darüber zu erteilen."

"Das Verhältnis zwischen Erde und Mars ist angespannt. Diese Angabe würde einen Konflikt hervorrufen. Die Erde wird sagen, dass sie nichts davon weiß und Mars wird ihr nicht glauben, insbesondere da Sie sich ohne Erlaubnis auf dem Mars aufhalten, wodurch Sie in den Verdacht geraten, zu spionieren."

"Sie sagen, ein illegal eingereistes Alien ist weniger schlimm als ein Spion von der Erde? Sie sind doch alles Menschen. Warum vertragen Sie sich nicht einfach?"

Er lacht leise, so als hätte ich etwas sehr Offensichtliches oder Dummes gesagt.

"Ich verstehe schon. Sie wollen an mir herumexperimentieren." Ich seufze. Das war ja zu erwarten. Menschen können ihre Finger nicht davon lassen, wenn sie was Neues entdecken.

"Wenn Sie meine Technologie haben wollen, nehmen Sie sie einfach."

Da ist ohnehin nichts Besonderes dran. Ich greife in meinen Hammer-Space und reiche ihm Kopien meiner Sensoren, die Blutdruck, Temperatur und andere Dinge messen - natürlich sind die Sensoren viel, viel kleiner. Ich habe sie, damit sie nicht verlorengehen, an Metallplättchen befestigt. Das ist alles an Technologie, was auch nur annähernd von Interesse sein könnte für Menschen. Niemand will meine Waffen und die Simulationen stammen aus meinem Gehirn.

Lopez sagt nur: "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das nicht nötig ist."

"Nehmen Sie!" Ich fuchtle mit den Plättchen in meiner Hand auffordernd vor seiner Nase herum. Was soll das heißen? Das ist die Bezahlung dafür, dass sie mich nicht aufschneiden, um an diese Technologie zu kommen.

Schließlich seufzt er und nimmt sie widerwillig an. Nachdem ich ihm erkläre, was das ist, sagt er: "Solche Sensoren haben wir bereits in sämtlichen Medi-Scans verbaut."

Er reicht sie mir zurück. Ich stecke sie enttäuscht weg. Unfassbar.

"Ich dachte, Sie wollen meine Technologien. Menschen wollen immer cybertronische Technologien."

Lopez sagt: "Erinnern Sie sich noch an das, was ich Ihnen versprochen habe?"

Ich sehe ihn an. Und zermattere mir den Kopf, was es sein könnte. Oder wann das gewesen sein soll. "Nein?"

Dann reicht er mir die Hand: "Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass nichts geschieht ohne Ihre Erlaubnis. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Ich seufze wieder. Mir bleibt wohl nichts Anderes übrig. Ich kann immer noch auf cybertronische Methoden umsteigen, wenn es mir zu viel wird. 

"Darf ich wenigstens Margret besuchen? Margret Rime?"

"Sie ist kürzlich verstorben", erwidert er ungerührt.

Ich ... ich sitze ein paar Schrecksekunden lang still. "Ähm, und ihr Nachlass?"

"Sie hat keine Verwandten, daher geht alles an den Mars."

Och nö. Ich stoße mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Ich hatte schon die Hälfte des Geldes, das ich für eine Reise zur Erde bräuchte, beisammen. Nicht nur, dass meine engste Vertraute verstorben ist, ich muss auch wieder von vorne anfangen.

"Entschuldigung." Ich richte mich auf. "Sie hat mir viel bedeutet."

"Ich weiß. Kommen Sie."

Er leitet meinen Transport ins Forschungszentrum ein.


	17. Experimente 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra's Waffen werden getestet.

Es weckte mich aus dem Schlaf, all die Eindrücke, die ungefiltert auf mich einstürmten. Systeme online. Blutdruck, Puls, Temperatur, Glukose, alles erschien in den Ausgaben der entsprechenden Sensoren. Die Maschine lauschte auf meine Gedanken, bereit Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Ich war die Maschine, die lauschte, bereit emotionslos und mit unübertrefflicher Präzision jegliche Berechnungen durchzuführen. Unbegreifliche Kapazitäten standen mir zur Verfügung. Ich vernahm die kabellosen Nachrichten der Cons in meiner Umgebung und verschob sie in einen nebenläufigen Prozess. Dann prüfte ich meinen Speicher - alles noch da - und rief meine Datei von Rick Ashley auf, um mir für 4 Minuten Musik auf die Ohren zu legen. Ah, das hatte ich gebraucht.

Ich beschloss, den anderen nichts davon zu sagen. Sie dachten, ich könnte nicht verstehen, was sie auf Cybertronisch miteinander sprachen und konnte ein bisschen Mäuschen spielen. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Ich konnte mir kaum das Grinsen verkneifen. Ich musste nur achtgeben, dass ich keine Reaktion zeigte, wenn mich jemand auf Cybertronisch ansprach.

Wenn ich gerade nichts zu tun hatte, verbrachte ich wieder eine Weile in der Arena und schaute zu, wie die anderen Cons kämpften. Ich hatte gedacht, dass die Menge von Kampfstrategien für humanoide Cons begrenzt sein müsste, doch die Variation der Waffensysteme und Technologien machten es für mich schwierig, Muster zu erkennen. Ich wollte noch viel mehr sehen.

Ich war vollkommen in den Kampf vertieft, der gerade im Ring stattfand als mein Körper plötzlich anfing zu transformieren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte ich verwundert auf meine Arme, bevor ich realisierte, was geschah dann versuchte ich, es aufzuhalten, doch zu spät. Ich hockte nun in Botgestalt auf der Stufe und alle Cons im Umkreis schauten mich an.

Ich blickte mich verwundert um und schaute in die optischen Sensoren, die alle mindestens so überrascht aussahen, wie ich. Doch manche schauten auch zu einem Punkt hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um.

Es war Bolt, der zwei Stufen hinter mir saß und seine Fernbedienung auf mich gerichtet hatte. Nun war mir alles klar.

"Du blöde Blechdose", sagte ich und sprang auf ihn zu, um ihm seinen Nachbrenner zu versohlen.

Leider drückte er einen weiteren Knopf. So wie ich gerade im Sprung war erstarrte ich, fiel hinab auf die Kante der Stufe zwischen uns. Von dort zog mich mein Gewicht hinten runter und ich fiel hinab, wo ich auf der unteren Stufe liegenblieb.

Okay, das war ein bisschen ungünstig, aber eigentlich nicht schlimm.

Dann aber hörte ich, wie Bolt eine Nachricht sandte, an Megatron: "Conmutter kann wieder transformieren."

Mehrere Cons in der Arena, die mich gesehen hatten, sandten Bestätigungen: "Ja, ich hab es auch gesehen."

Ich verstand. Nach allem Ärger, den ich ihnen gemacht hatte, verpfiffen sie mich nur zu gerne. Okay. Das war lächerlich im Vergleich mit dem, was ich getan hatte. Niemand konnte mir im Ärger machen das Wasser reichen.

Megatron sandte seine Antwort an M-426237, der sich wie immer in der Nähe aufhielt, um einen optischen Sensor auf mich zu haben: "Ist das wahr?"

M-426237 antwortete: "Ja, alle in der Arena haben es gesehen."

Daraufhin sandte Megatron die nächste Nachricht an mich: "Conmutter, melde dich bei Scalpel."

Mist. Mit Rückkehr meiner Transformationsfähigkeit war ich wieder für Experimente qualifiziert. Schadenfroh schauten mir die Cons hinterher, als ich die Arena verließ.

Lopez übernimmt hier erneut die Rolle, mich auszufragen. Ich bestehe darauf, dass er sein Pad ausschaltet, bevor wir reden.

Er sagt: "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vollkommen unnötig sind."

"Ach ja? Wieso?"

"Niemand hört mit ohne dass wir es merken."

"Sie sind getarnt. Natürlich könnten sie sich unerkannt auf dem Mars aufhalten. Ich bin doch auch problemlos eingereist."

"Und sind Sie unerkannt geblieben?"

Ich reibe mir angestrengt das Gesicht. "Nein, aber ..."

"Ich versichere Ihnen, dass sich keine Transformer unerkannt auf dem Mars aufhalten und uns abhören."

Es ist sinnlos, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Wenn sie "unerkannt" sind, weiß er natürlich nichts davon. Ist ja auch egal, sein Pad ist aus.

"Übrigens lautet der korrekte Ausdruck 'Cybertronier', vom Planeten Cybertron. 'Transformer' haben sich die Menschen ausgedacht."

"Zur Kenntnis genommen. Also, warum denken Sie, hier würden sich Cybertronier verstecken?"

"Hier ist alles voller cybertronischer Technologie. Cybertronier tarnen sich als Gegenstände oder Fahrzeuge von dem Planeten, auf dem sie sich gerade befinden."

"Können Sie auch in ein Fahrzeug transformieren?"

"Nein, die Masse muss in etwa gleich bleiben und ich muss eine Form annehmen, in die mein menschlicher Körper hineinpasst. Ich kann nur Mensch, Roboter und Silberei." Man kann auch sagen: sozialer Interaktionsmodus, Kampfmodus und Reisemodus.

Er fragt: "Verfügen Sie auch über Waffen?"

"Naja, wie man's nimmt."

"Darf ich sie sehen?"

Oh je, das ist peinlich. Ich klappe die Erbsenpistole aus meinem rechten Arm aus, montiere sie ab und lege sie vor Lopez nieder.

Er betrachtet sie aus der Ferne, dann nimmt er sie auf umständliche Weise auf, wobei er den Lauf stets an sich vorbei hält. Dann betrachtet er sie aus der Nähe von allen Seiten. "Wie funktioniert sie? Wo sind die Bedienelemente?"

"Wenn sie mit mir verbunden ist, brauche ich keine Bedienelemente."

"Gut. Kommen Sie mit."

Er führt mich in einen Raum unter der Erde, dessen Wände aus Sand bestehen, da sehe ich schon, wo das hinführt: zu einer totalen Blamage.

Er holt zwei Forscher, wie ich an ihren weißen Kitteln erkenne, einen Mann und eine Frau.

Die blonde Frau trägt die Haare zurückgesteckt und eine dicke schwarze Brille.

Lopez wendet sich an mich. "Das sind Carla Currant - Sie leitet die Abteilung zur Erforschung neuer Technologien - " Ach wirklich? Sie sieht noch recht jung aus, höchstens dreißig. Lopez fährt fort: "und Mark Huss, seine Abteilung entwickelt neue Module." Er wirkt freundlich, aber irgendwie auch schwach: Ich kann es nicht genauer erklären. Vielleicht liegt es an seinen kurzen, akkurat geschnittenen Haaren. Oder daran, dass der Kittel ziemlich locker sitzt mangels Muskelmasse.

"Das ist Se'eldra Sadr'khor, höchstpersönlich." Oh. Lopez spricht meinen Namen richtig aus. Das schafft nicht jeder.

Mit Mark zusammen holt er sowas wie einen Holzblock mit einer Zielschreibe darauf - wahrscheinlich ist Mark nur zum Ausbalansieren da - den sie vor der Wand gegenüber der Tür aufstellen, während Carla Schutzbrillen und Ohrenstöpsel besorgt, von denen sie mir welche anbietet.

"Das ist vollkommen unnötig", versuche ich zu erklären, aber irgendwie hört mir keiner richtig zu. Dann stellen sie noch Kameras und irgendwelche Messgeräte auf.

Lopez zeigt auf den Block mit der Zielscheibe und fragt: "Ist das ausreichend oder brauchen Sie ein stärkeres Ziel?"

"Naja ... das ist schon fast etwas zu viel."

Die drei stellen sich hinter einer Wand aus Schutzglas auf, während sich Carla fleißig Notizen auf ihrem Pad macht. Mit einem Stift.

"Das ist abgeschirmt, oder?", frage ich. "Und Sie verschleiern Ihre Notizen?"

"Ja", sagt Carla. "Ich hab Ihnen den Codenamen Batida gegeben, um Ihre Privatsphäre zu wahren."

"Oh", mache ich und grinse. "Sie haben die wunderbare Chance vertan, mir den Codenamen Rotkäppchen zu geben."

Sie schaut mich begriffsstutzig an. "Wieso?"

"Ach, nicht so wichtig. Vergessen Sie's." Sie sind keine Linguisten.

Sie fragen mich, ob ich auch hinter das Schutzglas und durch die kleine Öffnung darin schießen möchte. Ich lehne ab.

"Gut, sie können anfangen", sagt Mark.

Lopez reicht mir meine Erbsenpistole zurück und die drei schauen mich erwartungsvoll ab. Man, das ist so peinlich. Bringen wir es hinter uns.

Ich stecke die Pistole zurück auf meinen Arm, wo sich die Halterung aus dem Schlitz in meiner Haut der Waffe entgegenschiebt und sie sich wieder miteinander verbinden. Ich ziele mit dem Arm auf die Zielscheibe. Es ist mir unmöglich, mit den Augen über den Lauf zu schauen und ich frage mich manchmal, wie ich überhaupt irgenwas treffen soll, was kleiner ist als ein großer Roboter.

Ich feuere zögerlich einen Schuss ab. Die Kugel fliegt langsam, gefühlt in Zeitlupe heraus, fällt zum Ziel hin stark ab und schlägt unter der Zielscheibe mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen das Holz, bevor sie zu Boden fällt.

Ich klappe die "Waffe" wieder ein und wage es vor Scham nicht, mich umzudrehen.

Ich höre Carla fragen: "Ähm, können Sie die Stärke regulieren und einmal kräftiger feuern?"

Ich schlucke: "Ich ... ich kann nicht richtig, wenn alle gucken." Am liebsten möchte ich vor Scham im Boden versinken.

"Haben Sie noch mehr Waffen?"

Ich bedecke mein Gesicht mit den Händen. "Die andere kann noch weniger."

Endlich erlöst mich Lopez von meinem Leid und sagt: "Gut, das genügt. Sie können Ihre Waffen behalten."

Am nächsten Tag sucht mich Mark wieder auf. Sogar seine Stimme ist weich. Ich habe null Respekt vor ihm.

"Guten Tag. Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu stellen." Er hält sein Pad vor sich, bereit Notizen zu machen.

"Wo ist Lopez?"

"Er hat heute frei. Bitte beantworten Sie einfach meine Fragen."

Frei. Aha. Vielleicht sucht er auch nur das Weite, weil ich so nervig bin, dass er bereut, den Job übernommen zu haben. Das wird er erst recht bereuen.

"Ich wüsste gerne: Wie sind Sie zum Cyborg geworden?"

Was für ein hässliches Wort. Ich kann mich damit nicht identifizieren, gegeben dass die Maschine in mir lebt und dort gewachsen ist. Gebaut ist. Wie auch immer.

"Oh, aber das bin ich gar nicht", erkläre ich. "Ich bin durch einen abartigen Zeugungsakt entstanden. Mein Vater hatte einen Fetisch für Wohnwagen - wusste keiner. Es stellte sich heraus, dass einer der Wohnwagen auf dem Platz des Wohnwagenhändlers, wo sich mein Vater nachts herumtrieb, ein Cybertronier war. Tja, so kann es gehen."

Er nickt interessiert und macht sich Notizen. Ich hab ein paar mehr Reaktionen erwartet.

Dann fragt er: "Ich hab das nicht ganz verstanden, können Sie mir den Vorgang genau erklären? Heißt das, dass sich Transformer geschlechtlich wie wir fortpflanzen?"

Dann kommt mir eine großartige Idee. Wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich seine sachliche, wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise aus der Reserve locken kann. "Warten Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen."

Ich leihe mir sein Pad aus und fange an, mit Hilfe von Simulationen Bilder zu generieren, die ich ihm zeige.

"Hier. Das ist die Balzarena, da versammeln sich alle, um Partner zu finden. Hier: Das ist ein ritualisierter Schaukampf, der kann teilweise sehr heftig, wie echt aussehen. Die beiden Kontrahenten prüfen in einem spielerischen Kampf, ob sie zueinander kompatibel sind, außerdem können sich die Zuschauer ein Bild von den Teilnehmern machen, ob sie als Partner in Frage kommen. Hier, die beiden geben sich nach dem Kampf die Servos - die Hände - und verschwinden zusammen nach draußen."

Ich bin glücklich und lebe meine Kreativität aus, indem ich ein Bild nach dem anderen generiere.

"Über den eigentlichen Vorgang kann ich nichts Allgemeines sagen, das hängt stark von den Ausprägungen der Partner ab. Ein paar Beispiele."

Ich zeige ein Bild von Soundwave, wie er gerade einen Satelliten hackt. "Dieser hier begattet einen menschlichen Satelliten mit seinen Tentakeln. Ja, genau, leblose Maschinen von den Menschen kommen genauso in Frage. Die sagen natürlich nie nein." Ja, ich shippe Soundwave mit dem Satelliten. Sie sind ein tolles Paar.

Ich shippe Megatron hart mit Optimus und will ein Bild von ihnen generieren. Aber dann muss ich daran denken, wie Optimus mich enttäuscht aus seinen blauen optischen Sensoren anschaut und bringe es nicht über mich. Stattdessen generiere ich ein Bild, auf dem Megatron Starscream verhaut, aber aus einem Winkel, sodass es aussieht, als würden sie es heftig treiben.

Außerdem zeige ich ein Bild, auf dem Shockwave gerade aus Driller aufsteht, aber am falschen Ende.

Der Forscher betrachtet die Bilder alle interessiert und mit wissenschaftlicher Sachlichkeit. Das ist so schade. Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben.

"Wie genau kann ich mir das Ganze biologisch vorstellen? "

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich stell ja keine Kameras auf und statte die Cybertronier mit Sensoren aus, so wie Menschen."

Er lächelt wie erwischt. Die Anspielung versteht er. Die Wissenschaftler unter den Menschen machen vor nichts halt, um ihre Neugier zu stillen.

Nachdem ich mir noch irgendwas über Geburt beziehungsweise Schlupf - ich hab mich für die Version mit Eiablage entschieden - und der Aufzucht der Jungen zusammenfantasiert habe, ist unsere Sitzung bald beendet und er verspricht, mit neuen Fragen wiederzukommen.


	18. Experimente 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffen werden an Seldra getestet.

Am nächsten Tag ist Lopez wieder da. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sie versucht haben, ihn abzulösen, aber gemerkt haben, dass die Befragungen durch ihn zu zuverlässigeren Ergebnissen führen.

Er sagt: "Wir würden gerne mit Ihnen zusammen herausfinden, welche Waffen gegen Transformer effektiv sind."

Das weiß die Menschheit doch schon seit Jahrhunderten. Vielleicht wollen sie neue Waffen testen. "Wie soll ich Ihnen dabei helfen? Höchstwahrscheinlich stirbt mein menschlicher Körper zuerst. Ich halte viel weniger aus als die anderen."

Ich kläre ihm, dass Metall bei mehreren tausend Grad schmilzt, doch mein menschliches Fleisch kann nicht mal einhundert ertragen. Maschinen können eisige Kälte überstehen, in der mein menschlicher Körper erfriert. Die Cybertronier prügeln sich mit glühenden Schwertern und überstehen Raketentreffer, welche mich sofort töten würden. Wie soll es ihnen irgendetwas sagen, wenn sie Waffen an mir testen?

"Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, uns am lebenden Objekt ein Bild zu machen. Keine Sorge. Wir testen nichts ohne Ihre Zustimmung."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Megatron sagte mir, die Menschen würden an mir experimentieren. Ihre Neugier ist nicht zu befriedigen. Sie würden weitermachen, bis ich komplett zerstört wäre. Aber vorher würde ich fliehen, zu Megatron zurückkriechen und sagen, dass er mit allem recht hat, was er gesagt hat.

Soll ich also aus Angst ablehnen und Megatron damit recht geben? Oder soll ich es drauf ankommen lassen und schauen, ob etwas Anderes herauskommt?

Ich bin niemand, der vor Herausforderungen zurückschreckt, egal wie groß sie erscheinen. Ich nehme es mit allem auf.

Dann drifte ich ab.

"Megatron", sprach ich ihn an und schon beim Umwenden verdrehte er genervt seine optischen Sensoren. "Was willst du? Ich werde Deiner überdrüssig."

"Ja, ich hab verstanden, du willst mit den Menschen nichts zu tun haben. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass du sie vernichten musst. Wir könnten an entfernten Ecken des Universums friedlich coexistieren, ohne uns jemals über den Weg zu laufen."

"Ach, verschwinde."

Er packte mich und schleuderte mich mit einem gut gezielten Wurf davon.

Ich schrie.

Straßen und halb zerfallene Gebäude huschten unter mir vorbei, bis ich wieder durch das Dach der Arena stürzte und kurz nach dem Transformieren aufschlug.

"Nicht schon wieder."

Verärgert sortierte ich meine Servos und erhob mich, mich in defensiver Haltung nach meinem Gegner umschauend, bereit jederzeit auszuweichen.

Ein großer, bulliger Con betrat die Arena, der seine Kanonen in den Schultern trug und nicht wie die meisten anderen aus den Armen schob.

Ich schluckte eingeschüchtert. Seine Kaliber waren so groß, dass ich aus dieser Entfernung das Innere der Läufe sehen konnte.

Er ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und feuerte einen schlecht gezielten Schuss ab. Das mächtige Geschoss flog hörbar an mir vorbei. Eine gewaltige Explosion schleuderte mich nach vorne und ich flog quer durch die Arena, knallte gegen die Wand und blieb mit den Servos über dem Kopf am Boden, wartend dass der Rauch sich verzog.

Bevor ich über einen Plan nachdenken konnte, hörte ich Megatrons Wutgeschrei. Mit Schritten, die den Boden erbeben ließen, lief er herbei und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz von draußen mitten in die Arena.

"Keine Explosivgeschosse gegen den Menschen hab ich gesagt!", brüllte er und schoss den Con mit einem Schuss durch die Wand.

"Was, was?" Ich merke, dass ich gerade angesprochen wurde. "Ja. Ja, Schrot ist okay."

Ha, Schrot, lächerlich. Ich kann vielleicht sonst nicht viel, aber meine Hülle leistet hervorrangende Dienste darin, mein menschliches Fleisch vor den gröbsten Krafteinwirkungen zu bewahren.

Sie bringen mich in den Raum dessen Wände aus Sand bestehen. Ich frage nach und vergewissere mich, dass der Raum ausreichend abgeschirmt ist und dass die Kameras nicht am Netz hängen, außerdem dass sie die Aufnahmen nach der Auswertung sofort löschen.

Sie haben eine Schrotflinte auf einem Gestell befestigt und haben die Position, an der ich mich befinden soll, mit einem Kreuz auf dem Boden markiert. Der Abstand ist genau abgemessen. Alle Daten werden gesammelt, nichts wird dem Zufall überlassen. Ich finde, sie übertreiben. Vielleicht macht das wissenschaftlich Sinn, aber in einem echten Kampf sind diese Details irrelevant.

Lopez tritt zusammen mit Carla in den Bereich hinter dem Sicherheitsglas hinter dem Gestell mit der Schrotflinte. Sie sieht mich erschrocken an. "Aber ... sie ist doch ein Mensch?"

Lopez wendet sich an mich. "Würden Sie ihr bestätigen, dass wir auf Sie schießen dürfen?"

"Ja, Sie dürfen mit Schrot auf mich schießen. 2 mm Kugeln hatten Sie gesagt."

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Carla mich gehört hat. Sie schreibt fleißig Notizen auf ihr Pad. Dann streicht sie irgendwas durch und schreibt es neu.

"Ich wäre dann soweit", meldet sie schließlich. "Ähm. Ist die geladen?"

Lopez nimmt die Waffe vom Gestell, führt gut sichtbar eine Patrone ein und stellt sie wieder zurück, die Mündung auf mich gerichtet.

Früher hätte mich dieser Anblick nervös gemacht. Aber ich hab mittlerweile so oft in viel größere Läufe geblickt, dass der Anblick keine Reaktion hervorruft.

Carla tritt nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. "Ich ... hab nur eine Frage gestellt."

Sie tritt nach vorne, sehr darauf bedacht, von der Waffe fernzubleiben.

Sie spricht zu mir: "Sind Sie sicher, dass wir auf Sie schießen dürfen? Das ist eine gefährliche Waffe. Sie müssen das nicht machen."

Oh Primus, was für ein niedlicher, kleiner Mensch. Ich lächle amüsiert. "Ja, dürfen Sie. Ich sag es auch noch dreimal."

"Wie war Ihr Name doch gleich? Haben wir Ihren Haftungsverzicht vorliegen?"

"Se'eldra Sadr'khor." Ich buchstabiere: "Seybertrontje. Effon. Skuritje ..." Ich hab Mühe, mein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als ihr Stift über dem Pad schwebt während ich es hinter ihrer Stirn rattern sehe. Lopez sieht mich scharf an, sagt aber nichts. 

"Können Sie das nochmal wiederholen? Vielleicht etwas langsamer."

Ach, wie herrlich. Sie denkt, sie wäre diejenige, die zu blöd ist, meine Angaben zu verstehen. Ich buchstabiere es nochmal in ihrem Alphabet. Dann fällt mir auf, dass ich die Gelegenheit verpasst habe, meinen Namen auf Cybertronisch zu sagen, um ihre Reaktion darauf zu sehen, aber dann hätte ich auf die überraschende Transformation beim Schuss verzichten müssen. Man kann nicht alles haben.

Carla sagt schließlich: "Okay. Dann können wir anfangen. Ich schieße jetzt. Auf drei, okay?" Sie legt den Finger an den Abzug.

Lopez weist sie darauf hin: "Sie müssen erst die Sicherung lösen."

"Sicherung?" Sie sucht an der Waffe herum.

Lopez zeigt auf den kleinen Schiebeschalter. "Den nach vorne."

Als sie ihn nach vorne schiebt, zuckt sie bei dem Klicken ein wenig zusammen. Ich sehe, wie sie tief durchatmet, um Mut zu sammeln. Meine Güte, warum ist sie so nervös. Ich bin diejenige, die beschossen wird.

Zitternd legt sie den Finger an den Abzug. Schaut umständlich und unnötigerweise über den Lauf, als müsste sie zielen.

Dann zieht sie ihre Hand zurück. "Ich ... ich kann das nicht." Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück und bedeckt mit Schamgefühl ihr Gesicht. "Oh Gott, ich kann das nicht."

Ich frage: "Hilft es, wenn ich transformiere?"

Sie nickt. Da geht auch die zweite Überraschung hin. Ich nehme meine Botgestalt an. Carla starrt mich mehrere Sekunden lang aus großen Augen an. Ich denke, das kommt nicht nur von der Brille.

Dann passiert dasselbe Spiel nochmal. Sie legt ihren Finger an den Abzug, zögert und tritt dann zurück.

"Ich kann nicht. Da steckt ein Mensch drin."

Ich fange an, mich zu langweilen. Bevor ich mich in eine Simulation zurückziehe, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken, bitte ich: "Lopez, würden Sie übernehmen?"

Er betätigt den Abzug ohne zu zögern. Mit einem hellen Knall schlägt die Salve auf mich ein und wird in alle Richtungen abgelenkt, je nachdem wo mich welches Körnchen trifft, die meisten nach vorne von mir aus gesehen.

Carla steht einige Sekunden lang wie versteinert da. Dann fängt sie an, herumzulaufen, die Kugeleinschüsse zu betrachten und Winkel zu messen.

Lopez fragt: "Welche Kaliber gestatten Sie uns für weitere Tests?"

"Keine, nur Schrot."

"Sie sagten, wir könnten Sie nicht erschießen, korrekt?"

"Ja, aber wissen Sie, wie weh das tut? Das Kaliber spielt keine Rolle, sie werden alle von meiner Hülle abgelenkt. Sie können das genauso gut mit kleinen Kugeln sehen."

Er nickt: "Ist gut. Ich hatte ihnen versprochen, dass nichts ohne Ihre Zustimmung geschieht. Danke, das war bereits sehr aufschlussreich."

"Ja?", frage ich verwundert. "Die großen Roboter haben viel Verteidigung und absorbieren die Treffer, anstatt sie abzulenken. Ich sehe nicht, wie Ihnen das jetzt geholfen hat."

Zur Antwort nickt er Richtung Carla, die fleißig an ihren Notizen arbeitet. Schließlich kommt sie zu mir und rückt ihre Brille zurecht, als sie mich betrachtet.

"Darf ich?" Sie darf. Sie fährt mit den Händen über meine Hülle, wo die Schrotkugeln unzählige winzige Dellen hinterlassen haben. "Tut das nicht weh?"

Ich transformiere in meine Menschengestalt und lüfte mein Oberteil. Meine Haut ist von winzigen Blutergüssen übersäht, einer pro Schrotkorn. "Nö. Das heilt bis morgen ab."

Trotzdem schüttelt sie schockiert den Kopf und kritzelt fleißig ihre Notizen weiter.

Als nächstes schaffen sie ein merkwürdiges Gerät heran, das für mich aussieht wie eine Satellitenschüssel, die mit Plastikhalbkugeln besetzt ist, eine größere in der Mitte und kleinere kreisförmig darum. Die Schüssel ist auf einem schwarzen Kasten montiert.

"Das ist eine neue Art von EMP", erklärt Lopez. Bei dem Wort zucke ich zusammen. Das weckt grauenhafte Erinnerungen.

Lopez hat es gesehen. Er fährt fort: "Wir bestrahlen regelmäßig den Gürtel damit. Wenn Sie bisher nichts bemerkt haben, sollte auch jetzt nichts passieren."

Ich weiß nicht. Was soll das heißen? "Sendet er elektromagnetische Strahlung aus, die Elektronik zerstört oder nicht?"

"Ja, er sendet elektromagnetische Strahlung aus. Nein, er zerstört sie nicht, er entlädt sie."

Mir kommt da gerade eine Idee. Ich weiß genau, wie ein EMP auf mich wirkt, sie tun das nicht. Vielleicht kann ich es aushalten für eine Weile, nur ganz kurz. Die Marsianer haben in ihrem Drogenarsenal eine Reihe von Schmerzmitteln. Wenn sie meine Elektronik zerstören, werde ich für ihre Experimente uninteressant. Das könnte mein Weg in die Freiheit sein.

"Okay", sage ich und stelle mich in Position.

"Sind Sie ganz sicher? Sie sind gerade etwas blass geworden."

"Ja doch. Machen Sie endlich." Ihm kann man aber auch nichts vormachen. Nicht alles.

Sie fangen an, an der Maschine irgendwelche Knöpfe und Hebel zu drücken, dann kippen sie die Satellitenschüssel in meine Richtung.

"Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja-ha."

"Auf drei?"

Sie zählen: "Eins, zwei, drei."

Im Affekt schmeiße ich mich auf den Boden, die Hände über dem Kopf. Doch es passiert nichts?

Mehrere Sekunden lang hocke ich auf dem Boden, bis Lopez mich erlöst: "Das war's schon. Sie können wieder aufstehen. Was haben Sie bemerkt?"

Ich stehe verwundert auf und komme mir lächerlich vor. Es ist wirklich nichts passiert. Das soll ein EMP gewesen sein? Das einzige, was passiert ist, ist dass meine Körpertemperatur vor Schreck minimal abgesunken ist.

"Nein?", frage ich als Antwort.

Die drei tauschen ratlose Blicke aus, bevor Carla wieder zu schreiben anfängt.

"Würden Sie bitte einmal transformieren?", fragt Lopez.

Meine Sensoren zeigen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Kann es möglich sein?

Nein, ich transformiere erfolgreich hin und zurück. Ich kann keine Auswirkungen feststellen. Vielleicht ist ihre Maschine kaputt. Oder es sind solche Placebo-Strahlen. Sie tun nur, als würden sie mich bestrahlen und schauen, ob ich irgendeine Reaktion zeige, dann wüssten sie, dass ich lüge.

Schließlich fahren sie das Gerät wieder hinaus und bringen ein anderes, das sie im Raum aufstellen. Es sieht aus wie drei Quader, die an einem aufrecht stehenden Zylinder befestigt sind.

"Das ist ein gewöhnlicher EMP. Wir erwarten keine Auswirkungen, so wie beim Anderen."

Ich stimme dreimal zu, dass sie damit auf mich feuern dürfen, damit ich es endlich hinter mich bringen kann. Das Warten vorher ist unerträglich im Vergleich mit dem Glücksgefühl, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt.

Sie aktivieren die Maschine. Ich reiße panisch die Augen auf, als ich merke, wie sich die Hitze in meinen Knochen ausbreitet. Ich fange an zu schreien.


	19. Experimente 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, aber wenigstens hat sie Spaß dabei.

Ich erwache und fühle mich elend. Mir ist heiß. Meine Gliedmaßen schmerzen bei jeder Bewegung. Ich liege in einem Bett, aber bin noch zu verwirrt, um zu erkennen, wo. Die Decke auf mir drückt auf meinen Körper und schmerzt. Ich will sie runterwerfen, doch jede Bewegung ist viel schlimmer als das. Ich muss warten. Man, war das eine blöde Idee. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schlimm es sich wirklich anfühlt. Hoffentlich ist es das wert.

Bald bemerkt ein Mann, der nach dem Rechten sieht, dass ich wach bin. Ich erkenne Mark. Er kommt ans Bett. Lächelt. Sagt irgendwas. Ich verstehe kein Wort. Es klingt für mich nach Kauderwelsch. Hat er Brot gesagt?

Nein, er hat eine Frage gestellt. Er wartet auf eine Antwort. Ich schaue ihn nur verständnislos an. Er wiederholt den letzten Teil, die Frage. Wieder höre ich Brot. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

Er stellt eine andere Frage, eine ohne Brot. Wieder weiß ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.

Er holt sein Pad hervor und drückt darauf herum. Ich kann nicht sehen, was er tut. Plötzlich gibt der große Bildschirm an der Wand Töne von sich, obwohl das Bild leer bleibt. Ich schaue verwundert dahin.

Mark sieht meine Reaktion. Ich verstehe. Er hat getestet, ob ich hören kann. Ich wünsche, er würde mich einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Jetzt blendet er das stilisierte Bild eines Baums auf dem Bildschirm ein und zeigt darauf, während er mich fragend anschaut. Vermutlich testet er nun meine Sprachfähigkeit. Ich hab keine Lust.

Er blendet die Bezeichnung darunter ein. Sein Finger fährt den Schriftzug entlang und er klappt die Hand ein paar Mal auf und zu: Reden. Ich drehe genervt den Kopf weg. Nein.

Er schaltet den Bildschirm ab und legt das Pad beiseite. Dann holt er einen Medi-Scan hervor, eine Art Armbinde mit Bildschirm und kommt zu mir ans Bett.

Als er nach meinem Arm greifen will, quieke ich erzürnt und schiebe ihn weg. "Fass mich nicht an." Wahrscheinlich versteht er auch kein Wort von mir, aber meine Zeichen sind eindeutig.

Er zieht sich enttäuscht zurück und holt eine Spritze hervor. Er zeigt sie mir und stellt wieder die Frage mit Brot.

Oh, er will wissen, ob ich ein Schmerzmittel brauche. Ich ziehe es kurz in Erwägung, aber ich weiß nicht, was das ist und wie hoch dosiert, außerdem hab ich das Gröbste überstanden. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Dann lehne ich mich demonstrativ zurück und schließe die Augen. Er versteht und lässt mich alleine.

Nachdem ich mich noch gegen weitere Besuche verteidigen musste, geht es mir mittlerweile gut genug, dass ich aufstehe. Ich versuche, den Bildschirm im Zimmer mit Sprachbefehlen zu steuern, doch er versteht nicht, was ich sage.

Ich errege einige Aufmerksamkeit, als ich durch das Institut laufe, doch ich ignoriere das und suche Mark in seinem Büro auf. Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll.

Er schaut mich überrascht an. "Wörterbuch", sage ich, dann klappe ich meine Hand auf und zu, wie er es getan hatte und klappe dann beide Hände auseinander, als würde ich ein Buch öffnen.

Er versteht nicht. Gibt es auf dem Mars keine Bücher mehr? Ich versuche es nochmal. "Wörterbuch", sage ich wieder, mach nochmal die Sprechen-Gesten und ahme dann das Wischen über einen Bildschirm nach.

Ah, jetzt versteht er. Er nickt und geht mit mir wieder in mein Krankenzimmer, wo er mit seinem Pad den Bildschirm ansteuert und mir das Programm mit den stilisierten Bildern öffnet. Okay, das würde es für den Anfang tun. Ich lasse mir sein Pad geben.

Dann sagt er irgendwas und zeigt auf das Bett.

Ich ignoriere die Geste und finde schnell das Lexikon im Programm. Als erstes brauche ich das Wort für Nein. Ah, das kenne ich ja schon.

"Nein", sage ich und bleibe stehen, während ich weiter durch das Lexikon scrolle und überlege, welche Wörter ich als nächstes brauche. Ich hab lange genug gelegen.

Mark schaut mich verwirrt an. Dann holt er wieder den Medi-Scan und ich erlaube ihm, ihn mir anzulegen, während ich Wörter lerne. "Metall. Essen. Aua." Das sollte schnell gehen. Die meisten Wörter hatte mein Gehirn schon mal gesehen, dadurch dass ich sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Mark schaut auf den Bildschirm des Medi-Scans und gibt mir einen Daumen hoch. "Gut."

Ich schlage die Wörter nach, die ich dort sehe. Meine Temperatur ist wieder gesunken. Alle Werte sind normal. Nur der Eisenwert ist etwas zu niedrig. Ich vermute, dass die Selbstreparatur bereits begonnen hat.

Dann zeigt Mark auf den Bildschirm und auf mich und stellt mir eine Frage. Ich verstehe nicht, aber ein Wort klingt wie sprechen. 

Ich antworte: "Metall spricht. Metall kaputt. Spricht kaputt." Eigentlich hab ich vorgehabt, mein Gehirn auch auf modernes Englisch zu trainieren. Aber ich bin nicht dazu gekommen. Irgendwie hab ich gedacht, ich würde das nicht mehr brauchen.

Er nickt verstehend und lässt mich erstmal wieder alleine.

Bald schon kehrt er zusammen mit Carla zurück. Die Frau redet schnell und schaut mich dabei erschüttert an, dann redet sie auf Mark ein, der defensiv irgendwas erwidert.

Sie stellt mir irgendeine Frage. Ich verstehe kein Wort und antworte einfach: "Banane."

Beide schauen mich verwirrt an. Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen.

Dann sagt Mark wieder irgendwas zu mir, öffnet die Tür und macht eine einladende Geste dahin. Carla geht hinaus. Ich antworte: "Suppe" und folge ihr. Sie sind wieder verwirrt. Mal schauen, wie lange mir dieses Spiel noch Spaß macht.

Das Pad nehme ich einfach mit und scrolle weiter durch das Wörterbuch, während ich Wörter vor mich hinspreche.

Wir gehen hinab in den Raum mit den Sandwänden. Ich schaue sie leicht nervös an, doch es steht keine Waffe da.

Mark zeigt auf den Boden im Raum und sagt irgendwas zu mir. Ich antworte: "Erdbeermilch."

Carla schreibt ihre Notizen. Ja, schreib unbedingt Erbeermilch auf, das ist sehr wichtig.

Mark nimmt mir vorsichtig das Pad ab und sucht im Lexikon ein Bild heraus, das er mir zeigt. "Roboter." Er zeigt auf mich und auf den Boden im Raum und sagt wieder "Roboter."

Oh, er will, dass ich transformiere. Der Raum hier ist abgeschirmt, wie sie sich erinnern.

"Roboter kaputt", sage ich nur. Sie schauen einander verdutzt an. Dann schreibt Carla zaghaft weiter. Ich nehme Mark wieder das Pad ab und lerne weiter, während ich darauf warte, was sie als Nächstes von mir wollen.

Sie fangen an, irgendwas zu diskutieren und sprechen dabei so schnell, dass ich kein Wort verstehe.

Schließlich bringen sie mich in einen Raum voll von irgendwelchen Geräten, der mich ein bisschen an das Labor des Doktors erinnert. Misstrauisch sehe ich, wie sie ein Gerät mit Bildschirm heranfahren, an dem über ein Kabel verbunden ein pilzartiges Ding hängt.

Mark nimmt den Pilz aus dessen Halterung, während Carla irgendwas holen geht.

Mark zeigt auf den Pilz, dann auf mich und hält den Pilz mit der Schirmseite in meine Richtung. Ich denke, er will ihn an mich dranhalten, um mich damit zu untersuchen. Misstrauisch halte ich ihm meinen Arm hin - die Innenseite. Die Schlitze sitzen außen. Theoretisch könnte ich ihnen von den Schlitzen in meiner Haut erzählen, durch die sie meine Elektronik direkt untersuchen könnten. Mach ich aber nicht. Das fehlt mir noch, dass mir die Forscher in meinem Körper herumfummeln.

Carla bringt eine Tube mit einem Glibbergel, das sie auf meinen Arm auftragen, bevor sie den Pilz aufsetzen und dann in Schwarz-Weiß ein 3D-Model des Innenlebens meines Arms auf dem Bildschirm sehen.

Ich sehe noch nicht viel. Bei dieser Größe sieht es aus wie ein Arm mit massiven Knochen darin. Erst als sie sehr, sehr stark heranzoomen erkenne ich die filigrane Elektronik, die besonders klein wachsen musste, um mit dem begrenzten Platz auszukommen, doch irgendwie sieht es falsch aus. Die Umrisse der Leitbahnen erscheinen verwaschen, sodass sie einander teilweise berühren.

Mark und Carla sehen einander an und besprechen, was sie sehen. Sie wissen nun, dass ich die Wahrheit sage und meine Elektronik kaputt ist. Das heißt, ich bin quasi ein Mensch und hoffentlich für weitere Experimente vollkommen uninteressant.

Bald hab ich wieder eins meiner Gespräche mit Lopez. Er fragt mich: "Wie verläuft es?"

Ich starre ihn ein paar Sekunden verständnislos an, bevor mir ein Licht aufgeht. Er fragt, wie es mir geht. "Gott, Gott." Nein, das klingt falsch. "Goat? Gut?", sage ich vor mich hin. Ja, das klingt richtig. "Gut, gut."

Er nickt verständnisvoll. Dann startet er ein Video auf seinem Pad und schiebt es mir herüber.

Ich will "Brokkoli" sagen, aber es bleibt mir im Halse stecken.

Das Video zeigt mich schreiend im Sandraum, wie ich mit dem Kopf über die Wand kratze auf der sinnlosen Suche nach irgendwas, was die Knochen in mir kühlt - ich erinnere mich an nichts, aber ich kann es bei dem Anblick nachvollziehen. Leute eilen zu mir, versuchen mich zu beruhigen, doch ich stoße sie weg, schlage um mich. Sie halten mich fest und einer gibt mir eine Injektion. Ich beruhige mich, allerdings wird es noch schlimmer, denn ich fange an zu lallen, zu brabbeln, zu singen und zu tanzen. Ich sag Carla, wie niedlich sie ist, wenn sie nichts versteht und verlange lautstark, dass Lopez mir den Hintern versohlt. Zwar sage ich alles in meiner Muttersprache in meinem antiken Erdendialekt, doch da sie alles auf Video haben, haben sie es sicher bereits analysiert. Warum sonst sehe ich diese Spur eines schelmischen Lächelns hinter seiner Fassade. Man, ist das peinlich.

Er fragt, noch immer mit dem Hauch eines Grinsens: "Beantworten Sie meine Fragen? Oder muss ich Ihnen erst den Hintern versohlen?"

Mein Gesicht brennt vor Scham, dass ich mich fühle wie eine Glühbirne.

Dann fährt er ganz sachlich fort: "Behalten Sie doch bitte für sich, was Sie Privates in Ihren Simulationen treiben."

Er zieht mich nur auf, aber ich kann nicht anders und lass den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. "Ich ... ich hab nicht."

Er denkt bestimmt, ich hätte in einer meiner Simulationen mit ihm geschlafen und glaubt mir nicht. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, was ich eigentlich gemacht hatte, wäre das noch schlimmer. Am besten, ich sage gar nichts mehr dazu.

Ich gehe zu dem Arzt, der mir das Mittel verabreicht hat und erkläre ihm, dass Teile meines Körpers aus Metall bestehen und er deswegen die Dosis runterrechnen muss, wenn er mich behandelt.

"Ich hab Ihnen THC injeziert, ein altes Mittel von der Erde, genau das Richtige für Sie."

"Sie berechnen die Dosis bestimmt mit dem Körpergewicht?"

"Selbstverständlich, die Dosis war genau auf Sie abgestimmt."

"Mein Körper besteht zur Hälfte aus Metall, in dem kein Blut fließt und die Droge nicht verteilt wird."

"Oh."

"Und das Metall wiegt viel mehr als mein menschliches Fleisch. Sie haben mir eine Überdosis gegeben. Nehmen Sie nächstes Mal nur ein Viertel davon. Am besten geben Sie mir überhaupt keine Substanzen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist."

"Sie haben geschrien. Sie hatten starke Schmerzen."

Ich seufze. "Ja, natürlich. Aber sonst nur im Notfall."

Ich sitze zusammengesunken, hoffnungslos am Tisch, den Kopf unter den Händen vergraben. Das ist doch alles sinnlos. Sie lassen mich nicht gehen. Sie werden weiter an mir herumexperimentieren, genau wie die Decepticons. Irgendwann fangen sie an, mich aufzuschneiden und auszuschlachten. Ich bin für sie nichts anderes als eine Maschine, ein Gegenstand ohne Rechte, mit dem sie tun und lassen können, was sie wollen. Ich sollte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ausbrechen, mich auf ein Schiff zur Erde schmuggeln und verschwinden.

Lopez kommt herein.

Ich höre, wie er sein Pad auf dem Tisch ablegt. Ich hab keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Was soll das schon sein, ein Intelligenztest? Soll ich vielstellige Zahlen ohne Hilfsmittel miteinander multiplizieren wie ein stupider Taschenrechner?

Er sagt: "Das war's. Sie können gehen."

Ich richte mich plötzlich auf. "Was? Wirklich?"

"Ja, Sie sind frei."

Ist das ein Trick? Er schiebt mir das Pad zu, auf dem die Formulare eingeblendet sind, teilweise ausgefüllt. Tatsächlich. Zuoberst liegt ein Formular zur Beantragung der Marsbürgerschaft, darunter - ich wische mit dem Finger zum nächsten - eine Art Erklärungsschreiben der Regierung, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat und verschiedene weitere Anträge, zur Zuteilung von Arbeit, Wohnung, ID und so weiter. Ich ... ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie lassen mich wirklich frei.

Moment mal, Marsbürgerschaft? Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie Margret erzählte, der Mars wolle junge Mädchen von der Erde anlocken und ich solle aufpassen, dass mir nicht das Gleiche geschah. Ist das ein Witz oder ein ernstgemeinter Ratschlag gewesen?

"Entschuldigung." Ich lächle verlegen und überlege, wie ich das möglichst diplomatisch sage. "Das ist für die Migration zum Mars, richtig? Ich stamme von der Erde und würde gerne wieder dahin zurückkehren, ist das möglich?"

Lopez erklärt mir, dass ich keinen Wohnsitz auf der Erde habe und die Erdbürgerschaft beantragen müsste, doch das ist wegen der Überbevölkerung fast unmöglich. "Der Mars nimmt Sie gerne auf. Es steht Ihnen dann frei, die Erde zu besuchen."

Okay, das klingt ja nicht so schlecht. Wenn ich erstmal auf der Erde bin, kann ich mir immer noch überlegen, ob ich zum Mars zurückkehre oder ausreiße und untertauche. Ich unterschreibe mit dem Finger auf dem Pad.

"Herzlich Willkommen auf dem Mars", sagt Lopez. "Das können Sie behalten."

Er deutet auf das Pad. Ich schaue verwundert darauf. Das ist seins, oder nicht?

"Erkennen Sie es nicht wieder? Das ist Ihr Pad, dass sie auf dem Passagierschiff verloren haben. Aus der Simulation wusste ich, an welchem Platz Sie gesessen haben."

Ich ... ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich hatte mir das Pad nur als Krücke gekauft, da ich Angst hatte, die Netze direkt anzuzapfen. In den zuletzt geöffneten Programmen vor den Formularen finde ich den Link zur ID-Datenbank, davor einen Zugriff auf die Musikbibliothek und ein Lexikon über die derzeit benutzten Sprachen der Erde. Es ist wirklich meins.

"Es ist ein altes Modell, da auf Ceres nur Restbestände verkauft werden, die von Erde und Mars übrig geblieben sind. Aber für den Anfang dürfte es seinen Zweck erfüllen."

"Danke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Noch immer starre ich auf den Bildschirm und kann es kaum begreifen. Wie ein altmodischer Rechner hänge ich mit meinen Gedanken fest.

"Leben Sie wohl", sagt er und reicht mir die Hand zum Abschied. "Und viel Erfolg auf dem Mars."


	20. Arbeit für Mars 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra findet sich in ihre neue Arbeit in der Forschungseinrichtung ein.

Sie halten mich nun für einen Menschen. Wie praktisch. Sie wissen nicht, dass nichts ferner von der Wahrheit sein kann. Ich werde diese Chance nutzen und warten. Wenn meine Kräfte eines Tages zurückkehren - und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es tun, das haben sie immer - dann werde ich es für mich behalten. Hier fällt mir niemand in den Rücken.

Der Mars teilt seinen Bewohnern den Wohnraum zu. Ich bekomme meine eigene, kleine Wohnung im gleichen Bezirk - das ist einer dieser halbkugeligen Bereiche - wie die Forschungseinrichtung, in der ich meiner neuen Arbeit nachgehe. Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich für irgendeine Arbeit qualifiziert wäre, aber sie werden schon wissen, was sie tun.

Ich erfahre aus den Nachrichten - meine Küchenwand ist ein großer Bildschirm und fungiert auch als Fernseher - dass die Donnager, das Flaggschiff vom Mars, wieder seine Mission im Weltraum aufgenommen hat. Lopez hat sich von mir verabschiedet, weil seine Aufgabe hier erfüllt ist und er wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit nachgeht - Leuten ihre Geheimnisse aus der Nase zu ziehen. Viel Spaß.

Das Forschungszentrum, in dem ich nun arbeite, ist mir bereits wohlbekannt, wie ich schnell feststelle. Carla, die bei den Experimenten an mir beteiligt war, holt mich am Eingang ab, da nur Leute mit speziellen Berechtigungen Zugang zur Einrichtung haben. Welche ich heute bekomme.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, um mir etwas Arbeit abzunehmen. Das Antragsverfahren, um neue Stellen ausschreiben zu dürfen und das Bewerbungsverfahren sind eine Katastrophe." Schön, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die Probleme mit der Bürokratie auf dieser Kugel hat.

Sie zeigt mir meinen Arbeitsplatz, der sich im gleichen Büro befindet wie ihrer. Rosa Plüschhausschuhe stehen unter ihrem Schreibtisch, die sie gegen ihre festen schuhe tauscht. Schon bekomme ich meine erste Aufgabe und sie fährt einen Schiebewagen mit elektronischen Teile zu mir herüber.

"Hier", erklärt sie mir. "Du legst hier verschiedene Spannungen an, okay? 1 Volt, 2 Volt, 5 Volt, 10 Volt. Guckst, ob was passiert. Und trägst es hier in die Tabelle ein."

Ich betrachte das erste Bauteil. Das sieht aus wie ein Stück Panzerung. Da wird nichts passieren, ohne dass es irgendwo dran befestigt ist.

"Was soll das bringen?", frage ich vorsichtig. "Da ist nichts, was irgendwie auf die Spannung reagieren könnte."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagt sie verständnisvoll und leicht angespannt. Sie wirkt immer leicht angespannt. "Es ist notwendig, diese Tests durchzuführen und alles zu dokumentieren, damit man es hinterher genau nachvollziehen und auswerten kann. Mach es einfach trotzdem, auch wenn du weißt, was passiert."

Nun gut, ich kann mich auch irren. Ich messe ein paar der Werte und wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sich nichts ändern wird, fülle ich die anderen Felder einfach so aus. Sie wollen wohl sichergehen, dass diese Bauteile unter Belastung nicht plötzlich explodieren.

Das nächste Bauteil erinnert grob an einen Knochen im Schwanz eines Vierbeiners und sieht aus, als könnte es mit anderen seiner Art eine bewegliche Kette bilden. Auch hier passiert nichts und ich bin schnell fertig.

Das nächste Teil ist ein kiemenartiges Konstrukt, das zu einer Lüftung gehört und sich öffnen und schließen kann. Allerdings nicht bei den Spannungen, die ich ausprobieren soll.

Carla wirkt gerade sehr beschäftigt und analysiert gerade irgendwelche Daten mit Hilfe von Diagrammen. Egal, ich frage trotzdem. Sie wird schon sagen, wenn es sie stört.

"Carla, dieses Teil reagiert nicht auf die Spannung, aber es sollte irgendwas machen."

"Du kannst gerne eine andere ausprobieren, wenn es nicht zu viel Zeit kostet. Sonst leg das Teil erstmal beiseite und mach mit den anderen weiter."

Ich denke, es reagiert auf eine bestimmte Signalkombination, doch ich kann sie mit diesem Gerät nicht erzeugen, also wende ich mich meinem Computer zu.

Ich versuche, mich an das cybertronische Wort für "Öffne" zu erinnern und gleichzeitig den Computer dazu zu bringen, ein Spannungssignal zu erzeugen, das sich so anhört, mit all den Maschinengeräuschen, die die Laute des Cybertronischen bilden. Das ist alles sehr umständlich. Einfacher wäre es, die Laute mechanisch zu erzeugen und die entstehenden Spannungsmuster abzugreifen, doch so muss es auch gehen.

Carla ist in ihre Arbeit vertieft und reagiert nicht. Die Geräusche, die ich erzeuge, klingen wie gewöhnliche Hintergrundgeräusche, die man eben hören könnte, wenn man mit Maschinenteilen hantiert.

Ich verliere beim Herumprobieren mein Zeitgefühl. Erst als es an der Tür klopft, halte ich in meiner Arbeit inne. Mark, der andere Wissenschaftler, kommt herein. Er gibt Carla einen Kuss. "Kommst du zum Mittagessen?" Er wendet sich an mich: "Seldra, möchtest du auch was?"

Ich stelle mir vor, dass wir draußen irgendwo hingehen. "Ja, was mit viel Eisen. Leber und Spinat oder so", rate ich ins Blaue hinein.

Die beiden schauen mich befremdlich an.

Dann lächelt Mark: "Wir schauen mal, was wir tun können."

Mir wird schnell klar, was das zu bedeuten hat. Wir gehen in die "Küche".

Die Zubereitung des Essens besteht darin, Nährstoffpulver mit einer Basis zu kombinieren, die dem Ganzen die gwünschte Konsistenz verleiht und es mit einer Geschmacksrichtung zu versetzen. Mit anderen Worten: Inhaltsstoffe und Geschmack sind vollkommen unabhängig voneinander. Was soll ich nur mit dieser Auswahl anfangen? Ich will doch einfach nur essen.

Carla und Mark sind vielbeschäftigte Leute. Sie bereiten sich die Allround-Nährstoffmischung als Brei zu.

Mein Hunger hingegen ist wohl nicht ganz so groß, denn wieder erwacht mein Spieltrieb. Kann ich einen Salat herstellen mit den Inhaltsstoffen von Steak und dem Geschmack von Erdbeeren? Ja, ich kann, aber die Blätter sind zu dick und weich und es schmeckt einfach grauenhaft.

Die beiden lachen freundlich, als ich mein Essen runterwürge. "Das hab ich anfangs auch gemacht", erzählt Mark. "Ich war nicht so kreativ, nur Lakritz zum Trinken. Grauenhaft."

"Ich wollte immer, aber ich hatte nie Zeit", fügt Carla ihre Version hinzu. "Vielleicht morgen."

"Woran arbeitest du?", frage ich Mark.

"Im Moment versuche ich, eine Rüstung zu entwickeln, so wie du sie hast. Die sich bei Bedarf ausklappt."

"Wie stellst du sicher, dass der Körper die Module nicht abstößt?"

Er lächelt verlegen. "Das ist eine gute Frage. Kann ich nicht. Spätestens nach einigen Jahrzehnten müssen sie erneuert werden. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie das bei dir ist?"

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Er denkt, dass ich so geboren wurde, aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, dann beträgt die Zeit, die ich wach in meiner Menschenform verbracht habe, viel weniger als das. Also lautet die Frage eher, was kommt zuerst: Der Menschenkörper, der die Maschinenteile abstößt oder die Maschinenteile, die den Rest des Körpers übernehmen?

Nach dem Mittagessen kehren Carla und ich in unser Büro zurück. Carla sieht, dass ich immer noch an dem Lüftungsteil sitze und fragt, ob ich voran komme.

Ich zeige auf meinen Bildschirm. "Ich denke, das Teil reagiert auf ein bestimmtes Spannungsmuster, aber ich schaffe es nicht, das richtige zu erzeugen."

Sie schaut drauf und rückt sich die Brille zurecht. Sie schaut lange.

Ich erkläre: "Das Cybertronische klingt wie Laute, die Maschinen machen." Ich zeige auf einen Codeabschnitt. "Das da soll klingen, als wenn ein Motor einen Kolben auseinanderzieht. Und das da wie das Klicken eines Schalters."

Sie starrt wieder eine Weile. "Wir Menschen verstehen noch überhaupt nichts von diesen Dingen, oder?"

Ich lache. "Nein, das tut ihr nicht."

Sie nimmt sich die Brille ab und reibt sich angestrengt die Stirn. "Kannst du mir noch mehr Beispiele nennen?"

Ich seufze. "Meine Mechanik ist kaputt und ich kann kein Cybertronisch mehr verarbeiten. Ich versuche, mich zu erinnern."

Zumindest kann ich ihr meinen Namen erklären. Se'eldra - Die verschiedenen Geräusche, wenn ein großer Cybertronier Daten an einen kleinen überträgt oder die Datenübertragung vorbereitet. Sadr'khor - ein Cybertronier nimmt an einem engen, versteckten Ort eine Tarnform an. Oder so ähnlich. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mir jemand je so neugierig und aufmerksam zugehört hätte wie Carla.

"Oh je", sagt sie. "Wie kommst du nur damit klar, all diese Fähigkeiten auf einmal verloren zu haben? Das muss schrecklich sein."

Ich hätte wohl eine Weile herumheulen müssen, um überzeugender zu sein? Mach ich aber nicht. "Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich konnte sowieso nicht viel. Eher mach ich mir Sorgen, was passiert, wenn mich einer von ihnen angreift, während ich mich nicht wehren kann, aber im Moment bin ich hier sicher."

Sie fragt: "Darf ich mir das mal ansehen? Machst du erstmal mit den anderen Teilen weiter, passt das?"

Da ich schon so lange daran sitze ohne vorwärtszukommen, dass die Aufgabe anfängt, mich zu langweilen, bin ich einverstanden und mache weiter, die anderen Teile auszumessen.

Spät am Abend sitzt Carla immer noch an ihrer Arbeit. Mein ursprünglicher Plan sieht vor, mit ihr zusammen Feierabend zu machen, um mich an die Geplogenheiten anzupassen, doch ich bin schon ganz müde.

Als ich sie darauf anspreche, sagt sie: "Geh ruhig schon nach Hause. Ich bleib noch ein bisschen."

Okay, wenn sie das sagt. Ich mach mich auf den Weg.

Beim Abendessen sitze ich in alter Angewohnheit vor dem Fernseher. Das ist meine kulturelle Bildung.

"Oh Ares, ich vermisse die Erde so. Den endlosen Himmel, das endlose Meer. Ich wünschte, du würdest mit mir nach Hause kommen. Meine Familie wird uns ein Stück Land geben, wo wir ein Haus bauen können."

"Sofie, du weißt, dass der Mars meine Heimat ist. Bleib hier bei mir. Eines Tages werden wir hier auch einen endlosen Himmel und ein endloses Meer haben."

Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Das erklärt die Anfragen für Simulationen.

Plötzlich poltert es laut in meinem Lüftungsschacht und ich erschrecke. Es klingt, als wäre ein Stein hineingefallen. Sehr merkwürdig. Ich stehe leise auf und nähere mich vorsichtig der Schachtabdeckung.

In den Schlitzen sehe ich etwas Silbernes glänzen. Es bewegt sich hin und her. Schließlich höre ich ein mir vertrautes Muster von Maschinengeräuschen.

"Oh, Missy!", erkenne ich ihn an der Größe. "Warte, ich mach dir auf."

Ich suche mir passendes Werkzeug und öffne die Klappe. Missy hüpft aus dem Schacht auf meinen Boden und gibt Geräusche von sich.

"Schatz, ich verstehe leider kein Wort von dem, was du sagst", lächle ich entschuldigend. "Ich muss warten, bis meine Systeme wiederhergestellt sind. Würdest du den anderen bitte mitteilen, wo ich bin und ihnen sagen, dass sie herkommen und hier warten sollen?"

Missy zögert einen Moment, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es diesmal eine Denkpause ist, denn schließlich nickt der Cavecon mit dem ganzen Körper.

Die nächsten Tage trudeln nach und nach die Cavecons hier ein, wo sie ihr Versteckspiel aufgeben und sich wieder nach Herzenslust prügeln können. Solange es die Nachbarn nicht stört, heißt das.


	21. Arbeit für Mars 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra hinterfragt ihre Arbeit und besucht Margret.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen recht früh zur Arbeit komme, finde ich Carla mit dem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch schlafend vor. Das Öffnen der Tür weckt sie. Verschlafen mit Strähnen, die unordentlich aus ihrer Frisur heraushängen, schaut sie mich an. Sie nimmt ihre Brille ab und reibt sich die müden Augen, wobei sie ihr Make-up verwischt. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch liegen ein Schalter und ein Kolben.

Ich bin entsetzt. "Hast du die ganze Nacht gearbeitet?"

"Nein. Nur bis vier oder so."

"Mach mal Pause."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß." Sie setzt sich die Brille wieder auf. "Das sollte ich tun, aber es ist gerade so interessant. Ich muss wissen, was hier herauskommt. Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten."

Ich grinse. Okay, das verstehe ich. Auch wenn ich es nicht gut finde.

Sie braucht noch zwei Stunden. Dann schickt sie das generierte Signal an das Lüftungsteil - und es öffnet sich!

Ich starre zu ihr hinüber. Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll.

Carla lächelt zufrieden. Dann schickt sie das Signal nochmal ab, doch nichts passiert.

Sie ist enttäuscht. "Es muss wohl erst schließen, bevor es sich wieder öffnen kann?"

Ich nicke. Das ist leicht zu erahnen.

Dann lehnt sie sich zurück und denkt nach, während sie auf ihre Arbeit schaut. Da nichts passiert, fahre ich mit meinen Aufgaben fort.

Schließlich fragt Carla: "Funktioniert das bei allen elektronischen Geräten? Kann ich zum Beispiel den Computer auch damit steuern? Auch wenn der Hersteller es nicht so vorgesehen hat?"

Ich antworte trocken: "Selbstverständlich hören Computer auf Respekt auf alles, was man ihnen im Decepticon-Dialekt befiehlt." Ich lache.

Carla schaut mich nur verwundert an. "Was heißt das? Wie erzeugt man Muster mit Dialekten?"

Ich erkläre: "Das war ein Witz. Autobot-Dialekt funktioniert selbstverständlich auch." Ich lache wieder.

Carla versteht immer noch nicht. "Du sagst also, dass andere Geräte auch auf das Signal hören, auch wenn das Signal leicht verändert ist?"

Sie überspielt das Signal auf ihr Pad und bittet mich, ihr in die Küche zu folgen, während sie was ausprobiert.

Sie schickt den Öffnen-Befehl an die Kaffeemaschine. Nichts passiert. "Sollte das nicht funktionieren?"

"Was für eine Öffnungs-Mechanik hat die Kaffeemaschine denn?"

Das ist eine gute Frage. Carla öffnet die Maschine von Hand und schaut sich die Mechanik ganz genau an. "Es ist eine Verriegelung, die die Tür zum Innenleben an Ort und Stelle hält."

"Dann brauchst du das Spannungsmuster einer sich öffnenden Verriegelung, nicht eines Kolbens", erkläre ich.

"Ist das nicht umständlich, für jede Mechanik eigene Ausdrücke zu haben?"

"Nein?" Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht. Wenn ich als Maschine Cybertronisch spreche, kommt das alles automatisch.

"Was, wenn ich der Kaffeemaschine den Befehl geben will, Kaffee zu kochen? Wie muss das Signal dann aussehen?"

"Dann benutzt du die Knöpfe." Ich lache. "Ich hab keine Ahnung." Dafür müsste ich die Mechanik, die daran beteiligt ist, genau kennen und der Reihe nach - oder auch gleichzeitig - in der richtigen Art und Weise ansprechen. Dazu fehlt mir als Mensch einfach das Wissen.

Carla schaut mich desillusioniert an. Wir kehren ins Büro zurück. Sie fährt über Mittag nach Hause, um sich eine Runde hinzulegen, doch später kommt sie frisch gestylt aber immer noch müde aussehend zurück und sagt, dass sie vor Aufregung über die neue Entdeckung kein Auge zumachen konnte.

Ich hab mich derweil in der Einrichtung umgesehen und finde zwar einen Haufen Dokumentation zu diversen Bauteilen, aber kein Wort darüber, wer sie baut oder wo? Ich frage Carla danach.

Sie antwortet: "Wenn wir dokumentiert haben, was die Teile tun, werden sie genauer untersucht und Baupläne zu ihnen erstellt, dann entwickelt man jeweils einen Prototypen und sucht nach passenden Anwendungsfällen. Erst wenn alle Details geklärt sind, ist an einen Einsatz außerhalb des Labors zu denken." 

"Wer baut denn die Teile, bevor es Baupläne dazu gibt?" 

"Es sind Zufallsentdeckungen. Ich zeige es dir ein andernmal."

In den nächsten Tagen zeigt sie es mir. Es ist eine Halle voller Schrottberge, wo einige Arbeiter Teile sortieren, die entweder erforscht oder entsorgt werden sollen. Ich bin enttäuscht. Außerdem erklärt es noch gar nichts.

"Der Schrott wird uns angeliefert", erklärt Carla und ich frage mich, wie tief ich in diesen Kaninchenbau noch hinabsteigen muss, bevor sich die Katze in den Schwanz beißt.

Manchmal bekomme ich auch andere Aufgaben. Carla fragt mich: "Kannst du einen Termin für eine Hologramm-Konferenz mit den anderen Forschungseinrichtungen ausmachen? Und dann schon mal Bandbreite auf einem Satelliten für die Übertragung mieten."

Ich frage verwundert: "Was ... willst du mit ihnen besprechen? Die Spannungssignale, die ich dir gezeigt habe?" Ich überlege, ob es eine gute Idee ist, den Menschen davon zu erzählen. Eigentlich hatte ich es nur für mich ausprobiert. Aber Carla ist so sympathisch und interessiert wie ein kleines Kind. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihr davon zu erzählen.

"Oh, nein, nein. Das muss ich erst ordentlich erforschen und nachvollziehbar zusammenschreiben, bevor ich es teilen kann. Das kann alles noch Zufall gewesen sein. Nein, wir besprechen alle zwei Wochen, was wir so gemacht haben, zum Informationsaustausch. Ob wir Interessantes entdeckt haben oder irgendwas, von dem wir denken, es wäre in den anderen Einrichtungen besser aufgehoben."

Na dann ist erstmal gut. Ich lasse mir die entsprechenden Kalender anzeigen und suche ein passendes Zeitfenster. "Moment mal, wir mieten einen Satelliten?"

"Wir sind nicht mit dem normalen Netz verbunden, um den Zugriff für Eindringlinge zu erschweren", erklärt sie mir. "Wir hatten für den Austausch mit anderen Forschungszentren früher einen eigenen Satelliten, doch dann ist er im westlichen Lager abgestürzt und es ist schwierig, einen neuen zu bekommen, vor allem, da der Absturz des alten nicht aufgeklärt ist."

"Oh." Ich hab auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Betroffenheit. "Wann ist er denn abgestürzt?"

"Hm, das war letztes oder vorletztes Jahr. Es war echt merkwürdig. Erst kreist er auf seiner Bahn wie immer und plötzlich - zack. Keine Antwort und ein paar Tage später ein Anruf von den Sicherheitsleuten, die sein Wrack gefunden haben."

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich damals in einem Lager gelandet bin. Ups.

Da klopfte ich wieder an Margrets Tür. Sie ließ mich ein und wies mich an, es mir auf ihrer Couch bequem zu machen. Sie bot mir Tee und Schokolade an. Sie ging langsam und schwerfällig und ich fragte, ob ich mich selbst bedienen durfte, aber sie sagte nur, dass ich ihr Gast war und sie mich rauswarf, wenn ich mir irgendetwas selbst holte. So kannte ich sie.

Für sich selbst brachte sie eine Flasche Bier. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und griff ihr Pad, um den Fernseher einzuschalten.

"Endlich bist du wieder da. Heute läuft die Wiederholung des Serienfinales. Du bist mir was schuldig." Natürlich meinte sie das nicht ganz ernst.

"Das lassen wir lieber bleiben", scherzte ich. "Die Folge wird anders verlaufen, als du sie in Erinnerung hast."

"Ach was, ich sehe doch keinen Unterschied." Sie lachte schrill, wie ich es von ihr kannte 

Ich wurde sentimental. "Ich hab dich sehr geschätzt, aber nun bist du tot. Ich hätte dich gerne nochmal gesehen und mich für deine Hilfe bedankt."

"Ach, das brauchst du nicht. Es war nett, etwas Gesellschaft zu haben, die einen nicht ständig anstarrt." Sie lachte wieder.

"Hast du gewusst, was ich in Wirklichkeit bin? Du hast mich niemals danach gefragt. Du hast mir geholfen, ohne mich zu kennen."

"Schätzchen, wenn man so alt ist wie ich, macht einem keiner mehr was vor. Ich wusste nicht, was dein Geheimnis ist, bis du es mir gesagt hattest. Aber dass du eins hast, war offensichtlich."

Ups, ich hatte den Teebeutel zu lange im Wasser gelassen. Oh, es war ja gar kein Teebeutel, sondern eins dieser künstlichen Tee-Imitat-Pulver. Ich nahm einen Schluck. Ich hatte schon schlechtere gehabt.

"Vielleicht kannst du mir einen Rat geben", fragte ich. "Ich bin in einen Marsianer verknallt, so ganz kitschig. Aber er ist verheiratet und ich glaube, er wurde von der Regierung geschickt, um mich auszuhorchen. Er ist sehr nett und hat mir geholfen, einen offiziellen Aufenthaltsstatus zu bekommen. Jetzt ist er fort, aber ich muss ständig an ihn denken. Er ... hat es damals so schlau angestellt, mir meine Geheimnisse zu entlocken, das war echt beeindruckend. Mir ist, als würde er noch immer über mich wachen und jeden Moment zur Tür hereinkommen, um mir Fragen zu stellen und ich möchte ihm alles erzählen, was er wissen will."

"Autsch. Schätzchen, lass dich von den Männern nicht an der Nase herumführen. Du verdienst was Besseres."

"Ja, ich weiß." Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen, um das aufsteigende Schamgefühl zu verstecken. "Er hat mich sogar dazu gebracht, zum Mars zu migrieren, obwohl du mich davor gewarnt hattest. Glaub ich zumindest."

"Das soll ich getan haben? Kann mich nicht erinnern."

Ich riss mich los. Das wurde langsam skuril. "Du, wir reden nachher weiter. Ich komme gleich dein Grab besuchen."

"Brauchst du nicht, das bekomme ich doch eh nicht mit."

Ich ignorierte sie mit einem Lächeln und verließ die Simulation.

Ich betrete das Friedhofsgebäude. Auf dem Mars gibt es keinen Platz für Gräber. Es gibt auch keine Leichen. Margrets Körper wurde wie üblich zu Dünger verarbeitet, um die begrenzte Ackerfläche zu nähren. Für die Angehörigen sind in diesen Friedhofsgebäuden auf mehreren Etagen Hologramme der Verstorbenen aufgestellt.

"Hallo Margret. Da bin ich." Ich lasse mich auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Platz nieder. "Wie geht's dir?"

Das Hologramm von ihr starrt aus vernarbten Augen geradeaus und schweigt mich an.

"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

Aus meiner Tasche hole ich zwei Dinge.

Eine Tafel Schokolade. Die gute, importiert von der Erde, die lege ich ihr hin. "Ist das überhaupt menschliche Nahrung? Da sind ja kaum Zusatzstoffe drin. Nein, bitte, ich mach doch nur Spaß." Ich lache über meinen Witz. Auf dem Mars von Zusatzstoffen zu sprechen, wäre stark untertrieben.

Dann stelle ich eine leere Bierflasche dazu. "Bevor du fragst: Nein, ich hab sie einfach ausgeschüttet. Schau mich nicht so an, du weißt, dass ich nichts vertrage. Und du solltest in deinem Zustand auch nicht mehr trinken. Hier, ich zeig dir einen Trick."

Ich greife in mein Oberteil und unbeobachtet von Außenstehenden in den Schlitz auf meiner Brust in meinen metallenen Kern. Ein Teil des Metalls nimmt eine neue Form an. Ich hole es heraus. Es ist eine weiße Rose, welche ich in die Bierflasche stelle wie in eine Vase.

"Danke, danke. Behalt es für dich. Ich muss mit meinen Ressourcen haushalten. Nein, keine Sorge, das sieht aus wie eine gewöhnliche Rose aus Metall. Solange sie niemand genauer untersucht, wird keinem irgendwas auffallen."

Ich sitze eine Weile stumm da und überlege, was ich sagen könnte.

"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du tot bist. Mir ist, als wäre das nur einer deiner Streiche. Aber ich hab die Unterlagen gesehen, also ... Man, das war ein Bürokratiekram, dein Grab zu finden. Sonst wäre ich schon früher gekommen. Außerdem ... ähm ... war ich krank, gewissermaßen. Jetzt geht's mir wieder gut, danke der Nachfrage."

Ich schweige wieder für eine Weile.

"Ähm, ich hab nichts mehr zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich komme ich nicht mehr vorbei, weil ich in einem anderen Bezirk wohne. Außerdem können wir uns in der Simulation sehen. Danke für alles. Mach's gut."

Ich lasse sie mit ihren Mitbringseln hinter mir.


	22. Arbeit für Mars 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra wird auf eine Forschungsmission geschickt.

Carla hat mich für eine kleine Forschungsmission ausgeliehen, damit ich mal aus dem Labor herauskomme und etwas Anderes sehe. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie ganz sicher ist und ohne mich klarkommt und sie sagte nur, dass es immer mehr Arbeit gibt, als man schaffen kann und sie vollkommen einverstanden ist, wenn ich mich auch woanders nützlich mache.

Nun arbeite ich auf einem Schiff namens Arvander. Arbeit ist etwas viel gesagt. Ich stehe gerade simulierend im Gang, als die Kapitänin vorbeikommt - ups - und mich herausreißt.

Sie spricht mich an: "Frau Sadkor, warum arbeiten Sie nicht?"

"Ich hab alles erledigt."

Sie sieht mich ungläubig an. "Haben Sie die Strahlungsdaten der letzten Stunden ausgewertet? Den Nachrichtenverkehr analysiert? Den Fehler in der Antriebssoftware behoben?"

Ich antworte ungerührt: "Die entsprechenden Nachrichten liegen alle in ihrem Posteingang."

Sie hebt ihr Pad und wirft kurz einen Blick darauf. "Hm. Dann stellen Sie mir einen Bericht über den Energieverbrauch der Systeme zusammen."

Ich nehme auf meinem inneren System die Auswertung vor und bediene mein Pad, über das ich sie versende. "Schon erledigt."

Die Kapitänin ist sprachlos, doch fängt sich schnell wieder und faucht: "Dann ... dann machen Sie was Anderes. Irgendwas. Aber hören Sie auf, Däumchen zu drehen!"

Ich trolle mich und rolle mit den Augen, als sie es nicht mehr sehen kann. Dann werde ich mir wohl etwas ausdenken müssen oder wenigstens so tun als ob. Ich weiß gar nicht, was genau mein Job hier ist. Die Aufgaben, die ich am Anfang bekommen habe, hab ich wohl viel schneller erledigt als erwartet und dann hab ich mehr und mehr andere bekommen, die mich beschäftigen sollen, aber stattdessen verursachen sie nur Arbeit bei anderen, die meine Ergebnisse empfangen. Keine Ahnung, was ich noch machen soll.

Gerade gehe ich gedanklich meine Möglichkeiten durch, da stürmt mir im Gang einer der neuen Rekruten entgegen. "Seldra, tut mir leid, dass ich störe, aber die Kaffeemaschine ist schon wieder kaputt."

Wie kann man nur sämtliche Technologien nach dem Vorbild eines Decepticons bauen und erwarten, dass sie immer stets das tut, was man von ihr will? Menschliche Technologie macht immer irgendwelche Probleme, kein Wunder.

Ich lasse mich von ihm zur Küche bringen. Der breite Klotz mit den nichtssagenden Meldungen auf dem kleinen Bildschirm und der Steuerung, die kompliziert genug ist, dass man die Anleitung daneben anzeigen muss, ist eindeutig menschliche Technologie. "Service erwünscht" steht da.

Ich tue, als würde ich einige der Knöpfe drücken und kommuniziere kabellos mit der Maschine. Sie hat keine andere Wahl als mir zu gehorchen, doch manche der angefragten Daten sehen lückenhaft aus. Schnell finde ich den Übeltäter: Etwas Kondenswasser, das einen Kurzschluss verursacht.

"So, funktioniert wieder", sage ich, als ich es entfernt hab.

Wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste macht sich der Soldat an der Maschine zu schaffen: "Ähm, jetzt steht da, die Abdeckung wäre noch offen?"

Ich gebe der Maschine einen Klapps auf den schlecht montierten Deckel, damit dieser einrastet und lächle dem Soldaten zu. Dann verschwinde ich in Ermangelung einer besseren Aufgabe in meine Unterkunft und beginne, mir die Daten aus der näheren Umgebung bis ins kleinste Detail anzusehen und in meiner Haussimulation über dem Meer schwebend zu visualisieren.

Ich ließ die Sonne untergehen, um vor einem dunklen Hintergrund zu arbeiten. Da wir uns in der Nähe des Gürtels aufhielten, sah ich in den Daten Asteroiden. Steine, Steine und noch mehr Steine. Steine, die als leuchtende Körper wie zu nahe Sterne über dem Meer meiner Haussimulation schwebten, die ich im Ganzen um mich drehte und betrachtete. Große Steine, kleine Steine, Steine in allen Formen. Gewöhnliche Steine, etwas interessantere Steine falls wir auf der Suche nach Rohstoffen wären - die Asteroiden mit hohem Metallanteil erkannte ich an der größeren Rückstrahlung, sie leuchteten mehr als die anderen - für mich nur andere langweilige Steine.

Es waren so viele, ich hatte keine Lust, sie mir alle einzeln anzusehen, doch mein menschliches Gehirn war besser darin, Unregelmäßigkeiten zu erkennen als die Maschine, die alle Daten mit der gleichen Emotionslosigkeit betrachtete. Ich wusste nicht mal, was oder ob ich überhaupt etwas finden würde und konnte daher die Maschine auf nichts Bestimmtes ansetzen.

Angenommen, es gäbe irgendwas zu finden, wie könnte es aussehen? Ich versuchte, die Daten aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln zu sehen. Ich reduzierte auf die infraroten Wellenlängen und sah nun wärmere Steine deutlicher als kältere. Auch langweilig. Ultraviolett - langweilig. Radiowellen - alles voller Störungen. Radioktivität.

Ich stutzte. Radioaktivität war merkwürdig. Ich sah ein paar leuchtende Punkte, die nicht mit den Asteroiden übereinstimmten. Beim Ranzoomen sah ich, dass sich deren Ursprünge auf oder an den Seiten von Asteroiden befanden, teilweise auch weit von ihnen entfernt. Sie waren zu klein, um mit den mir vorliegenden Messwerten ein genaues Bild von ihnen zu bekommen.

Was war das? Ich glich die Daten mit Schiffen ab, die sich derzeit im Gürtel aufhielten - kein Zusammenhang. Mit Minen. Mit Forschungsstationen. Es passte mit nichts zusammen. Konnten es Piraten sein? Die Punkte bewegten sich nicht. Schwer zu sagen.

Ich dachte, es war an der Zeit, die Auswertung zu beenden und meinen Fund zu melden.

Ich melde meine Entdeckung an die Kapitänin, zeige ihr die Daten aufbereitet auf einem Bild, wie ich sie gesehen habe. Sie bespricht sich mit ihren Offizieren und sie entscheiden, ihre eigentliche Mission zurückzustellen und dem Ursprung dieser Strahlung nachzugehen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Umweg durch den Gürtel und wir sind ohnehin auf einer Forschungsmission.

Als wir nah genug sind, dass wir es auf dem Bildschirm sehen, erkenne ich überrascht: Oh. Das ist Rage. Und er ist seit unserem Kampf damals auf der Erde deutlich gewachsen.

Rage ist Megatrons Raumschiff der neuen Generation. Eine Reihe unschöner Erinnerungen verbindet mich mit ihm. Doch irgendwas stimmt nicht - aus der Entfernung hätte er mich schon längst spüren müssen und reagieren, doch nichts. Die Daten der Systeme sagen, dass nur wenig Strahlung von dem Raumschiff ausgeht - ein Wunder, dass ich ihn überhaupt in den Daten gefunden habe - außerdem sehe ich Rostflecken auf der Hülle. Er ist am Ende.

Nach all dem, was ich auf der Erde damals mit ihm erlebt habe. Ich hab solche Angst vor ihm gehabt. Er war wie eine Naturgewalt, der man nicht entkommen kann. Ich hab gedacht, er würde mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen oder ich würde in einem Kampf gegen ihn sterben und jetzt findet er auf so unspektakuläre Weise sein Ende. Das ist irgendwie unwürdig.

"Kein Zeichen von Leben", melde ich auf mein Pad schauend. "Ich denke, es ist sicher, sich dort einmal umzusehen."

Die Kapitänin nickt. "Nehmen Sie einen Aufklärer. Ich gebe ihnen ein paar Crewmitglieder mit. Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Wenn sich in der Nähe etwas rührt, kommen Sie sofort zurück."

Mir braucht sie das nicht zu sagen. Ich bin die Letzte, die dort verweilen will, wenn Rages Besatzung zurückkehrt.

Der Aufklärer Mockingbird ist ein kleines Schiff, das für kurze Erkundungsflüge ausgelegt ist. Zu fünft nähern wir uns Rage. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer von uns mehr beunruhigt ist - ich, die seine Fähigkeiten kennt oder sie, die es nicht tun. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er nichts tut, verschafft mir sein Anblick doch ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Wir legen unsere Raumanzüge an. Unser Pilot fliegt die Mockingbird zur Seite von Rage und dockt die Schleuse an. Wir bereiten uns darauf vor, einen Eingang in seine Hülle zu schweißen, was mir schon beim Gedanken daran Schmerzen verursacht.

Doch als wir uns der Hülle nähern, entdecken wir dort eine Tür, die genau die richtige Größe für Menschen hat.

Ich frage mich, ob es nicht doch eine Falle ist. Zumindest ist noch ein Funken Leben in ihm und Rage zieht es vor, zu kooperieren, bevor wir ihn noch mehr beschädigen.

Der Russe - ich nenne ihn so wegen seines Akzents, vielleicht liege ich falsch - tritt zuerst ein. Ich gehe am zögerlichsten, bereit jeden Moment zu fliehen oder zu kämpfen - alte Gewohnheit - doch nichts geschieht. Hinter mir folgen ein weiterer Mann und eine Frau.

Es ist schummrig im Schiff, nur so etwas wie eine Notbeleuchtung glimmt. Da erinnere ich mich an etwas und nehme meinen Helm ab.

Sofort kreischt die Frau: "Was machst du da?" Dann merkt sie, wie überflüssig das ist, da es mir blendend geht.

Kurz darauf öffnen die anderen nach und nach ihre Helme und sehen einander verwundert an während ich einen Blick auf die Steuerkonsole werfe.

Der hintere Mann fragt: "Woher wusstest du, dass es hier Sauerstoff gibt?"

"Naja, Cybertronier forschen auch an neuronalen Netzen", erwidere ich. Vermutlich verstehen sie die Anspielung nicht.

Noch bevor ich die Gelegenheit habe, einen Knopf zu drücken, leuchtet der Bildschirm auf. Ich spüre, wie Rage mich ansieht, doch noch immer reagiert er nicht.

"Hallo Rage. Wo ist deine Besatzung?"

Ich höre die Frau in meine Richtung flüstern: "Warum heißt es so? Das klingt gefährlich."

"Ach, keine Sorge, er ist friedlich. Man sollte ihn nur nicht ärgern."

"Und warum sprichst du von ihm, als wäre es lebendig?"

Die Frau ignorierend verfolge ich die Bilder auf dem Bildschirm. Rage zeigt mir, wie Megatron Starscream anschreit, der zurückschreit, dann befördert Megatron ihn mit einem Tritt aus dem Schiff in der Nähe eines Asteroiden und winkt den anderen zu, ihm zu folgen.

Wenn ich den Zeitstempel richtig deute, dann ist das schon eine ganze Weile her. Schade, dass ich mit dem EMP alle Daten verloren hab und meine Uhr neu stellen musste. Ich kann nur sagen, dass sich das Ganze Monate vor dem EMP zugetragen hat. Seitdem sind sie nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich vermute, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist und finde, wir sollten uns diesen Asteroiden einmal ansehen.

Aus der Eigenbewegung des Schiffs und den mir bekannten Bewegungsdaten der Asteroiden, berechne ich den aktuellen Standort. Ich teile meine Gedanken mit den anderen und unser Pilot, der auf der Mockingbird zurückgeblieben ist, kontaktiert die Arvander für ein Statusupdate und neue Befehle.

Sie trauen mir zu, Rage zu steuern - zumindest sieht es für sie so aus. In Wahrheit gehorcht er mir. Eigentlich ist er Megatrons Schiff, doch er versteht meine Absichten und kooperiert.

Gefolgt von der Arvander fliege ich voraus - Rage weiß wohin, doch er wirkt abgebrannt und fliegt recht langsam. Schließlich habe ich ihn auf dem Schirm - Megatron, ein lebloser Haufen Schrott liegt auf einem der Asteroiden.

Ich vermute, dass er in einem Wutanfall seine letzten Energiereserven verbrannt hat. Ich lasse Rage an einer günstigen Stelle "landen" - es ist eher ein Mitgleiten - und steige aus. Ich finde Megatron bemitleidenswert - einst ein furchteinflößender, gewaltiger Anführer, der jederzeit wie ein Sturm hereinbricht, wenn man ihn reizt, nun stark verrostet und zusammengefallen.

Vorsichtig folgen mir die anderen. Der Roboter hat immer noch eine beeindruckende Größe.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu. Plötzlich kommt Regung in ihn - er lebt, funktioniert noch. Er hebt seine Kanone und richtet sie auf mich.

Da die anderen genau in einer Linie hinter mir stehen, tue ich das Einzige, was mir in diesem Moment sinnvoll erscheint: Ich transformiere. Und breche aus dem Raumanzug heraus wie ein Alien-Viech, das aus einem Ei schlüpft.

Megatron kippt erstaunt die Mündung der Kanone nach oben, als will er nicht riskieren mich zu treffen. "Bist du endlich gekommen, um unserer Spezies den Rest zu geben", murmelt er. 

Dann entdeckt er die Menschen hinter mir und richtet die Kanone auf den Russen, der die Linie hinter mir verlassen hat, um woanders sich auf dem Asteroiden umzusehen.

Ich springe auf Megatron zu, verbinde mein Schwanzende mit seinem Nacken und schalte ihn ab, bevor er Schaden anrichten kann. Dann betrachte ich ihn mitleidig, diesen Haufen Schrott.

Nach all dem, was er mir angetan hat, bringe ich es trotzdem nicht über mich, ihn zu hassen. All die Zeit wusste ich nicht, wo er ist und was er tut, ob er mir irgendwo auflauert. Ich fürchtete unser Wiedersehen und seine Wut. Und jetzt sowas: Ein jämmerliches Häufchen Altmetall. Mir ist wohler dabei zu wissen, wo er ist und dass er nichts mehr anrichten kann. Ich will vorschlagen, ihn auf dem Mars in ein Museum zu stellen. Seine Technologie ist in dem Zustand ohnehin nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Wenn andere Decepticons kommen, um ihn abzuholen, werde ich davon erfahren.

Als ich mich umdrehe, um Rage näher heranzuholen, sehe ich, wie die anderen mich anstarren. Tja, damit ist meine Tarnung aufgeflogen.

Der Mann, der am entferntesten steht, hat sogar eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet? Ich tue, als wäre nichts.

"Fundsachen insbesondere von Forschungsreisen gehören dem Mars", funke ich ihnen zu. "Lasst sie uns einladen."

Ich steuere Rage langsam mit geöffneter Heckklappe rückwärts auf Megatron zu. Dank der kaum vorhandenen Schwerkraft kann ich Megatron alleine in Rage bugsieren. Auf dem gleichen Asteroiden ein paar Meter weiter finde ich Starscream - ebenfalls reglos, stark verrostet und verbeult - und lade ihn auch ein. Dann sehe ich mich um, versuche die Bilder von Rage mit dem zu matchen, was ich sehe.

Ich klappe meine Antriebe aus und fliege ein paar Asteroiden in der Nähe an. Auf einem finde ich Shockwave. Soundwave treibt frei in der Nähe.

Als alle eingesammelt sind, transformiere ich in Rage und erstatte Meldung an die Arvander. Die Kapitänin sagt zu mir: "Sie hätten nicht transformieren sollen. Ihre zweite Natur ist Top Secret. Nur die Regierung und ausgewählte Personen aus dem Militär und der Wissenschaft wissen davon."

"Aber wenn er auf mich geschossen hätte, wäre ich sowieso transformiert. Und er hätte die Crewmitglieder hinter mir getötet."

Sie seufzt und sagt nichts weiter. Der Mars ist recht dünn besiedelt und jeder arbeitet fleißig, jeder ist wichtig. Manchmal zählt ein Menschenleben mehr als ein Geheimnis.

Wieder zurück müssen wir mehrere Tage im einem weiten Orbit um Mars warten wegen irgendwelcher bürokratischer Sachen. Ich bin dem so überdrüssig. Was dauert daran eigentlich so lange?

Ich werde ungeduldig und schreibe der Kapitänin eine Nachricht. Hoffentlich hat es nichts mit mir zu tun.

Sie antwortet: "Mars will kein außerirdisches Raumschiff auf seiner Oberfläche landen lassen. Sie fragen, warum wir sie hergebracht haben und ich sage ihnen, ich habe nur die Vorschriften befolgt."

Damit bin ich vollkommen einverstanden. Ich bin auch dafür, Rage lieber im Orbit zu lassen und nur die vier Cons in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

Sie schreibt weiter: "Das ist nicht das korrekte Vorgehen zur Einfuhr außerirdischer Technologien."

"Was, es gibt Vorschriften für den Fall?"

Sie schickt mir die Regelung, auf die sie sich bezieht, doch da steht nichts von "außerirdisch": "Die Vorschriften beim Auffinden von Fundsachen insbesondere Technologien besagen, dass diese, wenn sich kein offensichtlicher Besitzer in näherem Umfeld befindet, in den Besitz von Mars übergehen. Die Bodenstation sagt, dass das für einzelne Technologien gilt, nicht für vollständige, außerirdische Roboter."

"Warum solltet ihr eine Vorschrift zur Einfuhr von vollständigen außerirdischen Robotern haben?"

Sie antwortet, dass genau das der Punkt ist, der die Klärung so schwierig macht. Das wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Nach zwei Wochen, zwei verdammten Wochen hat das Warten ein Ende und sie entscheiden sich tatsächlich dafür, unter Einhaltung strengster Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die Cons mit eigenen Transportern vom Mars zur Oberfläche zu bringen und Rage im Orbit zu lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wegen dieser "Rage ist Megatrons Schiff"-Sache. Ich hab entschieden, dass Megatron als Warlord so viele Schiffe haben kann, wie er will, also hat er hier mindestens zwei.


	23. Arbeit für Mars 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Decepticons werden untersucht. Seldra deckt das Geheimnis der Marstechnologien auf.

Auf einem meiner Erkundungstrips - vermutlich war diese große, leere Halle ein Hangar für Raumschiffe oder so - entdeckte ich Rage, sauber im Raumschiffmodus in einer Ecke geparkt.

Im ersten Moment ließen mich die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen erstarren. Dann erinnerte ich mich, dass seine Aufgabe erfüllt war, also sollte keine Gefahr bestehen. Er hatte mir nie wirklich etwas getan.

"Oh, du bist wieder ganz."

Da die hintere Klappe offen stand, ging ich hinein und ließ mich neben der schwarzen Säule nieder.

"Ich bin irgendwie erleichtert, dass du noch lebst. Ich wollte dich nicht zerstören, nur dass du mich in Ruhe lässt. Ich hatte solche Angst vor dir. Du bist nun wohl das einzige andere Wesen im Universum, das so ist wie ich. Seltsam, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."

Ich schwieg eine Weile, wartete auf sowas wie eine Antwort. "Ich hab dich noch nie sprechen hören. Kannst du nicht sprechen oder bist du einfach der Denker-Typ?"

Ich grinste. "Oder liegt es an mir? Bin ich unwürdig, deine Gedanken zu erfahren?"

Hörte er mir überhaupt zu? Es gab einen einfachen Weg, das herauszufinden. "Rage, weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen uns ist? Ich bin die mit einem Gehirn."

Eine Klappe an der Säule öffnete sich. Ein Strahl durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit spritzte mir ins Gesicht. Igitt.

Ich wischte mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Moment, das schmeckte süß, was war das?

M-426237 hatte mich wohl gehört und tauchte im Eingang auf. "Mensch, komm sofort raus. Du darfst da nicht rein."

"Natürlich darf ich. Wir sind alte Freunde. Nicht wahr, Rage? Erzähl ihm doch mal, wie ich dich mit Hilfe eines Schraubenziehers auseinander genommen habe." Ich machte mich bereit, einem weiteren "Angriff" auszuweichen, doch Rage hatte seine Beherrschung wiedergewonnen.

"Schluss mit dem Unsinn!" M-426237 kam herein, packte mich noch während ich halbherzig versuchte, wegzulaufen, und klemmte mich wie ein kleines Kind unter den Arm.

"Du hast selbst gesagt: Ich darf hingehen, wohin mich meine kleinen Füßchen tragen", erinnerte ich ihn, als mir ein Licht aufging. "Oh, verstehe. DU darfst nicht hier sein, richtig?"

Er sagte nichts dazu.

Während M-426237 mich abtransportiert, winkte ich Rage zum Abschied zu. "Tschüss, Rage. Ich komme dich bald wieder besuchen!"

Als ich die Schrotthalle betrete, erschrecke ich beim Anblick der Arbeiter, die die Decepticons aufsägen. Mir wird schlecht. "Was ... was macht ihr da? Hört auf damit!"

Sie schauen mich verwundert an. "Wir öffnen sie, um sie zu erforschen."

"Aber doch nicht so!" Ich bin kurz davor, mich zu übergeben. "Das ist als wenn Sie mitansehen, wie Aliens Menschen bei lebendigem Leib auseinanderschneiden."

Er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. "Das sind Maschinen. Die fühlen nichts."

Ich raufe mir die Haare, reiße mich aber zusammen. Immer mit der Ruhe, sie wissen es nicht besser. Ich muss es ihnen erklären.

Ich klettere zu ihm hinauf und er schaltet die Säge ab.

"Hier, sehen Sie."

Ich zeige auf ein Stück Verkleidung innen am Arm gegen das Licht. "Sehen Sie die zarten Striche? Sie legen eine leichte Spannung hier und hier an."

Ich stöpsle die Stromversorgung eines Monitors ab und mache es vor. "Dann öffnet sich das Teil, ganz ohne Zerstörung."

Die Hülle klappt an der Stelle auseinander und gibt die darunterliegenden Bauteile frei. Der Arbeiter starrt mit großen Augen drauf. "Das ist ... unglaublich."

"Das ist simple cybertronische Transformationsmechanik. Lassen Sie die Säge weg, ok?"

Dann verlasse ich erstmal wieder die Halle, bis die Übelkeit nachlässt.

Ich kann mich kaum auf meine Arbeit in der Forschungseinrichtung konzentrieren. Mist, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Ich will nur wissen, wo Megatron ist und was er tut, aber nicht, dass die Menschen ihn auseinandernehmen. Schon wieder. Hm, vermutlich lassen sie schnell wieder von ihm ab, wenn sie merken, dass sie schon alles wissen, was sie von ihm lernen könnten.

Abgesehen davon hat sich mein Kunststück herumgesprochen und ständig kommt ein Arbeiter herein, um zu fragen, wie man dieses oder jenes auseinandernimmt.

Carla ist schon ganz genervt. "Ich kann mich bei dem Gerede nicht konzentrieren. Was ist denn so schwierig?"

Der Arbeiter erklärt: "Frau Sadr'khor hat uns gezeigt, wie wir die kaputten Roboter sanft auseinandernehmen können. Wozu auch immer das gut ist. Aber es ist interessant zu wissen."

Ich widerspreche: "Sie sind nicht kaputt, was auch immer das heißen soll. Das sind Maschinen, die sterben nicht wie Menschen. Man kann sehr viel reparieren. Stell dir vor, jemand schneidet dich auf, während du im Koma liegst. Vielleicht fühlen sie das. Ich finde es grausam, sie aufzusägen."

Carla sagt: "Maschinen haben kein Nervensystem. Nach unserem Erkenntnisstand fühlen sie damit auch keinen Schmerz. Kannst du deine Aussage belegen?"

"Bitte? Das ist als würden Cybertronier behaupten, Menschen würden keinen Schmerz empfinden, weil sie keine Sensoren haben. So einen Unsinn hab ich noch nie gehört. Und ich bin unter Maschinen aufgewachsen."

"Ich sag ja nicht, dass sie das nicht können. Ich frag nur nach einem Beleg."

"Wie soll ich das belegen? Ich bin eine halbe Maschine. Ich fühle das. Wie weist du nach, dass Tiere Schmerzen empfinden? Soll ich dir einen Roboterarm geben, der zurückzuckt, wenn du ihm Stromstöße versetzt?" Das ist in der Tat keine leichte Aufgabe. Natürlich zeigen Cybertronier Reaktionen, aber wie soll ich beweisen, dass sie dabei Schmerzen fühlen?

Carla nimmt sich die Brille ab und reibt sich die Augen. "Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. Am besten, du besprichst das mit Mark."

"Mir ist egal, ob ihr mir glaubt. Ich will nur, dass ihr vorsichtig mit den Decepticons ... mit den Robotern umgeht."

"Dann hilf doch bitte den Arbeitern in der Halle dabei. Du kannst deine Aufgaben auch morgen erledigen", entscheidet Carla und schickt mich hinaus.

Eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nicht, wie viel Leben noch in ihnen steckt. Ich warte bis die Arbeiter Feierabend machen, dann vergewissere ich mich, dass sonst niemand in der Schrotthalle ist und gehe zu Megatron. Sie haben schnell festgestellt, dass sie von ihm nichts Neues mehr lernen können und haben sich rasch von ihm abgewandt. Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus und sage mal Hallo.

Diesmal verzichtete ich auf ein ansprechende Umgebung. Ich wollte kein Missverständnis darüber aufkommen lassen, wo wir uns befanden. Für uns sah es aus, als ob wir uns in einer schwarzen, leeren Welt befanden.

"Conmutter." Er bemerkte meine Anwesenheit. Ich schloss daraus, dass lediglich seine Energie aufgebraucht war und dass er ansonsten noch voll funktionierte. "Hast du es endlich geschafft, den Sieg der Menschen über die Maschinen herbeizuführen." 

"Ich hab immer versucht mit dir zu reden und eine Lösung zu finden."

"Es gab nichts zu bereden. Alles wäre in Ordnung gekommen, wenn du nur gemacht hättest, was ich dir befohlen hatte."

"Ich wollte nur Frieden zwischen unseren Völkern."

"Es kann keinen Frieden zwischen uns geben, nicht nachdem was die Menschen getan haben - nach dem, was du uns angetan hast."

"Aber ich hab doch nichts gemacht! Du hast mich von der Erde verschleppt und in diese Sache reingezogen. Ich hab niemals danach gefragt, nach Cybertron entführt zu werden und Experimente an mir durchführen zu lassen."

"Es war deine Entscheidung, den Allspark anzunehmen, den die Autobots dir gereicht haben und dich in unseren Krieg einzumischen."

Ich ... ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er hatte recht. Ich hätte den Allspark nicht anzunehmen brauchen. Doch was wäre gewesen: Er hätte die Erde damit zerstört.

"Es war euer Krieg, der eurer Spezies den Untergang gebracht hat."

"Ach, wir waren das? Hast du dich im Gürtel, wo du uns aufgesammelt hast, genauer umgesehen?"

Ich dachte angestrengt nach, was er meinen könnte. Da war doch nichts gewesen. Was hätte ich sehen sollen?

"Geh", befahl er. "Und dann sag mir noch, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist."

Ich nickte nur verwirrt und brach den Kontakt an.

Immer noch verwirrt, was genau ich im Gürtel hätte sehen sollen finde ich mich in der Halle wieder. Ich bin dort gewesen. Ich hab Daten über den Gürtel ausgewertet. Was soll ich da noch finden?

Ich gehe in unser Büro. Carla hat ausnahmsweise schon Feierabend gemacht. Ich setze mich an meinen Computer und rufe sämtliche Datensätze auf, die ich über den Gürtel finde. Es wäre einfacher, wenn ich wüsste, wonach ich suchen sollte. Wenigstens, da die Cons sicher in der Schrotthalle verstaut sind, hab ich keine Hemmungen mehr, kontaktlos auf die Daten zuzugreifen. Ich lade sie auf mein inneres System herunter und beginne, sie mit vereinten Kräften meiner beiden Hälften zu analysieren.

Wie zuvor fange ich mit den verschiedenen Strahlungen an, zu denen mir Daten vorliegen, doch diesmal finde ich es noch schwerer, irgendwas zu sehen. Der Gürtel ist riesig und die Daten decken große Gebiete über lange Zeiträume ab, doch wenn ich versuche, alles auf einmal zu sehen, sind die einzelnen Datenpunkte zu klein, als dass ich sie wahrnehmen könnte. Ich verstärke sie künstlich, bis mich die Reflexion des Sonnenlichts blendet. Infrarot, Ultraviolet. Soll ich mir wieder die radioaktive Strahlung ansehen, durch die ich die Cons gefunden habe? Wieder sehe ich nichts, die Punkte sind zu klein oder der Zeitraum stimmt nicht. Ich springe zum Zeitpunkt, an dem sich Megatron noch im Gürtel aufhalten müsste und verstärke dann die Messwerte, um die Punkte sehen zu können. Im Gürtel leuchten die Sterne auf wie zu erwarten.

Halt, Moment, Megatron und seine Kumpanen haben sich nah beieinander aufgehalten, aber bei der Auflösung sehe ich trotzdem mehrere Punkte. Außerdem ist Megatron ziemlich groß und strahlt stark. Ich verstärke die Werte weiter und sehe nun hunderte Sterne im Gürtel aufleuchten.

Ein Schauer läuft mir den Rücken runter. Das bedeutet vermutlich, dass der Gürtel voller Cybertronier ist. Wahrscheinlich alles Decepticons. Steht eine Invasion bevor? Warum sind sie da?

Ich schaue mir den zeitlichen Verlauf an, drehe die Zeit rückwärts. Der Punkt, den ich mit Megatron assoziiere, verlässt den Gürtel und die Messungen reichen nicht weit genug, um zu sagen, wo sie hinfliegen beziehungsweise wo sie herkamen. Kurz davor sehe ich an der Stelle, wo sie den Gürtel erreicht haben, etwas Helles aufblitzen. Das bin wohl ich. Sie sind zum Gürtel geflogen, um meine Energiesignatur zu verfolgen. Ich sehe mich als winzigen Punkt rückwärts den Gürtel erreichen.

Ich drehe die Zeit weiter zurück. Gelegentlich betreten oder verlassen Punkte den Gürtel, doch die meisten sind unbeweglich. Auffälligerweise scheinen sie ähnliche Bahnen zu nehmen, wenn sie den Gürtel verlassen, besonders zwei Eckpunkte fallen mir ins Auge. Was sind das? Hm, sieht aus als wären es Mars und Ceres.

Ich bekomme ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ich bringe die Daten zum Anfang des Messungszeitraums zurück und lege ungefähr die Route als Linie rein, die ich von Cybertron aus geflogen bin, dann lasse ich das Ganze wie einen Film ablaufen.

Punkte - Cybertronier - kommen angeflogen. Fliegen in den Gürtel grob in den Bereich meiner Route. Bewegen sich ein wenig. Liegen plötzlich auf einmal still. Weitere Punkte kommen. Mehr und mehr Punkte lagern sich in dem Bereich an, in dem ich früher oder später den Gürtel hätte erreichen müssen und liegen dann gleichzeitig still, sich nur noch langsam mit den Asteroiden bewegend. Das ist es. Die Decepticons haben sich hier versammelt, um auf meine Ankunft zu warten und mich abzufangen, bevor ich die Erde erreiche. Sie haben sich verteilt, weil sie meinen genauen Kurs und meine Geschwindigkeit nicht kannten. Ich bin zu klein, um im All gefunden zu werden.

Doch es geht noch weiter. In manche der stillgelegten Punkte kehrt wieder sowas wie Leben. Sie bewegen sich nach Ceres. Und von dort weiter zum Mars. Ich denke an die Schrotthalle und mir fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Ich lehne mich entsetzt zurück, muss den Gedanken erstmal verdauen. Kann es sein? Bin ich mir sicher, die richtige Lösung gefunden zu haben? Ich gehe alles nochmal durch. Nein, das ist eindeutig.

Ich hab herausgefunden, wie die cybertronische Technologie zum Mars gekommen ist. Die selbstzerstörende Fünffach-Verschlüsselung, der Eps-Antrieb, die Sensoren für die Medi-Scans. Sie stammen alle von uns. Und sie sind alle wegen mir hier.

Ich kann es nicht fassen und drücke mir die Handinnenflächen auf die Augen, damit ich die Geräte im Büro nicht sehen muss. Ich denke zurück an die Simulation, die ich Lopez gezeigt habe, wie die Piraten die Kiste aus dem Passagierschiff stehlen. Er wusste es die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr? Wie er die Teile ablehnte, die ich ihm angeboten habe. Wie er mir zu dem Job in dieser "Forschungsstation" verhalf, damit ich es selbst sehe.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie er sagt: "Sie sagten, Sie könnten meinen Job machen. Denken Sie das immer noch?"

Vollkommen niedergeschlagen erscheine ich am nächsten Tag auf meiner Arbeit, den Menschen dabei zu helfen, Technologien der Cybertronier zu stehlen. Das ist doch alles sinnlos. Megatron hat recht: Die Menschen leben, die Cybertronier sterben und es ist meine Schuld. Keine Ahnung, was ich nun machen soll. Vielleicht reise ich weiter zur Erde und vergesse das einfach.

Warum hat mich Megatron überhaupt darauf hingewiesen? Vermutlich will er mir Angst machen, dass die Menschen an mir experimentieren, damit ich zu ihm zurückgekrochen komme, wie er gesagt hat. Doch mit Genugtuung kann ich behaupten, dass er sich irrt und ich diese Stufe erfolgreich hinter mir gelassen habe. Naja, ich hoffe, dass sich die Rückkehr meiner Kräfte nicht herumspricht. Carla und Mark haben zumindest nichts gesagt und das hätten sie aus wissenschaftlicher Neugier sicher.

Carla fragt mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist.

"Ist es wahr, dass ihr all die Teile in der Schrotthalle, all eure Technologie im Gürtel findet, wo ihr sie aus den Cybertroniern heraussägt und über Ceres zum Mars bringt?"

"Das hab ich dir doch gesagt?" Sie wird rot und zieht ihren Kopf in den Kragen ihres Kittels zurück. "Vielleicht hab ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Tut mir leid."

"Stell dir vor, die Menschen versammeln sich was-weiß-ich in einem Tal oder so, warten, verhungern und sterben und dann findest du ihre Überreste in den Händen von Außerirdischen, die sie zerstückeln und untersuchen. Wie würde dir das gefallen?"

Carla bedeckt ihr schamrotes Gesicht. "Ich ... Das ist vielleicht nicht, was du hören willst, aber ich fände es gut, dass sie sich für uns interessieren und dass sie nur die Toten nehmen. Vie... Vielleicht fragst du jemand anderen."

Ich seufze. Sie ist Wissenschaftlerin durch und durch.

Während wir uns noch betreten anschweigen, kommt Mark herein.

"Habt ihr die Nachricht auch bekommen? Das Alien-Raumschiff, das Seldra hergebracht hat, ist auf dem Mars gelandet."

Wir überprüfen unsere Posteingänge. Rage ist irgendwo abgelegen in der Wüste des Mars' gelandet - in einem Sturm, wo sie ihn aus den Augen verloren haben. Ich frag mich, was die Aufregung soll, natürlich tut er das. Oh, Moment, das wissen die Menschen ja nicht.

Mark fährt fort: "Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie das passieren konnte. Es ist keine Besatzung an Bord. Sie schreiben, es hat sich in Bewegung gesetzt, bevor sie es betreten konnten."

Das kann ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Die Technologie der neuen cybertronischen Raumschiff-Generation dürfte so ziemlich das Einzige sein, was die Menschen in der Form nicht besitzen. Das sage ich ihnen natürlich nicht.

Ich erkläre: "Versteht ihr denn nicht: Es ist ein intelligentes Raumschiff, so wie die anderen Cybertronier, die ihr auseinandernehmt. Anscheinend gefällt es ihm gerade am Boden besser."

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wie ist es an unseren orbitalen Kanonen vorbeigekommen?", fragt Mark. "Ich finde das beunruhigend."

Aus meiner Sicht ist er einfach schlauer, als sie es von einer Maschine erwarten. "Er will nicht an sich herumexperimentieren lassen. Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Am besten, ihr haltet euch von ihm fern. Ich schreibe gleich eine Antwort auf die Nachricht."

Sie schauen mich nur verständnislos an. Ich hab noch einen weiten Weg vor mir, ihnen die Empfindsamkeit von Maschinen zu erklären.

Ich betrat ein anderes Labor, beziehungsweise war es eher eine Manufaktur für die Decepticons. Der Ort gruselte mich. In Glasschalen und -tuben schwammen organische Gebilde in allen möglichen Formen und Farben - ich erkannte ein übergroßes Herz und ein Ding, das mich an einen zu langen Dickdarm erinnerte - ich gab zu, ich war in menschlicher Anatomie nicht besonders bewandert.

Ein Con mit dem Unterkörper einer Schlange kroch mit schabenden und kratzenden Geräuschen von Metall auf Metall aus seinem Gestell. Sein Oberkörper war annähernd humanoid, aber er hatte vier Arme. Er erinnerte mich an einen Dschinn. Abgesehen davon, dass er grundsätzlich abgeneigt war, irgendetwas für mich zu tun.

"Du schon wieder", begrüßte er mich. "Ich hab nichts für dich."

"Bitte, ich bin hungrig. Du wirst doch irgendwas haben, was du nicht mehr brauchst." Vielleicht hätte ich ihm damit drohen können, es Megatron zu sagen, um ihn zu zwingen, mir irgendwas zu geben. Doch ich entschied mich für die unterwürfige, diplomatische Lösung. Das hatte bisher gut gelappt. Er meckerte dann jedes Mal, aber gab mir doch was.

Er grummelte vor sich hin und kroch durch den Raum, an den Behältnissen, Schränken und in der Ecke gestapelten Kisten und Eimern vorbei. Neugierig betrachtete ich unterdessen die Gebilde in den Gefäßen.

"Sind die eigentlich menschlich?"

"Warum sollten wir Deinesgleichen dafür brauchen?"

"Naja, wir haben doch auch Megatron ..."

"Psch!", brachte er mich zum Schweigen und hob dabei die Finger zweier Servos vor seinen Mund.

Ich schrak zusammen, da er täuschend echt wie eine Schlange zischte.

"Darüber reden wir nicht."

Er fischte einen armlangen, rosa Wurm mit griesiger Oberfläche aus einem Eimer, an dem eine Mischung aus Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten herablief. Mir wurde speiübel.

Er klatschte es mir in die Arme. War das überhaupt essbar?

Ich fragte: "Was ist das?"

"Dein Essen. Und vergiss diesmal nicht, mir die Reste zurückzubringen."

Ich nickte und verließ durch den Mund atmend den Raum, damit mir der eklige Geruch erspart blieb. Im Nebenraum gab es eine Tonne, in denen der Con mit hohen Temperaturen seine Utensilien sterilisierte, dort warf ich das Ding hinein und missbrauchte das Gerät als Dampfgarer. Dann würgte ich das Gebilde Stück für Stück herunter. Es schmeckte gar nicht schlecht, ich durfte nur nicht daran denken, wo es herkam.


	24. Angriff 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra kämpft gegen Lockdown.

Ich bin gerade bei der Arbeit, da erreicht mich eine Eilmeldung: Ein Alien-Raumschiff nähert sich, eins von außerhalb, also nicht Rage. Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beunruhigen soll, wo doch die Decepticons tot im Gürtel verstreut liegen oder zerstückelt auf dem Mars. Hey, was ist eigentlich aus den Autobots geworden? Vielleicht ist es ja von ihnen.

Kurz darauf eine weitere Meldung: Das Raumschiff hat ein paar orbitale Kanonen vom Mars abgeschossen und nimmt Kurs auf meinen Bezirk. Hm, das sind agressive Zeitgenossen. Oder vielleicht war es Notwehr, wer weiß.

Der Absender befiehlt mir, mich zu verstecken. Ja klar, als würde ich Befehle von irgendwem entgegennehmen. Offensichtlich wissen die Besucher, dass ich hier bin. Soll ich warten, bis sie den Bezirk zerlegen? Ich frag einfach mal, was sie wollen.

Carla ruft: "Warte, wo willst du hin?", doch ich ignoriere sie und verlasse das Gebäude schneller, als sie mir in ihren Hausschuhen und dem engen Kleid unter ihrem Kittel folgen kann.

Draußen sehe ich durch das Glas der Kuppel bedrohlich das Raumschiff als dunkle Wolke aufragen. Von allen Seiten betrachten Menschen das Objekt, manche neugierig, die meisten ängstlich oder ziehen sich in ihre Häuser zurück.

"Seldra, was", ruft Carla, die hinter mir aus der Tür kommt, da ertönt ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und schneidet ihr das Wort ab. Das Raumschiff hat ein Loch in die Kuppel gesprengt. Rasch sinkt der Sauerstoffgehalt im Bezirk.

Das ist weniger schlimm, als es sich anhört. Es kommt ab und an vor, dass ein Meteorit eine Kuppel beschädigt. Wenn man so verletzlich ist wie der Mars, dann trifft man für diesen Fall Vorkehrungen.

Vor den Tunneln zu den anderen Städten schließen sich Sicherheitstore, um den Verlust der Luft auf diesen Bezirk zu beschränken. Carla flüchtet zurück in das Gebäude, so wie die anderen Menschen. Jeder Eingang ist mit einer Luftschleuse versehen. In jedem Gebäude liegen ein paar Sauerstofftanks für den Fall der Fälle bereit.

Ich halte mir die Hand vor den Mund. Das Atmen fällt mir schwer, aber noch schlimmer ist der Sandsturm, den die Antriebe des Raumschiffs im Bezirk aufwirbeln. Wie praktisch. Niemand wird mich sehen. Leider kann ich kaum die Augen offen halten.

Während ich mehr und mehr um Luft ringe - alte Angewohnheit, ich transformiere traditionell zum Kämpfen - sehe ich einen dunklen Umriss umwirbelt von rotem Sand durch das Loch in den Bezirk treten.

Der zehn Meter hohe, humanoide Umriss kommt mit langsamen, selbstsicheren Schritten auf mich zu. Ich höre in der dünnen Luft seine sich bewegende Mechanik - ein Cybertronier.

Bald ist er nah genug, dass ich ihn erkenne, kurz bevor ich ersticke und transformiere.

Mist, es ist Lockdown, der Kopfgeldjäger. Ich bin verloren. Ich bereue alle meine Entscheidungen der letzten halben Stunde.

In seinem Servo hält er meinen Steckbrief auf dem fancigen Alien-Pad, das ich schon von dem Foto kenne.

Immer mit der Ruhe, sage ich mir, ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Wo hätte ich mich verstecken sollen, wenn mein Spark wie ein Stern durch den Äther leuchtet? Mir wird schon was einfallen. Die Gegner sind doch immer größer, stärker und haben bessere Waffen.

"Tz", macht Lockdown und schaut voll Verachtung auf mich herab. "Dachte ich mir schon, dass mich die Menschen belogen haben."

"Die Leute hier haben ein kompliziertes System dazu, wer was wissen darf. Kann ja keiner was dafür, dass du die falschen Leute fragst."

Er hebt den Steckbrief. "Ich denke eher, sie sind dumm genug, eine widerliche Abnormität wie dich zu beschützen."

"Im Gegenteil, sie fallen nicht so leicht auf offensichtliche Tricks rein. Ist dir klar, dass mein Kopfgeld viel zu hoch ist, um wahr zu sein? Niemand hat so viel Geld."

"Dein unterentwickeltes Sonnensystem zumindest nicht."

"Das Kopfgeld ist ein Übersetzungsfehler." Ich zeige auf den Steckbrief, als würde ich eine bestimmte Stelle im oberen meinen. "Das steht für Quarter, nicht Quintillionen."

Er zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. "Ich bekomme was Anderes: Immunität."

"Immunität von was?"

Er wirft mir einen missbilligenden Blick zu und sagt nichts, doch sein Blick spricht seine Verachtung über mich unwürdige Kreatur aus, die nichts vom Universum weiß.

"Wer ist überhaupt dieser Schöpfer? Von den Cybertroniern? Primus ist der Schöpfer der Cybertronier, oder nicht?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?"

"Nein, dann erkläre es mir doch."

Er lacht nur. Kurz, nur ein "hm", weil er Besseres zu tun hat. Ich bin beleidigt.

Dann fährt er fort: "Du hast Glück, dass er dich lebend will. Gib auf und ich erspare dir großes Leid."

"Ich gebe niemals auf. Wenn du einmal auf mich schießt, sterbe ich, also was willst du machen? Ich hingegen muss auf dich keine Rücksicht nehmen." Wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen zu kämpfen. Es ist viel zu früh, um aufzugeben.

"Ich kenne die Geschichten über dich. Deine lächerlichen Waffen. Deine Provokationen. Deine unzähligen Niederlagen in der Arena."

"53."

Es gibt eine kurze Pause. Ich sehe sowas wie Überraschung, dass ich es gewagt habe, ihn zu korrigieren.

"Tz. Die Geschichten haben nicht untertrieben. Du bist wirklich nervig. Du hast keine Chance hast, mir zu entkommen."

"Große Worte von jemandem, für den 53 unzählbar ist. Hast du dich auch nur eine Minute lang über mich informiert? Ein Blick in die Statistik der Arena hätte dir das verraten." Er hat keine Ahnung, WIE nervig ich sein kann.

Ich sehe, wie er den Steckbrief fast unmerklich fester packt. Er hat eben ein Stück seiner Selbstbeherrschung verloren.

"Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Dies ist deine letzte Chance. Ergib dich mir oder ertrage die Konsequenzen."

Ich schweige einen Moment und schließe die Augen. Dann öffne ich sie wieder: "Ich kann dich besiegen."

"Nun gut, wie du willst."

Langsam schiebt er eine Waffe aus seinem Arm. In dem Moment hebe ich meinen Arm und schieße auf ihn. Die Kugel schlägt mit einem leisen Pling gegen seinen Brustpanzer.

Er hält verwundert inne. "Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?"

"Warte, bis ich mich aufgewärmt habe."

Er lässt die Waffe wieder verschwinden und schiebt eine kleinere. Legt auf mich an.

In dem Moment kurz bevor er abdrückt, leuchte ich mit meinem Laserpointer in seine optischen Sensoren und springe beiseite. Er schießt ein Netz, das mich verfehlt. Aha. Lächerlich.

Ich laufe in einer enger werdenden Spirale um ihn herum. Er legt wieder auf mich an.

Das Netz prallt gegen eine Straßenlaterne, die plötzlich zwischen den Sandwolken auftaucht.

Das wird mir zu brenzlig und ich ziehe mich wieder zurück, verstecke mich im aufgewirbelten Sand. Zwar kann er mich nicht mehr sehen, aber ich ihn auch nicht. Ich wünsche, meine Cavecons wären hier, um für mich zu sehen. Doch es ist hier zu gefährlich für sie.

In den Sandwolken stoße ich auf eine Hauswand und entscheide mich für die Zeckentechnik. Ich klettere hinauf.

Als ich seinen Umriss im Staub entdecke, springe ich auf ihn zu, ziele mit meiner Schwanzspitze auf seinen Nacken.

Er entdeckt mich. Weicht aus. Ich lande haltlos auf dem Boden, wo er abdrückt und mich mit einem Netz aus Stahlseilen einhüllt, auf das er seinen Fuß stellt.

Ich zapple, versuche mich zu befreien, doch ich hab keine Orientierung und finde nicht mal die Öffnung von dem Netz. Gewichte scheinen es am Boden zu halten.

Lockdown zieht das Netz um mich zusammen und hebt mich darin hoch vor sein Gesicht. Er sieht mich mitleidig an. "Du bist eine Schande für unsere Spezies."

"Leider hab ich die Angewohnheit, ständig zu verlieren, auch von eurer Spezies übernommen."

"Halt die Klappe."

Er wirft mich in dem Netz wie in einem Sack auf seinen Rücken. Mein Schwanz schlängelt durch ein Loch im Netz hoch zu seinem Nacken.

Dann zog ich meinen Schwanz wieder zurück. 

Lockdown brachte mich an Bord seines Schiffs.

Lockdowns Schiff war riesig - zumindest aus meiner Sicht - düster, unheimlich, chaotisch. Alles war aus Metall. Meine maschinelle Seite fühlte sich fast wie zu Hause.

Lockdown packte mich am Hals, wickelte mich geschickt aus dem Netz aus und steckte mich in einen Käfig, der über dem Gang baumelte. Ich entdeckte andere organische Wesen in den anderen Käfigen und transformierte in meine Menschengestalt.

Er schaute sich um. Durch die Gänge rollten kugelartige Drohnen, die mit Lasersensoren nach Eindringlingen suchten.

Lockdown rief einem anderen Cybertronier an Bord zu: "Cledsniff, hast du die Laser in den Kugeldrohnen ausgetauscht? Sie waren vorher grün."

"Nein, das ist ein anderer Arbeitsmodus. Hab ich vorher auch nicht gewusst."

"Warum spielst du in meiner Abwesenheit an den Drohnen herum?"

Lockdown warf mir einen Blick zu.

Ich schluckte. "Was guckst du mich an? Ich hab nichts gemacht. Ich hänge hier einfach herum. Vielleicht haben sich Menschen auf dein Schiff geschlichen und an ihnen herumgebastelt. Du solltest wirklich mal Fenster einbauen."

Lockdown rollte mit seinen optischen Sensoren: "Cledsniff, bring die Drohnen wieder in Ordnung." Er schaute auf mich. "Und dann stopf ihr das Maul."

"Wenn ich dir auf die Kabel gehe, gibt es einen guten Weg, mich loszuwerden. Ich will auch nicht hier sein, weißt du?"

Cledsniff brachte eine Art Maulkorb. Lockdown öffnete meine Käfigtür, packte mich am Hals und zwängte ihn mir geschwind über, bevor er mich zurückwarf und die Tür zuknallte.

Ich kämpfte mit dem Ding, aber bekam es nicht runter. Jetzt könnte ich ihn noch per Funk nerven, doch das war viel leichter auszufiltern.

"Von allen Decepticons, die mir je begegnet sind, bist du am kindischsten."

Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, ich wäre einer, dass es da draußen einen Megatron gibt, der mich unter Kontrolle hat. Ich schaute ihn nur böse an.

Lockdown wandte sich an seine Crew. "Startet den Dunkle-Materie-Antrieb."

Seine Crewmitglieder setzten sich in Bewegung. Von meinem Platz aus hörte ich sie irgendwo arbeiten. Das würde wenig unterhaltsam werden.

Ich hörte, wie die Antriebe hochgefahren wurden. Oben im hinteren Teil des Raumschiffs sah ich drei gigantische Kugeln aus dunkler Materie umherwabern. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Faszinierend.

In Kürze verließen wir den Mars und fanden uns irgendwo in den Weiten des Weltraums wieder. Wie genau, konnte ich nicht sagen oder wie schnell wir waren. Ich begann, mich zu langweilen.

Bald kam Cledsniff und brachte den Gefangenen Abendessen. Oder Mittagessen. Oder die einzige Mahlzeit in einem undefinierten Zeitraum, der im Weltraum mehr Sinn ergab als "Tag".

Er drückte mich mit einer Art Forke an das Gitter hinter mir, öffnete die Tür und nahm mir den Maulkorb ab.

Als er wieder draußen in Sicherheit war, reichte er mir meine Mahlzeit. Einen Teller voller grüner Pampe. Mit Schrauben darin. E-kel-haft.

"Was soll das sein?"

"Da ist alles an Nährstoffen drin, um dich für die Dauer unserer Reise am Leben zu halten."

"Dagegen war Cybertron ein kulinarisches Paradies."

Er stöhnte: "Halt die Klappe und iss. Wir können auch den Maulkorb dranlassen und dich über einen Schlauch füttern, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Ich massierte meinen schmerzenden Kiefer und entschied mich lieber für das Essen aus eigenem Antrieb. Der Geschmack war nicht so schlecht, aber die Konsistenz, brockig und schleimig, grauenhaft.

Irgendwann trat Lockdown auf meinen Käfig zu. "Bist du bereit, vor deinen Schöpfer zu treten?"

Welchen? Ich war immer noch halb Mensch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wandte sich um. "Bereitmachen zum Landeandlfug."

Cledsniff lachte: "Sollen wir noch eine Schleife um Conmutter binden?"

"Komm her und ich binde dich zu einer Schleife."

Lockdown brüllte "Ruhe!"

Die Crew drückte auf ihren Steuerkonsolen herum. Die Sensoren meldeten einen Abfall des Sauerstoffgehalts.

Lockdown ging den Gang hinab und starrte auf einen der Bildschirme. Misstrauisch. Dann wandte er sich zu mir um. "Conmutter. Was hast du getan?"

Ich schaute ihn verständnislos an.

Er holte mich aus meinem Käfig und schleppte mich am Hals zum Bildschirm, mich ständig im Blick haltend, falls ich irgendwas anstellen würde.

Dann sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme in dem Versuch, sich selbst zu berrschen: "Da ist der Planet, auf dem wir landen wollen."

Es war ein kahler Planet, nicht mehr als ein runder Felsbrocken, weit entfernt von seinem Stern. Keine Ahnung, was Lockdown da wollte. Vermutlich war das nur ein Treffpunkt. Hm, irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor. Aber vielleicht sah er nur so gewöhnlich aus, dass ich mich täuschte.

"Im Landeanflug analysieren wir die Atmosphäre, um unser Schiff an die Umstände anzupassen. Hier siehst du die Messwerte. Sie zeigen jedoch nicht die Werte dieses Planeten, sondern von Mars. Das heißt, dass wir uns immer noch auf dem Mars befinden."

Er warf mich zu Boden und richtete eine Waffe auf mich. "Ich frage dich also: Was hast du getan?"

Ich lachte hemmungslos. Er drückte wütend ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist mir außerordentlich wichtig, dass Lockdown einen Badass Auftritt bekommt. Ich hab die Szene extra nochmal unter dem Gesichtspunkt gelesen: Lockdown schießt ein Loch in die Kuppel und kommt langsam umwirbelt von Staubwolken in den Bezirk. Ja, ich finde, das erfüllt seinen Zweck.


	25. Angriff 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra besiegelt Lockdowns Schicksal und kämpft gegen Rage.

Cybertron - Lockdown als ich stand vor Megatron und hatte ihm gerade widersprochen. Megatron packte ihn, warf ihn im hohen Bogen durch die Luft - ich hatte meistens wie ein kleines Mädchen gekreischt, doch Lockdown hatte einen starken Geist, stabilisierte seine Flugbahn und landete cool mit einem Salto in der Arena. Ich fühlte mich schlecht.

Drei Cons traten auf ihn zu.

"Warum kommst du nicht selbst her und stellst dich mir, Conmutter?", rief ich/Lockdown in die Luft. "Du hast wohl Angst. Zurecht."

Er fuchtelte angriffslustig herum und stellte sich mutig seinen Angreifern entgegen. Doch mit meinem Körper und meinen Waffen hatte auch er keine Chance und steckte Treffer ein, bis er regungslos und gedemütigt am Boden lag.

Ein sonniger Tag auf der Erde, die Gegend voller schlammbespritzter Menschen in Laufkleidung. Lockdown - als Mensch - saß am oberen Ende einer Röhre, an dessen unterem Ende er schlammiges Wasser sehen konnte, in dem Eiswürfel schwammen.

"Auf drei", rief ein Mann hinter ihm. "Eins, zwei ..."

"Ich mach das nicht länger mit, hörst du, Conmutter?"

"Drei." Ich brach den Realismus und der Mann gab Lockdown einen Tritt, sodass er hinunterrutschte und im Eiswasser untertauchte. Lockdown schimpfte, doch die Empfindung war real. Er versuchte herauszukommen, doch das Becken war mit einem Gitter abgedeckt. Er musste weiter durch das Eiswasser schwimmen, bevor er am anderen Ende hinaussteigen konnte. Wo er anfing, aus Protest auf die nächstbesten Passanten einzuschlagen.

Es war nachts in einem Wald, fernabgeschnitten von jeglicher Zivilisation. Lockdown - wieder ein Mensch - war müde und angepisst. Zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch an zu regnen. Klitschnass zog er sich in eine improvisierte Hütte zurück, wo er Schutz suchte und sich fröstelnd einrollte.

"Conmutter!", brüllte er wieder und wieder. Er zitterte vor Kälte. Ich ließ ihn die ganze Nacht dort.

"Mist, er hat es gemerkt. Der Knopf bewirkt etwas anderes je nachdem, wo sich das Schiff befindet. Danke, ihr könnt aufhören damit, mir die Daten über sein Schiff zu senden." Meine Lippe zittert. Ich versuche, bei der Sache zu bleiben und nicht an das zu denken, was mich traurig macht.

Die Datenübertragung der Cavecons stoppt.

"Wartet auf mich. Ich brauche noch eine Weile."

Ich stehe angestrengt neben dem reglosen Körper Lockdowns. Meine Aufmerksamkeit ist auf die Simulationen fokussiert. Ich seufze. Die Umstehenden werden ungeduldig.

"Wie lange dauert das noch?"

Ich bin beschäftigt und lasse mir aus Prinzip Zeit mit der Antwort. "Ich stürze ihn seit 3 Wochen durch die Simulationen. Sein Geist ist stark."

Ich muss ständig blinzeln und reibe mir die Augen.

Carla stellt fest: "Die Maschinen können viel größere Datenmengen in der gleichen Zeit verarbeiten. In der Simulation läuft die Zeit viel schneller ab."

Ich schaue sie an und denke an Lopez: "Das geht auch mit Menschen."

Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf die Simulation. Schließlich seufze ich: "Er ist seit einem Monat drin. Ich schaffe es nicht, ihn zu zerbrechen."

Ich bin enttäuscht, doch reiße mich zusammen. Ich bin verdammt müde. Töten kann ich ihn nicht und Plan B klappt auch nicht. Ich finde, das zählt als Unentschieden.

"Ich lasse ihn jetzt raus."

Den Widerspruch der Umstehenden ignoriere ich.

Lockdown erwacht in der Schrotthalle, wo in Bergen Körperteile seiner Spezies herumliegen und starrt mich an. Ich denke, dass er weiß, dass das die Realität ist. Er versucht sich aufzurichten, doch außer einem leichten Zappeln bringt er nichts zustande.

Ich erkläre ihm mit ruhiger Stimme: "Während du in der Simulation warst, haben wir die meisten deiner Systeme demontiert. Deine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger ist vorbei. Du gehörst nun den Menschen." Er ist nur noch ein sprechender Torso, unfähig irgendetwas Anderes zu tun.

"Das wirst du bereuen. Ich finde einen Weg hinaus."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Leute mich tot sehen wollen. Stell dich hinten an."

Ich hab nicht genug Fantasie, um mir irgendwas auszumalen, das er Schlimmeres hätte tun können als mich an diesen Schöpfer auszuliefern. Außerdem sehe ich nicht, wie er entkommen könnte. Seine Worte lassen mich kalt.

Ich nicke zu den Forschern. "Sie werden gut auf dich aufpassen, damit du nicht hinausgelangst."

Ich reibe mir angestrengt die Augen und verlasse Lockdown. "Carla, ich mach Feierabend für heute. Um das Schiff kümmere ich mich morgen. Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass niemand es bis dahin betritt? Es ist voller Fallen und merkwürdiger Kreaturen, zu gefährlich."

Sie nickt. "Ich schreibe gleich eine Rundmail. Atemhelme sind rechts neben dem Eingang."

Ich informiere noch die Cavecons von meinem Plan - sie werden warten - und gehe nach Hause, dann ist mein Tag gelaufen.

Am nächsten Morgen mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu Lockdowns Schiff. Über Nacht haben sie angefangen, das Loch in der Kuppel zu flicken, also gehe ich ins Forschungszentrum zum Lieferanteneingang und durch die Luftschleuse nach draußen, wo ich transformiere.

Draußen weht immer noch ein heftiger Sturm von den Antrieben des Raumschiffs, das ich als dunklen Schatten über mir in den Sandwolken erkenne. Während mich die Winde herumwerfen, fliege ich hoch zum Schiff.

Faszinierend. Das Schiff ist reihum offen. Keine Ahnung, wie die organischen Gefangenen dort atmen können. Ich lande drinnen.

Das Schiff ist nun abgesehen von den Fallen relativ ungefährlich. Einige Cavecons haben die Crewmitglieder von Lockdown ausgeschaltet. Die anderen haben das Schiff und insbesondere die Steuerung für mich erkundet und die Drohnen deaktiviert. 

"Wo ist er?", frage ich und bekomme ein paar Koordinaten zur Antwort.

Ich finde Fuzzy in einem Gang, wo seine Einzelteile weit verstreut liegen. Mir kommen die Tränen. Mein armes Baby. Hoffentlich kann ich das in Ordnung bringen.

Ich sammle alle Teile, die ich finden kann und lege sie grob auf dem Boden zusammen, wie sie hingehören würden. Die Sprengfalle hat die Teile zu sehr auseinander gerissen und beschädigt, um sie einfach zusammenzubauen.

Ich gebe dem Gebilde einen Stoß Energon. Fast schon auf magische Weise springen kleine blaue Blitze von einem Teil zum anderen, die einander wie magnetisch anziehen, sich miteinander verbinden und regenerieren.

Fuzzy steht wieder verwundert vor mir und orientiert sich. Ich schließe ihn glücklich in die Arme. Das lässt er sich eine Sekunde gefallen, bevor er sich zappelnd befreit.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Er sagt nicht dazu und lässt sich nur von den anderen updaten. Dabei erwähnen sie beiläufig einen großen Roboter, der durch die Öffnungen ins Schiff schaut.

Ich blicke hoch und sehe in die gigantischen optischen Sensoren von Rage. Er zieht sich zurück.

"Schaut er schon die ganze Zeit zu??", sende ich panisch ohne daran zu denken, dass er auf die Entfernung mithören kann. Bestimmt hat er gesehen, wie ich Fuzzy wiedererweckt habe.

Mir schießt der Gedanke an den Sturm draußen durch den Sinn. Warum hab ich nicht dran gedacht, dass sich Rage darin verstecken könnte? Ich weiß, dass er sich so tarnt. Ich hab einfach angenommen, er stamme von den Antrieben von Lockdowns Schiff, ohne das zu hinterfragen.

Missy antwortet: "Wir dachten, er gehört zu uns." Okay, in gewisser Weise stimmt das auch. Aber ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen.

Rages gigantischer Servo schiebt sich durch die Öffnung in das Raumschiff. Der Boden macht einen Satz, der alles umwirft.

"Raus hier, bringt euch in Sicherheit", funke ich den Cavecons zu, die schnell zu ihren Drohnen laufen, die sie von den Menschen gestohlen hatten, um zum Schiff hinaufzufliegen.

Beim Gedanken daran, wie sie von Rage zerquetscht werden, schaudert es mir. Ich laufe, um mich ihm zu stellen und ihn von den Cavecons abzulenken und klappe meine Antriebe aus.

Draußen ergreift mich eine Windböe und schleudert mich herum.

Rage hat mein Verlassen bemerkt und lässt das halb auseinandergerissene Schiff zu Boden fallen.

"Seid ihr alle in Ordnng??", funke ich in die Gegend. "Antwortet mir, wenn ihr heil den Boden erreicht habt."

Na warte, Rage, dich mach ich fertig.

Doch das ist leichter gedacht als getan. Sind meine normalen Flugfähigkeiten schon grottig, leide ich in diesem Sturm an komplettem Kontrollverlust. Ich schaffe es grob, Rages Servo auszuweichen, der nach mir greift. Ich brauch mehr Stabilität.

Ich versuche, auf dem Boden zu landen, doch der Wind macht mit mir, was er will und reißt mich sofort wieder von den Füßen. Im Sand finde ich keinen Halt. An einem rechtzeitigen Ausweichen bei dem Untergrund ist nicht zu denken.

Ich fliege wieder hoch, versuche in den Sandwolken seinen Kopf auszumachen.

Er greift wieder nach mir - ich weiche zu spät aus, es reißt mir die Füße weg und ich trudle durch die Luft. Da wende ich mich um und klammere mich an den Servo-Rücken.

Das ist auch keine gute Idee. Jetzt versucht er mich mit dem anderen Servo abzupflücken. Ich beschleunige zu seinem Kopf und schieße über seine Schulter. Von dort peile ich seinen Nacken an. Im letzten Moment dreht er sich um und ich lande vorne auf seinem Hals, wo ich mich festklammere.

Bevor er nach mir greift, klettere ich schnell um ihn herum.

Ich erreiche seinen Nacken, nehme Kontakt mit seinem inneren System auf, schalte es ab. Es braucht wohl eine Weile, bis es Wirkung zeigt, denn noch bewegt sich sein Servo auf mich zu, bereit mich zu greifen. Ich überprüfe sicherheitshalber das System - ja, die Steuereinheit ist wirklich aus.

Dann trifft mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: Rage hat zusätzlich ein organisches Gehirn. Ich hab nur sein Maschinengehirn abgeschaltet. Sein Servo packt mich und reißt mich von seinem Nacken, bevor ich meinen Fehler korrigieren kann.

Mist. Ich kämpfe gegen seinen Griff an, doch er ist zu stark, da könnte ich genausogut gegen einen Berg ankämpfen.

Was hat er jetzt vor?

Der Sturm legt sich. Ich sehe die Kuppel des Bezirks vor uns auftauchen.

Die Menschen dort, die noch immer mit Atemhelmen herumlaufen, bis sich der Sauerstoffgehalt im Bezirk wieder auf menschenfreundlichen Leveln bewegt, schauen zu uns herauf.

"Macht, dass ihr wegkommt!", funke ich sowohl an die Cavecons als auch an die Menschen. Ich weiß noch nicht, was er jetzt vorhat.

Mit seiner mächtigen Faust schlägt Rage ein Loch in die Kuppel. Die Menschen laufen panisch auseinander, um den herabfallenden Scherben auszuweichen.

Der freie Servo greift durch das Loch in den Bezirk. Ich erkenne das Gebäude, auf das er sich zubewegt, als das Forschungszentrum. Oh je.

Er reißt ein Loch in die Wand, genau dort, wo sich die Schrotthalle befindet.

Er zieht den Arm wieder komplett aus dem Bezirk heraus. Dann nehme ich eine rasante Fahrt durch das Loch in den Bezirk und in die Schrotthalle.

Rage bewegt mich zu Megatrons leblosen Körper und hält mich davor.

Mir schwant, er will, dass ich ihn wiedererwecke, so wie ich es mit Fuzzy getan habe.

"Nö", funke ich.

Der Servo verengt sich um mich herum. Drückt mich, quetscht mich, beult das Metall meiner Außenhülle in mein menschliches Fleisch, das vor Schmerz aufschreit, doch in meiner Maschinengestalt merke ich es nur am Rande.

"Nein! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

Er windet mich in seinem Griff herum. Sein Daumen wandert in meinen Nacken, drückt meinen Kopf nach vorne. Ich spüre, wie die Nerven in meinen Nackenwirbeln zu zerreißen drohen.

Da erwacht ein Überlebensinstinkt in mir, den ich so vorher nicht kannte. Ohne mein Zutun gebe ich einen Stoß Energon ab, den ich gerade noch versuche, zu regulieren.

Megatron erwacht. Doch damit nicht genug.

Rage hält mich an Starscream und drückt wieder.

Einen nach dem anderen gebe ich einen Stoß Energon, allen vier. Sie schauen sich desorientiert um.

Ich höre noch, wie Megatron den Befehl gibt, abzufliegen, da bewegt mich Rage weiter, raus aus der Schrotthalle, zu einem anderen Gebäude.

Es ist das Krankenhaus. Bevor mich jemand genauer ansieht, transformiere ich und Rage übergibt mich in einem Akt der Gnade in die Arme der Ärzte.

Mein Körper schmerzt, mein Fleisch brennt, mein Nacken ächzt. Ich kann mich gerade noch aufrecht halten und werde nach innen gebracht, kurz nachdem ich noch mitbekomme, wie die Cons mit Rage den Planeten verlassen.

Keine Sorge, denke ich nur, wenn ich die Leute sehe, die besorgt zum Himmel schauen. Ich hab ihnen nur Energie für drei Tage gegeben.


	26. TEIL IV - Ausnahmezustand 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Decepticons kehren zurück.

... doch schon nach zwei Tagen kehren sie mit einem neuen Plan zurück.

Carla und den anderen, die es was angeht, erkläre ich, dass alle Cybertronier in der Lage sind, einander Energie zu übertragen. Da ist wirklich nichts Besonderes an dem, was ich getan habe. Natürlich nimmt Rage lieber meine Energie als seine eigene, wenn er mich schon geschnappt hat.

Ich hab Mühe, die Ärzte zu beschwichtigen und so weit wie möglich von mir fernzuhalten. Der Medi-Scan muss ausreichen, um zu sehen, dass es mir gut geht. Ja, ich hab ein paar blaue Flecken und Muskelkater im Nacken, doch das ist alles.

Am nächsten Tag bereits findet mich mein Besuch am Fenster stehend vor. Fasziniert schaue ich zu, wie ein paar kleine Drohnen das Loch in der Kuppel mit einer neuen Schicht aus Glas flicken. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es sich wirklich um Glas oder um eine Art Kunststoff handelt.

Als mich eine mir wohlbekannte, männliche Stimme begrüßt, fahre ich herum. Es ist Lopez, wie alle anderen nun mit einem Sauerstofftank auf dem Rücken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

Oh, da fällt mir was Passendes ein. Ich grinse. "Sind Sie wieder gekommen, um mir den Hintern zu versohlen?"

"Sie sehen aus, als hätte das bereits jemand getan."

Das kann ich nicht abstreiten.

"Ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Rachel." Ha, der ist gut. Den muss ich Rage nächstes Mal erzählen. "Ist nicht schlimm, ich hab Knochen aus Stahl. Es tut nur noch etwas weh."

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie ein Alien-Raumschiff zum Mars gebracht haben."

"Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. Es waren zwei."

"Und dass Sie wieder transformieren können, transformiert sind."

"Das war Notwehr. Alle drei Male."

Ich weiß, was er denkt. Sie hatten mich freigelassen, weil sie dachten, dass ich ohne meine Maschinenfähigkeiten nutzlos wäre. Vielleicht ahnt er sogar, dass ich sie irgendwie ausgetrickst habe. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät, ich hab alle Papiere, die mich als Mensch ausweisen. Sie können nichts mehr dagegen tun.

"Sie haben vier Maschinenwesen wiedererweckt, ist das korrekt?"

"Ich möchte zu Protokoll geben, dass ich dazu gezwungen wurde und heftig Widerstand geleistet habe und weder die Abwehreinrichtungen des Mars', noch irgendjemand im Bezirk hat irgendetwas dagegen unternommen."

Lopez seufzt. "Die Donnager liegt im Orbit vor Anker. Ich hab wegen ihrer Simulation damals davon abgeraten, sie anzugreifen oder zu verfolgen. Was werden sie jetzt wohl tun?"

Ich schweige. Insgeheim beglückwünsche ich ihn zu der Entscheidung, die Donnager nicht zu opfern.

"Keine Ahnung."

Ich krame in meinem Gedächtnis, doch erinnere mich nur an Zeiten, in denen die gesamte Breite der Decepticons hinter Megatron stand. Was konnte er geschwächt fernab seiner Heimat mit vier Untergebenen schon ausrichten?

Ich diskutiere gerade mit einem Arzt über meinen Untersuchungsplan - mein Plan lautet nein, einfach nein, das ist überhaupt nicht nötig - da fällt der Strom aus. Es wird halb dunkel und sämtliche Bildschirme werden schwarz oder verschwinden als Wand, die sie vorher waren. Das ist nicht so schlimm. Dank der modernen Medizin geht es den wenigen Patienten, die sich im Krankenhaus aufhalten müssen, auch ohne Strom blendend. Probleme ergeben sich erst in ein paar Tagen, wenn die Luftaufbereitung und Temperaturregulierung bis dahin nicht wieder läuft. Schon schaltet sich der Notstrom im Krankenhaus ein.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät mir, dass es im ganzen Bezirk zappenduster ist.

Da ertönt ein lauter Knall von der Kuppel her. In einem Anflug von Galgenhumor stelle ich mir vor, wie die Leute stöhnen: "Nicht schon wieder ...", als die Kuppel ein drittes Mal diese Woche beschädigt wird. Die Menschen und ihre kleinen Sorgen. Für mich hingegen ist das eine der schlimmsten Wochen meines Lebens.

Die vier Decepticons sind wieder da und landen mitten im Bezirk. Starscream hat seine EMP-Kanone noch ausgefahren. Warum hab ich nichts von ihrer Anwendung bemerkt? Da der Notstrom im Krankenhaus funktioniert, hat er wohl dieses Gebäude verschont, höchstwahrscheinlich wegen mir. Dann bringt es auch nichts, mich totzustellen. Sie wisen, dass ich hier bin.

Die Plätze draußen sind leer. Panisch ziehen sich die letzten Menschen gerade mit ihren Atemhelmen in die Gebäude zurück.

"Ich bin Megatron. Conmutter, komm her!", brüllt Megatron in die Richtung des Krankenhauses.

"Ich komme", funke ich. Megatron ist nicht für seine Geduld bekannt.

An den Fenstern des Krankenhauses steht das Personal und einige der anderen Patienten. Alle schauen ängstlich hinaus.

An der Tür hält mich einer der Pfleger auf: "Sie sollten jetzt nicht rausgehen."

"Aber sie rufen nach mir."

Er schaut mich verwirrt an. Ach, er sieht keine Verbindung zwischen Megatrons Aufforderung und mir. Die Menschen kennen mich nur als "Se'eldra Sadr'khor".

Ich setze mir einen der Atemhelme aus dem Schrank neben der Tür auf, prüfe, ob er dicht ist und trete hinaus.

Sie sind schwach. Ich hingegen bin voller Energie. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich keine Angst habe, trete ich ihnen entgegen.

Die vier stehen da, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Megatron, grau und kantig. Der größte von ihnen mit seinen zehn Metern. Starscream, auffällig bunt mit seiner weißen, blauen und roten Lackierung und den eingeklappten Flügeln seines Jet-Modusses auf dem Rücken. Er ist der einzige, auf dessen Gehäuse ich einen Schlitz sehe, wo die Menschen stümperhaft versucht haben, ihn aufzusägen. Das Energon hat nicht ausgereicht, um diese Beschädigung komplett zu reparieren. Shockwave, der gruselige Typ mit seinem einzigen, roten optischen Sensor vorne am Kopf anstelle eines Gesichts. Soundwave - ich erkenne die langen Anhänge des Satelliten, den er als letztes als Tarnform angenommen hat.

Sie alle sind nun dank des Energonstoßes frei von Rost.

Sie beobachten interessiert mein Nähern. Ich komme mir mit dem Atemhelm etwas lächerlich vor.

"Weg damit", befiehlt Megatron Starscream, der seine EMP-Kanone demonstrativ nach oben richtet - von mir weg - und einzieht. Ich überleg mir das nochmal, ob ich mich jetzt mit ihnen anlege.

Ich will einen blöden Spruch machen, doch mir ist nicht danach.

"Wir sollten sie wirklich erschießen", wirft Shockwave ein. "Bevor sie wieder was anstellt." Auch er richtet demonstrativ den Lauf seiner Waffe nach oben. "Wie du meinst." Als hätte Megatron was gesagt.

Ich hab diesen Augenblick gefürchtet, in dem ich Megatron gegenüberstehe nach allem, was ich getan habe. Jetzt, wo er gekommen ist, ist es nicht mehr so schlimm.

"Nun", sagt Megatron nach einer Weile. "Sieht aus, als würde die Endschlacht zwischen unseren Spezies anbrechen. Ich frage mich, auf welcher Seite du stehen wirst."

Ich schaue ihn verständnislos an. "Wovon sprichst du? Es ist weder das Ende noch eine Schlacht. Ich bin gekommen, um zu reden."

"Das sehen deine menschlichen Freunde anders."

Er nickt zu einer Stelle hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich um. Aus einigen Gebäuden laufen bewaffnete Menschen in Kampfanzügen - die Soldaten, die in diesem Bezirk wohnen. Mit ihren kleinen, lächerlichen Waffen, bereit für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen.

"Du warst es, die immer mit mir diskutiert hat, die sich für die Menschen eingesetzt hat, die sich der Illusion verschrieben hat, es könnte Frieden zwischen uns geben", erinnert mich Megatron. "Nun ist deine Chance gekommen. Erkläre den Menschen, dass sie ihre Rebellion unterlassen sollen. Wenn sie das Feuer eröffnen, wird das Konsequenzen haben."

Oh Primus, dafür bin ich nicht ausgebildet, was soll ich machen? Ich könnte die Cavecons rufen, damit sie die Soldaten entwaffnen. Aber ich will nicht, dass Megatron sie sieht und erfährt, dass ich die Macht des Allsparks nutzen kann, um neues Leben zu schaffen. Schlimm genug, wenn er begriffen hat, dass ich sie aufladen kann.

Lopez kann bestimmt helfen. Er hat einen hohen Rang und weiß, wie man mit ihnen reden muss. Leider erreiche ich ihn nicht - sein Pad ist offline. Wo steckt er nur?

"Starscream hat alles abgeschaltet. Außer dir." Soundwave hat die Kommunikation mitgelesen. Den letzten Teil sagt er mit einem drohenden Unterton.

"Conmutter, wusstest du, dass ich niemals zuerst meinen Servo im Kampf erhoben habe?" Das ist wieder Megatron. "Weder auf Cybertron, noch auf der Erde, stets hat einer meiner Gegner die erste Kugel abgefeuert. Ich hab das Recht, die Menschen auszulöschen für das, was sie uns angetan haben. Aber ich tue es nur, um uns zu schützen."

Planlos laufe ich auf die Gruppe zu, die sich versammelt und ihre Waffen auf die Decepticons richtet.

"Nicht schießen!", rufe ich. "Sie tun euch nichts."

"Aus dem Weg", ist die Antwort, doch ich bleibe stehen wo ich bin.

Sie laufen etwas auseinander, wo ich ihnen nicht mehr im Weg stehe und richten ihre Waffen auf Megatron.

"Feuer!"

Dann schauen sie verwundert auf ihre Waffen.

Auch diese wurden vom EMP nicht verschont. Dumm gelaufen, wenn alle modernen Geräte auf Mikrochips basieren.

Megatron setzt sich scheinbar schwerfällig in Bewegung. Die Soldaten weichen zurück. Er schaut einer Soldatin, die ganz vorne steht, tief in die Augen.

"Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen, du Wurm?"

"Freiheit für den Mars."

Sie zieht eine altmodische Pistole und schießt ein paar Mal. Die Kugeln schlagen mit leisem Pling ein.

"Shockwave", sagt Megatron wie zum Befehl.

Shockwave richtet seine Kanone auf die Frau.

Doch ich bin schon zur Stelle und platziere mich davor.

"Hören Sie auf damit, das bringt nichts", zische ich zur Frau und stell mich dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen mit dem Rücken vor sie.

Shockwave befielt mir: "Aus dem Weg."

"Nein." Ich wende mich an Megatron. "Sie haben nichts getan. Wir können das immer noch friedlich regeln."

Doch plötzlich packt mich ein Arm um den Hals und reißt mich zu sich heran.

"Keine Bewegung!", ruft die Frau.

Ich spüre das kalte Metall ihrer Schusswaffe an meiner Schläfe. Och nö. Sie hat gesehen, dass die Decepticons nicht auf mich schießen und denkt nun, ich wäre ihnen wichtig. Sie wird enttäuscht sein.

Die Cons schauen nur gelangweilt zu uns rüber.

"Ich will, dass ihr verschwindet."

"Nein."

Die Frau fuchtelt mit der Waffe an meinem Kopf herum. Ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen.

"Verlasst den Mars oder ich erschieße sie."

"Erschieß sie." Shockwave wendet sich desinteressiert ab.

Megatron lacht. "So danken sie es dir, dass du für sie einstehst." 

Ich kann fühlen, wie die Frau fassungslos dasteht und nicht weiß, was sie tun soll. Es sieht aus, als wäre ihnen egal, ob ich sterbe, aber in Wahrheit wissen sie, dass mich die kleine Kugel nicht umbringt.

"Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter", sage ich ruhig. "Es wird alles gut."

Doch ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und die Frau reißt mich verärgert enger an sich heran und spannt sich an.

Ich fahre den Schwanz aus und lege sie schlafen. Ich hab keine Lust auf einen blauen Fleck an der Stirn.

Ungeschickt ergreife ich ihren Waffenarm, doch daran kann ich sie nicht halten und sie knallt fester auf den Boden, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Ups. Das würde heftige Kopfschmerzen geben, aber sie wird es überleben. Außerdem weichen die Soldaten vor mir zurück, als der Lauf in ihre Richtung zeigt. Vielleicht sind sie auch erschrocken über meine neue Extremität.

Da trifft ein Geschoss aus Shochwaves Kanone ihren Körper und fetzt ihr ein Loch in die Brust.

Erschrocken starre ich darauf. Dann beschwere ich mich bei Shockwave: "Das war vollkommen überflüssig!"

"Das war notwendig, um unseren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen."

Ich balle wütend die Fäuste. Sie war doch schon bewusstlos. Das hätte er nicht tun müssen.

Megatron lacht. "Nun gut, wenn du immer noch bereit bist, für die Menschen einzustehen, darfst du dein Glück erneut versuchen."

Er wendet sich an seine Kumpanen. "Verteilt euch. Tut, was ich euch gesagt habe."

Das ist nicht, was ich erwartet habe. "Du bringst mich nicht zurück nach Cybertron?"

"Cybertron war schon damals halb verfallen als du es verlassen hast." Er weist mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Bezirk. "Nein, ich hab entschieden, dass wir den Wiederaufbau Cybertrons mit den Resourcen dieses Planeten beginnen."

Starscream, Soundwave und Shockwave verlassen den Ort in verschiedene Richtungen. Soundwave platziert sich auf dem höchsten Gebäude im Bezirk. Shockwave begibt sich zum abgeschotteten Tunneleingang. Starscream beginnt, die Menschen aus den Gebäuden unter Drohungen hinaus- und zusammenzutreiben.

Ich bin schockiert. Allerdings, nachdem die Soldaten entschieden haben, dass sie nichts ausrichten können, geht es relativ friedlich zu. Sie ziehen sich zurück und lassen sich von Starscream zu den anderen treiben. Bestimmt hecken sie nun was Anderes aus.

"All die Jahre haben die Menschen über die Maschinen geherrscht. Jetzt herrschen wir über sie, wie es sein soll."

Ich frage: "Was willst du von mir?"

"Ich will, dass du weiterhin tust, was du tust. Jeder Untertan erfüllt seine Aufgabe. Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass die Menschen die ihre erfüllen. Sorge für Frieden bis wir abreisen. Mir ist egal, ob du das für die Menschen oder für uns machst. Wirst du die Aufgabe annehmen, dich um die Menschen zu kümmern?"

"Ja."

Ich antworte schnell, fast zu schnell. Vielleicht macht ihn das stutzig. Ich weiß, dass sie kaum Energiereserven haben und dass alles von selbst in Ordnung kommt, wenn ich auf Zeit spiele. Einen Tag noch, länger müssen wir nicht durchhalten.

"Wirklich? Oder machst du dich wieder aus dem Staub?"

Selbst wenn ich die Gravitation des Mars' überwinden könnte, wo sollte ich hin? Vermutlich würde Rage mich dann zurückholen. Wo ist der überhaupt? Vermutlich haben sie ihn gnädigerweise draußen geparkt.

"Wirklich. Hand drauf."

Er reagiert nicht auf meine Hand. Er erwartet, dass ich zu meinem Wort stehe. Oder auch nicht.

"Du machst keinen Blödsinn, hast du verstanden?"

"Du kennst mich doch."

Ich lasse es wie ein ja klingen, aber meine es, wie ich es sage.


	27. Ausnahmezustand 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra versucht Lopez klarzumachen, wie Cybertronier funktionieren. Starscream missachtet ihre Anweisungen. Megatron entdeckt Pornobilder von sich.

Starscream hat die Leute aus ihren Häusern auf die Plätze getrieben. Ich bin besorgt, dass er jemanden verletzt. Soundwave hat die Kommunikation innerhalb des Bezirks wieder freigegeben und Starscream beginnt, Aufgaben zu verteilen und Pläne an die Pads zu schicken.

Endlich ist auch Lopez aufgetaucht. Als ich mich nähere, tritt er aus der Gruppe heraus, mir entgegen.

"Oh", sage ich mit Blick auf die Menschen hinter ihm. "Sie wurden gewählt, um mit mir zu reden. Wie in guten alten Zeiten."

Unter den Menschen sind auch die Soldaten. Sie rühren sich nicht. Manche schauen misstrauisch zu mir herüber. Die anderen, die sich in Bewegung setzen, schauen verwundert zurück.

Ich flüstere zu Lopez: "Hören die Soldaten auf Sie? Reden Sie mit Ihnen. Sagen Sie Ihnen, sie sollen gehorchen, sonst bringen die Cons sie um."

"Wir sterben lieber beim Versuch, den Mars zu befreien als in Sklaverei zu leben."

Diese Sturköpfe. Sie haben doch schon verloren. "Ich hab den Cons Energie für drei Tage gegeben. Morgen Vormittag ist alles vorbei."

"Ist das wahr?", fragt Lopez nach.

"Ja."

Er überlegt. Dann nickt er und geht zu den Soldaten. Daraufhin setzen sie sich in Bewegung, um den Anweisungen auf ihren Pads zu folgen.

Ich bin mit Lopez alleine. Zeit für das Geschäftliche.

"Worüber haben Sie mit den Robotern gesprochen?", will er wissen.

Mir wird erst jetzt gewahr, dass sie mit mir Cybertronisch gesprochen haben, so wie früher. Nur wenn sie die anderen Menschen ansprechen, sprechen sie die menschliche Sprache.

Ich schweige und überlege angestrengt, was genau Lopez gehört haben könnte und was nicht. Er war nicht da, aber vielleicht haben ihm die anderen was erzählt. Dann muss ich noch überlegen, ob das, was die Cons besprochen haben, für menschliche Ohren bestimmt ist.

"Was hat er Ihnen gesagt?", hakt er nach, als ich nicht antworte. "Ich wüsste gerne, ob Sie noch auf unserer Seite stehen. Wie stehen Sie zu den Robotern?"

"Es ist kompliziert. Sie hassen mich, aber sie brauchen mich."

"Wofür?"

"Megatron sagte, er redet nicht mit schleimigen, biologischen Lebensformen, die durch den Staub kriechen." Ich fange an zu kichern. "Wissen Sie, was witzig ist? Marsianer leben wirklich unter der Erde."

Ich lache mich kaputt. Lopez rollt nur mit den Augen. Was bleibt mir in dieser Situation denn Anderes übrig?

Als ich mich wieder einbekommen habe, antworte ich: "Sie wollen, dass ich mich um die Menschen kümmere. Cybertronier wissen nicht, was Menschen brauchen. Wenn Sie möchten, spielen Sie Mäuschen für mich. Hören Sie sich um, was die Menschen brauchen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Sie ... ähm ... scheinen mir nicht zu trauen."

Lopez holt sein Pad heraus. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen Arbeitsanweisungen.

Ich frage frech: "Was möchten Sie Ihrer Frau denn sagen?"

"Ich müsste ein paar Leute über das informieren, was hier geschieht. Können Sie eine Verbindung aus dem Bezirk raus herstellen?"

"Nein, es ist alles infiltriert. Alles. Es gibt keine privaten Nachrichten mehr."

"Sie sagen, auch wenn ich jemand anderem im Bezirk eine Nachricht sende, wird sie mitgelesen?"

"Tja", sage ich. "Wenn Sie hier alles kabellos anschließen, müssen Sie sich nicht wundern, wenn die Cybertronier - die Decepticons - alles abhören."

Lopez bemerkt: "Unsere Systeme sind nach neustem Stand der Technik verschlüsselt."

Ich seufze: "Schauen Sie mal, wir sind lebende Maschinen. Wir werden mit dieser Technik geboren. Das ist als würden Sie verschlüsseln, indem Sie mit einem Dialekt sprechen. Das ist ein Witz für uns."

"Wie soll das möglich sein? Wir haben mathematische Modelle, die sagen, dass man die Rechenleistung des gesamten Universums bräuchte, um unsere Verschlüsselung in dieser Zeit zu knacken."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ein ähnliches Modell für Dialekte hätten, wenn Sie nicht in der Lage wären, Sprache zu verstehen."

Er verzieht das Gesicht in einer gequälten Freundlichkeit, als würde er einem sturen Kind etwas erklären. "Mathematik ist eine Sprache. Wir können kein mathematisches Modell entwickeln, ohne Sprache zu verstehen."

"Gucken Sie mal."

Es ist noch zu früh, um aufzugeben und ich gehe in die Hocke, um eine krickelige Wellenlinie in den Staub auf den Boden zu malen.

"Stellen Sie sich vor, das wären Töne, okay? Wenn Sie das so hier sehen, ergibt das keinen Sinn. Aber wenn Sie die Töne als gesprochene Sprache hören, dann verstehen Sie das. Wenn Sie Ihre verschlüsselten Daten als merkwürdige Zeichenketten vor sich sehen, dann ergeben sie für mich auch keinen Sinn, aber als Datenstrom im Kabel oder durch die Luft gesendet verstehe ich es als Cybertronisch und der Sinn ist klar."

"Sie können trotzdem nicht einfach eine Verschlüsselung umgehen, ohne den nötigen Schlüssel."

Ich werde wütend: "Okay, wissen Sie was. Schauen Sie auf Ihr Pad. Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Er legt den Kopf misstrauisch schief.

"Schauen Sie hin."

Als er draufschaut, übernehme ich kabellos die Kontrolle. Das hebt meine Stimmung. Mein Spieltrieb erwacht und ich lasse in rascher Folge alle seine eingehenden und ausgehenden Nachrichten und dann seine Fotos und Videos erscheinen.

"Oh, das ist alles sehr interessant."

Ich halte bei einer Nachricht von einem mir unbekannten Absender an, die besagt: "Lopez, das Maschinenmädchen kann für den Mars noch nützlich sein. Halten Sie sie bei Laune. Melden Sie sofort jede Auffälligkeit, damit wir einschreiten können, um sie notfalls zu eliminieren."

Darunter seine Antwort: "Sehr wohl."

Meine gute Laune ist dahin. Ich starre ihn wütend an.

Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. "Warten Sie, hören Sie mich an."

Ich entreiße ihm das Pad und schleudere es so heftig auf den Boden, dass es in zwei Hälften zerbricht.

"Ich will jetzt nichts hören. Ich hab wirklich versucht, Ihnen zu vertrauen, aber ... aber ..."

Ich bin so wütend, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll und suche das Weite. Schon wieder hab ich mich vor Megatron für die Menschen eingesetzt und sie hintergehen mich. Das merke ich mir. Das wird er noch bereuen. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bekommt er die Macht der Botmutter zu spüren.

Ich versuche, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und gehe nachsehen, was Starscream mit den Menschen treibt. Meine Idee ist: Vielleicht hat Megatron mich für die Aufgabe ausgewählt, weil er erwartet, dass ich Starscream die Stirn biete wenn es sein muss.

Starscream hat die Leute bereits in Gruppen eingeteilt, die ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben nachgehen. Sie wollen den neuen Kern aus den Trümmern von Lockdowns Schiff bauen. Ein Haufen Leute macht sich bereit, das Schiff auseinanderzunehmen und wird gerade recht chaotisch mit Werkzeug ausgerüstet, das sie nach und nach in der Schrotthalle zusammenklauben. Sie betrachten mein Kommen misstrauisch. Vermutlich hat sich die Sache mit meiner zusätzlichen Extremität herumgesprochen.

"Arbeitet schneller, ihr Würmer", treibt Starscream sie an. "Warum dauert das so lange?"

"Starscream", rufe ich. Er dreht sich zu mir um. "Du könntest ein paar Leute abstellen, um die Kuppel zu reparieren."

"Willst du wieder eine Runde Achterbahn fahren, Sparkling?"

Ich erstarre bei der aufkommenden Erinnerung. Man, hab ich damals vor Angst geschrien. Doch ich sage mir, dass ich mittlerweile so oft herumgeworfen worden bin, dass es mir nichts mehr ausmacht. Ich reiße mich zusammen. Er denkt nur, ich wollte mich wieder mit ihm anlegen.

"Ich sag doch nichts gegen deine Pläne. Wenn die Kuppel repariert wird, kann der Bezirk wieder mit Sauerstoff gefüllt werden. Den Menschen geht die Luft aus, dann arbeiten sie bald gar nicht mehr."

Ich hab natürlich übertrieben. Sie müssen nur ständig losgehen, um ihre Sauerstofftanks auszutauschen oder aufzufüllen. "Außerdem könnten sie ohne die Tanks mehr tragen."

Er zögert. Es macht verdammt noch mal Sinn, was ich sage, aber er kann mir nicht einfach recht geben, dazu ist er zu sehr Starscream. "Ich hab meine Anweisungen. Sprich mit Megatron darüber."

"Ich sage es jetzt dir."

"Ich höre aber nicht auf dich. Megatron auch nicht, wenn er schlau ist."

"Ich hab die Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass es den Arbeitern gut geht. Kannst du nicht deine Vorbehalte beiseitelegen, bis die Arbeit erledigt ist?"

Starscream lacht. "Schau dich doch um in dieser Welt, die die Menschen gebaut haben, in der Maschinen für sie arbeiten. Sie bekommen nur, was sie verdienen."

Nun gut, wie er will. Ich sende eine Nachricht an Megatron: "Starscream will die Kuppel nicht reparieren, die für das Wohlergehen der Menschen unerlässlich ist."

Stille. Es kommt keine Antwort. Starscream starrt mich an. Dann antwortet Soundwave: "Megatron hat sein Radiomodul abgeschaltet. Du musst persönlich zu ihm gehen." Er sendet mir die Koordinaten zu.

Was, warum macht Megatron sowas?

Ich will mich gerade in Bewegung setzen, da stellt sich mir Starscream in den Weg.

"Pass ja auf, was du ihm sagst. Wenn du es so hinstellst, als würde ich meine Aufgabe nicht erledigen, weil du denkst, du könntest mir eins auswischen, dann täuschst du dich. Ich bin schon so lange seine rechte Hand, so weit kann dein kleiner Geist nicht denken. Ich bin zu wichtig, als dass er mich jemals verstoßen würde. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Aber ich, wenn ich davon erfahre, werde deine Eingeweide rösten, bevor du auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung jammern kannst."

"Das finde ich jetzt etwas übertrieben. Ich hab mich doch wegen des Tees entschuldigt." Ich lächle nervös.

"Du hast gejammert wie ein Schwächlich, das war wunderbar. Doch diesmal wird dir das nicht helfen."

Ja, wir haben unsere Reibungspunkte. Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, den er mir nun ewig vorhält.

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde dir keinen Anlass dazu geben."

Dann mache ich mich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

"Conmutter."

Ich finde Megatron in einem Gebäude, das ich vorher nicht kannte. Hinter der Schleuse nehme ich meinen Atemhelm ab, um Luft zu sparen. In der großen Halle, wo ich mich nun befinde, werden Teile von Außenhüllen von Raumschiffen hergestellt, wie mir die großen aufgereihten Platten, Flossen und anderen ähnlichen Teilen verraten.

Megatron steht vor einem großen Bildschirm, auf dem er irgendwelche Daten in schneller Abfolge betrachtet. Als ich mich nähere, zoomt er auf eine Reihe von Bildern und zeigt darauf.

"Sind das ... ich und Starscream, bei einem menschlichen Paarungsritual?", fragt er miit Abscheu.

Oh, Mist. Er hat die Forschungsunterlagen über mich entdeckt.

"Die Forscher wollten wissen, wie Cybertronier sich fortpflanzen. Ich hab ihnen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich weiß, dass ihr die Info nicht mit Menschen teilt, damit sie sie nicht missbrauchen. Aber ich musste ihnen irgendwas sagen, also habe ich mir etwas ausgedacht, was der menschlichen Vorstellung entspricht. Ich wahre die Geheimnisse der cybertronischen Spezies." Ich spreche hastig und viel zu viel.

"Du hast ihnen erzählt, unsere Kämpfe wären ein Balzritual??"

"Irgendwas musste ich ihnen doch erzählen."

"Das ist abartig. Was stimmt nicht mit dir?" Er schüttelt den Kopf in derber Enttäuschung.

"Möchtest du, dass ich das richtigstelle, dass ich ihnen die Wahrheit sage?"

Ich fahre theatralisch mit den Händen durch die Luft wie ein sich öffnender Vorgang, um die Vision vor meinem geistigen Auge zu untermalen.

"Stell dir vor, die Menschen lernen, sich ihre Technologien selbst im Labor zu züchten, kleine niedliche Protoformen in Käfigen, die zersägt werden, noch bevor sie ihre erste Kugel abfeuern. Oder stell dir vor, sie erfahren, wo unsere Raumschiffe der neuen Generation herkommen und sie züchten sowas wie Rage" - nein, noch nicht schlimm genug - "aber mit einem Prozessor in einem organischen Körper, wie wäre das?"

Das wäre quasi ich in überdimensional und abartig. Es gibt für Decepticons kaum etwas Schlimmeres als mich.

"Nein."

Ich warte, ob da noch etwas kommt. "Megatron. Du bist so ruhig geworden auf deine alten Tage."

"Bist du extra hergekommen, um mir auf die Kabel zu gehen?"

"Naja, irgendwie schon."

Ich trage ihm mein Anliegen mit der Kuppel möglichst diplomatisch vor. Jetzt ist er von Starscream genervt und sendet ihm einen entsprechenden Befehl.

Ich ziehe mich dankbar und unterwürfig zurück.


	28. Ausnahmezustand 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave schießt die Drohnen ab, die die Kuppel reparieren sollten. Seldra verhandelt mit Starscream, der ihr eine Falle stellt. Oder zwei.

Auf meinem Weg zurück ertöhnen ein paar laute Knalle. Die Menschen schauen erschrocken zur Kuppel hoch. Metallsplitter regnen herab.

Schnell realisiere ich, was passiert ist.

"Shockwave, du Büchsenbirne", funke ich in den Äther. "Das waren Drohnen, um die Kuppel zu reparieren, damit die Menschen ATMEN können, damit sie ARBEITEN können."

"Sprich nicht so mit mir."

Wenn ich ihm gegenüberstehen würde, würde mich sein Tonfall und seine Größe vermutlich einschüchtern. Doch so empfange ich nur den reinen Text und muss meine Wut niederkämpfen. Das ist nicht der richtige Weg, um etwas zu erreichen.

"Okay, es tut mir leid", lenke ich ein. "Mach das bitte nicht nochmal."

"Sag ihnen, sie sollen jegliche Drohnenaktivitäten bei mir anmelden, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass das nochmal passiert."

Ja? Will er das wirklich? Wir werden sehen.

Als ich die Menschen erreiche, die noch darauf warten, für ihre Aufgaben eingeteilt zu werden, frage ich herum, wer für die Drohnen zuständig ist. Sie schauen mich misstrauisch an, wollen wissen, warum ich das wissen will.

"Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich regel das mit den ... Robotern."

Bald finde ich einen Vertreter in der Gruppe, die bereits mit Werkzeug ausgerüstet sind.

"Das Reparaturprogramm startet automatisch nach einer Weile, wenn es um die Unfallstelle herum ruhig geworden ist", erklärt er mir.

Ich erkläre ihm dass er Shockwave um Erlaubnis fragen muss, damit dieser die Drohnen nicht abschießt und gebe ihm ein Skript, mit dem er Shockwave kontaktieren kann. Dafür hole ich mein Pad heraus, aber schicke es über mein eigenes Radiomodul. Das Pad ist nur ein Alibi, damit ... mich die Menschen nicht für noch merkwürdiger halten. Eigentlich sendet es mit dem Skript nur blind in den Äther und hängt den Adressaten auf Cybertronisch davor. Damit kann ein Cybertronier die Nachrichten an ihn aus dem allgemeinen Rauschen leichter rausfiltern, wenn ihm zu viel Verkehr ist und er alle anderen Nachrichten auf Durchzug schaltet.

Nicht lange danach bekomme ich von Shockwave eine Nachricht. "Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt, den Menschen zu zeigen, wie sie mich nerven können."

"Du sagtest, sie sollen ihre Drohnenaktivitäten bei dir anmelden. Wie sollen sie das sonst machen?"

"Über dich."

"Ich hab genug eigene Aufgaben. Darf er dir nun mitteilen, wann die Drohnen die Kuppel reparieren? Oder willst du lieber, dass die Menschen ersticken und ihr den Kern alleine bauen könnt?" Ich warte auf eine Antwort.

Der Mann schaut mich verwundert an, als ich merke, dass ich regungslos in die Luft starre.

Ich tue so, als wäre ich mit meinem Pad beschäftigt.

Shockwave funkt: "Ausnahmsweise."

Ich lasse den Mann wissen, etwas leiser: "Natürlich können Sie ihn auch für andere Sachen kontaktieren. Sie dürfen das Skript auch gerne verteilen. Warten Sie, ich zeige ihnen, wie Sie die anderen erreichen, nur für den Notfall, falls ich nicht da bin und Sie irgendwas brauchen."

Bald würden sie die wahre Macht der Menschen kennen lernen.

"Das ist ja alles gut und schön. Aber leider bin ich schon hier beschäftigt." Er nickt Richtung Starscream, der draußen neben Lockdowns Schiff steht und uns misstrauisch durch das Glas der Kuppel beobachtet.

"Moment, ich kümmere mich darum."

Ich will an Starscream funken und zögere. Er schaut mich noch immer mit stechendem Blick an. Vielleicht ist das keine gute Idee. Egal, er hat doch schon einen entsprechenden Befehl erhalten, was kann schon schiefgehen.

"Starscream, würdest du bitte diesen Arbeiter freistellen, damit er die Kuppel reparieren kann?"

Er schaut mich weiterhin an. Wiegt seinen Kopf, während er nachdenkt. "Warum kommst du nicht heraus? Wir sprechen darüber?"

Oh je, das riecht nach Ärger. Will er mich draußen ersticken lassen? Unwahrscheinlich. Er sollte wissen, dass ich keine Atemluft brauche wenn ich transformiere.

Während ich mich wundere, was das werden soll, verlasse ich durch die Luftschleuse die Kuppel.

Draußen am Schiff ist die Aufregung unter den Menschen groß. Sie diskutieren, zeigen zum Schiff, drängen sich in Angst vor Starscream aneinander, der sie nicht mal beachtet. Er wartet nur auf mich.

"Tja, die Menschen sind mit diesem Alien-Schiff überfordert", stellt er sarkastisch fest. "Sieht so aus, als hätten wir zwei Arbeiter in den Fallen verloren und einer ist einem der organischen Gefangenen zu nahe gekommen. Wenn du dich um die Wesen in den Käfigen kümmerst, lass ich den Wurm zu seinen Drohnen gehen. Na, wie wär's, Sparkling?"

"Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, um Hilfe zu fragen."

Er lächelt hämisch.

"Okay", sage ich. "Ich mach das. Weil ich mutiger bin als du."

Anstatt eines Kommentars macht Starscream eine einladende Servobewegung.

Nachdem ich zum Eingang geklettert bin, betrete ich vorsichtig das Schiff, das nun ramponiert und leicht schräg am Boden liegt. Wo sind die Cavecons? Seit meinem Kampf mit Rage hab ich nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, also folgen sie dem Standard-Plan und verstecken sich. Ich wage es nicht, sie nach ihren Plänen vom Schiff anzufunken, um ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten. Daher kann ich mich nur auf mein Gedächtnis verlassen, um mich in Lockdowns Schiff zu orientieren.

Hinter mir betritt Starscream das Schiff, der darauf achten will, dass ich meine Aufgabe wie abgemacht erledige.

Ich werfe ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Du bist bekannt dafür, dass du in Zeiten der Not hinter einem stehst."

Er lacht wieder. "Wenn du Angst hast, darfst du gerne weglaufen."

Doch als ich den Gang entlanggehe, ist es Starscream, der sowas wie Unbehagen zeigt. "Was ist eigentlich mit den Crewmitgliedern geschehen?" Vereinzelt sieht man humanoide Cybertronier, Drohnen und kybernetische Wachhunde herumliegen.

"Die hab ich abgeschaltet."

"Das sind zu viele. Das hast du nie im Leben gemacht. Wer hat dir geholfen?"

Jetzt lache ich amüsiert. "Ich war damals auf Cybertron noch nett zu euch mit meiner nervigen Musik." Den Rest darf er sich selbst denken.

"Ich werde das überprüfen", sagt er. "Wehe, wenn das wieder eine deiner Lügen ist." Er funkt eine Anfrage an Soundwave.

Lächerlich. Vielleicht gibt es im Forschungslabor Aufzeichnungen über den Eingang von und die Untersuchungen an Lockdown, aber das ist auch alles.

"Oh, warte mal", fällt mir gerade ein, "du bist ja gar nicht in den Genuss meiner Musik gekommen. Das müssen wir beizeiten nachholen."

"Aber jederzeit, Kleine. Ich warte. Komm nur her."

Ich lasse mir eine Karte des Schiffs geben, das Soundwave grob gescannt hat und wo die ausgelösten Fallen und überlebenden Gefangenen eingezeichnet sind, von denen sie wissen. Ich erinnere mich, wo Fuzzy von einer Falle zerlegt wurde und es ist der selbe Gang.

Dort im Gang sehe ich einen der beiden toten Arbeiter liegen. Der Anblick ist grauenhaft. Er sieht aus wie aufgedunsen und seltsam verzerrt. Eine offene Falltür mit zwei blutbeschmierten, zackigen Walzen sagt mir, wo ich den zweiten finde.

Ich bleibe stehen und betrachte mit steigendem Unwohlsein den Gang. Vorsichtig setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Bestimmt sind hier noch weitere Fallen aktiv. Ich kann nicht beschwören, dass ich in einer dieser Fallen überlebt hätte. Vielleicht könnte ich schnell von den Walzen wegfliegen, aber der grauenhafte Anblick des verzerrten Arbeiters, von dem ich nicht weiß, was mit ihm geschehen ist, flößt mir Furcht ein.

"Starscream, wie wäre, wenn du einfach deinen EMP einsetzt, um die Fallen zu deaktivieren?"

"Das hab ich schon, du Feigling." Er lacht. "Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du dich traust."

Ich fühle mich gedemütigt. Mist. Das hätte ich kommen sehen sollen.

Er lacht mich aus.

Wortlos mache ich mich auf den Weg durch den Gang.

Plötzlich öffnet sich unter mir auf rein mechanischem Weg eine Falltür. Ich stolpere und falle einige Zentimeter, bevor ich meine Antriebe ausklappe und beschleunige, doch in dem Moment fällt bereits eine braune Masse von oben auf mich herab und zieht mich runter.

Zwar trage ich noch den Atemhelm und schwebe nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr. Doch sobald ich versuche, meine Gliedmaßen zu bewegen, wird der Widerstand durch den Schlamm immens. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Es ist kalt. Kleine Viecher kriechen auf mir herum. Ich will ihnen sagen, dass sie sich verziehen sollen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich will sie von mir runterscheuchen, aber ich kann nicht. Das macht mich wütend. Ich kann sie nur fühlen und beobachten, wie sie herumkriechen und irgendwelche Dinge mit mir anstellen. Wie können sie nur. Ich höre, wie sie über mich reden. Sie nennen mich NBE1. Verdammt noch eins, ich bin Megatron!

Ich spüre Feuchtigkeit an meinen Gliedmaßen, als das Eis zu tauen beginnt. Ich kämpfe dagegen an und spüre, wie es brüchig wird. Ich kämpfe weiter, zerbreche das Eis um mich herum, wische die kleinen Menschen von mir weg. "Ich bin Megatron!", stelle ich klar.

Ich verlasse mein Podest. Vor mir sehe ich den Tunnel, der in die Freiheit führt, doch noch mehr kleine Menschen-Würmer versperren mir den Weg, beschießen mich mit ihren Eiskanonen, um mich zurück in die Gefangenschaft zu drängen.

Doch ich hasse sie nicht. Sie sind dumm und unterentwickelt. Ich will ihnen Angst machen, damit sie mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich will nur nach Hause. Ich transformiere in einen Jet und schieße einfach über ihre Köpfe hinweg in die Freiheit.

Raus aus dem Schlamm. Ich hab meine Botgestalt angenommen und die Falle verlassen. Wütend fliege ich zurück nach oben in den Gang, wische ich mir den Schlamm von dem Helm, transformiere zurück und funkel Starscream an.

Er kommentiert: "Lockdown ist schlau genug, sich bei seinen Schutzmaßnahmen nicht auf Elektronik zu verlassen."

Ich schreie ihn an: "Du Schrottkiste, du läufst doch auf Windows XP! Das hätte mich töten können, ist dir das klar?"

Er grinst hämisch. "Pass auf dich auf. Es wäre doch schade, wenn du durch einen dummen Unfall dein zartes Leben verlierst."

"Warum greifst du mich nicht selbst an, wenn du mich unbedingt tot sehen willst? Du Feigling!"

"Wenn du nicht ein bedeutender Teil unseres Plans wärst, würde ich es tun. Vorerst halte ich mich zurück."

"Trau dich. Ich zeig dir eine Welt des Schreckens."

"Wir wissen beide, dass das mit dir auf den Knien endet."

Es brennt in mir. Ich will ihn verhauen. Ich will ihn in Stücke reißen. Ich balle meine Fäuste und merke, dass ich bereits meinen Schwanz angriffsbereit ausgefahren habe.

Doch ich versuche, mich zu beherrschen. Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Mist, wenn er nur diesen EMP nicht hätte. Ich darf ihm keinen Grund geben, ihn einzusetzen. Was soll ich nur machen?

Starscream schlägt vor: "Lauf doch zu Megatron. Na los. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so dusselig bist und in irgendwelche Fallen tappst, die schon hier waren, bevor wir angekommen sind. Du hast die letzten Stunden gepennt und unsere Arbeit aufgehalten. Wie er das wohl fände?"

Ist das so? Ich schaue auf meine innere Uhr. Oh, es ist schon fast abends. Mehrere Stunden sind vergangen. Mir kam es nicht so lange vor. Vermutlich hab ich die Zeit in Hibernation verbracht, trotzdem ist mein Sauerstoffvorrat fast erschöpft.

"Warte nur, das merk ich mir. Das bekommst du alles zurück, Starscream."

Er lacht wieder. "Ja klar. Das will ich sehen, Sparkling."

Wütend streife ich mir so gut es geht den Schlamm ab. Ich fühle mich merkwürdig steif und schwerfällig. Als sich der Schlamm von mir löst, wird es etwas besser.

"Ach übrigens", fährt Starscream fort. "Da du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast, hab ich den Mann bereits freigestellt und die Arbeit hier fortsetzen lassen. Kannst dich gerne trotzdem um die organischen Gefangenen kümmern, damit du wenigstens zu irgendwas nutze bist."

Doch ich gehe erstmal nach Hause um zu duschen und Sauerstoff zu tanken.


	29. Ausnahmezustand 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Pornobilder machen die Runde. Seldra kümmert sich um die Gefangenen im Raumschiff. Lopez übernachtet bei Seldra. Shockwave schießt noch mehr Drohnen ab.

Die Sache hat sich wohl herumgesprochen. Nach dem Duschen sehe ich, dass ich eine Nachricht von Mark auf mein Pad bekommen habe. "Seldra, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Da ich eine Weile nicht geantwortet habe, hat er eine zweite Nachricht geschrieben. Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter.

"Das sieht für mich nach einem dieser Balzrituale aus, von denen du erzählt hast. Ich frag nur aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse, brauchst nicht antworten, wenn es dir unangenehm ist. Bist du als Mischwesen an der Reproduktion beteiligt? Wie lange ist der Zeitraum von Paarung bis zum Schlupf der Jungen?"

Und eine dritte Nachricht: "Carla ist auch besorgt, aber meist ist sie zu beschäftigt und vergisst zu schreiben."

Oh Primus, was hab ich getan? Ich schreibe zurück. "Nein, ich paare mich nicht mit Starscream. Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich begebe mich zurück in Richtung des Schiffs. Die Aufgabe, mich um die organischen Gefangenen zu kümmern steht noch aus. Auf dem Weg dahin schreibe ich Mark an.

"Kannst du mir ein Schlafmittel für die Gefangenen im Schiff besorgen?"

Seine Antwort kommt prompt. "Moment."

Ich gehe weiter und warte. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten, fast bin ich an der Luftschleuse. Dann schreibt er: "Mein Kollege sagt, du sollst Baklephan nehmen, das lähmt sie und lässt sie bei Bewusstsein. Ich kann hier grad nicht weg. Hol es dir bitte selbst." Er übermittelt eine Beschreibung, wo ich es in seiner Abteilung finde und eine Nummer, um es zu identifizieren, außerdem eine Formel, um die nötige Menge zu berechnen. "Würdest du mir die Kreaturen anschließend zu Forschungszwecken vorbeibringen? Danke!"

Nach genauerem Überlegen ist das doch keine gute Idee. Abgesehen davon, dass sich eins von ihnen als neue Geißel der Menschheit herausstellen könnte, kann ich es nicht recht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, fühlende - lebendige - Wesen in die Hände der Forschung zu übergeben. Nicht schon wieder. Aber die Alternative besteht darin, sie zu töten. Sie freizulassen oder nach Hause zu schicken kommt ebenfalls nicht in Frage, wo auch immer das ist.

Wenn mich Leute fragen, wie es mir geht, sage ich: "Alles gut. Starscream ist nur wütend, weil er immer auf die Fresse bekommt."

Ich hole mein Pad heraus und schicke ihnen das Bild, in dem Starscream von Megatron verhauen wird.

Dann stehe ich mit dem Zeug mit dem komplizierten Namen in der Hand im Raumschiff und schaue im Käfig vor mir auf das Alien-Viech, das scheinbar nur aus einem Maul und spinnenartigen Beinen besteht und frage mich, wo die Blutbahnen verlaufen, in die ich eine Spritze ansetzen könnte oder wo sein Nervensystem verläuft, damit ich es selbst ausschalten könnte.

Das Wesen beobachtet mich misstrauisch, springt herum, faucht. Ich bin noch am Überlegen und beachte es nicht. Da spuckt es mir grünes Glibberzeug gegen den Helm und ich verliere meine Geduld. Mein Schwanz stößt durch das Gitter und spießt es auf. Es lebt noch - ich fahre erschrocken zusammen von seinem Schmerzenschrei, der durch die dünne Atmosphäre hallt. - ich ziehe den Schwanz heraus und durchbohre es mehrmals, bis es sich nicht mehr rührt. Ich ekel mich und bin erschrocken von mir selbst.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, doch der nächste Gefangene stellt mich vor ähnliche Probleme. Ab dem dritten ist es etwas weniger schlimm. Heute Abend werde ich reif für eine zweite Dusche sein.

Vorher bitte ich die Cons freundlich, die organischen Überreste zu vernichten, damit die Menschen nicht daran herumforschen. Ausnahmsweise sind sie meiner Meinung.

Wenn Mark mich enttäuscht anschreibt behaupte ich, das wäre, um die Menschen vor außerirdischen Krankheiten zu schützen.

Spät am Abend, als ich mich in meinem Apartment gerade zur Nachtruhe begeben will, klopft es an meiner Tür. Ich bin so müde, dass ich mich tatsächlich kurz frage, ob es Starscream sein könnte. So ein Blödsinn.

Es ist Lopez.

"Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht all zu unangebracht ..."

"Ich bin müde und schlecht drauf. Lassen Sie die Floskeln und sagen Sie einfach, was Sie wollen."

"Ein Bett für die Nacht. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Ich erinnere mich. Er lebt in einer anderen Wohnkuppel und ist zufällig hier, um mich im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Er kann sonst nirgendwo hin. Die Touristenunterkünfte sind überfüllt mit anderen Leuten, die zu Besuch im Bezirk und nun gestrandet sind.

Diese verwöhnten Luxuskinder. Ich kann überall schlafen.

"Kommen Sie rein."

Ich zeig ihm kurz die Räume. Er kommentiert: "Ich hatte erwartet, Sie hätten zwei Betten. Wie auf dem Mars üblich."

Ja, bei meinem Einzug waren zwei Betten vorhanden. Ich hab den Wink verstanden und ein Bett entsorgt. Tz, ich hab doch schon fünfzehn Kinder.

Bei dem anderen Bett ist das nicht möglich, weil laut irgendwelchen marsianischen Richtlinien im System in einer Wohnung mit einem Bewohner ein Bett vorhanden sein muss.

"Kein Problem, Sie können das Bett haben. Ich schlafe sowieso nicht darin."

"Sind Sie ganz sicher?"

"Ja. Auf Cybertron gibt es auch keine Betten. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?"

Mittlerweile finde ich es sogar ungemütlich, in einem Bett zu schlafen. Es ist, als würde ich dann auf einem Präsentierteller liegen. Es ist so umständlich, von dort aufzustehen.

"Ich war besorgt, als ich hörte, sie wären mit einem der Roboter aneinander geraten. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ach, hat sich das rumgesprochen?"

"Er prahlt damit."

Ja, das klingt nach Starscream. Das interessiert mich nicht weiter.

Lopez' Blick fällt auf die beiden Bilder die an der Wohnzimmerwand hängen, beziehungsweise den Bildschirm, den ich so aussehen lasse als ob. Das linke, den Strand aus meiner Haussimulation mit der tiefstehenden Sonne im Nebel, kennt er. Das andere ist die Aufnahme eines Flusses, an dem Hochhäuser stehen, über denen mit schwarzen Wolken ein Gewitter tobt. Das linke besticht durch seine Schönheit und den Frieden, den es ausstrahlt. Das rechte wirkt bedrohlich und unheilvoll. Ich mag diesen Kontrast. Das Meer und der Sturm, zwei Naturgewalten. Ich stelle mir vor, wie sie sich in einem ewigen Kampf miteinander messen. Nur sie sind würdig, es miteinander aufzunehmen. Gleichzeitig können sie einander niemals übertrumpfen. Es endet stets unentschieden.

"Das eine Bild spielt vor dem Horizont, das andere dahinter", erkläre ich in einem Anflug von Philosophie. "Sie erinnern mich an das, was wichtig ist."

"Und das wäre?"

"Nichts. Im Sturm auszuharren, bis er vorbei ist. Wir sind bedeutungslos im Angesicht der Natur." Starscream ist mir egal, während ich die Bilder betrachte. Selbst Lopez' Verrat erscheint mir mittlerweile so unbedeutend, dass es mir egal ist.

"Es tut mir leid, dass meine Nachricht Sie verstimmt hat."

"Es ist okay. Sie können nichts dafür. Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, andere Wesen zu unterdrücken." Dabei denke ich an all die Maschinen, die für Menschen arbeiten müssen.

Ich hab es ganz trocken vorgetragen. Er sucht wohl für einen Moment in meinem Gesicht ein Zeichen, dass ich es als Witz meine.

"Ich gebe zu, dass die Nachricht ohne Zusammenhang etwas missverständlich klingt. Bitte lassen Sie mich die Lage erklären."

"Was gibt es da zu erklären? Sie wurden von der Regierung geschickt, um mich auszuspionieren. Oder Ihrem Geheimdienst. Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch nicht."

"Es ist ganz anders. Meine Leute vertrauen mir. Ich hab mich bereiterklärt, Ihre Bezugsperson zu sein, damit sie niemand anderen schicken. Weil Sie mir vertrauen und mit mir reden. Sie hätten Sie sonst niemals aus dem Labor entlassen. Ich hab mich für Sie eingesetzt."

Er breitet in einer Geste der Verletzlichkeit die Arme aus. "Sie sagten, Sie könnten meinen Job machen. Sehen Sie in meinen Augen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage. Testen Sie mich in einer Ihrer Simulationen. Stellen Sie mich auf die Probe."

Oh, Primus. Ich bin so müde. Jetzt bloß keine Simulationen.

Ich winke ab: "Spielt ja eh keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin jetzt ohnehin das kleinste Übel."

"Ich wünsche, unsere Abmachung einzuhalten. Sie sagten, das wäre das Beste für beide Seiten. Ich sehe das genauso. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Das hab ich gesagt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich rede viel. Hab ich das ernst gemeint? Vielleicht spiele ich erstmal mit und hoffe, dass es mir wieder einfällt. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ihm gerne vertrauen würde, und sei es, um meinen Rest Menschlichkeit zu bewahren.

"Okay. Lassen Sie uns morgen weiterreden."

Ich greife nach meiner Decke und gehe in einer Ecke in die Hocke, wo ich die Decke um mich lege.

Lopez hat unterdessen seinen Schlafplatz in dem Bett in der Wand eingenommen und schaut mich an: "Sie ... ähm ... pflegen in der Tat ein paar unkonventionelle Methoden."

"Auf Cybertron gibt es auch keine Decken", erkläre ich. "Da hab ich mir Stellen in Fabriken gesucht, wo die Kühlung warme Luft rausbläst. Die Decke ist schon Luxus für mich." Ich werde es langsam überdrüssig, mich vor Luxuskindern rechtzufertigen.

"Ich meine, dass Sie nach der Drohung von Starscream direkt am Fluchtweg schlafen."

"Oh."

Ich grinse. Man, er ist gut. Ihm entgeht aber auch nichts. "Starscream redet nur viel. Und wenn schon, er weiß nicht mal, wo ich wohne. Er kann mir gar nichts."

Ich befehle dem Licht sich auszuschalten, ziehe mich tiefer in meine Decke zurück wie in eine Umarmung und schließe die Augen, in der Hoffnung eine weitere Nacht zu überleben.

Die Angst schleicht sich in meine Träume. Ich blicke in den tiefen Abgrund eines Kanonenlaufs. Erst ist es der von Starscream, dann von der Donnager, vielleicht auch umgekehrt.

Ein Knall reißt mich aus dem Schlaf.

Lopez flüstert: "Was waren das für Explosionen?"

Vielleicht waren es auch mehrere.

"Shockwave hat ein paar Drohnen abgeschossen. Sie wissen schon, diese Dinger, die per Funk gesteuert werden." Ich lache leise. Fast alles hier ist per Funk gesteuert und unter ihrer Kontrolle. Er hätte sie auch so abschalten können. Vielleicht ist ihm langweilig. "Anscheinend wundert sich draußen jemand, warum sie diesen Bezirk nicht mehr erreichen."

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Decepticon-Radio. Schlafen Sie weiter."

"Lassen Sie mich meinen Leuten eine Nachricht senden und sie informieren, was hier passiert, damit sie sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

"Ich kann nicht."

"Wer sonst, wenn nicht Sie?"

"Das ist, als wären mehrere Leute in einem Raum. Wenn ich so laut schreie, dass es bis nach draußen dringt, hören die Leute drinnen es auch. Lassen Sie mich schlafen oder ich muss Sie abschalten."

Mittlerweile hat er gelernt, dass Nein bei mir Nein heißt und schweigt. Ich döse wieder ein.

Mir kommt es vor, als wäre ich nur Minuten weggewesen, doch die indirekte Beleuchtung zeigt an, dass die Sonne aufgeht.

"Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Lopez' Stimme holt mich entgültig in die Gegenwart.

Ich blinzle ihn aus müden Augen an. "Geht so. Ich bin bei jedem kleinen Geräusch aufgewacht." Damit meine ich: Jedes kleine Geräusch, dass er macht. Es ist, als würde man mit einem Raubtier in einem Käfig schlafen. Ha, ha, wie witzig.

Ich hab mich nicht getraut, per Knopfdruck meinen Körper zum Schlafen zu zwingen. Ich muss mitbekommen, was um mich herum geschieht.

Zum Frühstück mache ich mir ein Thunfisch-Sandwich. "Möchten Sie auch eins?"

"Danke, aber ich bin kein Freund davon."

"Ich auch nicht, aber ich verbinde ihn mit schönen Erinnerungen."

Ich hab kaum Appetit und schaffe nur ein halbes Sandwich. Gerade, als ich Megatrons Funkspruch empfange, der mich zu sich ruft.

"Oh, Moment." Ich will gerade gehen, da fällt mir was ein. Ich gebe Lopez mein Pad. "Hier. Ich brauche es nicht mehr."

"Danke."

Er wirkt leicht enttäuscht. Vielleicht liegt es an der veralteten Technologie von Ceres. Vielleicht, weil er jetzt empfänglich für Arbeitsanweisungen ist. Viel Spaß.

Ich zeige ihm noch, wie er nun mich erreicht, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Megatron.


	30. Ausnahmezustand 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron entdeckt die Cavecons. Die berechnete Restenergie der Decepticons geht zur Neige.

Als ich Megatrons Halle betrete, schaue ich mich erschrocken um. Hier sind die Cavecons also. Das war bestimmt Missys Idee. Mist, ich wollte doch nicht, dass er sie sieht. Jetzt ist es zu spät.

Megatron lässt ein paar auf seinem Servo hocken und betrachtet sie liebevoll, wie der sanfte Riese, der Vögel auf seiner Hand sitzen lässt.

Einige der Cavecons entdecken mich und einer - Cassie - piept eine Begrüßung.

Megatron dreht sich zu mir um. "Conmutter. Kannst du mir sagen, was diese entzückenden Kreaturen auf diesem primusverlassenen Planeten zu suchen haben?"

Oh je, wie komme ich da wieder raus? Ich grinse verlegen. "Naja, ich war so einsam und der Flipperautomat war so süß und charmant."

Er lässt sich von mir nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und betrachtet sie wieder, irgendwie nachdenklich. "Ich frage mich, wie lange du die Macht des Allsparks bereits nutzt und es mir verheimlichst."

"Ich habe versucht, es dir zu sagen, erinnerst du dich? Ich hab gesagt: Lass uns gemeinsam einen Weg finden, dass unsere Spezies koexistieren können, erinnerst du dich? Du wolltest nie zuhören."

Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen, bevor er auf dumme Gedanken kommt.

"Das sind deine größten Fans", erkläre ich und greife wahllos nach dem Cavecon, der mir am nächsten steht. Es ist Hissy. Er zuckt um einen Zentimeter zurück, als ich nach ihm greife.

"Ich hab sie erzogen und ausgebildet."

Ich sende den Befehl: "Verstecken." Alle transformieren, Hissy in meiner Hand in einen Stein. Sie wollen Megatron beeindrucken. Der Stein sieht perfekt natürlich aus. Die anderen auf dem Boden sind auch zu Steinen geworden, die in Megatrons Servo zu Maschinenteilen, die aussehen, als hätte er sie eben in dieser Halle gefunden.

"Siehst du? Ich hab ihnen beigebracht, sich unbemerkt durch menschliche Gebiete zu bewegen und sie können auf Kommando Menschen in Schlaf versetzen."

Megatron sieht erfreut aus. Ich bin gerührt, dass er meine Babies mag.

"Sie wollten dich unbedingt treffen, nachdem ich ihnen von dir erzählt habe und von deinen Heldentaten. Sie bewundern dich."

Er ist erstaunt. "Heldentaten?"

"Ja." Ich erinnere mich noch gut. "Damals auf der Erde als Rage ausgerastet ist - man kann sagen, er hat seinen Verstand verloren", scherze ich, "da hast du ihm voll eine reingehauen und ihn damit zur Besinnung gebracht."

Ich balle meine kleine Hand zur Faust und ahme die Bewegung nach. "Das fand ich sehr beeindruckend. Damals über diesem See, erinnerst du dich?"

Er ... wirkt verwirrt. Aber auch geschmeichelt.

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Aber ich hab erwartet, dass du Lügen über mich verbreitest. Ich hab gedacht, du hasst mich zu sehr, um je ein gutes Wort über mich zu verlieren."

"Ich belüge meine Kinder nicht."

Er schaut mich lange an. Das heißt, für ihn, dass meine Meinung über ihn die Wahrheit ist. Nach all der Zeit, die ich zum Nachdenken hatte, verstehe ich ihn zu sehr, um ihn zu hassen. Er kämpft nur für das Überleben seiner Spezies. Ich gebe den Cavecons den Befehl, das Versteck aufzugeben und sie dürfen sich wieder frei bewegen.

"Dann gibt es doch Hoffnung für unsere Spezies. Die Decepticons folgen mir freiwillig, weil uns die gleichen Ziele einen und weil sie wissen, dass ich sie hinführen kann. Vielleicht siehst du es langsam ein."

Ihre Energie wird in Kürze zur Neige gehen. Wenn er nicht vorhat, mich zu zwingen, den Allspark einzusetzen, wird die Freude nur von kurzer Dauer sein.

"Ich hab den Cavecons versprochen, sie nach Cybertron zu bringen und beabsichtige, das einzuhalten."

Megatron betrachtet sie weiterhin liebevoll."Ich bleibe bei unserer Abmachung. Du kümmerst dich um die Menschen, bis unsere Arbeiten abgeschlossen sind, dann werden wir diesen Planeten verlassen. Solange sich die Menschen nicht gegen mich erheben, werde ich diese Würmer verschonen."

Ich nicke. Puh, bin ich doch überraschend gut aus der Sache rausgekommen.

Die Kuppel ist repariert. Drinnen laufen die fittesten Leute bereits ohne Helme herum. Eine Gruppe von Leuten nimmt das Schiff auseinander, die nächsten bringen die Teile zum Bearbeiten in das Forschungszentrum oder in die Fabrik, wo Megatron sich aufhält, allerdings befindet er sich im Lager, während die Menschen in der Produktionshalle arbeiten.

Megatron hatte die Idee, die Cavecons zur Unterstützung auszusenden und jedem Con ein paar Helfer zuzuteilen. Das bietet sich an, insbesondere da Missy, mein Erstgebautes, Megatrons größter Fan ist und es kaum erwarten kann, von mir loszukommen, während Cassie und Lissy, die sanftesten in der Gruppe, Ehrfurcht vor ihm haben und meine Erziehung zu schätzen wissen.

"Ich schwöre dir", sagte ich zu Megatron. "Wenn einer deiner Leute sie anrührt, dann bringe ich euch alle um. Das ist mein voller Ernst."

Er sagte, ich brauche mir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen.

Nun stehe ich draußen vor der Halle und kündige ihr Kommen per Funk an. "Hallo Decepticons." Wie befremdlich. "Es gesellen sich gleich ein paar kleine Wesen zu euch, die begierig sind, euch zu helfen und Aufgaben entgegenzunehmen. Behandelt sie gut, sonst gibt es Ärger."

Starscream will unbedingt wissen, ob sie von Megatron sind. "Nein", antworte ich zögerlich. "Sie sind alle von mir."

Dann fragt Starscream weiter, ob sie gleich anfangen, Streiche zu spielen und Blödsinn zu machen. Ich ignoriere ihn.

Soundwave nennt sie "das einzig Gute, was ich jemals zustande gebracht habe".

Doch auf dem Rückweg ernte ich mit den Cavecons misstrauische, fast schon angsterfüllte Blicke. Ich weiß, wie es aussieht. Erst waren es nur vier außerirdische Roboter, die den Bezirk besetzen, jetzt haben sie sich vermehrt und es sind schon neunzehn, mit mir zwanzig, plus Rage, der draußen geparkt irgendwo wartet. Wo soll das enden, in der Unterwerfung des ganzen Planeten in wenigen Monaten, wenn sie sich mit der Geschwindigkeit vermehren?

Ich erhalte eine Nachricht von Mark. "Seldra, du sagtest doch, ihr hättet euch nicht reproduziert. Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber lüg bitte nicht."

Oh man, das ist doch nicht wahr. Er glaubt, sie wären von mir und Starscream. Ich kann ihm auch nicht sagen, dass die Cavecons schon lange hier sind.

Ich antworte ihm fast schon wahrheitsgemäß: "Ich hab nicht gelogen, ich wusste nicht, dass sie kommen."

In seiner nächsten Nachricht fragt er mich irgendwas zu Verhütungsmitteln und Stimmungsschankungen. Oh Primus, das ist unangenehm. Ich ignoriere die Nachricht.

Außerdem, mangels einer besseren Quelle für Antworten, fangen die Menschen an, selbst Nachfragen bei ihren Eroberern zu stellen mit Hilfe des Skripts, das ich ihnen gegeben habe. Das gibt Ärger von Soundwave: "Conmutter, das ist deine Schuld. Tu was dagegen."

Was soll ich da machen, soll ich ihnen die Pads wegnehmen? Dann können sie nicht mehr arbeiten. Ich schreibe Mark an. "Würdest du die Menschen bitte über die Cavecons aufklären, damit sie aufhören, uns mit Fragen zu bombardieren?"

Und was macht er? Er verbreitet seine Forschungsaufzeichnungen mit meinen Schilderungen und den Bildern. Das Chaos, das ich angerichtet habe, kann ich nicht rückgängig machen, nur vergrößern, egal was ich tue. Ich kichere über meine eigene Unzulänglichkeit, doch niemand teilt meinen Humor.

Starscream kommentiert: "Du bist einfach unfähig, Sparkling."

Allgemeine Zustimmung.

Soundwave sendet: "Shockwave, hast du das Bild gesehen, das Conmutter von dir gemacht hat?"

Shockwave sendet an mich: "Du willst wohl, dass wir uns darum streiten, wer dich zuerst töten darf, hm, Conmutter?"

Ich antworte ungerührt: "Dazu muss ich nichts mehr beitragen." Sie fallen sowieso bald reglos um. Vielleicht früher, wenn sie sich genug aufregen.

Soundwave kommentiert: "Das Schlimme ist, dass die Würmer Gefallen an diesem Unfug finden. Der Äther ist voll davon."

Ich erkläre ihm: "Jetzt ist menschliche Balzzeit. Prüf es nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." Haha, das ist gar kein Witz. Es ist immer Balzzeit für Menschen. Doch Soundwave ist wohl beschäftigt und sendet nichts mehr.

Erst mehrere Minuten später antwortet er: "Ich finde nichts dazu und ich hab keine Lust, es weiter nachzuprüfen." Ja, okay, dann lass es halt, denke ich nur.

An der Baustelle jammert Starscream, die Menschen bei ihrer Arbeit überwachend: "Es ist, als würde man Ameisen beobachten, die sich mit Kleinkram abmühen."

"Ameisen sind fleißig und können das Vielfache ihres Körpergewichts tragen. Ich nehme das als Kompliment."

Er dreht sich zu mir um und funkelt mich böse an. "Ich meinte, dass sie zu langsam arbeiten, du dummes Ding. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich mehr Mühe geben, wenn ich ein paar von ihnen zerquetsche."

Ich erwidere: "Menschen sind keine Decepticons, bei denen Strafen manchmal Wunder wirken."

"Oh." Ich sehe die Kampfeslust in seine Optiken aufleuchten." Weil ich dich gestern gnädigerweise verschont habe, legst du es jetzt richtig drauf an. Was meinst du, wie lange ich mir deine Provokationen noch gefallen lasse?"

Mit Blick auf meinen inneren Timer lächle ich. "Ich hab auch Lust, dir in den Nachbrenner zu treten. Hätte ich das damals schon auf Cybertron getan, wärst du jetzt höflicher zu mir und den Menschen. Ich kann das gerne nachholen."

Der Timer erreicht Null. Jeden Augenblick sollten die Energiereserven der Cons erschöpft sein, doch Starscream ist quicklebendig wie zuvor. Die Sekunden verstreichen.

Starscream lächelt eisig. Er kommt näher. Ich reiße mich zusammen, um nicht zurückzuweichen.

Er flüstert: "Soundwave hat mir gesteckt, was du nachts mit deinem kleinen Freund besprichst."

Ja und? Ich hab nie irgendwas gesagt, was er gegen mich verwenden könnte. Ich schaue ihn nur gelangweilt an.

"Er sagt du weinst im Schlaf."

Ich erstarre kurz. Ist das wahr? Warum hat Lopez nichts gesagt?

"Du hast gezuckt und dich damit selbst verraten. Du gehörst mir."

Die Minuten verstreichen. Jeden Augenblick. Ich werde nervös. Hab ich einen Fehler gemacht? Ich rechne es nach, wieder und wieder, die Menge an Energon, die ich ihnen gegeben habe geteilt durch ihren Verbrauch. Ich weiß, wie viel länger die Protoformen gelebt haben, wenn ich ihnen eine bestimmte Menge Energie gegeben habe und ich weiß, wie der Verbrauch mit deren Größe ansteigt. Die Unsicherheit macht vielleicht wenige Stunden Unterschied aus, allerhöchstens. Und doch sind sie noch da. Ich bin ratlos.

Ich bin wütend auf mich selbst. Irgendwas hab ich übersehen, jetzt muss ich improvisieren. Ich nutze das und schaue ihn an, als wäre ich auf ihn wütend. "Immer diese leeren Drohungen. Greif mich endlich an."

Ich mache mich sprungbereit. Wenn er seinen EMP einsetzt, habe ich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, bevor der Schmerz mich übermannt und ich handlungsunfähig werde. Ich werde versuchen, Starscream mit mir zu reißen. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Er wird bereuen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben und es sich das nächste Mal zehnmal überlegen. Ich wünsche mir fast, dass er es tut, damit ich endlich klarstellen kann, dass man sich mit mir nicht ungestraft anlegt.

Starscream fährt fort: "Ha ha, nein, ich hab eine noch viel bessere Idee. Soundwave hat mir erzählt, wo du wohnst. Aww, du hast eine Eingangstür und einen Lüftungsschacht. Beide sind elektronisch gesteuert und nicht schussfest. Wie traurig."

"Ich hab einen Job zu erledigen. Greifst du endlich an oder bist du fertig mit dem Säbelrasseln? Dann gehe ich jetzt."

"Pass auf deine Schritte auf. Ich werde da sein, wenn du es am wenigsten gebrauchen kannst."

Als ich gehe, sendet er mir hinterher: "Ich zerre dich nachts aus deinem Loch."

Ich antworte: "Komm nur, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Traust dich eh nicht."

Darauf bekomme ich keine Antwort mehr. Keine Ahnung, ob er es noch empfangen hat.

Megatron staunt nicht schlecht, als ich die Lagerhalle - seine Kommandozentrale - betrete und er sieht, was ich bei mir habe. Die verbliebenen Cavecons ignorieren mich.

"Megatron", komme ich gleich zur Sache. "Starscream lässt den neuen Kern mitten im Bezirk bauen. Wenn ihr ... wenn wir abreisen, wird er ein riesiges Loch in die Kuppel schlagen. Ich finde, wir sollten den Kern draußen bauen."

"Das dauert mir zu lange. Die Menschen mit ihren kleinen Füßchen brauchen ewig für die Strecke und ständig müssen sie diese Helme anziehen und auffüllen."

Er zeigt auf mich und auf das Bündel, das ich im Arm halte. "Und was soll das?"

"Das ist ein Baby, ein menschlicher Sparkling."

Ich trete näher, damit er es besser sehen kann. "Es ist komplett hilflos, macht Dreck und Lärm. Möchtest du es mal halten?"

Es schläft gerade friedlich, als ich es zu ihm hinhalte. Kinder vertrauen mir.

Megatron zögert einen Moment. "Nimm es weg von mir."

"Okay." Ich halte es wieder nah bei mir. "Dann lass mich dir erzählen, wie man Menschen dazu bringt, schneller zu arbeiten."

Mir graut es vor dem Abend. Tagsüber gehe ich Lopez beschämt aus dem Weg, doch abends in meiner Wohnung treffen wir uns wieder. Ich bringe es nicht über mich, die Tür verschlossen zu halten und mich totzustellen. Das Baby ist mittlerweile wieder friedlich bei seiner Mutter, bei der ich es ausgeliehen hatte.

"Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Mein Herz rutscht in die Hose. Niemand kündigt gute Nachrichten auf diese Weise an. Ich schaue erwartungsvoll zu ihm.

"Sie sagten, ihnen würde heute die Energie ausgehen, das habe ich so an die Soldaten weitergegeben. Sie haben kein Vertrauen in Sie und ich verliere meine Glaubwürdigkeit. Was soll ich ihnen jetzt sagen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Dass Megatron sie tötet, wenn sie ihn angreifen."

"Sie nehmen ihren Tod gerne für den Sieg in Kauf."

Ach, warum ist alles so kompliziert. "Ich denke drüber nach."

Doch für ihn ist die Sache nicht erledigt. "Wie lange wird es dauern?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Meinen Berechnungen nach sollten sie schon längst funktionsunfähig sein."

"Vielleicht haben Sie sich verrechnet."

"Eine Maschine verrechnet sich nicht. Hier, rechnen Sie es selbst nach, wenn Sie wollen."

Ich werfe meine Daten und die Formel an den Bildschirm in meinem Wohnzimmer. Doch etwas ist falsch. Ungläubig starre ich auf die rechte Seite, da ist in einem Kasten der stilisierte Kopf von Soundwave eingeblendet zusammen mit den cybertronischen Schriftzeichen für: "Wir sind vorbereitet. Dummkopf."

Ich starre für mehrere Sekunden darauf, unfähig, darauf zu reagieren, so sehr überrascht mich das.

Bis mich Lopez aus meinen Gedanken reißt: "Was steht da? Ist das eine Drohung?"

"Soundwave hört mit." Ich fasse einen Entschluss. "Wir sollten nicht mehr drüber reden."

Er nickt verständnisvoll.

Mit zitternder Hand greife ich nach meiner Decke und nehme meinen Schlafplatz neben der Eingangstür ein. Das verschafft mir zumindest ein trügerisches Gefühl von Sicherheit. Die Worte von Starscream geistern mir durchs Gedächtnis: "Ich zerre dich nachts aus deinem Loch. Ich zerre dich nachts aus deinem Loch."

Ich starre vor mich auf den Boden. Was zum Unicron mache ich hier überhaupt? Sie bringen mich um, spätestens wenn sie ihre Aufgabe hier erfüllt haben. Ich hab keine Chance, jemals lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen.

Dann werfe ich einen Blick auf die Bilder an der Wand und weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Nein, ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie verabscheuen Schwäche. Nur wenn ich meinen Mut und meine Stärke beweise, habe ich eine Chance.


	31. Ausnahmezustand 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra erkennt den Fehler in ihren Berechnungen, doch muss es für sich behalten. Seldra schickt Lopez in den Ring gegen Starscream und deckt eine Rebellion auf. Seldra entdeckt einen geheimen Kommunikationskanal.

Ich träume irgendwas mit Bolt in der Arena und plötzlich reißt mich die Erkenntnis früh morgens aus dem Schlaf.

Megatron, der sein Radiomodul abgeschaltet hat und sich in der Lagerhalle aufhält.

Soundwave, der seine Recherchen abbricht.

Starscream, der mich lieber in die Fallen lockt, anstatt mich selbst anzugreifen.

Und Bolt, der mangels Energon eine ENERGIESPARENDE Methode entwickelt hat, um anzugreifen. Das ist es. Sie haben sich angepasst und sparen Energie, vor allem durch ihre strenge Arbeitsteilung, aber auch indem sie auf überflüssige Tätigkeiten verzichten.

Wutanfälle kosten viel Energie. Kämpfe kosten viel Energie. Vielleicht muss ich mir wegen Starscream weniger Sorgen machen, als ich gedacht hab.

Beim Frühstück nervt mich Lopez wieder. "Ich finde, es ist keine gute Idee, die Roboter noch zu reizen. Ich sag das nicht nur wegen Ihnen, sondern auch wegen den anderen Bewohnern."

Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was ich weiß. Soundwave hört mit und ich weiß nicht, was es für Konsequenzen hat, wenn er weiß, was ich weiß. Vielleicht ändern sie ihre Strategie. Am besten, ich behalte es für mich und bringe sie dazu, ihre Energie aufzubrauchen.

Also sage ich nur: "Ich bin hier die Expertin für Mensch-Maschine-Kommunikation. Lassen Sie mich nur machen."

Doch er gibt sich nicht zufrieden. "Oder können Sie uns in den Simulationen beibringen, sie zu bekämpfen? Dann können wir Ihnen helfen."

Ich lache laut, vor allem für Soundwave. "Wenn ich wüsste, wie man sie besiegt, würde ich das selbst machen."

"Sie haben mir damals auf der Donnager die Simulation in dieser Arena gezeigt. Sie haben drei von ihnen ausgeschaltet. Wenn Sie uns beibringen könnten, wie das geht ..."

Ich seufze. Da zeige ich ihm den einzigen meiner Kämpfe, der nicht in meiner Niederlage und Demütung endet und er überschätzt meine Fähigkeiten.

"Das war nur eine Simulation. Ich hab in all meiner Zeit auf Cybertron keinen einzigen Kampf gewonnen. Ich bin nicht so stark, wie Sie vielleicht denken und ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen."

"Sie irren sich. Gemeinsam können wir viel erreichen."

"Okay ..." Ich hab genug von dieser Diskussion. Soll er selbst zusehen, wie es ist, an meiner Stelle zu sein.

Mein Schwanz schießt unterm Tisch hindurch und stößt in seinen Nacken. Er ist in einer Simulation noch bevor ich ihm Gelegenheit gebe zu bemerken, was passiert.

Lopez stand mit meinem Körper in Botgestalt in der Arena auf Cybertron, Starscream ihm gegenüber. Ich lehnte mich als unsichtbarer Zuschauer entspannt zurück, um die Show zu genießen.

"Hier, Sie wollten lernen, wie man die Roboter besiegt. Bitte sehr, viel Spaß."

Lopez starrte auf seine Arme, die von dünnem Metall eingehüllt waren. Schnell gelang es ihm, die Erbsenpistole auszuklappen, die er bereits aus unserem Waffentest kannte und fand auch den Laser.

"Sie schicken mich gegen einen riesigen Roboter in den Ring und geben mir eine Luftdruckpistole und einen Laserpointer?"

"So fühlt es sich an, wenn man ich ist. Die Gegner sind immer zu groß, die Waffen sind immer zu schwach. Lassen Sie sich was einfallen. Vielleicht kann ich mir Inspiration holen."

Ich grinste innerlich und wünschte mir eine Tüte Popcorn. "Versuchen Sie Ihre Taktik."

Lopez duckte sich hinter ein Trümmerteil und schoss aus seiner Deckung mehrmals auf Starscream. Es hatte keine Wirkung, außer dass Starscream mit Riesenschritten auf ihn zurannte und ihn mit Sägeblättern in zwei Hälften teilte.

"Ah. Das hat wehgetan." Lopez fand sich ohne visuellen Input als reiner Geist wieder, damit ich ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln konnte.

"So fühlt sich Sterben an", kommentierte ich.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

"Die Decepticons haben mich zweimal aufgesägt. Beim ersten Mal bin ich als Mensch gestorben und als halbe Maschine wiederauferstanden. Noch ein Versuch."

Ich brachte ihn wieder an den Anfang, zurück in die Arena. "Und jetzt versuchen Sie meine Taktik. Machen Sie ihm Angst. Sagen Sie ihm, was passiert, wenn er Sie angreift."

Er zögerte. Vielleicht überlegte er, was er sagen sollte oder ob ihm die Sache zu blöd war.

"Komm nur her", sagte er schließlich. "Drei schwer bewaffnete Raumschiffe umkreisen den Planeten und zehn orbitale Kanonen sind direkt auf dich gerichtet. Du bist tot, bevor du einen Fuß in meine Richtung setzt."

Starscream zögerte leicht verunsichert. Dann hob er seinen Arm, aus der er die EMP-Kanone ausklappte und röstete Lopez' Eingeweide. Zumindest hatte er ein paar Sekunden länger überlebt.

Lopez befand sich wieder am leeren Ort. Und wartete. Dann fragte er nach einer Weile, was mich aus meinen Gedanken riss: "Senden Sie mich gleich nochmal zurück?"

"Nein, ich werte noch aus." Ich meinte, dass ich nachdachte. Starscream ließ sich durch die Drohungen nur teilweise aufhalten, nur für kurze Zeit. Hm, wie ungelegen. "Starscreams Reaktion war unerwartet."

"Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte, Sie kontrollieren die Simulation?"

"Ja und nein. Ich kann mich bewusst nur auf wenige Sachen konzentrieren. Die Simulation wird von meinem Unterbewusstsein mit Leben erfüllt. Starscream verhält sich, wie ich ihn kenne, aber ich steuere ihn nicht."

"Gut", sage ich als Lopez mit dem Gesicht in seinem Frühstück aufwacht. Ich muss mir bei dem Anblick ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenigstens ist er weich gelandet.

"Das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann. Wenn Ihnen das nicht reicht, haben Sie Pech gehabt."

Er seufzt nur und wir verbringen den Rest der Mahlzeit schweigend.

Als ich bei meinem Rundgang in der Schrotthalle vorbeikomme, entdecke ich Lopez zusammen mit einer Gruppe anderer Leute, die sich auffällig in einer Ecke herumdrücken und ständig umgucken.

Das schaue ich mir genauer an. Jemand tippt Lopez auf die Schulter, als ich mich nähere.

Er kommt freundlich lächelnd auf mich zu. "Wenn es noch irgendwelche Gründe des Misstrauens zwischen uns geben sollte, würde ich die gerne ausräumen."

"Oh, weil Sie versucht haben, mich auszuhorchen haben Sie jetzt Angst, ich könnte mich rächen?" Ich erhebe erfreut die Stimme. "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Danke, da hatte ich vorher nicht dran gedacht."

"Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Witze. Stehen Sie auf unserer Seite oder nicht?"

"Es ist immer Zeit für Witze. Wenn die Zeiten besonders schlecht aussehen, hab ich wenigstens Spaß dabei. Warten Sie nur, bis Sie so alt sind wie ich, dann werden Sie das verstehen."

Natürlich bin ich nur technisch gesehen älter, wenn man die Zeit, die ich in Hibernation verbracht habe, mitzählt, doch das genügt mir, um ihn damit aufzuziehen.

Ich schiebe Lopez beiseite und er macht zögerlich Platz.. "Also, was geht hier vor sich?"

Lopez gibt den anderen Leute durch Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie mich durchlassen dürfen.

Ich kenne diese Maschine mit den drei aufrechten Quadern, die um einen Zylinder angeordnet sind, die sie hier zusammenbauen, nur zu gut.

Ich winke Lopez heran und flüstere erregt auf ihn ein.

"Sie wissen doch, dass ich halb Mensch, halb Maschine bin. Sie können nicht von mir auf die anderen schließen. Die paar Grad Temperaturerhöhung, wenn Sie mich mit einem EMP beschießen, reichen aus, um mir Qualen zu bereiten. Den anderen macht das gar nichts, die können hunderte Grad Temperaturunterschied ertragen. Der EMP hat auf die anderen Cybertronier kaum Wirkung."

Laut sage ich, sodass es die ganze Gruppe hört: "Ich muss die Maschine jetzt konfizieren."

Die Menschen schauen mich erschrocken an, als ich meinen Schwanz ausfahre und dem Gerät einen Energonstoß versetzt, der es durchbrennen lässt.

"Was?", wundere ich mich an Lopez gewandt, als ich die Reaktion der Leute sehe. "Haben Sie ihnen nicht erzählt, was ich bin?"

"Nein, nur das Nötigste."

"Sie lassen zu, dass die Menschen meine Eingeweide rösten und sagen es ihnen nicht mal vorher? Haben Sie auch nur den Hauch einer Vorstellung davon, wie sich das anfühlt?"

"Das wäre ein vertretbares Opfer, um uns zu befreien. Selbstverständlich würden wir Ihnen die beste medizinische Versorgung zukommen lassen, um Ihr Leiden zu verringern."

"Ich gebe einen feuchten Dreck auf Ihre medizinische Versorgung! Soundwave überwacht den Funkverkehr und Shockwave knallt alles ab, was nach einer Bedrohung aussieht. Ich rate Ihnen eindringlich davon ab, irgendwelche Rebellionspläne zu schmieden."

Als ich mich abwenden will, hält Lopez mich zurück. "Kann ich mit Ihnen in einer Simulation sprechen?"

"Nein. Sie können froh sein, dass ich es nicht weitergebe. Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben."

"Gut." Er lächelt versöhnlich. "Können Sie uns wenigstens einen sicheren Kommunikationskanal besorgen? Dann haben Sie Ihre Ruhe und wir bringen niemanden in Gefahr."

Ich seufze. "Hm ... weiß nicht. Ich denk mal drüber nach." Wenn sie dann wenigstens mit diesem Quatsch aufhören.

Im Moment bin ich total uninspiriert, wie dieser aussehen sollte und ich hab keine Lust, mich weiter damit zu befassen.

Die Menschen stellen sich schlauer an, als gedacht und haben herausgefunden, wie sie mit dem Skript auch mich direkt kontaktieren können.

Manche Leute machen ihrem Ärger Luft und nennen mich einen Freak. Ich filtere die Nachrichten aus und beachte sie nicht weiter.

Dann bekomme ich eine Nachricht von einem Mann, dessen Namen mir nichts sagt und stutze. Er schreibt, er hätte einen Fetisch für Roboter und macht mir ein eindeutiges Angebot, das ganze garniert mit einem entsprechenden Foto. Ich frage mich, ob da eine geheime Botschaft hintersteckt, ein tieferer Sinn, und suche wie blöd darin, finde aber nichts.

Da erreicht mich ein Befehl von Megatron. Mist, das gibt Ärger. Soundwave hat sich bei ihm über den zugespammten Äther beschwert.

Doch auch Megatron ist nicht verschont gebieben. Zwar hat er sein Radiomodul abgeschaltet, doch sein Bildschirm ist in der Lage, Nachrichten zu empfangen. Als ich die Lagerhalle betrete, wirft er sie auf den großen Bildschirm. Liebesbriefe - von Menschenfrauen, wohlgemerkt. Und Fotos ihrer Brüste.

Megatron seufzt.

Ich erkläre: "Menschliche Weibchen ... sind ... angezogen ... von Macht."

Es ist nicht auszuhalten und ich lache mich kaputt.

"Ruhe!"

Ich stopfe mir eine Faust in den Mund, reiße mich so gut es geht zusammen und versuche, an was Ernstes zu denken. Menschen, die niedliche Protoformen aufsägen, beispielsweise.

"Sag den Menschen, sie sollen mit diesem Quatsch aufhören! Das Nachrichtensystem ist dafür da, dass sie ihre Arbeit koordinieren können, nicht zur Balz."

"Das kann ich nicht. Jetzt ist Balzzeit, die Menschen gehen nur ihren Instinkten nach. Die Menschen können sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn ihre Bedürfnisse nicht erfüllt sind."

"Das ist abartig."

"Was ist abartig? Meinst du sowas hier?"

Ich generiere noch ein Bild und schicke es ihm. In die Metadaten schreibe ich: "Shipping intensifies!"

"Lass den Unsinn." Auf den Spruch reagiert er nicht.

"Die Menschen erledigen ihre Arbeit, der Kern wird bald fertig gestellt sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er ist zu ausgepowert, um seine Energie mit weiteren Diskussionen zu verschwenden.

Starscream funkt mich an: "Sparkling, komm her."

Oh, was kann es nur sein. Die Nachrichten, die die Menschen einander schicken? Die cyber-pornografischen Bilder? Sucht er jemanden, an dem er eine neue Provokation ausprobieren kann?

Ich erreiche die Baustelle. "Die Menschen arbeiten schneller, seitdem wir die Fortschrittsbalken neben den Bauplänen anzeigen und ihnen Punkte pro erledigte Aufgabe geben. Bist du immer noch unzufrieden mit ihrer Leistung?"

Es ist eine meiner genialen Ideen gewesen, neben dem Fortschrittsbalken zu schreiben: "x % erledigt, bis die Roboter verschwinden." Das wirkt auf die Leute hier unglaublich motivierend, schneller zu arbeiten.

"Was? Nein." Er ist irritiert. Für Maschinen, die konstant die gleiche Leistung liefern, muss es unbegreiflich sein, wie Menschen in weniger Arbeitszeit mehr leisten können als in viel Arbeitszeit. "Die Arbeit geht jetzt gut voran. Es ist wegen was Anderem."

Er fängt sich wieder und fährt mich an: "Ich hab dir verboten, Simulationen zu benutzen."

Er spricht von heute morgen. Soundwave hat ihm gesteckt, was ich mit Lopez angestellt habe. "Ich hab ihn nur gegen dich antreten lassen. Du zerlegst die Menschen immer so schön."

Jetzt ist er wieder irritiert. "Du ... du warst nie dabei, wenn ich Menschen zerlegt habe."

"Oh, aber ich kenne deine Waffen und dein Temperament und schaue mir das Spektakel gerne in Simulationen an."

Er will was sagen, mit drohend ausgestrecktem Finger, aber er kann nicht. Er fühlt sich geschmeichelt.

Er lässt die Arme sinken. "Trotzdem nicht. Ich beantrage ein offizielles Verbot bei Megatron, wenn du es nochmal tust."

Ich blühe sichtbar auf, tue, als hätte er was Großartiges gesagt. "Ja, wunderbare Idee. Ich lasse Lopez gegen Megatron antreten. Das wird ihm Respekt einflößen. Man muss den Menschen zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat. Danke, Starscream."

Er ist sprachlos. Ich klatsche die Hände zusammen, als würde ich eine Aufgabe angehen und mache mich vom Acker, solange er verwirrt ist.

Na, wer sagt's denn. Ich hab seinen Schwachpunkt gefunden. Der mächtige Starscream, den alle fürchten oder verabscheuen, der ständig als Megatrons Fußabtreter herhalten muss, kann nicht mit Komplimenten umgehen. Warum bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Jetzt erscheint es mir so offensichtlich.

Als mir auffällt, dass ich immer noch keine Beschwerde wegen meiner Nachricht im Bild bekommen habe, geht mir ein Licht auf. Ich schreibe Lopez an, da ich etwas mit ihm besprechen will.

Wir treffen uns im Bezirk.

Ich eröffne ihm: "Ich hab einen sicheren Kommunikationskanal für Sie gefunden."

Ich schicke ihm eins der Bilder von den sich paarenden Cybertroniern.

Lopez ist verwirrt: "Ist das einer Ihrer Witze? Dafür hab ich keine Zeit."

"Schauen Sie in die Metadaten.

Er scrollt runter zu einem Freitext-Feld, in das ich geschrieben habe: "Die Decepticons laufen auf Sparflamme und überspringen Aufgaben, die sie für sinnlos halten. Soundwave scannt keine Pornobilder. Sie können reinschreiben, was Sie wollen und die Cons werden es nicht erfahren, probieren Sie es nur aus."

Er verdreht die Augen und reibt sich angestrengt die Stirn. "Frau Sadr'khor, das ist die absurdeste Idee für einen sicheren Kommunikationskanal, von dem ich je gehört habe. Das ist absolut nicht sicher."

"Hatten Sie Ihre Party-Pillen heute noch nicht?", ziehe ich ihn auf. "Sie hatten die schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Kein Wunder, dass Sie so schlecht drauf sind."

Ich schicke ihm noch ein Bild, nur für den Fall, dass ihm eigenes Trägermaterial fehlt. Die Nachricht lautet: "Alle haben eine Rechnung mit mir zu begleichen. Außer Starscream, der jammert für nichts." Wenn das keine offensichtliche Reaktion hervorruft, dann nichts.

"Keine Ahnung, was Sie erwartet haben. Sie sollten mich mittlerweile kennen. Ich bin nicht für ernsthafte Lösungen bekannt. Nein, es gibt keinen einfacheren oder sichereren Weg, was auch immer das heißen soll. Wir sind Maschinen. Sie können uns nichts verheimlichen, was Sie digital verschicken, hab ich Ihnen schon mal erklärt."

Ich lasse ihn mit seinem neuen Spielzeug alleine. Kann er ja selbst entscheiden, ob er es benutzen will oder nicht.

Eine Nachricht von Soundwave erreicht alle Leute im Bezirk: "Wer von euch Würmern ist der Dunkle Wolf?"

In der Umgebung piepen die Pads auf und die Leute schauen einander verwundert an.

Ich kann mir denken, was das heißt. Die Auftraggeber von Lopez haben versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren. Keine Ahnung, was sie geschrieben haben, aber Soundwave hält es wohl für besser, wenn Lopez ihnen selbst antwortet.

Ich antworte Soundwave: "Man übersetzt Kieron Lopez nicht. Du erreichst ihn auf meinem alten Pad."

Ich warte eine halbe Stunde. Als Soundwave kommentiert: "Dieser Mensch ist auch so ein Perverser", weiß ich Bescheid.

Dann schicke ich Lopez eine Nachricht: "Uh, ist das aus Ihrer privaten Sammlung? ;)"

Sein genervter Blick, als er mich danach wiedersieht, spricht Bände.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offiziell ist er nur als K. Lopez aufgeführt. Ich hab einen passenden Vornamen gebraucht und mich auf die Suche gemacht. Lopez ist Spanisch für Wolf, bzw. Sohn des Wolfes. Kieron ist Altirisch für der Schwarze, der Dunkle, was ihn wörtlich zum dunklen Wolf macht. Ihr könnt mir später danken.


	32. Ausnahmezustand 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra kämpft gegen Starscream.

Das nächste Mal, als ich wieder an Starscream vorbeikomme - im Bezirk, wo er über die Ameisenstraße der Arbeiter wacht, die Dinge von A nach B transportieren - ist er wieder ganz der Alte: "Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich verschone, nur weil du mir Öl um den Zulauf schmierst, hast du dich getäuscht. Ich warte nur auf den günstigsten Augenblick, in dem du am schwächsten bist."

"Da war ich einmal nett zu dir und schon willst du mich töten. Ist ja kein Wunder, dass dich keiner leiden kann."

"Sagte die meistgehasste Person von Cybertron."

Dann entdeckt er den Gegenstand, den ich in der Hand halte und tritt näher, um ihn besser erkennen zu können. "Ist das da etwa Tee?"

"Ja. Falls ich wieder Lust bekomme, irgendwas nach dir zu werfen."

Aus historischen Gründen hätte ich ihn gerne mit Moosen und Flechten zubereitet, aber diesmal musste es marsianisches Teeersatzpulver sein.

Starscream ballt eine Faust und kämpft die Wut zurück.

"Und weißt du was?", füge ich hinzu. "Diesmal werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen."

"Aww, eine kleine Rebellin." Starscream schlägt mir die Teetasse aus der Hand. Der Tee klatscht hinunter und versickert im trockenen Boden. "Ich hab wirklich den Eindruck, dass dir dein Leben überhaupt nichts bedeutet."

"Du hättest mich töten sollen, als du noch konntest."

"Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht mehr könnte?"

"Ich."

Wir funkeln einander böse an. Die Luft ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die Menschen halten in ihrer Arbeit inne, halten den Atem an. Selbst der Wind scheint zu erstarren.

Da ertönt plötzlich aus den Reihen der Menschen das cybertronische Wort für "Friede", das wie das Geräusch herunterfahrender Waffen klingt.

Wir drehen uns beide verwundert um. Die Stimme gehört niemandem, den wir kennen.

Als sich Starscream bedrohlich dem Ursprung der Stimme nähert, weichen die Menschen zurück und geben den Blick auf Carla frei, die als einzige wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt und ihr Pad in der Hand hält. Jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht. Das habe ich ihr nicht beigebracht.

"Hey, was machst du da?"

Aus Angst um Carla nähere ich mich Starscream. Dieser richtet eine Kanone auf mich. "Du bleibst schön da stehen."

Der Blick in den Lauf lässt mich erstarren. Mir bleibt keine Wahl.

Carla läuft rot an und stottert sich ihre Antwort zusammen. "Ich ... ich bin Wissenschaftlerin und analysiere Cybertronisch."

"Belauschst du uns etwa?"

Das Stottern verstärkt sich.

"E-Es tut mir leid, die Spr-Sprache ist so faszinierend, a-aber Sie sprechen zu schnell, ich höre nur einzelne Bruchstücke heraus. Ich verstehe nicht viel von dem, was Sie sagen."

Starscream verlangt: "Wenn ich wollte, dass du was davon verstehst, würde ich eure Sprache sprechen. Gib mir das."

Als Starscream seine Waffe einzieht, weil er mit seinen Gedanken vollkommen dabei ist, nach dem Pad zu greifen, stürme ich auf ihn zu. Ich schaffe es fast, ihn zu erreichen, da dreht er sich plötzlich um und wirft mich zu Boden. Vor allen Leuten stellt er einen Fuß auf meinen Rücken. Das Gewicht drückt mir die Luft aus den Lungen, die mit einem leisen Schrei entweicht. Dabei bekomme ich Sand in den Mund.

"Krieche im Staub wie der Wurm, der du bist."

Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus und versuche blind, eine Stelle an seinem Bein zu erreichen, von wo aus ich die Steuerung über die Extremität übernehmen kann. Doch sein Servo packt meinen Schwanz. Mit Kreischen des Metalls bricht er die Schwanzspitze ab und wirft sie fort. Oh, Mist.

Er beugt sich zu mir herunter. "Was hattest du noch gesagt? Dass du mich besiegst oder so ähnlich? Kannst du das nochmal wiederholen?"

Doch ohne Luft bringe ich nicht mal ein Quieken zustande. Daher sende ich ihm zu: "Ja, ich kann dich töten."

Immer noch drohend dominant, doch mit einem Hauch weniger Selbstsicherheit fragt er: "Ach, und wie willst du das machen?"

"Nicht vor den Menschen."

Ich lächle. Der Witz ist, dass ich eigentlich nicht bluffe. Starscream ist zu groß. Ich könnte ihn mit einem heftigen Stoß Energon aus meinem Spark überladen und töten, doch meinen Berechnungen nach würde die Hitze meinen Menschenkörper töten. Ich würde es im äußersten Notfall in Erwägung ziehen.

"Du bist echt unglaublich. Niemand kauft dir das ab. Mach, dass du wegkommst."

Er nimmt seinen Fuß von mir herunter.

Ich sortiere meine Gliedmaßen und erhebe mich langsam aus der Kuhle, die Starscream mit meinem Körper in den Boden gedrückt hat. Klopfe mir den roten Staub ab, schaue ihn dabei die ganze Zeit an. Spucke den Sand aus und wische mir über den Mund.

"Aww, fängst du gleich an zu weinen, Sparkling?"

Doch es sind keine Tränen, die in mir aufsteigen, sondern brennende Wut.

Plötzlich transformiere ich und springe auf ihn zu.

Lässig, fast gelangweilt, macht er einen Schritt zurück und schlägt nach mir. Der Schlag reißt mich von den Füßen.

Doch ich lasse den Arm unter mir durchgleiten, klammere den Rest meines Schwanzes an ihn und rutsche um den Arm herum. Wieder oben fahre ich meine Erbsenpistole aus und schieße Starscream aus der Nähe eine Salve ins Gesicht, wovon einige Kugeln einen optischen Sensor treffen.

Zwar ist meine Waffe schwach, doch aus der Entfernung genügt sie, um den optischen Sensor mit feinen, weißen Sprüngen zu überziehen.

"Du kleines ..."

Starscream versucht, nach mir zu greifen, doch ich gleite durch den sich schließenden Servo und bin fort, bevor er zupackt.

Er schlägt und greift weiter nach mir. Ich halte mich auf der Seite seines beschädigten Sensors.

Er ist viel größer und schneller als ich. Weglaufen wäre zwecklos. Nur ein Treffer von ihm und ich wäre platt. Ich darf keinen Fehler machen. Ich lasse mich vor ihm her treiben.

Noch bevor er meiner überdrüssig wird, erreichen wir ein Gebäude und ich schlüpfe durch die Tür.

"Bleib hier, Conmutter, ich mach dich fertig!"

Er reißt das Tor neben der Tür auf und findet mich in der Schrotthalle vor.

Gerade springe und klettere ich auf einen Berg, während ich gleichzeitig Starscream im Auge behalte.

Starscream erreicht den Fuß meines Berges und reißt einen Arm voller Schrott heraus.

Ich entdecke eine riesige Kanone, fast so groß wie ich und verbinde mich mit ihr. Doch in dem Moment rutscht der Schrott als kleine Lawine den Berg hinab und die Kanone reißt mich mit sich runter, direkt auf Starscream zu.

Ich nutze den Fall, um die schwere Kanone auszurichten und feuere. Starscream taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück.

Das verschafft mir einen Moment Zeit. Ich greife in meinen Hammerspace und ziehe einen Schraubenzieher heraus, der so aussieht wie der, mit dem Patchwork mich behandelt hat. Oder so ähnlich. Ich versuche noch, ihn samt Funktionsweise zu rekonstruieren.

"Jetzt reicht's", sagt Starscream und fährt seine EMP-Kanone aus.

Schon bin ich auf seinen Arm gesprungen und ramme ihm den kleinen Alien-Schraubenzieher in die Mechanik.

Starscream transformiert in einen Jet. Er rutscht unter mir raus, als er zum Tor beschleunigt und fort ist, noch bevor ich auf dem Boden aufkomme.

Ich transformiere zurück und atme erstmal tief durch. Mein Herz rast. Das war knapp. Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich sterbe. Ich kann es kaum glauben, überlebt zu haben.

Das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Noch immer ist mir, als würde ich Starscreams Gewicht auf meinem Rücken fühlen, das mich in den Boden drückt. Ich klemme eine Hand vor den Leib und gehe langsam zu den anderen zurück.

Lopez kommt auf mich zu. Fragt mich, ob ich einen Arzt brauche.

"Nein, nein."

Was denkt er sich nur? Ich fühle mich großartig. Starscream wird es sich nächstes Mal zweimal überlegen, bevor er mich anrührt. Das hier ist nur körperlich.

Ich gehe weiter und hebe meine Schwanzspitze auf, die ich mir wieder anstecke.

Dann lasse ich mich erschöpft nieder und schaue missmutig in die Gegend.

Kurz darauf erreicht mich ein Funkspruch von Megatron: "Conmutter, komm her."

Oh Mist, es gibt Ärger. Ich will da nicht hin. Doch ich laufe niemals vor einem Kampf davon. Nicht, dass es was bringen würde, wegzulaufen.

Ich gehe zur Lagerhalle. Atme einmal tief durch, bevor ich eintrete.

Wie erwartet stehen dort Megatron und Starscream.

Doch was ich nicht erwartet habe: Starscream steht dort wie ein Häufchen Elend mit eingedellter Wange. Ich bin zu sehr um mich selbst besorgt, um mich darüber zu freuen oder zu wundern.

Ich trete näher. "Lord Megatron?"

"Eure Streitereien behindern unseren Fortschritt. Daher ergreife ich drastische Maßnahmen. Stellt euch voreinander auf."

Ich schaue unsicher umher und trete langsam näher. Was soll das werden? Starscreams Gesicht entnehme ich, dass es ihm genauso ergeht. Jetzt stehen wir uns wie befohlen gegenüber.

"Starscream. Sag Conmutter alles, was dich an ihr stört."

Das lässt er sich nicht zweimal sagen. "Du bist ein Schwächling und eine Schande für unsere Spezies. Du hast den Allspark gestohlen und den Autobots geholfen und verdammst damit unsere Spezies zum Aussterben." Ja, ja, die alte Leier. "Du hast mich auf Cybertron mit Tee begossen. Du verdirbst unseren Nachwuchs. Megatron nimmt dich ständig in Schutz, das hast du nicht verdient. Du bist kindisch und es ist ein Fehler, dir irgendwelche Verantwortung zu übertragen."

Er macht eine Pause. Megatron fragt: "Sonst noch etwas?"

Ich frage: "Was ist mit den Bildern, die ich über dich verbreitet habe?"

"Nein", sagt er. "Die zeigen nur, wie kleingeistig du bist."

Megatron spielt den Ball wieder mir zu. "Entschuldige dich bei Starscream."

Ich zögere, wundere mich, doch gebe der drückenden Stille nach. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit Tee begossen habe, das war ein Unfall. Tut mir leid, dass ich den Allspark von den Autobots angenommen habe und damit vor euch weggelaufen bin, ohne mir beide Seiten vorher anzuhören. Ich will gar nicht, dass ihr aussterbt. Ich arbeite an meinen Kampffähigkeiten. Der Rest tut mir auch leid."

"Starscream, nimmst du die Entschuldigung an?"

"Ja."

"Gut. Conmutter, du bist dran. Sag Starscream alles, was dich an ihm wütend macht."

Ich zögere. Soll ich wirklich offen sprechen?

"Mach schon", drängt Megatron. "Du hast einen Klik Zeit."

Okay. Ich hole tief Luft. "Du bist ständig gemein zu mir. Auf Cybertron hast du mich durch die Gegend geworfen und mit deinem EMP bestrahlt. Hier provozierst du mich ständig. Du hast mich in Lockdowns Schiff in eine Falle gelockt, da wäre ich fast gestorben. Du drohst mir ständig damit, mich zu töten. Du hörst nie auf mich, wenn ich dir was sage, obwohl es meine Aufgabe ist, dir diese Dinge zu sagen oder du diskutierst erst ewig herum. Du bist so ein Feigling und hast nur eine große Klappe, wenn Megatron nicht dabei ist. Und du nennst mich ständig Sparkling, lern endlich meinen Namen."

Das ... ist alles, was mir einfällt.

Megatron fragt: "Noch irgendetwas?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

"Starscream. Entschuldige dich."

Starscream druckst herum. "Tut mir leid."

"Conmutter, nimmst du die Entschuldigung an?"

Ist das ernst gemeint? Hab ich eine Wahl? "Ähm, ja."

"Dann gebt euch jetzt die Servos."

Zögerlich hält mir Starscream seine riesige Metallpranke hin, die ich mit meinem winzigen Patschhändchen ergreife.

Megatron seufzt. "Ihr seid wie zwei Protoformen, die um Papas Aufmerksamkeit buhlen. Das ist unwürdig für Decepticons."

Er schaut uns eine Weile missbilligend an. "Gut, ihr dürft gehen", beschließt Megatron. "Und jetzt keine Kämpfe mehr. Kommt zu mir, wenn ihr eure Streits nicht wie hoch entwickelte Lebensformen beilegen könnt."

Draußen vor dem Tor wendet sich Starscream nochmal an mich. "Übrigens. Ich töte dich trotzdem, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt." Er lacht. "Und bis dahin mach ich dir das Leben zur Hölle."

"Du bist so ein Arsch."

"Ich weiß."

Wenn er es schon groß ankündigt, hege ich ernste Zweifel, dass er es ernst meint. Doch das Spiel beherrsche ich auch: "Wenn du bitte sagst, repariere ich dir den optischen Sensor."

Er scheint es ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. "Beweis mir, wie mutig du bist und repariere meinen Nullstrahl", schlägt er stattdessen vor. Er hält mir seinen Arm hin.

Ich starre drauf. Überlege. Ich will das gar nicht. "Ich verspreche dir, ich mache das, wenn du bitte sagst."

"Tz. Das ist nicht wichtig genug, dass ich vor dir im Staub krieche. Keine Sorge, Shockwave wird mich reparieren."

Dann schlage ich vor: "Wie wär's? Wenn wir auf Cybertron sind, fechten wir das in der Arena aus?"

"Tz. Du tauchst sowieso nicht auf."

Er ist einverstanden. Das heißt für mich, dass er mich erstmal in Ruhe lässt. Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht. Bis er sich es anders überlegt.

Wie schon so oft lässt der gröbste Schmerz bis zum nächsten Morgen nach. Ich fühle noch jede Stelle, wenn ich aus Versehen gegenstoße, doch ich kann mich bewegen, ohne dass man mir irgendwas anmerkt.

Als ich meinem Job nachgehend auf der Baustelle erscheine, wendet sich Starscream an mich. "Conmutter. Du wirst hier nicht mehr gebraucht."

Carla steht mit ihrem Pad vor ihm und erklärt mir entschuldigend, dass sie meinen Job übernimmt, für die Bedürfnisse der Menschen einzustehen und mit Starscream zu reden.

Ich schaue voller Entsetzen auf die Szene. "Aber ... aber ..."

Starscream erahnt meine Gedanken. "Oh, du hast Angst, dass ich dem Würmchen was antue."

"Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Menschen hasst."

Vor allem wenn er erfährt, was Carlas Job ist. Oder weiß er es schon?

Carla beruhigt mich: "Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und der Große ist einverstanden. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Es scheint allen Ernst zu sein.

"Okay. Carla, wenn er dir was tut, ruf mich an und ich tret ihm in den Hintern. Meine Kontaktdaten hast du ja."

Bevor ich gehen kann, tritt Starscream noch einmal zu mir, außer Hörweite von Carla. "Der Kern ist bald fertig. Wir brauchen dich dann nicht mehr, nur den Allspark."

"Er verschwindet, wenn ich sterbe."

"Nicht mehr mit dieser Konstruktion. Sie stabilisiert den Allspark. Was, hat dir das etwa keiner gesagt? Was dachtest du, warum wir nicht einfach den alten Kern verwenden und uns die Mühe machen, uns von diesen Würmern einen neuen bauen zu lassen?"

"Du lügst doch. Ihr seid nur zu schwach, um aus eigener Kraft den Planeten zu verlassen."

"Tz. Wirst du ja sehen, wenn du den Kern betrittst."

Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht lesen. Ist das sein Ernst oder will er mir nur wieder Angst machen? "Na hoffentlich kannst du dich schnell genug aus dem Staub machen, bevor ich dich mitreiße."

Starscream lacht. "Über deine Stummel-Antriebe mache ich mir keine Sorgen."

"Du wärst überrascht."

Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hab schon eine Idee, was ich mit meiner neuen Freizeit anfange. Zeit, für ganz viel Blödsinn.


	33. Ausnahmezustand 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra spielt mit den Kindern.

Ich hab es zumindest geschafft, Megatron zu überzeugen, die Mütter mit kleinen Babys von der Arbeit zu befreien, doch die älteren Kinder sind größtenteils auf sich gestellt. Es gibt nicht genug Leute, die zu alt für die körperliche Arbeit sind und die sich um die Kinder kümmern können oder wollen. Daher unterstütze ich sie zeitweise in der Betreuung.

Gerade erzähle ich den Kindern ein paar Geschichten.

"Oh nein, was ist das?"

Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus und drehe mich zu ihm um. "Das gefährliche Alien aus dem All ist gekommen, um uns alle zu töten! Rette sich wer kann!"

Ich springe auf und laufe im Kreis, den Schwanz leicht wippend hinter mir. Dann bleibe ich stehen und schaue mich nach allen Seiten um. "Gut, ich glaube, ich hab es abgehängt."

Mein Schwanz tippt mir auf die Schulter. Ich fahre erschrocken herum.

Die Kinder lachen.

"Oh nein, es hat mich eingeholt!"

Meine Schwanzspitze sticht mir zum Kopf. Ich weiche aus. Dann balle ich wie ein Boxer die Fäuste. "Na komm nur, ich mach dich fertig!"

Zwei Hiebe gehen daneben, die nächsten beiden treffen.

Die Kinder feuern mich an.

Beim nächsten Treffer ringelt sich mein Schwanz um den Arm hinauf zum Kopf. "Oh nein, es war eine Falle!"

Ich packe den Schwanz, werfe mich zu Boden und würge ihn. "Nimm das, du Ungeheuer!"

Er windet sich nach vorne durch meine Hände und schlingt sich um meinen Hals. Ich krieche würgend rückwärts. "Hilfe, Hilfe, es entführt mich, rettet mich!"

Ich röchle.

Die Kinder eilen mir zur Hilfe, Sie wickeln den Schwanz von meinem Hals, halten ihn gemeinsam fest und geben ihm kleine, niedliche Schläge mit ihren Patschhändchen.

"Okay, es ist genug", entscheide ich und rappel mich auf. "Das Alien hat genug. Seht ihr? Es ist traurig."

Ich lasse die Schwanzspitze hängen wie eine durstige Blume.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", frage ich in die Runde.

Die Kinder schauen mich fragend an. Natürlich haben sie eigene Ideen. Sie wissen nur nicht, was ich von ihnen will. Sie denken, ich würde auf irgendwas hinauswollen. Vielleicht will ich das später, aber erstmal möchte ich wissen, was sie von sich aus tun würden.

Ein Kind sagt: "Wir schicken es weg. Bis es wieder artig ist."

"Ja, wir schicken es auf den Mond!"

"Das ist eine gute Idee", sage ich und füge hinzu: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm erklären, was es falsch gemacht hat. Und dann schließen wir Freundschaft mit ihm?"

"Nein!", erheben sich Stimmen im Kinderchor. "Es soll auf den Mond. Auf den Mond!"

Ich lache. "Okay. Wir bauen eine Rakete und schicken es auf den Mond. Wo sind meine Raketentechniker? Wer kann die schönste Rakete malen?"

Schließlich können wir mit der Menge der Raketen nicht nur das Alien fortschicken, sondern haben genug in Reserve, um eine ganze Armee angreifender Aliens wieder nach Hause zu schicken. Wir einigen uns darauf, es nach Phobos zu senden, den nahen Mond, weil wir nett sind.

Manchmal, wenn ich mich bei den Protoformen aufhielt, erzählte ich ihnen Geschichten von der Erde. Beispielsweise: "Die Kinder auf der Erde spielen mit Figuren, die aussehen wie wir. Seht mal."

Ich erschuf eine Figur von Starscream und eine von Megatron, kaum größer als meine menschliche Hand.

Dann hielt ich sie voreinander, wackelte mit Starscream und sprach mit verstellter Stimme: "Ich werde die Decepticons anführen, ich bin der Anführer der Zukunft!"

Antwort von Megatron: "Du könntest keine Ameisen-Droiden zu einem Picknick führen!"

Die Protoformen lachten scheppernd.

Da traf ein kleiner, wohlgezielter Schuss erst die Starscream-Figur, dann ein weiterer Megatron. Sie zerbarsten in meinen Händen, die ich erschrocken zurückzog. Die Protoformen liefen auseinander.

Ich schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse gekommen waren. Der echte Starscream trat heran. Oh, Mist.

Er baute sich bedrohlich über mich auf und fragte rhetorisch: "Bringt man so Protoformen Respekt vor Autoritäten bei?"

Ich lächelte verlegen. "Ich bin nicht bis zu dem Respekt-Teil gekommen."

Er zeigte drohend mit dem Finger auf mich. "Vorsicht, Sparkling. Wir beobachten dich. Überleg dir gut, was du tust."

Als er weg war, wartete ich noch eine Weile, stellte sicher, dass er wirklich gegangen war und gab den Protoformen neue Figuren zum Spielen.

Tage später, als ich sie wieder besuchte, spielten sie wieder mit den Figuren. Oder immer noch.

Ein Dinoartiger wackelte mit den Figuren, während er sie sprechen ließ. "Ich bin Starscream - zukünftiger Anführer der Decepticons!"

Und die Megatron-Figur sagte: "Du könntest keine Ameisen-Droiden zu einem Picknik führen!"

Das war alles, was sie kannten, alles, was ihnen einfiel. Im Nachhinein betrachtet verstand ich dadurch den fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Maschinen. Das war mit einer der Gründe, warum ich entschied, dass ich kein ganzer Cybertronier werden wollte. Und dass ich den Allspark loswerden und die Verwandlung stoppen musste.

Da ich von meiner bisherigen Aufgabe freigestellt wurde, hab ich mehr Zeit, mit den Kindern zu spielen.

Vor den großen Augen der Kinder hole ich eine Figur unter meinem Oberteil hervor. "Hier, das ist Megatron, der Anführer der Decepticons. Er sucht ein neues Zuhause für seine Familie." Ich reiche die Figur einem kleinen Mädchen zum Spielen.

Es fragt: "Was ist mit seinem alten Zuhause passiert?"

"Das ist zerstört und unbewohnbar."

"Wie wurde es zerstört?"

"Das ... erzähle ich später."

Ich hole eine weitere Figur heraus. "Das ist sein bester Freund Starscream. Er hilft Megatron, ein neues Zuhause zu finden." Ich reiche ihn einem anderen Kind.

"Mama", fragt der Junge, "warum heißt der beste Freund von Megatron Starscream?"

"Nenn mich doch bitte Seldra." Sie haben sich die Hälfte der Erklärung meines Namens gemerkt. "Gerüchte besagen, dass jedes Mal, wenn er versucht, Megatron zu übertrumpfen und scheitert, er hinausgeht, alleine, in eine sternenklare Nacht und den Schmerz seiner Demütigung in den Himmel schreit. Man sagt, das Geräusch sei so furchteinflößend, dass es den Äther blockiert, sodass ihn niemand hört."

Die Kinder passen genau auf und fragen, warum ein Freund so etwas tut. Ich erkläre ihnen die komplizierten Beziehungsverhältnisse zwischen den Decepticons und wie schwer es für sie ist, mit Freunden richtig umzugehen.

Ich erwarte einen der seltenen Momente, in denen Megatron seinen Standort in der Halle verlässt, um persönlich nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich hab ihn einmal mit einem Kanister zu Rage gehen sehen. Keine Ahnung, warum das nötig ist.

Jedenfalls ist nun einer dieser Momente gekommen und Megatron bewegt sich durch den Bezirk.

Aus der Menschenmenge stürmt ein kleines Mädchen auf Megatron zu und umarmt seinen Fuß. "Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb."

Er starrt verblüfft auf das kleine Wesen. "Was ist das?"

Die Menschen, die zusehen, sind genauso verblüfft. Niemand sonst wagt sich so nah an Megatron heran.

Ich erkläre: "Eine menschliche Protoform. Du kannst sie so erziehen, wie du sie haben willst. Magst du sie?"

Wie beim Baby starrt Megatron es erst eine Sekunde lang an, bevor er verlangt: "Nimm es weg von mir."

Diesmal mache ich das nicht. "Du nimmst das Kind einfach mit zwei Fingern und setzt es woanders hin. Vorsichtig, dann passiert nichts."

Megatron nimmt das kleine Mädchen tatsächlich hoch, das freudig über die Achterbahnfahrt gluckst und bringt es zu den Erwachsenen.

Schon drängt sich die Mutter zwischen den Leuten raus und nimmt dankbar ihr Kind entgegen. Ich höre sie leise schimpfen: "Was fällt dir ein? Das ist gefährlich."

Während die Mutter das Kind davonträgt, schaut das Mädchen zu mir. Ich gebe ihm einen Daumen hoch, bevor es meine Sicht verlässt.

An meiner Hand hängt ein kleiner Junge.

Megatron schaut zu uns herüber. "Was ist das?" Er zeigt auf die Figur, die der Junge hält. "Gib her."

Der Junge legt die vergleichsweise winzige Figur in den mächtigen Servo, den Megatron ihm hinhält. Megatron führt sich die Figur vor die Optiken, damit er sie genauer betrachten kann.

Dann funkelt er mich wütend an."Conmutter! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Ich erkläre:"Ich vermittle zwischen unseren Völkern und hab eine Figur von dir gemacht." Das weiß er natürlich. Er erinnert sich von Cybertron daran. "Magst du sie?" 

Er zerdrückt sie und schleudert sie mir vor die Füße. "Hör mit diesen Unsinn auf!"

Der Junge schaut ihn erschrocken an. Er reißt sich zusammen und fängt nicht an zu weinen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er eine neue bekommt, falls das passiert.

Ich frage Megatron: "Was stört dich an der Figur?"

"Das ist meiner unwürdig."

"Okay. Verstanden. Es tut mir leid, Lord Megatron, ich werde mich bessern."

Er schaut mich eine Weile an, ob ich es ernst meine. Das tue ich, aber vermutlich nicht in der Weise, wie er denkt.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Von der Straße stieg ein betörender Duft auf, den ich vorher nie so wahrgenommen hatte. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie nieder und betrachtete das Metall, strich mit der Hand über die angenehm kühle Oberfläche. Das war doch verrückt. Oder nicht? Immerhin war ich eine halbe Maschine.

Ich strich mit dem Finger über das Metall. Hob den Finger vor die Nase und vermeinte, Metall an ihm zu riechen. Das war unmöglich. Ich leckte am Finger und bildete mir ein, etwas zu schmecken, das mich an frisches Wasser nach einer langen Durststrecke erinnerte. Doch der Boden war zu hart und zu massiv.

Ich suchte mir was Kleineres, nur um mich zu überzeugen, dass mein Verhalten vollkommen unangemessen war. In einer Straßenecke, losgelöst durch irgendeinen der unzähligen Kämpfe, klaubte ich kleine Metallstücke auf.

Mhm, diese Metallstücke rochen gut. Mhm, sie sahen lecker aus. Nein, das war Schwachsinn. Sie würden mir den Hals zerkratzen. Aber sie erschienen mir so verlockend. Was war los mit mir? Verlor ich jetzt den Verstand?

Ich ließ sie fallen und fand statt der scharfkantigen Stücke ein paar Schrauben und Muttern.

Ich konnte ja mal dran lecken, das war kein Problem. Dann würde ich ja merken, dass sie nicht schmeckten.

Mhm, dieser Geschmack nach Eisen erinnerte mich so an Fleisch. Vielleicht war mein Magen transformiert. Ich konnte ja eine Mutter probieren, die war abgerundet, da sollte nichts passieren.

Oh, ich fühlte mich besser, als wäre ein fehlendes Puzzleteil eingerastet. Konnte es möglich sein? Sie rochen immer noch lecker, ich brauchte mehr.

Ich stopfte mir die Schrauben und Muttern in den Mund. Ich quiekte als die spitzen Enden einiger Schrauben meine Speiseröhre hinabkratzten. Ich würgte Blut hoch und spuckte es aus. Man, das war dumm, warum hatte ich das gemacht?

Auf einmal war es wieder nur normales, rostiges Metall. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das eben getan hatte.

Auf dem Platz mitten im Bezirk steht am nächsten Morgen ein großes, verhülltes Etwas.

Die staubtrockene Luft lässt mich husten.

Ich sende eine Nachricht auf den Bildschirm des großen Eroberers. Das lockt auch die anderen drei Cons an.

Megatron stampft herbei. "Was ist das hier?", fragt er leicht ungeduldig.

Ich reiße in einem Ruck den Stoff herunter. Es ist eine drei meterhohe Statue unseres Eroberers.

"Was zum ... Ich hab dir doch befohlen, mit diesem Unsinn aufzuhören."

"Du sagtest, die Figur wäre deiner unwürdig und du hattest vollkommen recht, sie war viel zu klein! Unter Menschen gibt es die ehrenvolle Tradition, Leute zu ehren, indem man ihnen ein Denkmal setzt. Das hab ich gemacht, damit die Menschen immer deiner gedenken."

Ich rede schnell, huste kurz und zeige auf den Sockel. "Hier, ich hab diese Inschrift daruntergesetzt, unserem Herrn und Meister Lord Megatron, mögen sein Glanz und sein Ruhm ewig strahlen - mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen, irgendwie wollte mir keiner helfen, wir können es gerne ändern, wenn es dir nicht gefällt."

Megatron starrt auf die Statue.

Ich warte auf eine Reaktion. "Ma ... Magst du es?"

Er wendet sich ab. "Gut, lass sie stehen."

Starscream starrt ihn an. "Was?"

Soundwave starrt ihn an. "Was?"

Shockwave starrt ihn an und sagt nichts.

Von allen Seiten schauen die Decepticons verwundert auf ihren Anführer.

Megatron ergänzt: "Es wird den Menschen Furcht einflößen und sie daran erinnern, wer hier das Sagen hat, wenn ich zu beschäftigt bin, um mich um ihre kleinen Probleme zu kümmern. Lasst es stehen."

Gerade will sich Megatron auf den Weg zurück machen, da packt mich ein Hustenanfall. Mir ist heiß.

Megatron dreht sich zu mir um. "Was ist mit dir?"

Ich brauche ein paar Momente, bis ich wieder Luft holen kann und antworte: "Nichts."

Genervt rollt Megatron mit seinen optischen Sensoren. "Oh, spielst du wieder eins deiner Spielchen."

Er zeigt zu den Menschen, die sich neugierig in der Umgebung versammelt haben. "Ihr da. Kümmert euch um sie! Wenn sie stirbt, lösche ich eure gesamte Spezies aus!"

Aus der Menge tritt Lopez zu mir und sagt leise: "Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu einem Arzt."

"Nein! Kein Arzt!" Ich fühle mich nicht gut, aber auch nicht so schlimm, dass ich einen Arzt in Erwägung ziehen würde.

"Der Große will, dass wir uns um Sie kümmern. Kommen Sie, wir brauchen noch etwas Zeit. Was ist mit Ihnen?"

"Zeit wofür? Oh, sagen Sie es mir besserr nicht. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe."

Ich huste wieder, und fühle, wie etwas Feuchtes meine Handinnenfläche trifft. Erschrocken schaue ich drauf und verstecke die Hand hinter meinem Rücken - doch Lopez ist schneller, greift mein Handgelenk und sieht den roten Schleim, der zwischen den Fingern meiner zur Faust geballten Hand hervorquillt.

"Das sieht für mich nicht aus, als würde etwas Ruhe helfen."

Ich hab versucht, mich selbst zu belügen und hab gehofft, es würde alles irgendwie in Ordnung kommen. Aber ich sehe ein, dass er recht hat.

Ich gebe mich geschlagen.

"Kommen Sie. Die Forscher kennen Sie. Sie haben nichts zu befürchten."

Das denkt er, doch ich weiß, dass mein hybrider Organismus seine eigenen Schrecken mitbringt.

Ich nicke nur und lass mich von ihm in die Forschungsstation führen.

Mark übernimmt meine Untersuchung zusammen mit Carla, die wieder fleißig Notizen macht.

Da Röntgen und Magnetresonanztomographie ausfallen, nehmen sie wieder das Ultraschall-Gerät und untersuchen mich diesmal so gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß, dass es mir unangenehm wird. Zusammen mit den Daten vom Medi-Scan und weiteren Testergebnissen ziehen sie sich dann in einen Nebenraum zur Auswertung zurück.

Ich huste und fühle mich elend. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich um ein gewöhnliches, menschliches Leiden handelt. Zumindest hoffe ich das.

Lopez reicht mir ein Taschentuch.

Schließlich einigen sich die beiden auf eine Diagnose und kommen wieder heraus.

Mark wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Lopez. "Diese Informationen unterliegen eigentlich der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht ..."

Lopez wirft einen Blick zu mir, was mich an unsere Abmachung erinnert. Oder zumindest den Teil, den ich mir nach und nach zusammenreime. "Es ist in Ordnung, er darf bleiben."

Mark erklärt: "Das Blut kommt aus deiner Speiseröhre, vermutlich weil du Erde gegessen hast. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Wir geben dir ein Heilungsmittel zu trinken. Ich muss dir verbieten, das nochmal zu machen."

Hmpf, natürlich werde ich das wieder tun. In der menschlichen Nahrung ist zu wenig Metall, um den Bedarf meines cybertronischen Körpers zu decken und Erde bekommt meiner Speiseröhre immer noch besser als Schrottteile mit ihren scharfen Kanten. Vielleicht komme ich eine Weile ohne aus, solange ich nicht zu viel Metall verbrauche. Aber irgendwann ist der Hunger größer als die Vernunft.

Mark fährt mit der Analyse fort: "Desweitern ist dein Magen fast vollständig transformiert. Das heißt, er produziert zu wenig Magensäure, um Fremdorganismen abzutöten. Wir vermuten, dass auf diesem Weg die Bodenorganismen des Mars' in deinen Körper gelangt sind, die das Fieber auslösen. Deine Milz ist größtenteils transformiert und der restliche Teil ist stark vergrößert, um die Bakterien zu bekämpfen. Wir geben dir Antibiotika und ein paar Mittel, die deine Immunabwehr stärken. In ein paar Tagen bist du wieder fit."

Ich nicke und ärgere mich insgeheim über die Transformation. Blöder Metallkörper, schwächt meinen menschlichen Körper. Mark rät mir, nur noch gut erhitzte Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen.

"Das erklärt die aktuellen Symptome, außerdem sind uns weitere Sachen aufgefallen, die in Zukunft ein Problem werden könnten. Deine Lunge ..."

"Halt", unterbreche ich ihn. "Das will ich alles nicht wissen."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja."

Ich bin jetzt schon genug mit eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, da will ich nicht noch mit dem belastet werden, was in einer Zukunft auf mich wartet, von der ich nicht mal weiß, ob ich sie je erlebe. Ich lasse mir den Rest der Diagnose schriftlich geben, um sie zu beruhigen und speichere sie ungesehen auf meinem inneren System.

"Darf ich den Bericht so an Megatron senden?", fragt er.

"Ja." Das ist mir sowas von egal.

Mark gibt mir eine Reihe von Medikamenten mit und verordnet mir Bettruhe für die nächsten Tage. Die ich selbstverständlich gehorsam befolge, wie man es von mir kennt.

Die fiebersenkenden Mittel sind vollkommen überflüssig. Ich aktiviere einfach den Teil des Hibernationssystems, das meine Körpertemperatur reguliert.

Lopez begleitet mich hinaus. "Wie konnten Sie nur Erde essen? Bei allem Respekt, das ist verrückt."

"Das ist nur Ihre Sichtweise. Die Maschine verspürt Hunger nach Metall, vergleichbar mit menschlichem Hunger nach Nahrung."

Vielleicht nicht ganz. Menschen essen täglich, um ihren Energiebedarf zu decken. Meine Maschinenhälfte hat nur Hunger, wenn ich große Mengen Metall verliere, so wie damals, als der Doktor meine Antriebe abmontiert hat.

"Für Maschinen ist es vollkommen normal, Metall zu essen. Oder auch Erde, wenn sie viel Metall enthält."

Der Sand von Mars ist voller Eisenoxid und schmeckt überraschend gut.

"Das sind die Bedürfnisse der Maschine, von denen Sie behaupten, sie wären nur einprogrammiert."

Er sagt nichts dazu. Ich meine zu sehen, wie sein kleines Weltbild um einen Millimeter wächst.

Gerade erreicht mich wieder ein Funkspruch von Megatron, der mich zu sich bestellt. Ich hab gar keine Lust, meinen Gesundheitszustand mit ihm zu besprechen.

Als ich die Lagerhalle betrete, bin ich nicht alleine.

"Conmutter ... Was machen die menschlichen Protoformen hier?"

Während sie auf Megatron zustürmen, erkläre ich: "Ich hab mir eine neue Aufgabe gesucht und passe jetzt auf die Kinder auf. Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen, also hab ich sie mitgebracht."

Die verbliebenen Cavecons bringen sich auf erhöhten Positionen vor den kleinen Händchen in Sicherheit.

"Und wie siehst du aus?"

Ich trage eine bunt bemalte Schleppe aus Alu-Folie. An meinen Wangenknochen haften zwei Magneten wie ein paar weiterer Augen. Das ist lustig. "Wir spielen, dass ich die Alien-Königin bin und ich führe eine Invasion an."

Mein Herz klopft schneller, als sie beginnen, an Megatron hochzuklettern, doch er bleibt relativ ruhig.

"Was soll das, hey, das kitzelt."

Die Kinder holen ihre Stifte heraus und fangen an, Megatron zu bemalen.

Ich hab große Schwierigkeiten, mich zusammenzureißen und mich nicht lachend auf den Boden zu schmeißen.

Megatron schimpft: "Das ist demütigend! Conmutter, nimm sie von mir weg, sofort!"

Ich klatsche einmal laut in die Hände. "Kinder, es ist genug. Die feindliche Basis ist eingenommen. Kommt her, wir spielen Verstecken."

Die Kinder klettern herunter.

Zu spät. Sie haben ihn bereits bunt mit Blumen und anderen Kritzeleien verziert. Eins der Kinder hat ihm ein rotes Herz auf die Wange gemalt.

"Warum hören sie auf dich und nicht auf mich?"

"Ich hab mir ihren Respekt verdient. Indem ich mit ihnen spiele, das kannst du auch."

Ich gehe zu ihm und rufe zu den Kindern: "Versteckt euch in der Halle. Ich komme gleich und suche euch."

Sie wuseln durch die Gegend und suchen nach guten Verstecken.

Megatron betrachtet seine Arme.

"Du siehst hübsch aus", kommentiere ich.

"Conmutter! Ich sehe lächerlich aus. Ich bin ein Kriegsherr, keine Blumenwiese."

"Wahre Männer tragen Pink, sagen Menschen. Das gereicht dir zur Ehre. Wenn dich jemand auslacht, bringe ich ihn für dich um."

Ich hole einen Lappen heraus und tue, als würde ich Megatron reinigen wollen. Zwar ist der Lappen für die Farbe absolut nicht geeignet, doch wenigstens besänftigt es den Cybertronier.

Er will über meinen medizischen Bericht sprechen und ich versichere ihm, dass alles in Ordnung und unter meiner Kontrolle ist, wie immer. Außerdem verlangt er, dass ich ihn morgen früh wieder besuche - ohne die Kinder - um mir eine neue Aufgabe zu geben.


	34. Ausnahmezustand 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra hat Schwierigkeiten, sich um Megatrons Nachwuchs zu kümmern.

Wie bestellt treffe ich Megatron am nächsten Morgen wieder in der Lagerhalle. Diesmal zeigt der große Bildschirm eine Karte vom Mars an.

Ich will ihn gerade fragen, worin meine neue Aufgabe besteht, da höre ich das scharfe Kreischen von Maschinen, das aus der Mitte der Halle kommt.

Sofort springe ich hinzu und trenne die beiden Streithähne voneinander, nehme Missy und Hissy jeweils mit einer Hand hoch. Beide sind beschädigt, Hissy noch mehr als Missy. Mir tut der Anblick weh und ich beginne, sie zu reparieren.

"Ihr sollt doch nicht kämpfen."

"Sie klären die Rangordnung unter sich", erklärt Megatron, als ob ich das nicht wüsste. "Das ist ihr gutes Recht."

"Missy ist größer und stärker und allen überlegen. Es ist klar, wie es ausgeht. Sie sollen zusammenhalten und sich nicht bekämpfen."

"Die Größe ist nicht entscheident, das solltest du wissen." Er grinst hämisch. "Du wurdest anfangs von den anderen Protoformen verhauen and nun sieh, wie du dich entwickelt hast. Du trennst sie mühelos voneinander."

Ich spüre die Hitze in mein Gesicht steigen, als ich rot anlaufe. "Das gehört hier nicht her!" Ich muss mich nicht von einer Blumenwiese demütigen lassen.

Doch die Cavecons reagieren nicht. Sie hatten sowieso keine besonders hohe Meinung von mir.

Ich entlasse die beiden Cavecons und drohe ihnen stumm mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, als sie sich trollen. Dann wende ich mich wieder an Megatron. "Du hast eine neue Aufgabe für mich?"

Megatron wendet sich nachdenklich der Karte zu. Ich sehe am Rand neue Nachrichten eintreffen, die er ignoriert. "Wir sind zu wenige, um den Mars zu kontrollieren und um uns gegen Armeen zu verteidigen. Wir brauchen mehr Leute."

"Ähm, Moment mal. Weißt du, dass ich die Cavecons ..."

Ich hebe zu einer Ausrede an, dass ich die Cavecons in einer Höhle erschaffen habe, die abgeschirmt ist, sodass beim Einsatz von Energon keine Strahlung nach draußen gelangt - ja, das klingt gut.

Ich will keine feindliche Armee auf dem Mars heranziehen, doch er unterbricht mich: "Ruhe. Deine Kreationen sind zu klein und schwach. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

"Aber du bist zu geschwächt, das wird deine Energie stark strapazieren." Oh Megs. Ich will nicht, dass dir die Energie zuerst ausgeht. Dann bin ich hier alleine mit drei unkontrollierten Cons, die mich töten wollen.

"Wenn unsere Spezies ausstirbt, brauche ich meine Energie nicht mehr. Hier, kümmere dich um sie."

Er greift in den Bereich neben sich, den ich nicht einsehen kann und stellt eine Tonne mit drei Protoformen vor mir ab. Hässliche Alienviecher, die mich mit ihren verlängerten Hinterköpfen und klauenbesetzten Vorderpfoten an Dinos erinneren, aber die hässlichen, nicht die niedlichen animierten Figuren.

Sie sperren ihre Mäuler auf und schreien nach Metall und Energon.

Trotz ihres für meine menschliche Augen abstoßenden Äußeren regt sich ein Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit und des Beschützerinstinkts in mir. Einer wird stehen, einer wird fallen und andere rücken nach. Sie sind die Zukunft unserer Spezies.

Ich versuche, sie nicht genauer anzusehen. "Ich kann nichts für sie tun."

Megatron bemerkt: "Auf Cybertron sind sie am besten gediehen, als du dich um sie gekümmert hast."

"Das war unser Heimatplanet. Hier fehlt das natürliche Energon im Boden."

"Was redest du für einen Unsinn. Deine Cavecons leben noch."

"Sie sind klein und haben keine Waffen, deswegen brauchen sie kaum Energie." Na, ist das nicht eine überzeugende Erklärung?

Megatron zumindest sagt nichts mehr dazu, nur noch: "Tu einfach, was ich dir sage! Du bist für diese Protoformen verantwortlich."

Ich seufze und nähere mich der Tonne. Die Proto-Cons stoppen ihr Gekreische und richten ihre roten Optiken auf mich. Noch ein paar Schritte weiter und sie fangen an mich anzufauchen. Noch ein Schritt, noch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und sie beugen sich in Abscheu vor meinem menschlichen Fleisch von mir weg, während das Gefauche lauter wird. Das ist ein simpler Persönlichkeitstest. Das heißt, sie sind alle mit dem Decepticon-Naturell gebaut und empfinden eine natürliche Abscheu gegenüber Menschen. Mist. Was soll ich nur machen?

"Ich verlasse mich auf dich", sagt Megatron und wendet sich wieder der Karte und seinen gedanklichen Prozessen zu.

Ich frage ein paar Cavecons um Hilfe an. Cassie und Lissy sind sofort dabei, Fuzzy gesellt sich auf Nachfrage hinzu. Sie helfen mir, ein Transport-Board zu finden und die Tonne sammt Protoformen darauf zu schaffen, dann transportieren wir die Protoformen zu mir nach Hause.

Ich nähere mich mit ein paar Metallteilen. Die Protoformen beäugen mich misstrauisch. Ich strecke meine Hand mit den Teilen aus. Ein Con schnappt nach meiner Hand - ich schrecke zurück. Dann versuche ich es von einer anderen Seite - ein anderer schnappt nach mir.

"Wie soll ich mich um euch kümmern, wenn ihr mich nicht an euch ranlasst?"

Eine Weile bleibe ich ratlos mit ausgestreckter Hand stehen, wo ich bin und hoffe, dass sich die Protoformen an mich gewöhnen, doch das passiert nicht und ich werde ungeduldig.

Die drei Cavecons stehen im respektvollen Abstand. Cassie und Lissy bereit zu helfen und mich zu unterstützen, außerdem ist es das erste Mal, dass sie andere Protoformen sehen. Fuzzy ist relativ emotionslos.

Auf Cybertron war es viel einfacher, als ich kommen und gehen konnte wie ich wollte und mit ihnen spielen konnte, wie ich wollte, ohne für sie verantwortlich zu sein.

In der Höhle von Olympus Mons war es auch einfacher. Niemand hat geschaut, was ich dort mache, niemand hat gesehen, wie schlecht ich mich anfangs angestellt habe, bevor ich den Dreh raushatte, wie ich mit den Cavecons umgehen muss. Sie konnten nichts kaputt machen außer einander. Ich konnte transformieren, ohne dass ich Angst haben musste, dass jemand meine Energiesignatur bemerken würde. Mit meinem Kopfgeld will ich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in Botgestalt herumlaufen.

Die Protoformen starren mich noch immer misstrauisch an. Ich werfe ihnen die Metallstücke zu, die achtlos mit Pling-Geräuschen von ihnen abprallen.

Einer wirft seinen Kopf zur Seite und schleudert damit eine anfliegende Mutter fort. Dann fängt er an zu zappeln und setzt seinen Geschwistern die Pfoten ins Gesicht.

Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie er sich hochstemmt. Unglaublich. Megatron hat einen Haufen Kraft in sie gesteckt. Kein Wunder, dass er in der letzten Zeit meistens nur in der Lagerhalle herumhing und außer Pläne schmieden nicht viel gemacht hat.

Während ich mich noch frage, ob er es tatsächlich aus der Tonne schafft, kippt diese durch das Gewicht der kämpfenden Protoform um und alle sind frei.

"Bringt euch in Sicherheit", befehle ich den Cavecons und sie klettern die Wände hoch, dann bringe ich meine verletzlichen Beine auf dem Küchentisch in Sicherheit.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Wie niedliche Tierkinder tollen die Protoformen in der Wohnung herum und kratzen an den Wänden herum. Einer beginnt, das Bett anzunagen.

"Hey, lass das!"

Ich springe vom Tisch herunter und will die Protoform am Schwanz vom Bett wegziehen, doch vorher dreht sie sich um, schnappt nach mir und faucht mich an.

Oh, der alte Ekel vor meinem menschlichen Körper. Das bringt mich auf eine Idee.

Ich trete seitlich im Kreis um die Protoform herum, die mir ausweicht, bis ich am Bett stehe.

"Das darfst du nicht annagen", sage ich und spucke auf den Rahmen.

Die Protoform läuft achtlos in die Küche.

"Einer ist im Lüftungsschacht", meldet Cassie.

"Danke."

Ich eile hinterher in die Küche und sehe ein Hinterteil im Lüftungsschacht verschwinden. Ich springe darauf zu und will seinen Schwanz greifen, doch er entwischt mir. Er verschwindet in der Dunkelheit und ich höre, wie sich sein Tappsen durch die Wand bewegt.

Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.

"Cassie, folge ihm unauffällig. Ich kümmere mich gleich darum."

Erstmal muss ich die beiden anderen unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Ich stelle die Tonne vor den Lüftungsschacht, damit der nächste Ausreißer nicht so schnell entkommt.

Dann überlege ich mir, wie ich das am besten anstellen soll und entscheide mich für das einzige, das ich einigermaßen gut hinbekomme: "Lissy, Fuzzy. Legt die beiden schlafen."

Lissy und Fuzzy springen den Protoformen in deren Nacken, nehmen Kontakt mit deren Systemen auf, wie ich es ihnen beigebracht habe und schalten sie ab.

"Danke."

Ich schleppe die Protoformen in den Kleiderschrank und schließe die Tür. "Passt auf, dass keiner den Schrank öffnet."

Ich funke Cassie an und lass mich zur entlaufenen Protoform führen.

Cassie lotst mich zu einem anderen Apartment, in dem ich Geschrei höre und ramme meine Schwanzspitze in die Steuerkonsole neben der Tür, die sofort den Eingang freigibt. In der Küche vor mir steht die Protoform auf der Brust eines alten Mannes und hat sich in seinen Arm verbissen. Wie ungünstig, dann kann ich sie nicht einfach abschalten, da ich sonst das Maul nicht lösen kann.

Eine Frau und die Großmutter stehen kreischend herum und wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen.

Ich greife den nächstbesten Gegenstand, der mir ins Auge fällt - eine Tischlampe - und schlage der Protoform damit seitlich gegen den Kopf. Das lenkt sie ab und sie dreht sich nach mir um, lässt dabei locker.

Ich packe es am Schwanz, schleudere es herum und werfe es gegen die Wand, wo es eine Delle schlägt und auf den Boden fällt.

Vor Überraschung zappelt und faucht es, zerkratzt den Bodenbelag. Es will sich aufrappeln, da packe ich es von hinten, eine Hand am Schwanz, die andere um den Körper geschlungen. Es zappelt, versucht sich rauszuwinden, sich umzudrehen und mich zu beißen, doch ich ziehe es so eng an mich heran, dass es nicht herankommt. Es ist ganz schön schwer.

Ich mache mich bereit. Es ist klein und schwach, ein heftiger Energonstoß aus dem Allspark ... Aber ... es ist aus dem gleichen Metall wie ich. Niemand hat es gefragt, ob es hier sein will. Außerdem ist es noch ein Baby, es weiß nicht, was es tut. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht töten.

Ich drücke es fest an mich, bis mir die spitzen Kanten schmerzhaft ins Fleisch pieken. Mir kommen die Tränen. Oh Primus, mir bricht das Herz. Dieses kleine Wesen kann doch nichts dafür.

Die Frau läuft als erste heran und untersucht die Verletzungen des alten Mannes. Sie schickt die Großmutter los, um Verbandsmaterial zu holen

Ich halte die Protoform fest, bis sein Gezappel nachlässt und es nur noch erzürnt faucht.

Die Frau dreht sich zu mir um. "Schaffen Sie das widerliche Mistvieh hier raus."

Ich verbeuge mich höflich. "Es tut mir außerordentlich leid. Wie kann ich es wieder gutmachen?"

Die Protoform bemerkt meinen gelockerten Griff, beginnt wieder, sich rauszuwinden und faucht in Richtung der Frau. Ich übergebe den Schwanz in die Hand, deren Arm den Körper hält und packe drohend seine Schnauze, die ich zudrücke.

Die Frau antwortet: "Werfen Sie das Ding in die Schrottpresse, bevor es noch mehr Schaden anrichtet."

Ich nicke als Empfangsbestätigung und trage die Protoform zur Tür heraus.

So halte ich es, während es grummelnd seinen Unmut über die Haltung bekundet.

Ich lasse das Ereignis Revue passieren. Warum hat die Protoform diesen Mann angegriffen? Abneigung gegen das menschliche Fleisch ist eine Sache. Dann fällt mir wieder ein, wie die Protoform gefaucht hat, was die Frau gesagt hat.

"Hast du die Frau angefaucht, weil sie dich ein widerliches Mistvieh genannt hat?"

Das Winden verstärkt sich und die Protoform versucht, seine Schnauze zu befreien und nach meiner Hand zu schnappen.

Mir wird Einiges klar. Ganz der Vater.

"Du bist die Zukunft unserer Spezies. Die Frau ist nur ein Mensch und weiß es nicht besser."

Das Zappeln hört auf und die Protoform lässt nur noch ab und an ein Grummeln hören.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

Still lässt sich die Protoform zu mir nach Hause tragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dass Seldra die Protoformen töten, was eine einzigartige Reaktion von Megatron zu provoziert hätte, aber dann hab ich beim Schreiben festgestellt, dass sie das niemals tun würde.


	35. Ausnahmezustand 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra bekommt Megatrons Nachwuchs in den Griff. Seldra entdeckt den wahren Grund hinter dem Bauvorhaben.

Als ich zurückkomme, ist Lopez da und betrachtet unschlüssig das Chaos. Und die beiden Cavecons, die wie riesige Insekten an der Tür des Kleiderschranks hängen und ihn beobachten. Auch wenn man keine Augen oder optischen Sensoren an ihnen sieht, reagieren sie auf seine Bewegungen.

Da komme ich gerade richtig mit der Protoform im Arm und gefolgt von einem dritten Cavecon. Die Protoform fängt bei seinem Anblick wieder an zu grummeln.

Lopez dreht sich zu mir um. Und erstarrt für einen Moment, als er sieht, was ich im Arm halte. "Es geht mich ja nichts an, aber sind die aus dem Kampf mit Starscream entstanden oder haben Sie sich mit dem Großen angelegt?"

Ich kann ihm im ersten Moment nicht folgen, dann erinnere ich mich genervt daran, dass sie Kämpfe für ein abartiges Paarungsritual halten. "Sie haben wohl zu viele Schmuddelbildchen gesehen? Nein, Megatron hat die Babys mit Ihrer Tachi gemacht. Sie sollten besser auf sie aufpassen."

Ich ziehe die beiden Cavecons von ihrer Wache ab und öffne mit einer Hand den Kleiderschrank - die Protoform beginnt sich freizuzappeln und ich ziehe die Hand schnell zurück, um sie festzuhalten - dann betrachte ich die beiden schlafenden Cons und überlege, dass das keine gute Idee ist, sie herumlaufen zu lassen, während Lopez hier ist. Ich fahre meinen Schwanz aus, lasse die in meinem Arm ebenfalls schlafen, bevor ich sie mit leichter Mühe wegen ihres Gewichts zu den anderen lege.

Dann setze ich mich vor den Schrank und schaue sie an. Warte auf eine Eingebung, was ich nun mit ihnen anfange. So geht das nicht weiter. Ich hab sie nicht unter Kontrolle. Außerdem sind sie eine Gefahr für Menschen. Was ist erst, wenn sie ihre Waffen entwickeln?

"Mit Verlaub. Das sieht für mich aus, als würden sie sich auf dem Mars häuslich einrichten."

Lopez betrachtet sie mit Abscheu. "Sie ziehen ihnen eine neue Armee herauf. Wir sollten sie vernichten, bevor sie uns gefährlich werden."

Da hat er prinzipiell recht. Vor allem würde es Megatron dazu bringen, seine Energie zu verbrauchen, entweder durch einen Wutanfall oder indem er Ersatz erzeugt.

Doch ich fühle nicht so. Sie sind so hilflos. Ich kann das nicht machen.

Aber ich kann sie hier auch nicht herumlaufen lassen.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee belasse ich sie in dem Zustand und bringe etwas Ordnung in die Wohnung, wobei ich schnell merke, dass ich Lopez nicht mit ihnen in einem Zimmer lassen sollte. Einerseits versucht er mich davon zu überzeugen, dass die Protoformen getötet werden sollten, andererseits hege ich nach der Geschichte mit Rage eine irrationale Angst, dass sie von selbst aufwachen. Daher bringe ich die Protoformen aus dem Schrank zu meinem Schlafplatz neben der Tür, damit alle Seiten eine friedliche Nachtruhe genießen können.

Als mich Megatron am nächsten Morgen zu sich ruft, denke ich mir nicht viel dabei, bis ich die Lagerhalle erreiche.

"Conmutter, was hatte der Aufruhr gestern zu bedeuten? Wie geht es den Protoformen?"

Ups. Vermutlich hat Soundwave ein Ohr auf mich gehabt.

"Ähm, ich ... äh ..." Ich versuche, mir schnell zu überlegen, was ich antworten soll. "Ich ... hatte Probleme mit ihnen. Ich hab sie schlafen gelegt."

"Was? Sie sind in der Entwicklung. Sie brauchen Input!"

Ja, ich weiß. Ich senke den Blick und sage nichts.

"Was ist das Problem? Auf Cybertron bist du hervorragend mit den Protoformen zurechtgekommen."

"Sie nehmen keine Nahrung von mir an und verwüsten meine Wohnung. Das ist kein Ort für sie."

Ich wage es nicht zuzugeben, dass ich nicht transformieren mag. Auf Cybertron hatte ich oft keine andere Wahl als in Botgestalt herumzulaufen. Ich transformiere nur zu Kämpfen und schon daran zu denken macht mich streitsüchtig. Die Krallen zerkratzen meinen Boden. Die Decke ist zu niedrig, um aufrecht zu stehen. Ich kann nicht als Roboter durch eine Menschenwohnung laufen.

"Außerdem hab ich Angst, dass die Strahlung des Allsparks Kopfgeldjäger anlockt, wenn ich zu lange im Roboter-Modus herumlaufe." Es gibt so viele Gründe, warum ich nicht transformieren will.

"Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen sollen."

Er wendet sich zur Karte und zoomt auf unseren Bezirk heran. "Hier, da liegt die Werkstatt der Metro. Sie liegt tief genug unter der Erde, dass deine Strahlung nicht an die Oberfläche gelangen sollte und es gibt genug Schrott, um sie zu füttern. Bring sie dorthin."

An der Seite des Bildschirms popt eine Meldung auf, dass eine neue Nachricht angekommen ist, was er ignoriert. Kurz darauf noch eine.

Er dreht sich zu mir um. "Um Kopfgeldjäger musst du dich nicht sorgen. Niemand entführt dich, solange ich hier bin."

Ich schaue zur Karte. Das ... klingt wahrhaftig vernünftig. Hat er früher auch gut durchdachte Entscheidungen getroffen? Warum hab ich nie auf ihn gehört?

"Sieh mich an", fordert er. "Kann ich mich diesmal auf dich verlassen?"

"Ja, Lord Megatron."

"Wenn nicht, dann gebe ich die Aufgabe jemand anderem."

Um Primus' Willen, die armen Kinder. "Nein, ich mach das."

"Ohne Nachkommen haben wir keine Zukunft. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Nächstes Mal kommst du sofort zu mir, wenn es ein Problem gibt, verstanden?"

Mit den Worten schickt er mich hinaus.

Die Cavecons, die zu Hause auf mich warten, helfen mir, die abgeschalteten Protoformen in die Werkstatt zu transportieren. Der Weg ist weit und führt mich tief unter die Erde, wo das Gestein meine Energiesignatur abschirmen wird, durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen, die im Moment verlassen sind, da die Menschen auf der Baustelle beschäftigt sind.

Beim Anblick der Cavecons erinnere ich mich daran, was ich zu tun habe.

Doch diesmal setze ich noch einen drauf.

Als ich sichergestellt habe, dass die Tür verschlossen ist und es keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten gibt, aktiviere ich sie wieder.

Wenn ich mich in Menschengestalt nähere, fangen sie wieder an, mich anzufauchen. Das muss sich ändern.

Ich transformiere. Sie wirken misstrauisch, als würden sie durch meine Verkleidung schauen, doch wenigstens lassen sie mich so an sich heran und erlauben mir, sie zu füttern.

Megatron sagt, sie bräuchen Input. Ich gebe ihnen Input.

Nacheinander beschäftige ich mich mit ihnen in Simulationen, bringe ihnen alles bei, was ich für wichtig halte. Sie sind störrisch.

In den Simulationen greifen sie mich an und geben mir ihre Waffen preis. Heimlich montiere ich sie ihnen ab und lasse diese verschwinden.

Als es in den Simulationen halbwegs gut läuft, nähere ich mich ihnen in der Realität wieder als Mensch. Sie fauchen mich nach wie vor an. Ich hab noch viel Arbeit vor mir und setze das Training in den Simulationen fort.

Als ich müde auf die Uhr schaue, bin ich überrascht, wie schnell der Tag vergangen ist. Lopez muss schon zu Hause sein.

Ich rufe ihn auf meinem Pad an. "Ich schicke Lissy gleich bei Ihnen vorbei. Bitte geben Sie ihm die Packung Koffeinpillen aus meinem Küchenschrank."

Ich höre seine Schritte, als er sich in die Küche begibt. "Die komplette Packung? Eine Pille genügt, um Sie die nächsten zehn Stunden wachzuhalten."

"Genau das ist der Zweck."

"Mit Verlaub, Sie sollten sich von diesen gefährlichen Monströsitäten fernhalten. Lassen Sie sie einfach dort."

"Sie sind ein Mensch. Sie verstehen das nicht."

Ich höre ihn seufzen. Er weiß, wie wenig es bringt, mit mir zu diskutieren.

"Ich komme heute nicht nach Hause. Gute Nacht."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lege ich auf.

Nach einigen Tagen - ich hole meinen Schlaf nach, sobald die Protoformen meinen menschlichen Körper weitestgehend ignorieren - sind sie bereit für den nächsten Schritt.

Sie hocken in einer Ecke des Spielzimmers auf den zerbrochenen Überresten eines Bücherschranks, möglichst weit weg von den Menschenkindern. Sie haben versucht, sich auf den Regalen in Sicherheit zu bringen, als die Kinder sie streicheln wollten. Nach meiner Erziehung sind sie etwas ruhiger geworden, greifen nicht von selbst an und ziehen Flucht einem Angriff vor, wenn sich ihnen ein Mensch nähert. Eine der Protoformen entwickelt sich schon deutlich zu einer humanioden Form. Ich muss sie regelmäßig auf nachwachsende Waffen kontrollieren.

Ich hab den Kindern erklärt, dass die Roboter-Babys noch nicht bereit sind, gestreichelt zu werden und lenke die Kinder gerade mit Knete ab.

"Wer kann mir den schönsten Dinosaurier formen?" Ich stelle eine Figur als Modell in die Mitte und verteile grüne Knete.

Die Kinder, insbesondere die jüngeren, sind grob und tollpatschig. Die grünen Klumpen, die sie bearbeiten, ähneln eher abstrakter Kunst als Urzeit-Reptilien, aber wenigstens haben sie Spaß.

Die humanoide Protoform tritt neugierig ein paar Schritte näher. Bleibt mit einem großen Sicherheitsabstand stehen und wagt sich schließlich noch näher heran, da die Kinder zu beschäftigt sind, um den Neuankömmling zu bemerken.

Schließlich steht die Protoform einen Meter hinter mir. Ich bin noch immer der sicherste Hafen im Sturm der Kinderhändchen.

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und halte ihm einen Klumpen grüner Knete hin. "Hier, möchtest du mitmachen?"

Die Protoform schaut mich aus roten Optiken an, irgendwie wütend oder vorwurfsvoll. Manche der Kinder halten inne und schauen, was er tut. Er tritt noch einen Schritt an den Tisch heran, dann schießt ein Laser aus seinen Optiken auf den Spielzeug-Dinosaurier, ein hohes Laserband, das von links nach rechts über den Dino fährt. Er scannt ihn.

Dann richtet er den Blick auf die Knete in meiner Hand. Laser treffen ihn und brennen ein perfekt geformtes Miniatur-Abbild des Dinos in den Klumpen.

Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich den Dino in meiner Hand einfach anstarre. Wortlos dreht sich die Protoform um und verschwindet zu seinen Kameraden.

Mein Weltbild ist erschüttert. Ich hab gedacht, Menschen wären den Cybertroniern im Punkt Kreativität voraus, nach allem, was ich bisher gesehen habe. Kreativität hilft, Lösungen für Probleme zu finden. Nun frage ich mich, ob im Gegenteil Kreativität nicht überflüssig ist, wenn man alles bereits perfekt kann. Ist die Kreativität der Menschen nichts weiter als eine Krücke, um ihre mangelnden Fähigkeiten auszugleichen?

Der Blick in den Optiken der Protoform sprach pure Verachtung aus, wie mir nun klar wird, Verachtung über diese unterentwickelte Lebensform, die nicht mal nach jahrelangem Training die Perfektion erreicht, mit der eine Maschine gebaut wird.

Ein Junge zupft mir am Ärmel. "Darf ich den Dino sehen?"

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst damit anfangen soll und reiche ihn ihm. Mit groben Patschhändchen packt der Junge den Dino. Seine Finger dringen in die Knete ein und beschädigen das Kunstwerk. Das stört ihn nicht und er lässt den Dino über den Tisch laufen und Knetekugeln fressen.

Wie immer.

Einer der Arbeiter - warum sage ich Arbeiter, das ist ein Mensch - kommt auf mich zu. "Entschuldigung. Hier ist irgendwas auf dem Plan eingezeichnet, das ich nicht verstehe, können Sie mir das übersetzen?"

Er zeigt auf sein Pad.

Zum ersten Mal schaue ich auf den Plan des neuen Kerns, den sie bauen. Ungläubig starre ich darauf. Ich sehe die Blaupause des grob kugelförmigen Gebildes mit dem markanten Wabenmuster, deren Stütztstreben sich in der Mitte treffen. Wo sie sich treffen, gibt es eine Kammer, einen Hohlraum. Dort steht mein cybertronischer Name.

Ich starre noch länger drauf und erinnere mich an die Andeutung von Starscream. Er sagte, ich würde es sehen, wenn ich den Kern betrete. Auf einmal ergibt das Sinn.

Der Arbeiter fängt an, durch Geräusche vorsichtig darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er auf meine Antwort wartet.

"Ähm ... ignorieren Sie das vorerst. Ich bespreche das mit Megatron."

Und zwar sofort.

"Megatron!"

Ich stampfe in die Lagerhalle, wo er sich aufhält. Die verbliebenen Cavecons drehen sich wenig interessiert zu mir um. Ich bin wütend, dass er Pläne schmiedet, von denen ich ein Teil bin, ohne dass ich davon weiß.

"Zügel dein Temperament unter meinem Dach."

Die Anweisung ignoriere ich. Ich lasse mir von einer Blumenwiese nichts sagen. Die Wut brennt in mir und ich bezweifle, dass ich genug Selbstbeherrschung hätte, um mich zurückzuhalten, selbst wenn ich wollte.

"Was ist das hier?" Ich werfe den Bauplan auf seinen Bildschirm. "Warum soll ich Teil des Kerns werden und weiß nichts davon?"

Wie ein Fels in der Brandung bleibt er unbeeindruckt und erklärt mir ruhig: "Du hast mir vielfach angeboten, mit mir Cybertron neu aufleben zu lassen, wenn ich dafür die Menschen verschone. So wird es sein."

"Du lässt hier mein Grab bauen!"

Ich transformiere und springe auf ihn zu. Er ist groß, doch ich hab keine Angst. Als ich an ihm emporklettere, greift er mich am Schwanz und hebt mich hoch wie eine Eidechse. "Nichts da."

Ich zapple, versuche ihn durch Schwingen zu erreichen, versuche mich zu seinem Servo hochzuziehen, dann schiebe ich meine Waffen und er lässt meine lächerlichen Kugeln gelangweilt von sich abprallen.

"Lass mich runter!"

"Ich lass dich runter, wenn du dich beruhigt hast."

Also lässt er mich weiter hängen und zappeln. Die Cavecons ignorieren mich beschämt und platzieren sich tatenlos an ihren Plätzen.

Schließlich beruhige ich mich tatsächlich und transformiere alles außer meinem Schwanz. "Ich werde sterben, wenn du mich im Kern einschließt."

Megatron setzt mich ab und ich kann auch den Schwanz verschwinden lassen. "Es wird eine Tür geben. Du kannst den Kern betreten, den Planeten mit Energon versorgen und den Kern verlassen, um dein menschliches Fleisch zu füttern."

Ich lasse mich enttäuscht von mir selbst zu Boden fallen. "Ich hatte gehofft, einen Weg zu finden, bei dem du deine Spezies wiederaufleben lässt und ich bei den Menschen bleiben kann."

"Sieh dich doch um auf diesem Planeten. Willst du wirklich in einer Welt leben, in der Menschen Maschinen wie Sklaven halten? Du gehörst zu uns und das weißt du. Ich lass dich nicht bei den Menschen zurück."

Man, das ist bestimmt das Netteste, was er je gesagt hat. Ich bin fast gerührt.

"Aber ihr hasst mich. Die Menschen akzeptieren mich."

Zumindest die meisten. Die, die nicht wissen, was ich in Wahrheit bin. Wem mache ich hier eigentlich was vor.

"Hier gebe ich dir die Chance, dich wieder mit uns gutzustellen." Er macht eine Servo-Bewegung durch den Raum. "Deine Nachkommen haben ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen."

Er beugt sich zu mir herab. "Der Verbleib der Menschen kümmert mich nicht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, von diesem Planeten wegzukommen. Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist, dann verzichte ich diesmal darauf, sie auszulöschen. Nicht, dass ich da jemals besonderen Wert drauf gelegt hätte."

Oh Primus. Er ist sogar bereit, Frieden zu schließen, um seine Spezies zu retten. Warum kann ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen und mir eingestehen, dass es für mich bei den Menschen keine Zukunft gibt? Oder spricht da nur der Energiemangel aus ihm?

"Ähm, Megatron." Mein Herz klopft schneller. Ich bin bereit, ihm zu vertrauen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten zum Wohle unserer neuen Heimat. "Weißt du, dass die Menschen einen Aufstand planen?"

"Sie haben keine Waffen, mit denen sie etwas gegen mich ausrichten könnten. Shockwave hält alle Eindringlinge ab."

"Nein, ich meine ..."

Da sendet Soundwave eine Nachricht an alle Decepticons: "Raumschiff im Landeanflug. "

Auf Nachfrage fügt Soundwave hinzu, dass es nicht vom Mars stammt und nach der Erde sieht es auch nicht aus.

"Das sind bestimmt Kopfgeldjäger, die wegen mir gekommen sind", stelle ich fest.

Megatron fordert Shockwave an und begibt sich hinaus. Ich folge ihm ungefragt. An der Luftschleuse, die aus dem Bezirk hinaus führt, dreht sich Megatron nach mir um, als ich meinen Atemhelm aufsetze.

"Das sind meine Gegner", erkläre ich. "Sie sind für mich gekommen, nicht für dich."

"Ist mir egal. Du bleibst hier, das ist ein Befehl."

"Megatron! Du kannst mit deiner cybertronischen Kriegsbemalung nicht unter die Leute treten, was sollen sie von uns denken?"

Ich versuche, ein freches Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Oh nein, von dir lass ich mich nicht aufhalten.

Megatron zögert für eine Sekunde, doch es wiegt nicht genug, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Er fordert Starscream an, der mit Getöse kurz darauf als Jet erscheint und transformiert.

"Pass auf, dass Conmutter uns nicht nach draußen folgt."

Starscream grinst hämisch und richtet seine EMP-Kanone auf mich. "Wird gemacht, Chef."

Und an mich gerichtet: "Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du dich vom Fleck rührst?"

Mir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als Megatron und Shockwave alleine nach draußen ziehen zu lassen.

"Du könntest auch gleich schießen und den Rest deiner Schicht lang faulenzen", schlage ich vor und mache mich innerlich sprungbereit. Ich weiß nicht, ob sein EMP wieder repariert ist und wenn ja, dann hab ich noch meinen Plan, schnell zu sein und ihn mit mir in eine Welt des Schreckens zu reißen.

"Oh, gute Idee", lacht er und hebt die Waffe schussbereit ein Stück an.

Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich.

"Oder auch nicht." Er entspannt sich und lässt die Waffe ein Stück sinken, doch immer noch schussbereit.

Ich bin verwirrt.

"Oder vielleicht doch?" Er bringt sich wieder in Position.

"Du bist so ein Arsch." Schon verstanden, er spielt wieder mit mir.

Durch das Glas der Kuppel draußen sehe ich in der Ferne, wie das Raumschiff der Kopfgeldjäger in Flammen aufgeht.

Als sich Starscream sicher ist, dass ich keinen Fluchtversuch mehr wage, zieht er gnädig die Kanone ein.

"Es muss hart sein, so ein Schwächling zu sein, dass Megatron dich nicht mal bei Kämpfen zuschauen lässt." Er fängt wieder an zu sticheln. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist. Erzähl doch mal."

"Hm." Ich grinse. "Du bist auch noch hier."

Auf einmal höre ich das bekannte Geräusch und rufe im Affekt: "EMP!", funke es an alle Decepticons und lasse mich mangels einer besseren Reaktion auf den Boden fallen, die Hände über dem Kopf, um mich auf den Einschlag vorzubereiten. Der nicht kommt. Abgesehen von einer leichten Kälte wie einem Windhauch unter der Tür passiert nichts. Ich bleibe einige Sekunden lang liegen, die sich wie Minuten anfühlen.

Verwundert schaue ich mich um. Starscream hat seinen Jet-Modus angenommen und rührt sich nicht. Ich starre ihn fassungslos an. Ich funke an alle, doch niemand antwortet.

Bis einige bewaffnete Soldaten auf mich zukommen. "Sie sind wegen einer Reihe schwerer Vergehen festgenommen, Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand."

Ich lasse mich abführen.


	36. Mars Nachspiel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra wird ins Gefängnis geworfen und vor Gericht gestellt.

Sie stecken mich in eine Gefängniszelle, die abgeschirmt ist. Dort muss ich warten. Und warten, ohne mitzubekommen, was draußen vor sich geht. Ich hab nicht mal genau gemerkt, was überhaupt geschehen ist, aber ich vermute, dass der Ausnahmezustand vorüber ist und langsam wieder Alltag einkehrt.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Die Decepticons sind nicht böse. Sie wollen nur nach Hause. Doch jetzt liegen sie leblos auf diesem Planeten, wie zuvor. Nein, Moment, nicht alle.

"Darf ich Rage besuchen?", frage ich einen der Wärter.

"Nein."

"Bitte, er ist nicht wie die anderen. Er lebt. Er stirbt, wenn sich keiner um ihn kümmert.

"Na und?"

"Er ist teilweise organisch. Er empfindet Schmerzen. Wollen Sie ihn verhungern lassen? Sie erkennen an, dass etwas Organisches mit Nervenzellen Leid empfinden kann, oder?"

Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren. Was bin ich ohne meinen Lieblings-Erzfeind, der doch nichts weiter wollte, als seiner Spezies zu helfen? Er ist genauso betroffen wie die anderen Cons, doch ich vermute, dass sein Gehirn weiterhin aktiv ist, so wie bei mir. Wenn sich keiner um ihn kümmert, muss er verhungern. Was für ein grauenhafter und unwürdiger Tod, bei vollem Bewusstsein sich langsam selbst zu zersetzen.

Einige Tage später besuchen mich tatsächlich ein paar Leute in meiner Zelle. "Sie müssen uns ein paar Fragen wegen dieses Rage-Dings beantworten."

"Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte: Die Decepticons experimentieren mit der Verbindung von organischen Organen mit Raumschiffen. Rage ist ein Prototyp."

"Wessen Gehirn ist das?"

"Sein eigenes."

"Ist es menschlich?"

"Haben Sie seine DNA analysiert?"

Sie tauschen kurz absprechende Blicke aus. "Wir möchten gerne Ihre Version hören."

Vielleicht haben sie es nicht, weil sie es nicht wagen, sein Gefäß zu öffnen. "Nein, es ist nicht menschlich oder von irgendeiner anderen Spezies. Es ist einfach nur ein hochentwickeltes Gehirn."

"Wie soll das möglich sein? Irgendwo muss es doch herkommen."

Ach, ich fasse mir an die Stirn. Menschen sind manchmal echt antrengend. "Schauen Sie mal, Sie nehmen einfach einen DNA-Strang und kodieren das Gehirn darauf, okay? Das ist als ob sie ein neues Computerprogramm in einer existierenden Programmiersprache schreiben. Das Programm kommt dann auch nirgendwo her."

"Aber was Sie sagen ist, dass dieses neue Programm genauso aussieht wie eins, was bereits existiert. Das kann kein Zufall sein."

"Hab ich auch nie behauptet."

Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie genau sie es angestellt haben, aber dem Zufall haben sie es auf keinen Fall überlassen. Nachbau oder so.

Schließlich sind sie einverstanden, dass wir gemeinsam Rage einen Besuch abstatten.

Wir betreten Rage, wo wir unsere Helme abnehmen und gehen zu der schwarzen Säule in der Mitte seiner riesigen Kommandozentrale. Ich weiß, dass darin sein Gehirn schwimmt, doch die Abdeckungen sind im Moment hochgefahren.

"Wir haben versucht, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, aber unsere Energonabsorber haben ihn wohl bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Wir wagen es nicht, das Gefäß zu öffnen. Wir wissen nicht, wie wir das Gehirn am Leben erhalten oder untersuchen sollen."

"Lassen Sie mich alleine mit ihm reden."

"Wir möchten lieber dabei sein."

"Er vertraut ihnen nicht. Schauen Sie mal, Menschen und Cybertronier haben eine lange Geschichte voller Spannungen zwischen sich. Mich kennt er. Lassen sie mich vertrauensvoll mit ihm reden."

Die Leute schauen einander an. Fragen sich wohl, ob das eine gute Idee ist oder ob ich versuche, mit ihm zu fliehen, aber sie wissen, dass sie ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht haben.

"Na gut."

Ich warte, bis sie draußen sind. Dann grinse ich ihn schelmisch an. "Oh Rage, du bist so bemitleidenswert. Vermutlich bist du das klügste Wesen im Universum mit den schlausten Gedanken. Aber leider sprichst du nicht und niemand hört dir zu, weder die Menschen, noch die Decepticons."

Ich warte auf eine Reaktion, doch Rage schweigt.

"Ich hab dich immer geachtet, weißt du. Ich hab sogar ein Bild von dir in meiner Wohnung hängen."

Er macht eine Denkpause und sagt nichts.

"Rage: Rate, was ich hier in der Hand habe." Ich halte ihm eine Faust hin.

Stille.

"Hm, das ist richtig. Okay, nochmal." Ich tue, als würde ich irgendwas hinter meinem Rücken machen, bevor ich ihm wieder eine Faust hinhalte.

Er gibt keinen Ton von sich.

"Hm, das ist wieder richtig. Okay, jetzt ist es schwerer. Was hab ich hier in der Hand?" Ich krame etwas länger hinter meinem Rücken herum.

In der Ferne höre ich leise Schritte. Das sind wohl die Leute vor der Tür, die sich langweilen.

"Verdammt, du bist gut! Okay, was ist damit. Kennst du die Lyrics vom Song 'Stille'?"

Nichts ist zu hören.

"Und was sind die berühmten Eröffungsworte von Holly aus dem Film 'Das Piano'?"

Nur Schweigen.

"Oh, und dann sage mal einer, Decepticons hätten kein Interesse an menschlicher Kultur."

Rage wird als einziger niemals ausfällig, egal wie viel Blödsinn ich erzähle. Nur selten gelingt es mir, ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

"Megatron ist gerade nicht sehr gesprächig. Du bist der einzige, der mich immer ausreden lässt. Huch, sowas darfst du mich doch nicht fragen. Nein, und wenn, dann dürfte ich es dir nicht sagen. Hier, ich dachte mir, du hast Hunger und ich hab dir ein Sandwich mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, du magst es, denn ich hab es selbst gemacht und finde, die Kombination ist mir nicht ganz gelungen. Was für eine Diät soll das sein, bei der man kein Thunfisch-Imitat mit Fake-Mayo essen darf? Oh ..."

Rage öffnet eine kleine Klappe an der Säule, in der sein Gehirn schwimmt. Skeptisch betrachte ich die Öffnung.

"Na nu. Die Menschen sagten, du wärst bewegungsunfähig. Vermutlich steuerst du die Klappe mit deinem Gehirn, nicht mit der Technik, hm?"

Ist das tatsächlich eine Aufforderung, das Sandwich dort hineinzuwerfen? Ich hab irgendwie erwartet, dass er sich von Nährlösung ernährt. Leider bin ich nie bei seiner Fütterung dabei gewesen.

Langsam führe ich das Sandwich zur Öffnung und schiebe es hinein.

Die Öffnung schließt sich. Dann öffnet sie sich schnell wieder. Das Sandwich schießt heraus und klatscht mir ins Gesicht.

Etwas verstimmt wische ich mir Mayonnaise aus dem Gesicht. Okay, das habe ich verdient.

Dann öffnet sich Öffnung nochmal, diesmal viel schmaler und ein nach oben geformter Trichter schiebt sich hinaus. Ich denke, er will nun trinken, doch ich bin skeptisch. Ich gieße etwas Wasser aus meiner Flasche hinein.

"Auf dein Wohl, mein alter Erzfeind", sage ich und stoße mit meiner Flasche gegen den Trichter an.

Das Wasser spritzt mir in einem dünnen Strahl ins Gesicht. Das ist nicht mehr lustig.

"Willst du mich nur ärgern oder hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?"

Ich wische mir das Wasser ab. Wenigstens bin ich wieder sauber.

Der Trichter bleibt wo er ist, ausgefahren und wartend.

Mir fällt ein, dass er nur ein Gehirn hat, aber keinen Darm. Natürlich: Er kann das Sandwich nicht verdauen.

"Achso, du ernährst dich von Nährlösung." Ich lache. "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt."

Ich stehe auf und gehe vor die Tür zu den Leuten.

Sie fragen: "Und? Was hat es gesagt?"

Ich lache. "Ha ha, aber er spricht doch nicht. Er hat nur ein Gehirn, keine Stimmbänder."

Sie warten taktvoll, bis ich fertig bin mit Lachen, dann frage ich: "Haben Sie auf dem Schiff irgendwas Besonderes gefunden, sowas wie Tanks mit Flüssigkeit?"

"Ja, dort drüben."

Sie zeigen mir einen Nebenraum mit Kanistern und ich finde heraus, wie man Rage füttert, ohne dass die Nahrung postwendend wieder zurück kommt.

Bald besucht mich Lopez im Gefängnis. Endlich, ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo er bleibt. Er ist immer zur Stelle, wenn mir die Menschen Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Er bleibt vor meiner Zelle stehen und schaltet die Sprechanlage ein.

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind gekommen, um mich aufzuklären", beginne ich und richte mich von meiner Liege auf. "Seit Wochen warte ich hier und niemand sagt mir, warum ich überhaupt festgehalten werde."

"Sie sind halb Marsianerin, aber für Ihre andere Hälfte gelten die Regelungen zur Einfuhr außerirdischer Technologien. Es ist nicht vorgesehen, eine Technologie über die Einzelheiten aufzuklären. Aus naheliegenden Gründen."

"Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Witz."

"Ihr Status ist nun publik. Das können wir nicht einfach unter den Teppich kehren. Sie müssen sich einem öffentlichen Verfahren stellen, das Ihre Gefährlichkeit einstuft."

"Wissen Sie, der Mars ist ein wunderschöner Planet, eine Zierde für das Sonnensystem. Aber der Bürokratiekram ist inakzeptabel."

Er lächelt. Mein Kompliment über den Mars scheichelt ihm und wiegt die Beschwerde auf. "Der Mars ist nicht bürokratisch, lediglich gut organisiert. Hier hat alles seine Ordnung. Sie haben Schwierigkeiten, weil Sie nicht in die vorgesehenen Abläufe passen."

"Ach ja? Warum haben Sie dann Ihre Waffe nicht früher eingesetzt? Mussten Sie erst ein Antragsformular dafür ausfüllen?"

Er verdreht die Augen. "Es ist nicht alles so einfach, wie Sie denken."

Er wendet sich zum Gehen. "Wir sehen uns bei Ihrer Verhandlung wieder."

Der Tag meiner Gerichtsverhandlung ist gekommen, oder wie auch immer das Verfahren korrekterweise heißt. In meiner abgeschirmten Zelle konnte ich mich nicht darüber informieren. Vier Wachen holen mich ab und bringen mich zum Gerichtsgebäude.

Vor dem Gebäude hat sich eine Traube von Menschen versammelt. Denke ich im ersten Moment. Als mich die Wachen durch die Menge in das Gebäude bringen, ist der Flur ebenfalls voller Leute. Alle stehen sie an, weil sie meinen, irgendwas zur Verhandlung beitragen zu können. Viele haben ihre Pads schon bereit. Meine Verhandlung ist öffentlich, doch da das Interesse größer ist als der Platz im Saal, wird die Verhandlung ins Netz gestreamt.

Sie bringen mich in den Gerichtssaal, der so überfüllt mit Zuschauern ist, dass die meisten in den hinteren Reihen stehen. Ich schaue in die Gesichter und suche nach Leuten, die ich kenne. Unwahrscheinlich. Die meisten, die ich kenne, warten vor der Tür, um als Zeugen vernommen zu werden.

Auf meinem Weg durch den Gang entdecke ich Mark und Carla in einem von den Zuschauern abgegrenzten Bereich sitzen, zusammen mit anderen mir unbekannten Leuten. Nein, Moment, ein paar hab ich schon mal gesehen, in der Holokonferenz. Das sind Wissenschaftler aus anderen Forschungseinrichtungen.

Ich werde in meinen eigenen Bereich gebracht, wo die Wachen um mich stehen bleiben. Der Richter schaut mich mit Unbehagen an.

Das Verfahren wird eröffnet. "Ich begrüße Sie alle zu diesem Verfahren der Gefahreneinstufung von außerirdischer Technologie."

Der Richter zitiert ein paar Gesetzesnummern, auf die er sich bezieht und erklärt das Verfahren. Manchmal ist es nötig, dass eine Technologie, die bereits in Umlauf gelangt ist, von Sachverständigen geprüft wird - das ist in diesem Fall die Aufgabe der Forscher - dabei werden Erlebnisse aus der Bevölkerung eingeholt, um ein komplettes Bild zu erhalten.

Er schaut mich wieder mit dem Unbehagen an. "In diesem Fall handelt es sich bei der Technologie um einen integrierten Kampfanzug der anwesenden Seldra Sadrkhor. Leider ist es in diesem Verfahren nicht vorgesehen, dass die Technologie, die normalerweise ein Gegenstand ist, einen Verteidiger erhält oder sich selbst äußert. Ich muss Sie daher bitten, sich zurückzuhalten. So leid es mir tut."

Ich schwöre. Wenn das Gericht entscheidet, dass ich zerstört werden muss. Dann werden sie alle sterben. Außer Carla und Mark, wenn ich es einrichten kann. Aber meine Menschenfreundlichkeit hat seine Grenzen. Diese Monströsität von Bürokratie, diese Ausgeburt von Unicron gehört vernichtet.

Der erste Zeuge wird in den Saal geholt. Sie stellen ihn vor als Vertreter der Personendatenbank auf Ceres. "Wir haben diese gefälschte Identität in unseren Datensätzen gefunden." Er holt sein Pad heraus und wirft die Daten auf den großen Bildschirm.

Einer der Forscher fragt: "Woher wissen Sie, dass sie gefälscht ist?"

"Wir haben die Angabe von Namen und Geburtsdatum mit der Erde abgeglichen. Diesen Datensatz gibt es dort nicht."

Er wirft ein paar weitere Daten dazu.

Der Richter fasst zusammen: "Dokumentenfälschung. Vortäuschung einer falschen Identität. Urkundenfälschung. Reise mit gefälschten Unterlagen."

Ich seufze leise. Zugegeben, das hab ich getan. Ist doch nicht schlimm. Niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen und ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie sollen sich mal nicht so haben.

Der Mann wird entlassen und verlässt den Saal.

Der nächste Zeuge wird aufgerufen. Ich erkenne das Symbol der Marsmarine auf seiner Uniform.

"Die Angeklagte ..."

"Einspruch."

"Das Objekt der Betrachtung?"

Jetzt sage ich: "Einspruch. Nennen Sie mich einfach Seldra. Ich hab den Namen aus gutem Grund."

"Abgelehnt", sagt der Richter. "Zeuge, fahren Sie bitte fort."

Doch der Zeuge hat mich gehört. "Seldra hat einen zehn Stunden andauernden Stromausfall auf der Donnager verursacht. In der Zeit konnten wir unserer Arbeit nicht nachgehen."

Wieder eine Zwischenfrage aus der Sachverständigenriege: "Woher wissen Sie, dass Seldra es war?"

"Weil zeitgleich mit dem Stromausfall Seldra und unser Beiboot, der Käfer, verschwunden sind. Der Käfer wurde Wochen später mit durchgebrannter Elektronik auf Phobos gefunden."

"Hey, Lopez hat mir gedroht, mich erschießen zu lassen."

"Ruhe bitte. Ich hab Sie doch gebeten, zu schweigen."

"Ich hab aus gutem Grund gehandelt. Zählt das etwa nicht?"

Der Richter seufzt. "Für gewöhnlich sind die Technologien, die wir behandeln, Gegenstände, die nicht aus irgendwelchen Gründen handeln. Es spielt keine Rolle, warum eine Maschine etwas tut, nur was sie tut zählt."

Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen. "Ich bin nicht einverstanden mit der Art des Verfahrens."

"Abgelehnt." Er fasst zusammen: "Verursachung eines zehnstündigen Stromausfalls auf der Donnager, inklusive Arbeitsausfällen und gesundheitlichen Folgen. Diebstahl und Zerstörung eines Beiboots. Der nächste Zeuge bitte."

Eine Frau tritt ein. Aufgrund ihrer gelblichen Haut vermute ich eine Marsianerin.

"Das hier ist im westlichen Lager eingeschlagen." Sie teilt Bilder, die die Trümmer des Forschungssatelliten inmitten von zerstörten Containern zeigen.

Auf die Frage hin, was ich damit zu tun habe, ziehen sie die Zeitpunkte meiner Flucht von der Donnager und mein Auftauchen auf den Bildern der Überwachungskameras kurz nach dem Vorfall hinzu.

"Zerstörung eines Forschungssatelliten", zählt der Richter auf. "Illegale Einreise. Sachbeschädigung."

Ich bin illegal ohne Verkehrsmittel auf einem Planeten eingereist. Dafür hätte ich einen Orden verdient. Das macht mir so schnell keiner nach. Zumindest kein Mensch.

Die nächste Zeugin erkenne ich aus der Behörde wieder, wo ich verhaftet wurde. Sie zeigt die Korrespondenz, die meinen Versuch belegen, ein Gewerbe anzumelden und die Geldbewegungen auf ein Konto, auf das ich volle Zugriffsrechte habe.

"Hey, ich hab wegen Schwarzarbeit eingesessen, das zählt nicht mehr."

"Ruhe, bitte. Es geht hier um die Gefahrenbewertung."

Ich bin wütend. Das ist doch absolut lächerlich.

"Illegaler Aufenthalt. Schwarzarbeit", fasst der Richter zusammen.

Als nächstes tritt ein Mann ein. Oh, Mist, den erkenne ich sogar wieder. Der hat noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen.

"Ich war Kunde für ihre Simulationen."

"Simulationen sind mangels Belegkraft nicht als Beweismittel zugelassen. Wegtreten."

Oh.

"Aber ... Aber ..."

Der Mann wird enttäuscht weggeschickt. In dem Punkt sind sie wenigstens fair. Da könnte ja jeder kommen und irgendwas behaupten, das ich in einer Simulation getan hätte. Oder dass ihre psychischen Probleme mit meinen Simulationen zu tun hätten. Es ist fast schade, dass ich wieder nicht erfahre, was er damals gesehen hat.

Eine Frau tritt ein. Ich meine, sie ist eine Wächterin im Steinbruch.

"Sie hat im Steinbruch eine Überschwemmung ausgelöst und einen Arbeiter mit einem Felsen erschlagen."

Ich werfe ein: "Das war ein Unfall wegen unzureichender Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ich erhebe Gegenklage."

Der Richter konsultiert seine Unterlagen. "Abgelehnt. Sie haben für den Vorfall bereits eine Entschädigung erhalten."

"Was? Ich dachte, das wäre das Begrüßungsgeld zur Immigration."

"Lesen Sie sich nicht durch, was Sie unterschreiben?"

"Nö, wer macht denn sowas."

Ich ernte ein missbilligendes Kopfschütteln.

Als ein Forscher fragt, woher sie wissen, dass ich für den Unfall verantwortlich bin, zeigen sie Bilder vom für Menschen nur schwer erreichbaren Tunnel, in dem ich gearbeitet habe, wo deutlich die Kratzspuren meiner Klauen zu sehen sind. Ein dreidimensionales Modell der Höhle, das den Riss in seiner ganzen Ausprägung zeigt bis zur Unfallstelle. Aussagen von Arbeitern, dass ich mich häufig in dem Tunnel aufgehalten habe. Es ist nicht zu leugnen.

"Spionage von Forschungstechnologie im Namen der Außerirdischen." Ein Mann einer weiteren Behörde hat Unterlagen mitgebracht, die zeigen, dass ich ohne fomale Qualifikation in der Forschungseinrichtung gearbeitet habe.

"Ich kann das nicht ausspionieren!", werfe ich ein. "Das gehört schon alles uns ... den Cybertroniern."

"Nach den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen des Mars' sind diese Technologien Eigentum des Mars'."

"Nach cybertronischen Bestimmungen sind es immer noch cybertronische Technologien."

"Cybertronische Gesetze werden vom Mars nicht anerkannt. Ruhe jetzt!"

Ich fasse mir angestrengt an die Stirn. Wie viele Zeugen haben sie eigentlich noch? Wo bleibt überhaupt Lopez? Ich hätte erwartet, dass er meine Vergehen auf der Donnager vorträgt. Vielleicht hat er noch irgendwas von den Sachen einzuwerfen, die ich ihm im Vertrauen gesagt habe. Keine Ahnung, was ich ihm alles erzählt habe und was er davon gegen mich verwenden könnte. Vor allem bezweifle ich, ob das nach all dem noch eine Rolle spielt.

"Diebstahl von 15 Drohnen."

"Seldra hat 4 außerirdische Kampfroboter zum Mars gebracht und aktiviert."

"Sie hat den Robotern bei der Eroberung und Aufrechterhaltung der Besetzung geholfen.

"Sie hat eine geladene Waffe abgelegt und unbeaufsichtigt gelassen."

"Ich wusste nicht, wie man sie entlädt", werfe ich ein und werde ignoriert.

"Verstoß gegen die geltenden Sitten, Unzucht mit außerirdischen Gegenständen."

Ich bin empört. "Das ist nicht wahr. Dafür gibt es keine Beweise!"

Doch, gibt es. Sie zeigen eins der Bilder, die ich generiert habe und das wie echt aussieht. Ich schlage die Hände vor's Gesicht. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.

Ich will widersprechen und sagen, dass das Bild eine Fälschung ist ... Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, würde es das nicht besser machen. Ich klappe den Mund wieder zu.

Eine Frau erzählt, ich wollte dem Großen Roboter ihr Baby zum Fraß vorwerfen.

"Eines ihrer Monster hat unseren Großvater angegriffen und verletzt." Okay, das ist ... wahr.

Da endlich tritt Lopez ein. Auf diesen Moment hab ich so lange gewartet. Jetzt hat er die einmalige Chance, mir live im Fernsehen den Hintern zu versohlen. Obwohl ich nicht wüsste, was er noch vorbringen könnte, das meine anderen "Vergehen" aufwiegt. Mal überlegen. Dass ich sein Pad zerstört habe, wurde noch nicht gesagt.

Als er den Zeugenstand erreicht, wünsche ich mir, er würde mir den Dolch in die Brust rammen als Zeichen, dass alles ein Trick gewesen ist, dass ich ihm von Anfang an niemals hätte trauen können. Ich wünsche mir, ihn zu hassen, stellvertretend für alle Menschen. Dann ist es mir egal, wie das Verfahren ausgeht und ich gehe wieder meinen eigenen Weg. Mein kleiner Ausflug zurück zu den Menschen ist vorbei. Megatron hat recht gehabt. Ich krieche zu ihm zu Kreuze und verlasse die Welt der Menschen, in der ich nichts mehr zu suchen habe.

Er öffnet den Mund. "Ich berufe mich auf das Gesetz, das besagt, dass gefundene außerirdische Technologien dem Mars gehören. Ich bin der erste, der die außerirdische Herkunft dieses sogenannten Kampfanzugs von Seldra erkannt hat. Daher gehört diese Technologie, deren Verantwortung und die Bestimmungsrechte mir."

Der Richter prüft seine Unterlagen. "Damit ist die Entscheidung des Gerichts über den Verbleib dieser Technologie hinfällig. Die Beweisaufnahme ist geschlossen. Wir ziehen uns nun zur Gefahrenbewertung zurück."

Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter. Das hat er nicht wirklich getan, oder? Oder?? Ich soll jetzt Lopez' Besitz sein? Heiliger Primus!

Lopez verlässt ohne einen Blick den Saal.

Nach einer halben Stunde Pause kehren die Sachverständigen und der Richter wieder zurück. Carla wirft mir einen kurzen, fast entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Er fasst meine Fähigkeiten zusammen, die für den Mars und seine Bewohner eine Gefahr darstellen können. Sie bewerten meine Gefährlichkeit mit 58/100 Punkten.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt sein soll. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, den Decepticons zu zeigen: Schaut mal, die Menschen halten mich für gefährlich. Andererseits könnte ich mit dem Allspark noch viel mehr Unheil anrichten. Hier ist alles voller cybertronischer Technologie. Wenn ich die Kraft des Allsparks freisetzen würde, würde eine Armee von Decepticons auferstehen, die alle Menschen töten würden. Mich eingeschlossen. Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hätte ich mir einen langen Weg ersparen können. Ich finde, die Punktzahl spiegelt nicht mein volles Potenzial wieder.

Außerdem kündigen sie an, dass sich Lopez als neuer Besitzer für meine Vergehen verantworten muss. Was auch immer das heißt. Dahinter steckt bestimmt ein perfider Plan, um meine Technologie für sich zu nutzen, damit sich das lohnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich hab eine Zusammenfassung meiner Geschichte IN meiner Geschichte.


	37. Mars Nachspiel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seldra besucht ein letztes Mal die Decepticons und verlässt den Mars, um zurück zur Erde zu reisen.

Draußen vor dem Gerichtssaal - immer noch geschockt von dem, was ich eben gehört habe und nicht in der Lage, das Ganze zu verstehen - treffe ich Lopez in einer ruhigen Ecke. Er hat mich schon erwartet und sieht von seinem Pad auf, als ich mich nähere.

Ich frage: "Was soll das werden. Bin ich jetzt Ihr Spielzeug?" Ich grinse. "Und ich dachte, ich würde Ihre Vorlieben kennen.

Er antwortet trocken: "Ich hab soeben meine Besitzansprüche an Ihre Technologie offiziell an Sie übertragen. Sie sind frei."

Er zeigt das entsprechende Dokument auf seinem Pad.

Ich stehe wieder sprachlos da. Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er lässt mich einfach so gehen? Aber warum? Ich ... ich kann nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch wie er, für den andere Menschen weniger wert sind nur weil sie auf einem anderen Planeten geboren wurden, so etwas für mich tun sollte. Für mich. Ich möchte ihm vor Dankbarkeit die Hand schütteln - ach was, die Füße küssen. Mach ich aber nicht.

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe, mein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, überspiele ich meine Reaktion: "Ah, natürlich will niemand sowas Nerviges wie mich haben."

Doch das Glück und Dankbarkeit überfluten mich und ich fühle, wie meine Fassade bröckelt. Oh Primus, warum hat er das getan. Ich stehe ewig in seiner Schuld. Ach, vergiss es.

Ich reiche ihm die Hand. "Danke. Wie kann ich das nur je wieder gutmachen."

"Es ist wie Sie gesagt haben das Beste für den Mars. Abgesehen davon wurden mit den Eigentumsrechten auch die Schadensersatzansprüche an Sie übertragen. Ich hoffe, dass das Ihnen nicht all zu viel ausmacht."

"Wenn es weiter nichts ist." Es ist ja nur Geld. Menschliches Geld. "Wie viel ist es denn?"

Er zeigt mir die Summe auf seinem Pad.

Mir wird schlecht. Um die Schulden abzubezahlen, müsste ich mehr als 8000 Jahre dafür arbeiten. Allein der Satellit bricht mir das Genick."Keine Sorge. Ich hab bestimmt noch genug gesparrt, um die Hälfte der ersten Rate zu bezahlen."

Lopez rollt mit den Augen.

Wann hört dieser Tag endlich auf. Ich muss dringend nach Hause und entspannen.

Lopez verabschiedet sich von mir. "Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn ich noch irgendwas für Sie tun kann."

Ich nehme mir einen Tag und besuche das neue cybertronische Museum, das im Bezirk eröffnet hat. Den Ort hab ich schon oft besucht - das Museum wurde in dem Gebilde eröffnet, das der neue Kern von Cybertron hatte werden sollen. Anstatt es abzureißen und da man sowieso nicht wusste, wohin mit den Decepticons - ihre Technologien waren bereits erforscht worden - kam jemand auf die grandiose Idee, diese Dinge miteinander zu verbinden.

Da der Kern außerhalb des Bezirks gebaut wurde, hat man eine kleine, separate Kuppel um ihn errichtet, die durch einen Glastunnel mit dem eigentlichen Bezirk verbunden ist. Ich betrete das Kugelinnere über eine Treppe. Trotz des freien Eintritts ist das Museum nur spärlich besucht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es ein Vormittag unter der Woche ist, allerdings sagen die Rezensionen im Netz, dass es recht wenig zu sehen gibt. Ein paar Museumsangestellte sorgen für Ordnung und Orientierung, vermutlich passen sie auch auf, dass niemand die Roboter stiehlt. Doch wer sollte das tun außer mir? Sie begrüßen mich freundlich mit Namen und zeigen zur nächsten Treppe, die zum Rundgang führt.

Die Decepticons haben sie in ihren Tarnformen, die sie auf mein Rufen hin angenommen haben, auf die Stützstreben gestellt, daher wirkt die Einrichtung eher wie ein skuriles Fahrzeugmuseum.

Als erstes komme ich an Soundwave vorbei, der aussieht, wie ein marsianischer Satellit.. Sie hätten einen gewöhnlichen Satelliten hier hinstellen können und niemand würde einen Unterschied sehen. Nur die radioaktive Strahlung und die Struktur seiner Elekronik würden ihn als das entlarven, was er ist. Und das Hinweisschild natürlich.

Es ist überraschend kalt. Ich fange an zu frösteln.

Dann: Shockwave, der die Form eines außerirdischen Panzers angenommen hat. Er erinnert an einen Science-Fiction-Film, irgendwas, das sich ein Mensch ausgedacht haben könnte, also nichts Besonderes.

Ich erreiche das Highlight der Ausstellung, das Innere des Kerns und betrete den Raum, der mein neues Zuhause hätte werden sollen. Hier steht das Denkmal, das ich für Megatron errichtet habe, beinahe das einzige Ausstellungsstück, dem man die Herkunft ansieht. Megatron wirkt furchteinflößend und beeindruckend, da hab ich gute Arbeit geleistet. Lächerlicherweise ist es auch das einzige unechte Stück.

Um ihn herum sind die drei Protoformen gruppiert, die nicht gelernt haben, Tarnformen anzunehmen. Sie wurden mit Hilfe von Stäben in interessanten Posen drapiert: Einer duckt sich sprungbereit, einer bäumt sich auf, einer springt zur Seite.

Wieder draußen finde ich auf der nächsten Ebene Starscream, den Jet mit den cybertronischen Symbolen, episch platziert auf der Ebene unter Megatron, wieder dazu verdammt der ewig zweite in der Hierarchie zu sein. Ich grinse hämisch.

Im Museum gibt es keinen einzigen Cavecon. Ich hab sie so gut trainiert, dass niemand sie findet, nicht mal ich, schon gar nicht nach den Wochen, die seitdem vergangen sind. Das finde ich traurig.

Dann erreiche ich die oberste Ebene, die wegen der Schräge der Strebe stark ausgleichen worden war. Hier steht Megatron, wieder ein Jet. Wie früher so oft blicke ich zu ihm auf und fühle mich klein vor seiner Stärke. Es ist merkwürdig, ihn so reglos zu sehen. Er ist noch immer mit den Blumen und Schmetterlingen bemalt.

Ich trete näher, greife in mein Oberteil und stecke ihm eine weiße Rose in ein Kanonenrohr. Der nächststehende Museumsmitarbeiter sieht es, sagt aber nichts.

Als ich mich anschicke zu gehen, sagt er zu mir: "Waren Sie schon oben?" Er zeigt zu einer weiteren Treppe, die zu Megatrons Pilotenkabine hinaufführt. "In der Kabine hängt ein Bild. Wir wissen nicht, was es darstellt, vermutlich dieses Museum, also haben wir es einfach dort gelassen. Vielleicht können Sie uns sagen, was es ist."

Warum nicht. Ich steige hinauf und entdecke das Bild, das an der Steuerkonsole hängt. Das Bild ist von einem Kind gekritzelt, erkenne ich sofort, kein Wunder, dass die anderen darauf nichts erkennen. Es zeigt eine Kugel mit den markanten Waben und kleinen eckigen Männchen darauf. In der Mitte der Kugel leuchtet ein hellblaues Rechteck. Das ist ein Bild von Cybertron.

Ich weiß nicht, von wem er es bekommen hat oder wann. Offensichtlich hat eines der Kinder ihm die Erfüllung Megatrons größten Wunsches gemalt, nämlich die Rückkehr der Cybertronier zu einem intakten Cybertron. Das Bild hat Megatron genug bedeutet, dass er es aufbewahrt hat.

Doch nun ist er hier, quasi tot, Cybertron ist hoffnungslos verfallen und niemand kann noch irgendetwas dagegen tun. Ich fühle mich schlecht und klettere wieder die Stufen hinab.

Der Museumsangestellte schaut mich irritiert an und fragt: "Was ist los? Was ist auf dem Bild?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Warum sehen Sie dann so traurig aus?"

"Es ist so unglaublich hässlich."

Ich lasse ihn verwirrt dort stehen und suche das Weite.

Ich seufze als wieder eine Fehlermeldung im Bild erscheint anstatt dass ich vorwärts geleitet werde und arbeite mich zurück. Ich greife kabellos mit meinem internen System auf die Behörde zu, die Reisen zur Erde genehmigt, doch obwohl meine Maschinenteile alles rasend schnell verarbeiten, hält mich das mangelnde Verständnis der bürokratischen Vorgänge seit Stunden auf.

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Reise zur Erde einfach ins System hacken. Doch nachdem meine Fähigkeiten allgemein bekannt sind und nach meiner Verurteilung traue ich mich nicht so recht, mich über die Regeln hinwegzusetzen. Was soll ich nur machen?

Ich lehne mich zurück und denke nach. Es gibt sicher irgendeine Lösung. Dann kommt mir die Idee: Ich rufe mal einen alten Freund an und frage um Rat.

Ebenfalls über mein inneres System rufe ich mein altes Pad an, das sich nun im Besitz von Lopez befindet. Dabei kann ich nicht widerstehen und als ich den Anrufer manuell an den Datenstrom hänge, schicke ich als Bild von mir mich in Botgestalt und als Namen "Dark Ninja Alien Bot Mutter". Ich gluckse vergnügt. Es ist schön, die Freiheit zu haben, man selbst zu sein.

Lopez meldet sich unbeeindruckt. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, vielleicht ist das eine dumme Frage, aber wie kann ich eine Reise zur Erde buchen? Ich muss einen Grund angeben, entweder privat oder geschäftlich. Wenn ich geschäftlich angebe, fragt das System nach der Identifikationsnummer meines Arbeitgebers, die nicht akzeptiert wird, vielleicht weil die Forschungseinrichtung nicht offiziell gemeldet ist, vermute ich? Wenn ich privat angebe, fragt mich das System minutiös nach allen geplanten Reisezielen und will direkt Sehenswürdigkeiten und Hotels mitbuchen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sofort als vermisst gemeldet, wenn ich von der Route abweiche? Ich möchte mich einfach frei bewegen."

Abgesehen davon will ich dem System nicht sagen, wo ich überall hingehen werde.

Überraschenderweise scheinen meine Schulden nicht das Problem zu sein. Niemand drängt mich, sie abzubezahlen, was ich sowieso nicht könnte. Sie sind einfach eine Zahl irgendwo im System, die ich ignorieren kann. Die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlen langsam.

Lopez erklärt mir geduldig: "Sie können weder Urlaub auf der Erde beantragen noch geschäftlich hinreisen, da Sie durch die Gerichtsverhandlung und Änderung Ihres Statusses nicht mehr angestellt sind. Ich kümmere mich darum. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

"Das ist alles. Danke schon mal."

Ich trenne die Verbindung. Da bin ich mal gespannt, wie er das regeln wird und ob es eine einfache Lösung gibt, die ich nur übersehe. Ich verstehe das komplizierte bürokratische System vom Mars immer noch nicht. Wie peinlich.

Ein paar Tage später ruft Lopez mich zurück. Er schickt mir ein paar Unterlagen zu, die ich interessiert durchsehe. Es sieht aus, als hätte er ein anderes Schlupfloch gewählt, um mir die Reise zur Erde zu ermöglichen. Warum bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?

"Wir haben Ihnen eine befristete Stelle auf der Erde besorgt. Wir möchten, dass Sie für eine Weile untertauchen."

"Ah, und wenn außerirdische Kopfgeldjäger kommen, sollen sie lieber die Erde zerstören, nicht wahr? Sie sind so ausgefuchst."

Ich höre ihn seufzen. Als nichts weiter kommt, frage ich: "Was ist das überhaupt für ein Job?"

"In einer Softwarefirma. Sie werden bestens zurechtkommen."

"Soll ich etwa für Sie auf der Erde spionieren? Soll ich Ihnen neue Technologien mitbringen?"

Ich höre ihn sarkastisch lächeln. "Bitte nicht."

Grinsend denke ich an die an Male zurück, in denen ich das getan hatte. Ein weiteres Mal konnte ich mir ohnehin nicht leisten.

Schließlich sagt er: "Ich komme dann vorbei, um Sie zum Abflug zu begleiten" bevor er auflegt.

Lopez begleitet mich zum Raumhafen, doch ich nehme ihn kaum wahr. Ich hüpfe wie ein kleines Kind und grinse bis zu den Ohren.

"Ich freue mich. Endlich komme ich wieder nach Hause. Nach über 300 Jahren."

Ich werde meine Heimat besuchen, nach den Spuren schauen, die ich hinterlassen habe. Ich werde im Meer schwimmen, diesmal richtig. Und ich werde endlich wieder einen richtigen Burger essen.

Oh, es gibt so viele schöne Dinge auf der Erde zu tun, die mir die Simulationen nicht ersetzen können.

Ich werde gucken, was aus Optimus und den Autobots geworden ist. Ob sie überhaupt noch auf der Erde sind.

Ich werde meine Lieblings-Nerv-Songs in Original-Qualität runterladen. Mal schauen, wie nah ich meinen Rekonstruktionen ans Original gekommen bin. Auf Cybertron musste ich mir mühsam die Stücke rekonstruieren, maschinell erstellen, mit meinem Gedächtnis abgleichen, verändern, wieder abgleichen, alles nur um die Cons gebührend nerven zu können.

Oh, und natürlich werde ich viele Inspirationen für neue Simulationen sammeln. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.

Ich wende mich an Lopez: "Sie sind bestimmt froh, dass ich abreise, oder?"

Ich fahre fort, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. "Ich stelle mir vor, wie Sie gleich laut seufzen und sagen: Endlich ist sie weg. Stimmt's oder hab ich recht?"

Lopez antwortet nur: "Dazu sage ich nichts."

"Endlich können Sie wieder Ihrer Arbeit nachgehen und zur Abwechslung andere Leute manipulieren und ihnen Informationen aus der Nase ziehen."

"Tz, tz", macht er tadelnd und ich grinse, weil mir das Geräusch gefällt. Er ist so niedlich, wenn er mit mir schimpft. "Sie haben mich dazu gebracht, der Regierung erotische Bilder zu schicken."

"Ach kommen Sie, Sie konnten einfach einmal zeigen, wer Sie in Wahrheit sind."

"Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass wir eine Abmachung hatten. Ich helfe Ihnen mit den Formalitäten und gewissen Entscheidungen und dafür erzählen Sie mir die komplette Geschichte inklusive aller Details. Sie haben mir alles erzählt ..."

Er hält inne und schaut mir innig in die Augen. Was ist los, hab ich irgendeine verdächtige Reaktion gezeigt?

"Oder etwa doch nicht?" Er seufzt. "Wie auch immer. Ich betrachte mit Ihrer Rückreise zur Erde unsere Abmachung als erfüllt. Auf Wiedersehen."

Er lächelt charmant als er seine Arme ausbreitet, um mir zum Abschied eine Umarmung anzubieten.

Ich winke verlegen ab. "Ähm, danke, aber das ist mir zu real."

Er ist etwas irritiert, doch dann setzt er wieder sein Lächeln auf und bietet mir stattdessen die Hand.

Ich messe dem Funkeln in seinen Augen keine Bedeutung bei und ergreife die Hand.

Er zieht mich frech zu sich heran, direkt in seine Arme hinein. Ich gebe ein überraschtes Quieken von mir und jede Gegenwehr auf.

Seine Umarmung ist der Himmel, ein zartes Gefängnis, das ich nicht verlassen möchte. Er fühlt sich so gut an. Zögerlich erwidere ich die Umarmung und greife nach seinem Rücken. Lege mein Kinn auf seine Schulter, rieche sein männliches Deo. Ich werde diesen Moment ewig in Ehren halten und ihm in meinen schönsten Simulationen gedenken.

Er flüstert mir ins Ohr: "Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie auf der Erde einen Mann finden, der Ihnen gefällt, einen Besseren als mich."

Er lässt mich los. Noch halb befangen von dem Erlebnis stehe ich da und finde seine Worte so fern und unrealistisch. "Ich bin eine halbe Maschine. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"

"Sie finden bestimmt einen Weg."

Wenn ich Kinder bekommen würde, wären es Decepticons, die die Welt zerstören würden. Das sollte er wissen. Moment, ihm ist ja gar nicht klar, wo die Cavecons wirklich herkamen. Dabei möchte ich es belassen.

Außerdem schreitet die Transformation voran. Was, wenn ich gerade ... Außerdem strahlt mein Spark radioaktiv. Das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu ihnen. Ich kann nicht zu den Menschen zurück und unter ihnen leben, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich kann kein normales Leben haben. Keinen Mann und keine Kinder.

Aber ... das macht jetzt alles nichts mehr. Ich nicke dankend zur Antwort.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Endlich trete ich meine Reise zur Erde an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert wohl als Nächstes? Wird Seldra den Mars zerstören, um ihre Schulden loszuwerden? Wird sie den Allspark verkaufen, um die Schulden damit zu bezahlen? All das seht ihr in der nächsten Episode …


End file.
